tragedia de dos hermanos
by bustercall
Summary: abandonados a su suerte desde muy jóvenes, Issei y Yume Hyodo han buscado hacer lo posible para poder seguir viviendo juntos, pero ser el sekiryuutei es algo que amenaza con romper esa meta, ¿que haran ambos chicos para no perder lo unico que tienen en el mundo? el problema y la solución, ellos mismos Issei x OC x Harem, (HSDXD - Pupa) (Issei antagonico)
1. prologo: soy Hyodo Issei

**abandonados a su suerte desde muy jóvenes, Issei y Yume Hyodo han buscado hacer lo posible para poder seguir viviendo juntos, pero ser el sekiryuutei es algo que amenaza con romper esa meta, ¿que haran ambos chicos para no perder lo unico que tienen en el mundo? el problema y la solucion, ellos mismos Issei x OC x Harem DXD- Pupa**

**bien, no es mucho lo que debo decir aca, excepto que ni Highschool dxd me pertenece, ni tampoco pupa, esto es un experimento sin animo de lucro y todo ese monton de mamadas que me piden decir aca que no son mias**

**tragedia de dos hermanos**

**prologo: soy Hyodo Issei**

A veces, sería tan agradable que todo fuese nada más que solo un mal sueño, mas sin embargo nada puede ser completamente malo para alguien, no porque el mundo pueda mostrar cada vez mas crueldad, si no porque conceptos como bien y mal, son simplemente conceptos relativos, un terrible mal no es mas que una causa justa para los ojos de otros, aunque se encuentren lejos del extremo doloroso de la situación

Un duro vistazo a la situación

6 años atrás…

Las operaciones de la brigada del caos comienzan desde lo mas profundo de las sombras, aun sin tener un poder político claro, o si quiera una organización decente, pocos demonios y criaturas otras disertantes de las tres grandes facciones comenzaron a formar un pequeño grupo en torno a una ventaja que le daba la diosa dragona infinita, esta, sin si quiera tener el mas mínimo interés en lo que aquellos pobres diablos hacían, simplemente les ofrecida una pequeña parte de su poder

"que más da, mientras saquen al bastardo rojo de mi casa"

Ellos a sus ojos eran menos que escoria, pero si ese grupo de tristes seres podían hacer algo mínimo para poder molestar al gran rojo y que este se interesase en dejar el gasp dimensional, hogar del uroboros , ella mas que gustosa prestaría su asistencia, pero nada mas que eso, ya era asunto de ellos si trataban de convertirla en una líder política cuya veracidad de su puesto ante las tres grandes facciones les daría la cabida para ser considerados como una amenaza real

No obstante la facción de los antiguos señores demonios eran unos de los pocos grupos poco organizados que se pudiese considerar lejanamente peligroso, otros que también poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer fue la facción de los magos renegados, pobres humanos tentados por la codicia y la sed de poder, en un intento vano por llegar mas alla de sus límites buscaban apremiarse de las habilidades de Ophis, poco o ninguno fue el resultado real ya que los pocos que se atrevieron a probar de ese cáliz prohibido perdieron la cordura por la sobre dosis de poder

-vaya que son estúpidos…-

Un hombre de apariencia joven se arreglaba su corto corte de cabello con su mano, ojos horriblemente rasgados protegidos por unos lentes delgados destacaban en su rostro de facciones delgadas, una chaqueta formal, pantalones negros sencillos terminaban sus prendas

-ciertamente lo son, realmente ninguno tiene potencial para lo que estamos buscando , pero no puedes negar que es gracioso ver como mueren…- un sujeto de cabello plateado largo y lacio disfrutaba de un cigarrillo, sus ropas eran casuales en comparación con las del sujeto de cabello negro

-tu y tus gustos enfermizos-… el sujeto de gafas acercaba un cigarrillo a su compañero, este chasqueando los dedos lo encendía permitiendo degustar del amargo toque del humo

-no comparemos quien es mas enfermo de los dos…- protesto el peli plata -… yo solo busco cumplir con mis metas, ¿sabes lo aburrida que es una vida totalmente altruista? Yo solo quiero disfrutar del arte que trae consigo el verdadero fulgor del fuego, Ophis, Thriexa, tantas cosas impresionantes en este mundo y tan poco tiempo para contemplarlas… en cambio tu golpeas a tu mujer embarazada ¿Qué harás si pierdes a tu hija?-

-un estorbo menos…- respondió secamente el sujeto de gafas -… Issei será más que suficiente para lo que estamos haciendo…-

-ya veo… le tienes mucha fe al mocoso… pero al final de cuentas solo es eso, solo una pequeña apuesta tuya…-

-ciertamente, pero lo tuyo también lo es Rizevim, apostar tan alto en el poker siempre es una mala jugada, no todos se comen la finta al inicio-

El sujeto en traje escupió su cigarrillo, observando al barranco donde estaban los miembros de la facción de los Magos renegados muriendo uno a uno por el descontrol del poder del infinito en sus cuerpos

-tienes razón, pero dime Hyodo, si no es por una apuesta, ¿Por qué estas aquí? El único humano que puede caminar en el inframundo sin sentirse amenazado en lo más mínimo, ¿Qué buscas en la brigada del caos? Si no buscas nada estás perdiendo el tiempo aca-

-nunca dije eso…- gruño ligeramente el peli negro -… créeme que me gusta apostar, si no, no sería amigo del mismísimo lucifer… y también en parte tienes razon, simplemente busco disfrutar de los pequeños placeres que dan la vida-

Ahora sin decir más, el peli negro se retiraba con manos en sus bolsillos, pasando por el lado de Rizevim sin si quiera voltear a observarlo

-al fin de cuentas, ¿crearas tu propia facción?-

-ya estoy trabajando en eso- a diferencia de ustedes, sucios demonios, angeles y demás, prefiero depender de los medios a mi propio alcance, no sufrir como los pobres diablos alla abajo, ya tengo a mi grupo trabajando-

El peli plata se molestó con el comentario, pero no había caso en pensar mucho en ello, por algo el era el único humano que el podía tolerar

-¿en que se va a basar tu experimento? Según Lucifuge tienes cierto interés en los dragones-

-eso es acertado, me gustan los dragones…- contestaba el peli negro con una amplia sonrisa -… the red Crown estará basado en como poder obtener todos los conocimientos respecto a los grandes dragones-

-ya veo…- finalizo el peli plata -…buena suerte con tu investigación, aun no tenemos contacto con el Sephiroth Grial para poder hacer los experimentos de revivir a estos…-

-da igual, mi experimento va mucho mas alla de eso…-

….

**Tragedia de dos hermanos**

Diario de Issei

Mama ha estado actuando muy volátilmente estos días, papa… papa ha sido muy violento con ella, siempre la golpea hasta donde ella ya no puede mantenerse en pie, siempre la tira de su cabello y rompe algunas cosas con ella, me da miedo acercarme si quiera un poco, yo… yo tengo miedo… por favor que alguien ayude a mi mama

2

Ha pasado unos meses desde que papa se volvió así, mama esta desesperada, no puede aguantar mas la presión, Yume me pregunta que esta ocurriendo, no puedo dejar que ella sufra por esto también, no es justo que solo con cuatro años tenga que ver esta clase de cosas, mama esta llegando a un punto de quiebre, ya no prepara la cena, solo se la pasa bebiendo esperando la siguiente golpiza

3

Finalmente ha ocurrido, fue una golpiza mas fuerte que las de costumbre, mama no se levanta, sus ojos están abiertos mientras un largo chorro de sangre corre por su rostro, no se mueve, no respira…

-vaya, así que eso es todo, miserable hasta el final…-

Papa pisa su cráneo mientras su cuerpo no reacciona, no puedo soportarlo mas, mis ojos ya no pueden llorar, pero en cambio si puedo gritar

-¡DETENTE!-

-¡UHH!-

Antes de poder acercarme a el, me doy cuenta que estoy en el piso, lo único que siento es un enorme dolor en mi estomago

-¡ONII CHAN!-

4

Mama fue dada por muerta hace ya mucho tiempo, durante este largo tiempo papa no ha cambiado, no se ve en su rostro ningún signo de arrepentimiento, simplemente llega a la casa y nos tira algo de comida a mi y a Yume, nos basta para sobrevivir, pero ella esta muy delgada, lo que alcanzo a robar no es suficiente

-Issei, recoge la basura, este lugar apesta…- no pretendo desobedecer, pero tampoco puedo responder a esa orden, Yume esta enferma de nuevo y no hay medicinas, si esto sigue así, tanto ella como mama

-papa, por favor, Yume esta enferma, si no hacemos algo…-

Antes de poder continuar, estoy siendo alzado del cuello de mi camisa

-eso no me importa, ya te dije, arregla la casa mocoso si no quieres terminar como tu madre-

5

No me importa si es en contra mia, puedo soportar el dolor, los golpes ya no duelen tanto, las quemaduras de cigarrillo ya no me afectan, todo esto lo puedo soportar por que tengo algo valioso que proteger, y es a mi hermana, ella no tiene por que pasar por todo esto, he vivido bajo la basura todo este tiempo, pero a cambio ella sigue totalmente pura e intacta, ni uno solo de sus cabellos han sido afectados por los arrebatos de papa, ella trata de motivarme a seguir adelante, eso es todo lo que me da fuerzas, incluso me regalo su pinza favorita de cabello

-toma, onii chan…- ella misma me pone esa pinza en mi cabello, en el colegio me molestan por cargar con un adorno rosado de conejo, la verdad a mi no me molesta, mi hermana esta por encima de todo eso

Por ende, no puedo dejar que esto ocurra

-ya me tienes aburrido, siempre enfermándote… me das asco…-

Llego el dia que siempre temi, papa esta tomado y quiere golpear a Yume, durante la vida de mi mama, no pude hacer nada para defenderla, estaba totalmente aterrado, incluso cuando sus ojos sin vida me miraban, no pude hacer nada

-¡DETENTE!-

No pude aguantar mas, esto me asegurara el infierno, pero tan pronto como pude, mordí a papa con todas mis fuerzas en su pierna

¡GGRRR MALDITO MOCOSO!

….

Cuando recupere el conocimiento, la casa estaba vacía de nuevo, frente a mi, mi hermana lloraba desconsoladamente, me duele verla llorar, pero lo logre, no parece estar herida, o eso creo, mi cabeza tiembla y ahora que lo noto, no puedo ver por un ojo

-onii chan- tan pronto ella me ve, llegar y me abraza de nuevo, sus manos, ¿por qué siempre son tan reconfortantes?

-Yume, ¿estas bien?...-puedo extender mi mano para tocarla, mientras tenga eso estoy bien, pero ahora que me veo, estoy manchado de sangre, con mi otra mano reviso mi rostro

-onii chan, tu rostro…-

6

Papa desapareció desde ese dia, durante este tiempo, unos familiares nos encontraron, gracias a ellos pudimos continuar viviendo, pero parte del daño ya estaba hecho , Yume, siempre tiene miedo de todo, es nerviosa y en su escuela nadie ha podido ser su amigo, es muy tímida, no creo que pueda confiar en nadie después de tantos años viviendo como ha vivido, yo, Hyodo Issei no puedo decir que no odio mi vida, la deploro, deploro a mis padres, deploro al mundo, deploro incluso a mis tios quienes nos dan de comer, pero todo ello es superable, por proteger a mi hermana, mi cuerpo golpeado y quemado, ni si quiera mi rostro cicatrizado debajo de mi ojo izquierdo es suficiente para desistir de esa razón para vivir

"-Onii chan…- el único recuerdo preciado de Hyodo Issei, es el rostro de su hermana Hyodo Yume, sosteniendo su cuerpo parcialmente muerto con sus manos recibiéndolo en la única muestra de afecto que alguien ha tenido en su vida con el"

Hyodo Issei –edad 12 años-

Hyodo Yume – edad 8 años-

…

**final prologo**

bien, siendo el prologo ya saben que no es muy largo el primer shoot de esto, pero como sabran mis lectores mas fieles, yo suelo escribir caps que sobre pasan las 7000 palabras, por lo que entiendo si se sienten frustrados por ahora, pero prometo subir el primer cap como tal pronto

no se si muchos conozcan el manga llamado Pupa, si no es asi, no hay afan, yo me encargare de tomar elementos de esta y hacerlos los mas claros posibles, despues de todo si me arriesgo a hacer una especie de cross aca, mi deber es que ustedes lo entiendan y lo disfruten

no siendo mas, se despide bustercall escritor en traje de paño, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado


	2. como una mariposa

**abandonados a su suerte desde muy jóvenes, Issei y Yume Hyodo han buscado hacer lo posible para poder seguir viviendo juntos, pero ser el sekiryuutei es algo que amenaza con romper esa meta, ¿que haran ambos chicos para no perder lo unico que tienen en el mundo? el problema y la solucion, ellos mismos Issei x OC x Harem DXD- Pupa**

**bien, no es mucho lo que debo decir aca, excepto que ni Highschool dxd me pertenece, ni tampoco pupa, esto es un experimento sin animo de lucro y todo ese monton de mamadas que me piden decir aca que no son mias**

**GUEST: gracias, espero que sea lo suficientemente concreto para ti**

**BRIANGAMERPRO: listo, toma la continuacion**

**ROY4: lo seo roy, soy el puto genio y puto amo, por eso tengo gente que me sigue como tu mi hermano**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: jjajajaja neeee prefiero el estilo oscuro de Dark Passion Play por que ese si es propiamente salido de mi linda mentesita, ya lo comparara cuando vaya avanzando la historia**

**tragedia de dos hermanos**

**capitulo 1: como una mariposa**

Caminando a paso elegante, una mujer de facciones finas y sutiles atravesaba lo que parecían ser los pasillos de una torre en el inframundo, un largo cabello negro caia hasta el inicio de su cintura, su rostro cubierto por lo que parecía ser un sombrero de verano no permitía ver sus ojos negros como el carbón, tampoco la cicatriz de quemadura que marcaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro, estos rasgos siempre llamaban la atención en torno a ella, pero lo que mas lo hacía era el complemento de su atuendo, ya que ella siempre parecía vestir como si fuese para un funeral, con su largo vestido negro, nunca se vio inmutada ante los comentarios de los demás miembros de su laboratorio, ella era la jefe incuestionable de ese pequeño lugar debido a una sola razón

Su sadismo era su carta de presentación…

-señores, ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?-

Sin si quiera preguntar ni pedir permiso, la imponente mujer abría la puerta del centro investigativo con palmas abiertas, muchos de los científicos pausaron su trabajo ante tal reacción, solo uno de ellos continuo sumergido en su computador

-realmente no mucho doctora…- la mujer lo enfocaba, el que le hablaba era un científico de poca monta establecido en el lugar, pero al mismo tiempo parecía ser el más brillante de todos ellos, no, no el mas brillante, si no aquel que seguía las ordenes de la peli negra al pie de la letra, esto permitía que los resultados fueran lo mas parecido a lo que ella buscaba -… el progreso del experimento es nulo, hemos perdido a los últimos sujetos de prueba durante este mes-

-ya veo…- contestaba esta monocordemente -… ¿Qué sugieres?-

-es complicado, el adn de dragones que hemos conseguido, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para eclosionar correctamente con el genoma de insecto base, su sangre no parece ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el cambio de materia, el resultado…-

El sujeto en bata mostraba la grabación de un sujeto de prueba, al cual se le inyectaba una sustancia en sus brazos, a los pocos minutos de esto, este comenzaba a convulsionar incontrolablemente, teniendo como fin lógico el final de su vida, pero ahí no terminaba todo, su cuerpo comenzaba a tratar de cristalizarse, pero el débil intento terminaba en el desensamble final del cuerpo convertido en lo que parecía ser una cascara gigante mal hecha

-la eclosión a medias acaba con el sujeto sea quien sea, es lógico en cierta forma, la integración de un cuerpo ajeno a otro es algo biológicamente imposible, por mas que usemos ADN de dragón para aumentar la capacidad de recepción, este no es suficiente para adaptar el cambio por completo-

-tienes razón… el anticuerpo de los dragones es especialmente agresivo, si queremos reproducir un dragón al 100% , necesitamos un genoma mas fuerte… los dragones de segunda no pueden sobrevivir a la unión con la pupa-

-¿dragones mas fuertes? – Preguntaba el científico algo intrigado -…. ¿De que rango estamos hablando?-

La mujer sonreía pícaramente

-calculo que el genoma de alguno de los 5 dragones emperadores será más que suficiente para ello- el científico sonrió amargamente

-suerte con ello, la mayoría están en lugares bastante inaccesibles, y otros como es el caso de Vvitra están sellados ya en sacred gears-

-es simple, solo tenemos que ubicar a los usuarios de los sacred gears entonces…- contestaba la mujer

-buena suerte con eso, solo se sabe quién es un usuario de sacred gear cuando el poder de este se manifiesta, ten en cuenta que tratándose de elementos que contienen dragones, tan pronto uno de estos aparecen, son atacados por algunas de las facciones rebeldes o reclutados por estas o por alguna de las grandes facciones-

-supongo que lo mencionas por el actual Hakuryuukou- decía la mujer mientras un ayudante le ofrecía a ella y a su confiado un te

- así es, en el rango de jerarquía de dragones, los dragones celestiales, el dragón gales y el dragón ingles son los seres celestiales que están por debajo solo de la diosa dragona y el verdadero dragón emperador, su rango seria mas que suficiente para establecer un patrón óptimo de crecimiento, pero como te he dicho, rápidamente son reclutados, nuestra única opción real es atacar a los dragones emperadores en existencia-

La mujer suspiro pensativa un largo rato

.-tienes razón, esa es la mejor línea de acción, pero si hablamos de estos, están bastante bien escondidos, y nosotros no tenemos precisamente un personal cualificado para procedimientos de combate-

-los tendríamos…-comenzó el científico –si es que no los utilizaras a todos para experimentar con el genoma dragón-pupa-

la aludida sonrió

-creo que es obvio que si no cumplen con ese pequeño requisito, no son útiles para mi, the red Crown no es una facción guerrera, ni me interesa que lo sea, solo quiero resultados-

-supongo que tienes razón princesa, pero eso nos deja estancados en un bucle sin salida-

-ya pensare en algo, busca la forma de compensar el genoma humano dentro de la mezcla de ADN, quizás así podamos dar paso a los primeros resultados-

-como mande doctora…-

Ahora de nuevo, la peli negra cruzaba la torre sin mayor prisa, ella sabía que los resultados primarios no serían menos que grandes desastres, pero no importaba realmente, ella solo buscaba saber si el genoma de los dragones de bajo rango sería suficiente para lograr la eclosión completa, pero aparentemente aun siendo dragones, su ADN estructural era muy débil para reproducirse eficientemente

* * *

En un remoto pueblo de Japón, más precisamente en una escuela, varios chicos discutían que debían hacer para pasar el fin de semana, el ambiente del lugar era bastante amigable, el lugar no era una gran ciudad comercial, y mas siendo que era viernes por la tarde, eso solo auguriaba una cosa, diversión por la tarde, dos de los jóvenes se acercaban animadamente a uno de sus compañeros, el cabello castaño de este en su curioso peinado era un rasgo a veces ridiculizado por el adorno femenino que llegaba en uno de sus mechones, ojos castaños miraban perdidamente por la ventana, un rostro juvenil y meditativo, ensombrecido levemente por la enorme cicatriz que este tenia en su perfil izquierdo de su rostro, una enorme cortada torcida que iba desde la parte superior de su ceja hasta el inicio de su pómulo

-oye Issei-

-¿uh?- evidentemente el peli castaño reacciono al llamado de sus compañeros con una sonrisa

-estamos haciendo planes para ir al karaoke, ¿te apuntas? Kyoko insiste en que vayas…- una chica de lentes y cabello en cola se puso roja ante ese comentario, mientras que los dos chicos que invitaban al plan reian a carcajada limpia

-oigan idiotas, yo no he dicho nada…- gruñía la chica roja de la pena, la escena era bastante divertida cosa que alegraba siempre el estado de su compañero

-me parece bien, me apunto- sonrió confiadamente el peli castaño, pero antes de si quiera poder levantarse de su asiento, ya habían dos compañeras del grupo de el aludiendo a llamarlo

-oye Issei, te necesitan en la puerta…- tanto Issei como sus amigos giraron sus rostros en torno a la puerta, una visita típica acababa de llegar

-rayos, ahí perdimos a Issei…- murmuro uno de ellos cansadamente, evidentemente, en la puerta había una chica de cabello castaño corto, ojos color miel grandes e inocentes adornados por una enorme sonrisa, su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado, típico de una chica de 10 años, aun así, su rostro angelical auguraba que en el futuro ella seria una mujer exageradamente hermosa

-uhhh Onii chan- mencionaba la pequeña un tanto incomoda, por su parte el peli castaño se levantaba de su puesto a hablar con su hermana

-¿Qué ocurre Yume?- la chica lo miro con cierto temor en sus ojos

-solo quería saber si Onii chan quería acompañarme a casa hoy, pero supongo que iras al karaoke…- el aludido esbozo una amplia sonrisa

-para nada…- ahora el observaba a sus compañeros quienes ya auguraban lo que iba a ocurrir -… lo siento chicos, cambio de planes, me voy a casa con mi hermana- sin decir mas, ambos chicos salieron caminando del lugar dejando en el salón al grupo aburrido

-ahí va de nuevo…- menciono uno de sus compañeros cansadamente

-¿Qué se le puede hacer?...- sumo el otro también con un rostro cansado, aunque después suspirando esbozo una sonrisa pervertida –pero debe ser genial tener a una hermana tan linda como lo es Yume chan- ahora el otro también hacia la misma sonrisa enferma

-tienes razón, las hermanitas así son un tesoro nacional que toca proteger-

Ni Issei ni Yuume escucharon las golpizas que sufrían estos dos a manos de la iracunda chica, mas molesta que nadie por perder su oportunidad de acercarse a Hyodo Issei

* * *

Ahora ambos niños caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, trazando su recorrido para llegar a su casa la cual quedaba al otro lado de un prominente y frondoso parque del pueblo, Issei sonreía ampliamente mirando a su hermana

-entonces ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿ya te has podido acostumbrar?-

Yume sonrió por lo bajo

-si… la gente de mi salón es amable conmigo, y siempre estamos jugando…- Issei sonreía por esto, desde el principio del periodo académico, Yume debido a sus malos recuerdos había tenido problemas para adaptarse a la vida en sociedad, siendo su hermano la única persona con la que ella hablaba abiertamente, por su parte el pelo castaño no tenía mejores recuerdos, pero por el mismo hecho de ser un apoyo para su hermana, se permitió pretender el ser feliz en sociedad, aunque no fuese así

-… además, los chicos siempre son bastante atentos conmigo, eso hace las cosas un tanto mas sencillas…-

Ese comentario paleo el estado de ánimo del peli castaño, si bien el sabia lo hermosa que era su hermana, no pensó que otros chicos ya la vieran con esa clase de ojos

-no te preocupes, si alguno de ellos se acerca mucho a ti, Onii chan les pateara el culo tan fuerte que besaran la luna…- decía victoriosamente el peli castaño haciendo hincapié en los músculos de su brazo que obviamente no tenia, la mano de la niña en la mano de este hizo que ambos se detuvieran

-por favor no lo hagas…- decía la chica con un rostro condescendiente…- no quiero que Onii chan sea una persona violenta…-

Issei cerro sus ojos por unos instantes, era cierto, su hermana aterraba tenía la hendidura psicológica de temblar al ver cualquier acto de violencia, así fuese en la televisión, el trauma tan grande que ella cargaba en su Psique era motivo de esto

-entiendo, entonces no hace nada agresivo…-termino el chico cansadamente

-eso espero… Onii chan…- ahora ambos continuaban su camino a casa en silencio, ella cargando su maletín con ambas manos mientras Issei lo llevaba en una sola en su espalda, la charla de ellos había ido a un punto gracioso y aun se reían de ello, por lo que no se percataron de la mujer que paso frente a ellos, haciendo que ella chocase con Yume y la derribase al piso

-Yume…- se apresuró el peli castaño a ayudar a su hermana a levantarse, la mujer que choco con ellos los observaba sin ninguna expresión facial en su rostro, un ápice de frialdad se sentía en sus ojos negros

-discúlpeme buena señora…- tan pronto como se levantó, Yume hizo una ligera reverencia con su cabeza, esto llamo la atención de la peli negra

-no se preocupen, en parte fue mi culpa también…- ahora la mujer observaba mas detalladamente a ambos chicos, la niña tenía un rostro particularmente amable e inocente, era divertido ver a alguien así esos días, así fuese bastante joven, por su parte, su hermano tomando a la chica de su hombro observaba a la peli negra con cierta neutralidad en su rostro, neutralidad que llamo la atención de la mujer, mas que todo por ver que los ojos que la miraban, no contenían ninguna intención agresiva ni nada, pero parecía que su mirada natural era terriblemente rasgada, impasiblemente fría y sagaz, era como ver a los ojos a un asesino frio, entonces fue cuando recordó que había otra persona con esa misma mirada

-disculpa la pregunta joven…-comenzó al mujer mirando intrigada al chico -…¿ustedes son los hijos de Hyodo Ryuken?

Ambos chicos temblaron ante esa pregunta, cosa que le dio la afirmación a la mujer, esta sonrió por lo bajo

-Onii chan- comenzaba la niña a temblar, la sola mención del hombre que mató a su madre y los abandono a su suerte era bastante duro para ella

-¡no!…- contesto el chico con cierto tono de voz elevado –lo siento señora, no conozco a Hyodo Ryuken-

La mujer se llevó la mano a su mentón, esa era una reacción curiosa, pero por ahora les seguiría la corriente

-entiendo, disculpa el mal entendido, con su permiso- la mujer continuo su camino mientras ambos chicos la observaban irse, era una mujer extraña en verdad, su sombrero negro y traje negro estilo funeral era algo que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a ver, por su parte la peli negra sonrió ampliamente a lo lejos, ella calculaba que ambos niños irían por medio del camino del parque central del pueblo y ella tenía algo especial para los hijos de Hyodo Ryuken

-vamos a ver si el ADN de esos bastardos puede ser de ayuda, la sangre de Ryuken es más fuerte que la de un humano común-

Sin decir más, ella abrió un pequeño frasco del cual salieron tres mariposas rojas

Antes de poder llegar al parque, ambos chicos observaron un carro negro que se estaciono a la esquina de una pequeña cuadra, nada particularmente destacable para Yume, pero Issei se tensó al instante, mas al ver que al bajar la ventana, un sonriente rostro de facciones estrechas lo enfocaba directamente a el

-Yume, adelántate por el parque…- Issei corrió a su hermana para que no pudiese ver quien estaba en ese carro

-¿onii chan?- pregunto ella confundida, hasta que el pelo castaño simplemente la acaricio en la cabeza

-hazme caso, Yume chan es una chica buena ¿no es así?- la niña se tensaba ante todas las situaciones posibles, pero los cumplidos de su hermano la hacían sonreía ampliamente

-entiendo…- sin decir mas, ella se fue corriendo al parque, mientras el peli castaño trago saliva pesadamente, llevaba años sin ver ese carro, mucho menos ese rostro, pero ahí estaba el, el bastardo que los abandono a su suerte no sin antes destruir a su madre, cuando se acerco este sonrió ampliamente

-Vaya Issei, cuanto has crecido, se podría decir que ya eres un hombre, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-tengo 14 años, ¿Qué haces aca infeliz?...- contesto el chico molesto, ante eso su padre simplemente salio del carro, Issei sintió todo su ser temblar, ese sujeto no había cambiado absolutamente nada en los años que el no lo había visto

-¿no es simple? Solo quiero ver cómo están mis retoños en estos días, digo, soy su amoroso padre…-

-¡NO ME JODAS!- grito el peli castaño bastante molesto interrumpiendo a su padre -… mataste a mi madre y nos abandonaste a mi y a Yume desde hace bastante tiempo, ¿ya se te olvido la clase de monstruo que eras en el pasado maldito infeliz?-

El aludido se llevaba la mano a su mentón mientras pensaba aparentemente confundido

-recuerdos del pasado… ah ya se- antes de si quiera poder reaccionar bien, Issei estaba sintiendo la rodilla de su padre en la boca de su estómago, ante el golpe sorpresivo el chico callo de rodillas semi ahogado -¿te refieres a esta clase de juegos Issei?-

-maldito…- ahora el sujeto de gafas alzaba a su hijo del cabello obligando a verlo a su Psicopatía rostro

- me alegra que recuerdes estas bellas experiencias, ahora dime ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?...-

Ante la mención Issei se asustó por completo, pero al mismo tiempo sintió su ser arder en rabia como nunca, la sola idea de que ese bastardo viera a la niña frente a frente para atormentarla hizo que todo su ser temblara de rabia

-tu maldito infeliz…¿crees que dejare que le hagas algo a Yume?- ahora la rodilla que lo había golpeado en el estómago se estampaba en su rostro, el chico caia al suelo pesadamente tosiendo por el impacto

-ja, ¿Cómo se supone que me detendrás niño? –soltaba sutilmente el buen padre arreglándose el traje -… tu crees que tienes lo suficiente para protegerla, pero créeme, solo es cuestión de que te acorralen un poco y estoy seguro que la abandonaras a tu suerte, tienes mi sangre Issei, y eso es exactamente lo que yo haría-

Ahora el chico temblaba en su lugar, estaba temeroso, pero al menos muy dentro de el, sabía que el no abandonaría jamás a su hermana, ahora el temblaba de rabia furiosa

-yo jamás seré un cobarde como tu…-

El sujeto le dedico una mirada sutil de desprecio a su hijo quien aun estaba tirado en el suelo temblando

-no me importa lo que creas, tras todos estos años presionándote parece que no vas a despertar, no eres el portador de la sacred gear, por lo que tu hermana es quien debe haber heredado eso, tu ya estas muerto para mi…-

Sin decir mas, el sujeto de gafas entro al carro, encendiéndolo y retirándose del lugar, para suerte del peli castaño al parecer este no había visto por donde habia ido su hermana, por lo que ahora estaba a salvo, no entendió mucho de lo último que le dijo debido a lo aturdido que estaba del golpe, pero una cosa era obvia, ni ese bastardo sería suficiente para hacerle desistir de su única razón para vivir, no tenía tiempo para estar tirado, recogiéndose levemente y limpiándose la sangre de su rostro se enfilo a correr en dirección al parque cercano de la casa de ambos

* * *

Mientras Issei era golpeado por su padre de nuevo sin tener conocimiento de eso, Yume seguía su recorrido común y corriente a casa, debido a que muchas clases de ellos no eran compatibles en los horarios, no eran muy seguidas las oportunidades de caminar junto a su hermano, estaba contenta de tener esa oportunidad ahora, pero desde que ambos habían chocado con la extraña señora, el comportamiento de el había cambiado, el ánimo de ella también se había ensombrecido en parte, la mención de su padre era algo que la hacía temblar terriblemente, por ahora solo caminaría a casa y esperaría a ver como estaba su hermano cuando este llegara, era como el le dijo, ella se enorgullecía de ser una chica buena

(Aleteo)

-¡uh!-

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que al momento de entrar al parque vio un pequeño brillo rojo a lo lejos que se acercaba a paso danzante, al verlo más de cerca, el brillo se multiplico y y tomando forma, aparecieron tres mariposas con alas carmesís, brillantes y su forma errática de moverse daba la impresión de que eran animales recién nacidos

-wooow, que lindas…-

La chica inocentemente alzo su mano extendiendo un dedo, con la tierna esperanza de que aquellas bellas mariposas no huyesen de ella, para total alegría una de las mariposas se posó en su dedo, las otras dos como si la admirasen comenzaron a volar en torno a ella

-vaya, son tan… bellas…-

Ella estaba embelesada con la belleza de estos animales, pero de un momento a otro sintió como su visión se hacia borrosa, perdiendo su equilibrio cayo al suelo sentada, aun con la mano extendida, el mundo de ella giraba horriblemente, incluso era tal la confusión de sus sentidos que ella creyó ver que la mariposa en su dedo se hundía en su piel, las otras dos mariposas también se posaban en su rostro y pierna y se adentraban en su piel, ella no sentía dolor por la intromisión de ese extraños ser

_Palpitar…_

-¡uh!- sintió como parte de su ser comenzaba a quebrarse poco a poco, el latido de su pecho se hacía bastante fuerte, su visión borrosa se hacia mas errática, ahora ella sentía dolor en la yema de sus dedos

_¿Que es esto?_

Una voz fuerte comenzó a sonar en el interior del cuerpo de la chica, ella sentía como conforme la fuerza de la voz se hacía más fuerte, el ardor en su brazo izquierdo aumentaba, su visión aun era bastante borrosa, pero pudo ver como su cuerpo se sobredimensionaba, al verlo con un poco mas de detalle, su brazo ahora tenía una extraña forma, se veía muchas veces más grande, garras ahora estaban en lugar de sus dedos y una extraña gema verde salía del dorso de su mano, su otro brazo estaba tomando una forma similar, pero ese pasaba a transformarse en una especie de garra limpia de lagarto

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- gimió temblorosa

_Yo tampoco se mucho de esto, nunca había despertado de esta forma, eres la primera portadora que encuentro en esta condición_

Ella no entendía a que se refería la voz que le estaba hablando, pero poco le puso atención al escuchar los gritos aledaños

-¡un monstruo!-

La chica volteo a ver a dónde venían los gritos, lo primero que vio, fueron dos chicos mas o menos de su edad viéndola con terror, ella estaba asustada, sus ojos enfocaban a los chicos como si ella midiese mas de dos metros, estaba a punto de remitir por preguntar de que monstruo estaba hablando, pero al ver a los chicos sintió como su estómago comenzó a protestar con fuerza, ella ya conocía esa clase de sentimiento

… hambre…

Sin poder controlarse muy bien, su cuerpo actuó en consecuencia a su instinto…-

* * *

La peli negra habia liberado el agente biológico en el parque, lugar donde probablemente pasaría la hermana de Issei para llegar a su casa, ella estaba ciertamente emocionada, no solo porque ella sabía que pese a ser humano, los genes de Ryuken Hyodo eran especiales, por lo que posiblemente lograría obtener resultados especiales, mucho mas que con los híbridos de dragón-humano de basura que solían ser sus sujetos de experimento, si no porque también podría saciar una sed personal de desahogo de frustraciones contra el mencionado, si bien ella sabía que para el, sus hijos eran menos que basura, el poder utilizarlos a ellos como conejillos de indias sería algo particularmente dulce para ella, si bien el no les tenia estima, quizás su sentido de propiedad o al menos de posesión se vería afectado ante tal acto, por lo que cuando ella llego a una pequeña camioneta blanca donde estaba su asistente personal esperaba ansiosa los resultados

-¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?...- preguntaba la mujer observando en la pantalla de un monitor la imagen de como el agente entraba en el cuerpo de la niña comenzando a generar los primeros resultados… algo básicos, perdida de los sentidos y posiblemente la segunda etapa de la reacción común llegaría

-Yume Hyodo fue expuesta al agente virus pupa, al parecer no parece que vayan a haber reacciones positivas en este experimento – la niña caia de rodillas, entonces fue cuando la pantalla comenzó a registrar los primeros resultados reales

-el agente esta reaccionando volátilmente, el cuerpo esta adaptándose al cambio de los anticuerpos, pero el cambio es demasiado errático, no puedo leer un patrón fijo…- la mujer observaba los datos de un computador cercano, el ADN de la niña no era distinto al de un humano promedio, pero otro factor en su cadena genética comenzó a intervenir, ella miro con ojos abiertos como platos cuando la mano izquierda de la chica cambio a lo que parecía ser una garra mecánica-

-hijo de perra…- gruño por lo bajo aparentemente excitada -… has impulsado esta investigación durante estos años haciéndonos pensar que no teníamos ninguna base, cuando de alguna manera habías hecho que uno de tus hijos fuese el portador de un de los dragones celestiales…-

El ayudante de ella volteo a verla también impactado

-¿uno de los dragones celestiales? Eso quiere decir que…-

-así es…- interrumpió la mujer con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro –Hyodo Yume es la actual Sekiryuutei, por eso el agente pupa pudo mezclarse en su ADN sin destrozarla-

* * *

Issei corría tan rápido como podía, estaba cerca del parque, pero antes de poder entrar el grito ahogado de unos niños le helo la sangre, Yume debía haber llegado hace un tiempo a casa, pero el hecho de que ella pudiese estar ahí relacionada le hizo actuar con fiera salvajez, corriendo ignorando todo, incluso sus apuntes de la escuela, al entrar a la sección central de parque, lo primero que encontró, fue un hondo charco de sangre y varias extremidades cercenadas por el lugar

-¡¿Qué. es esto?!-

Se llevo las manos a su boca tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar, el aroma de la sangre era bastante denso, la visión era lo mas grotesco que había visto jamás, o eso pensó, ya que viendo mas contra todas sus fuerzas, el camino del chorro de sangre, este terminaba en un arbusto… atrás de este se podía oír el crujido de los huesos y se podía ver una enorme sombra aparentemente agachada, abajo del arbusto, para terror de el encontró tirada en el suelo la mochila de su hermana

-¡YUMEEEE!-

Grito el castaño con todo lo que podía su voz, llamando la atención de la extraña criatura que estaba atrás del arbusto, esta, saliendo de las sombras mostro su forma, mostraba ser una especie de monstruo enorme con fauces prominente y ojos verdes desbordados, su cuerpo mostraba un color rojo ocre en todo su ser, a excepción del brazo izquierdo, en este una especie de garra mecánica con varias gemas verdes saliendo del brazo, Issei estaba en shock, aquella criatura lo observaba directamente a sus ojos, aun con su garra de reptil agarrando lo que parecía ser el brazo de un niño

-yume…- gimió el chico débilmente, antes de poder saber que podía hacer o de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, la criatura huyo en dirección contraria a la de el, destrozando arboles a su paso, ahora el chico estaba solo, la impresión de todo lo ocurrido lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, manchando su ropa con la sangre de los niños que estuvieron ahí, el llevaba sus manos débilmente a la mochila de su hermana, ella estuvo ahí cuando esa cosa mato a todos esos chicos, en parte se sentia enfermo y al mismo tiempo sentía una débil esperanza, pese a los destrozos y girones de la carne de aquellas pobres víctimas, el podía distinguir la ropa de los chicos, y entre ellas no estaba el saco color beige de la escuela de ambos

-yume…¿Dónde estas?...- comenzó a sollozar el chico arrodillado en el suelo, no le importaba estar manchado de sangre, solo le importaba saber dónde estaba la única persona que le importaba en todo el mundo

-no te preocupes Hyodo Issei, tu hermana está a salvo… o al menos no esta herida…- ante tales palabras el chico volteo a ver a su espalda, para encarar a la misma mujer con la que habían chocado antes, ahora que ella tenia su rostro descubierto sin el velo, el pudo observar que la mitad izquierda del rostro de ella, estaba totalmente cicatrizado, como si se hubiese quemado la cara hace mucho tiempo, habían varias cosas que lo estaban perturbando, una de ellas, ¿Cómo es que ella sabía quién era el? Y lo mas importante…

-¡¿usted sabe dónde está mi hermana?!- rápidamente el chico se agarró del vestido de la mujer jalándola con fuerza, esta poco respondía al forcejeo del chico, en cambio ella sonreía ampliamente con ojos cerrados

-tranquilo pequeño, tu hermana no fue herida por el ataque de esa cosa…- ahora ella abría los ojos con una mirada tan fría y al mismo tiempo tan alegre que podía cortar el estado de animo de cualquier persona

-… ese monstruo es tu hermana…-

El chico tembló al escuchar eso, por un momento pensó en preguntar si había escuchado mal, pero al ver a la mujer de sombrero veraniego, esta tenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, como si aquella situación fuese un chiste, obviamente el retrocedió por ello

-¿Qué… que quiere decir con eso?...- la mujer ahora pasaba a su expresión socarrona de nuevo, el chico cayo sentado al suelo cuando sintió que la fuerza de sus piernas se habia ido, ella para hablar mas a gusto con el , se sentó también en medio del charco de sangre

-veras, tu hermana fue infectada con un agente vírico especial, normalmente este hubiese asesinado a una persona común, pero hay algo interesante en ella, y es que tu hermanita, posee una de las trece longinus, las armas definitivas asesinas de dioses, el boosted gear, por lo que tiene la sangre de un dragón corriendo por su ser, gracias a eso el agente vírico muto convirtiéndola a ella en ese monstruo…-

Issei poco o nada entendió de esa explicación, pero una parte quedo mas o menos clara, su hermana se había transformado en un monstruo por culpa de un virus

-ahora mejor vete a casa y olvídate de tu hermana, no importa si el virus la hubiese afectado o no, ella al ser portadora de la boosted gear hubiese sido blanco de cualquiera de las facciones tarde o temprano…. Te prometo que me encargare de darle un uso adecuado a su cuerpo-

Issei se puso blanco ante ese comentario

"abandona a tu hermana"

Sintió su ira crecer, el no entendía que era eso de que su hermana era un dragón, mucho menos porque tenía que morir como estaba diciendo esa vieja bruja, ella no merecía esa clase de destino, desde que era muy pequeña ella siempre fue un foco de esperanza para el, por su nobleza e inocencia, el amor de ella para con el era lo único que le hacía ser una persona en sociedad, y no dejaria que ni si quiera ese cambio en ella afectara eso

-no…-

La mujer lo observo de vuelta con ojos intrigados, el chico manchado de sangre se paraba con puños apretados, temblando, pero no de miedo

-¡y una mierda, no abandonare a mi hermana, ni mucho menos dejare que una sucia bruja como tu la mates!-

La mujer sintió curiosidad por lo ocurrido, ella ya tenia a su sujeto de pruebas, ahora ella disponía del mismísimo Sekiryuutei para llevar a cabo sus experimentos de reproducción de dragones híbridos de insecto, pero entonces pensó, que seria un desperdicio no utilizar al hermano de esta, pudiese que el no fuese alguien especial en cuerpo, pero su determinación… o más bien obsesión con su hermana podía ser algo que diese resultados interesantes

-ya veo…- continuo ella acercándose al rostro de el con una sonrisa sutil -… tu hermanita ahora es un monstruo ¿pero no la abandonaras eh?- el chico temblaba con lágrimas en los ojos

-no… nunca abandonare a Yume- tan ensimismado estaba en su ira que poco después noto que estaba llorando, secándose sus ojos con la manga de su saco-

-entendido…- continuo la mujer -… entonces miremos a ver si el amor de Onii chan puede llegar a la pequeña princesa- Issei sintió un poco de optimismo por esas palabras, sin esperar al consentimiento de la peli negra, avanzo a paso nervioso en dirección a donde estaban las ramas quebradas, dejando sola a la mujer quien cuando vio que el chico se había alejado saco un pequeño comunicador

-Ryuto, prepara el equipo de extracción, si ese chico sobrevive lo quiero en mi laboratorio-

* * *

El monstruo no se había alejado mayormente, no quería salir del bosque, si lo hacia, su voraz hambre acabaría con más gente, en sus manos aun tenía el trozo de brazo que aun devoraba con gran apetito

-es… delicioso…-

Pese a que su mente le pedía a gritos que parara esa monstruosidad, la niña continuaba devorando carne humana con gran voracidad, su hambre no cesaba, aquella carne prohibida le había sabido mejor que cualquier otro plato que hubiese probado en su vida, y aquello la aterraba, no podía detener su instinto aunque tratara con todas sus fuerzas de detenerlo, el sabor de la carne humana era exquisito

_Nunca antes había visto a un usuario que se transformase en una quimera, o eso creo que eres, para ser honesto, no se que está ocurriendo aca, ¿realmente eres humana?_

Lagrimas recorrían el rostro del enorme monstruo

-no lo se, no se quien seas, pero por favor, ayúdame, no quiero esto...- un crujido se escuchaba mientras ella devoraba el hueso como si fuese una hiena hambrienta

_Lo siento, no es mucho lo que yo puedo hacer en tu condición actual, debemos buscar una forma de parar esto, no me gusta tampoco esta clase de situaciones, jamás había escuchado de un dragón que comiese carne de seres humano_

Ella ignoro esa última parte en su desespero

-no… no quiero que Onii chan me mire así…-

-Yume…- para terror de ella, su hermano, estaba atrás de ella, viéndola con ojos firmes pero temblorosos

-O…ONII… CHAN…-

Gruño el monstruo cuyas lagrimas desbordaban sus ojos, Issei reconoció que su hermana temblaba pese a ser un monstruo, ella necesitaba su ayuda

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!-

Pero cuando este trato de acercarse, ella retrocedió agresivamente mientras agachaba su cabeza, Isse estaba perturbado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, entonces fue cuando lo noto, ahora el lugar solo estaba lleno de cadáveres desechos por todas partes, en la rama de los árboles y en los arbustos

-¡YO… ME CONVERTI EN UN MONSTRUO…- gruñía la chica en esa forma -…LOS HE DEBORADO A TODOS, PERROS, GATOS, AVES… HUMANOS… PERO SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO PARAR!-

El monstruo comenzaba a temblar

-¡TENGO MIEDO… NO QUIERO MOSTRARLE A ONII CHAN ALGO TAN INMUNDO Y HORRIBLE, SER ABANDONADA POR ONII CHAN ES PEOR QUE…-

Antes de que ella continuase hablando, el chico ya tenía sus manos en sus pómulos acariciándola tan cariñosamente como lo hacía siempre

-Yume, no te preocupes…-comenzó el chico hablando con una voz tan confortante como podía hacerla -… solo estas enferma, tu no eres un monstruo, la mejor muestra de esto, es que sigues llamándome onii chan-

Ahora el pegaba su cabeza con la de ella

-ONII CHAN-

-siempre hemos estado solos, solo nos tenemos a nosotros, Yume es mi importante, importante hermanita, no importa cómo te veas, para mi sigues siendo tu… y no te preocupes, si tienes mucha hambre, preparare los mejores platos que yo pueda preparar… así que volvamos a casa-

Ahora el extendía su mano en dirección a su hermana, mas atrás curiosa la doctora de cabello negro observaba la escena interesada

-vaya, aun cuando eclosiono no ha perdido el control por completo, puede que sea a causa de la conexión con el dragón gales, o puede que la voz de Onii chan la haya alcanzado, en cualquier caso hemos obtenido algo inesperadamente bueno-

El monstruo observaba con ojos llorosos como su hermano extendía su mano, ella también comenzó a extender su garra

-ESTOY TAN FELIZ… AUN… AUN PUEDO SER… LA HERMANITA DE ONII CHAN…-

-Yume…- gimió Issei con total esperanza, su hermana aun estaba ahí dentro de ese enorme monstruo

-YO… ESTOY TAN FELIZ…-

Al acercarse, su instinto la traiciono, no solo acerco su garra, alargando su cuello para sorpresa de ella y de Issei…

….Con sus enormes fauces mordió el cuello del chico…

Destripando rápidamente su vena yugular, una muerte cruel e instantánea, tan fuerte fue la mordida que el chorro de sangre llego al rostro de la peli negra quien observaba la escena con una mirada fría

-es una pena… Onii chan- finalizo ella sin un ápice de piedad en su voz

* * *

Pasaron las horas, ahora una chica estaba desnuda sentada viendo a la nada, sus primeras lagrimas estaban ya secas en su rostro, pero las nuevas no paraban de salir

-ya, ya, no se puede hacer mucho mas señorita, estar sentada tanto tiempo sin ropa es malo para tu salud- continuo la doctora peli negra abrigando a la chica de cabello moreno con una manta

-Maria, el equipo de limpieza ya esta aca como pediste…-

Los primeros paramédicos y demás equipo ya habían llegado recogiendo a los cadáveres o lo que quedaba de ellos

-perfecto, procedan…-

Yume quien después de saciar su apetito volvió a su forma humana observaba estática la escena, ella la recordaba perfectamente, por lo que aun con las sabanas cubriéndolo, ella reconoció lo que podría ser el cuerpo de su hermano

-¡¿onii chan estará bien?!-

La doctora peli negra se acercó a susurrarle al oído

-tomaremos las medidas adecuadas para el manejo del cadáver de tu hermano, el es un valioso espécimen-

El mundo de la peli castaña tembló terriblemente, su alma abandonaba su cuerpo conforme trataba de asimilar esas palabras y observaba el cuerpo cubierto siendo retirado por dos ayudantes de la peli negra

-ca…cadáver…- su voz apenas era audible, la peli negra sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba aun mas al rostro de la chica, como si fuese la voz de su conciencia

-así es, su cadáver…- ahora ella señalaba a la chica con su dedo con una enferma sonrisa y tallando su dedo en la mejilla de esta –tu devoraste a tu hermano-

Yume comenzaba a ver con mas fuerza en su mente las imágenes de ella atacando a Issei, sosteniéndolo con ambos brazos mientras disfrutaba de la sangre de el recorriendo sus fauces, la mujer ahora sostenía el mentón de la chica quien aun miraba con una mirada perdida al aire, con sus ojos a punto de desbordarse de sus cuencas

-comerte al hermano que te reconoció a pesar de tu apariencia, fufufuf…. Que espantoso final, pero no te preocupes, al final recuperaste tu apariencia, Onii chan estaría alegre de ver eso…-

-muer… muerto…- gimoteaba la niña sin terminar de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, acababa de perder a la única persona importante para ella

-bueno, muerto no es la palabra correcta…- la mujer se acercó a la niña esta vez viéndola a los ojos -…tu misma lo mataste con tus propias manos… o fauces en tu particular caso…-

La chica al final pudo digerir por completo lo que acababa de ocurrir

_yo… yo mate a Onii chan_

_-¡KKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!- _grito desgarradoramenteterminando de ensombrecer el ambiente del lugar

* * *

El tiempo paso, tanto Yumme como Issei y el resto de la gente que estaba en el parque fueron declarados oficialmente muertos, a mano de una bomba que estalló cerca del parque, para la doctora de cabello negro fue bastante fácil todo de ahí en adelante, al parecer a la familia de ambos chicos no les había afectado mayormente la noticia, quizás si fue mucho, soltaron un leve suspiro en torno a la triste noticia, una lástima en parte, pero gracias a ello, Maria tenía lo que quería

-yo… yo…- la chica llevaba en un pequeño cuarto arrodillada en su cama desde aquel incidente, no había probado bocado alguno desde aquella vez que su vida se hizo un infierno

_-yo mate a onii chan, no, no lo hice, esto es solo un sueño, esto es solo una de tantas pesadillas, cuando despierte onii chan me estará esperando con una sonrisa, preparando el desayuno de ambos y entonces lo abrazare con fuerza y nunca lo dejare ir_

Su pensamiento era bastante errático, aun sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, por mas que la gente que la adopto ahora le daba para limpiar y enjuagar su boca, ella podía sentir la dulce esencia de la carne humana en su paladar, aun cuando ella había recuperado su forma, eso la aterraba, para desgracia de ella misma, el lugar donde estaba ahora no tenia mayor control de seguridad, no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero cuando su mente pudo organizarse de nuevo, se encontraba en mitad de la calle rodeada de personas que caminaban en medio de sus afanes

-¿Por qué estoy afuera? ¿esto cuando ocurrido?-

Era cierto, ella ya no estaba en su habitación, sin darse cuenta al estar tan centrada en su culpa, no noto que su cuerpo estaba actuando por voluntad propia, esta vez no tratando de saciar su hambre, si no de hacer lo único que le ordenaba su ser

-debo encontrar a Onii chan…-

Rápidamente observo a la gente pasar, de todos los tamaños, estilos, personalidades, tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar, como lo era el centro del pueblo de ella

…sus sentidos comenzaron a jugar en su contra, específicamente el del gusto…

Rápidamente ella cayo de rodillas al suelo, un intensa hambre comenzó a abordarla, no era por no comer en días, si no porque algo dentro de ella estaba naciendo con fuerza de nuevo

_Tu organismo esta recurriendo al mismo cambio de la última vez, de alguna manera tu patrón biológico ha sido terriblemente corrompido por mi esencia y alguna otra sustancia mas_

La chica se agarraba su pecho con fuerza

-no… no quiero esto de nuevo… es horriblemente cruel ver a tanta gente y pensar que lucen deliciosos- ella comenzó a salivar salvajemente, una cicatriz prominente comenzó a crecer de su cuello a su rostro, augurando que su piel se desquebrajaría en cualquier momento

-es horrible, no quiero hacer eso de nuevo, pero estoy tan, tan hambrienta, mi boca no deja de prepararse para una gran cena-

_¡DESEO COMERMELOS ENTEROS!_

Como si fuese arte de magia, o alguna especie de extraña fantasía….

-¡YUME!-

Un abrazo por su espalda logro hacerle recobrar parte de su razón, ella vio los brazos que la rodeaban, tenían las quemaduras y golpes que ella reconocía, al voltear a ver se encontró con los ojos castaños de su hermano cubiertos ligeramente por mechones de cabellos desordenados

-yume, ¿estás bien?-

Evidentemente era la única persona en la que ella podía pensar

-¿onii chan?- antes de poder recuperarse de la impresión, este la tomaba de su mano

-rápido, no tenemos tiempo…- sin más ambos chicos comenzaron a correr entre la multitud, Yume seguía totalmente atónita, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Aquello era real?

-Onii chan, ¿realmente eres tu?-

El chico detuvo su carrera ante esa pregunta, observando a la chica con ojos esperanzados

-¿Qué pregunta es esa tontita? Obviamente soy tu onii chan- finalizo con una enorme sonrisa, aquello hizo que ella comenzase a llorar de felicidad pura, hasta que su apetito volvió a atacarla con fuerza preparándola para lo peor

-¡NO!...aléjate…-

La chica empujo a su hermano cayendo de rodillas de nuevo

-¡yo… definitivamente me convertiré en un monstruo de nuevo, por favor, huye antes de que...!-

Antes de que ella terminase de hablar, el peli castaño la abrazaba con fuerza a el, apoyando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho

-no importa…- ella no lo podía ver por su posición, pero el pelo castaño observaba al horizonte con una fría mirada de determinación

-no importa, Onii chan va a protegerte de todo, aun de eso…-

-Onii.. chan…- finalizo la chica cerrando sus ojos ante ese abrazo y profundizándolo

* * *

(Horas antes)

-supongo que no se puede hacer mucho…- la chica llevaba varios días en su confinamiento, ella no se negaba a ningún protocolo de revisión ni de rutina, básicamente ahora solo era un cumulo de depresión y de arrepentimiento

- supongo… pero la sangre de ella nos permitirá crear los primeros prototipos funcionales de dragones –insecto, con ello podremos tomar una ofensiva…- continuaba la mano derecha de la doctora

-ryuto, tenemos al sekiryuutei bajo nuestra custodia, no le veo la gracia a contar con tal recurso y no utilizarlo… pero su estado psicológico es bastante voluble aun, así no nos sirve de nada- mencionaba molesta la doctora, eso muchas veces no era un inconveniente, pero esa chica era tan inocente y vulnerable que prácticamente era un estorbo, el experimento se dirigía a solo producir genomas en base a la sangre de la chica

…. Pero las cosas buenas pasan…

-¡doctora, algo esta kyaaaa!-

De pronto las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, llamando la atención de la peli negra, observando de donde vino la llamada de auxilio, sintió un ligero corrientoso de emoción al saber de dónde venía este, sin perder el tiempo, pero tampoco sin mayor afan, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la morgue, lugar donde había un cuerpo particularmente especial, ahora mucho más que hacía unos instantes, al llegar a la entrada de esta, deslizo su tarjeta de seguridad, abriendo las puertas lentamente, la visión que la recibió le gusto de sobre manera

-esto es un resultado interesante Hyodo Issei-

Lo que había adentro eran varios cadáveres, no solo de muertos ajenos si no también el cuerpo de los científicos sin vida decoraban el suelo y sus viseras marcaban las paredes, en el centro del lugar se encontraba un molesto Issi quien solo con un pantalón mostraba las heridas de su cuerpo y sus manos manchadas de sangre, una mirada fría se posaba en dirección a la científica

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?... pregunto acercándose a la mujer, esta no se inmuto ante la aparente amenaza -¿Dónde esta mi hermana?-

La mujer sonrío ampliamente

-esta confinada en una habitación, no te preocupes, ya volvió a la normalidad, pero no se ha recuperado del hecho de haber devorado a su hermano…-

Antes de continuar, un fuerte golpe de derecha la había tumbado al suelo, Issei tenia su puño extendido en furia, normalmente deploraba la idea de golpear a una mujer, pero ahora las cosas se estaban yendo de las manos en todos los sentidos, no hacia más de diez minutos había estado totalmente inconsciente, para despertar con un fuerte instinto asesino y para peor, con un fuerte deseo de comer carne

-no estoy para juegos…¿Qué le han hecho a mi hermana?- si bien el golpe había sido bastante fuerte , la mujer se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro, cubriéndose el pómulo golpeado con un paño de fino bordado

-bien, si deseas que te cuente todo lo que los está aconteciendo, lo hare, acompáñame, este lugar no es muy agradable para una charla entre amigos-

El peli castaño estrecho los ojos

-¿amigos?-

-así es- la mujer salía haciéndole la avenía al chico para que la siguiera –te darás cuenta que estas atacando a la gente equivocada…-

Con bastante desconfianza el chico comenzó a seguir a la misteriosa mujer, al salir de esa habitación, noto que el lugar donde estaba aparentemente era un complejo científico, no tan estrictamente futurista o impoluto en el tema de la sanidad, era una mezcla de un castillo con un laboratorio, por lo que no fue extraño que después de caminar varios minutos, terminara en una pequeña sala común, dos sillones a la luz de una chimenea lo esperaban

-por favor, toma asiento…- el chico con desconfianza se sentó, rechazando una taza de te que le ofrecía la mujer cortésmente, ahora ambos se veían a los ojos, tratando de descifrar que pensaba el otro, la mujer era todo un misterio, el chico… no tanto

-respóndame, ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi hermana?- la mujer sonrío ante la impaciencia del chico

-bien, te contare, tu hermana fue expuesta a un virus experimental, un agente biológico que está basado en el ADN de un dragón mezclado con agentes biológicos presentes en los insectos… no, para ser más precisos, en las orugas que mutan en mariposas…-

El chico escuchaba atento todo, por la parte de "dragón" pensaba que aquello que le contaba esa mujer era un mal chiste

-normalmente ese virus es incompatible con el ADN humano, pero… tu hermana es un caso especial, permíteme decirte, que tu hermana posee en su brazo izquierdo, una de las trece longinos, una de las trece armas que pueden matar a los dioses, no solo eso, esta misma contiene en su interior al dragón celestial gales, el Ddraig…-

-tu hermana posee el Boosted gear, en pocas palabras ella tiene un dragón en su cuerpo, eso permitió que la asimilación del virus no la matase…-

El chico estrecho sus ojos molesto, obviamente la explicación no le agrado

-una pregunta, ¿se supone que esto es una broma?-

La mujer sonrío ante el escepticismo del chico, sin que este terminara de entender, ella desenfundo rápidamente una pistola, abriendo fuego en el brazo del chico tres veces

-¡GGGUGGGHHH, MALDITA!-

Entonces se paró del mueble pretendiendo atacar a la mujer, le pareció extraño que esta no se moviese un centímetro

-parece que mi teoría era correcta, chico, antes de matarme observa donde dispare- el peli castaño dio una rápida mirada a su brazo, el lugar donde había recibido los disparos mutaba en horribles cicatrices las cuales después de unos segundos palpitando, escupieron las balas y cicatrizaron su cuerpo dejándolo como si nunca hubiese pasado nada

-¿pero como…?-

-la propiedad original del agente, es lograr un genoma 100% reproducible de un dragón, al parecer al mutar con los agentes de los insectos, adquirió la propiedad de sanar las heridas al instante, sin importar lo graves o profundas que sean, pero como consecuencia produce un enorme apetito, no compensable con comida humana, para saciar esta hambre especial, se debe recurrir a la predacion, a la carne humana en particular…-

Ante esa declaración, Issei volvió a sentarse tembloroso y confundido a su asiento, recordando que tan pronto despertó asesino y devoro a varios científicos en medio de su confusión

-…¿eso quiere decir…?-

-así es, tu hermana no es la única infectada, tu también fuiste afectado por la pupa, probablemente la saliva infectada de ella te salvo la vida…-

Issei estaba choqueado, su hermana se podía convertir en una especie de monstruo de mas de dos metros, aun manteniendo su conciencia, y el ahora era también una especie de monstruo que… sabía que podía hacer porque la mujer se lo dijo

-tu…¿Cómo sabes qué clase de monstruo soy ahora?...- la mujer sonrío ampliamente apuntándole con la pistola como señalándolo

-¿no es obvio? Yo soy la científica en jefe que creo a "pupa" así se llama mi pequeño virus-

Ya sin contenerse el peli castaño se arrojó sobre la mujer tumbándola del asiento, ahorcándola con toda la fuerza que podía reunir, esta sentía como la sangre comenzaba a presionarse en varios puntos, si quería sobrevivir, tenía que actuar pronto

-como te dije… estas atacando a la gente equivocada…- gruño la mujer palpando al piso cualquier cosa con la que pudiese librarse del ataque

-¡como osas decir eso maldita perra,¿ como convertiste a Yume en eso?!- el apretaba con tanta fuerza como podía, hasta que sintió un golpe fuerte en su cabeza, de mano de la culata de la pistola de la doctora quien tan pronto la agarro dio un golpe con toda su fuerza alejando al chico, levantándose poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el aliento

-permíteme explicarte con mas calma Hyodo Issei- continuo la mujer sin lucir ni molesta ni preocupada por el ataque en contra de su vida- como te dije, tu hermana ahora es el Sekiryuutei, un ser que va de batalla en batalla y es bastante codiciado por las tres grandes facciones, ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios, tan pronto su poder despertara, ella seria blanco de cientos… no, de miles de ataques de distintos seres para asesinarla, o de estos mismos para secuestrarla y obligarle a servir a ella, después de todo, el poder de matar a los dioses es bastante codiciado-

-¡no me jodas!- grito de nuevo el chico mientras la mujer se levantaba y sacaba un libro de un pequeño estante -¿ángeles? ¿Demonios? ¿Realmente cree usted que me voy a creer que esas cosas existen?- la mujer se sentó de nuevo, y abriendo los libros enfoco una página en especial

- te pregunto Issei, ¿has visto esto antes?- la mujer puso en manos de chico el libro, inmediatamente el abrió los ojos de la impresión, en la página aparecía una garra metálica con gemas verdes en la mano de un antiguo soldado romano, la misma garra que había aparecido en la mano de su hermana en su forma de monstruo

-veo que lo reconociste, ese es el boosted gear- como puedes ver, nosotros somos un grupo de científicos dedicados a la reproducción del genoma de dragones, ¿para que? Te preguntaras, pues es para simple desarrollo de nuestros objetivos personales como facción-

Ahora la mujer activaba un mecanismo oculto en su silla, las estanterías superiores comenzaron a moverse hasta dejar al descubierto lo que parecía ser un tubo de ensayo gigante, Issei quedo sin habla al ver lo que había ahí

-se que no puedo convencerte de la existencia de un mundo que desconocías hasta ahora, pero con el tiempo notaras que Dios, no es mas que un enfermo jugador de poker…-

En efecto el chico quedo estatice al ver a la extraña criatura con forma humana, de la cual alas enormes y negras se desprendían de su espalda

-te lo explicare con mas detalle ya que ya hice una pequeña introducción…- la mujer tomo al chico de su hombro y lo acerco al tanque a que viera con mas detalle –como te dije anteriormente, estos seres han estado en guerra durante siglos, ellos reclutan humanos convirtiéndolos a sus filas mediante medios artificiales, los poseedores de sacred gears son especialmente codiciados, tu hermana posee uno de los mas poderosos sacred gears jamás creado, así que tarde o temprano vendrían por su cabeza-

La mujer sonrío de manera espeluznante pegando su rostro quemado a la mano del chico

-por eso te digo que deberías agradecerme, antes no tenías ningún medio para proteger a tu hermanita, ahora, gracias a la pupa posees un cuerpo capaz de regenerarse, en parte a tu ADN de dragón – insecto… te ofrezco lo siguiente Issei, tu y tu hermana estarán bajo mi directa protección, a cambio de que trabajes para mi…-

El chico estrecho sus ojos, todo eso no lo terminaba de convencer, pero si era verdad lo que ella decía, su hermana no tendría que volver a pasar por la traumática experiencia de transformarse en un monstruo devora hombres

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?...- la mujer sonrío complacida

-no contamos con un personal guerrero, me tocara formarte un poco, pero quiero que seas mi brazo armado, la punta de lanza de red Crown, convierte en un ser capaz de proteger a tu hermana, esa será tu labor principal, pero como te he dicho, somos un grupo de científicos que buscamos crear al dragón perfecto, nuestro objetivo… que nuestra producción este por encima incluso del mismo gran red, el verdadero dragón emperador, cuyo poder se presume es mil veces superior al del Dios de la biblia…-

El chico palideció ante tal afirmación ¿ella pretendía convertirlo en algo así?

-hazlo, y a cambio me asegurare de que tu y tu hermana nunca vuelvan a pasar necesidades…-

La propuesta era indecentemente bizarra, pero el chico sonrío por lo bajo

-¿bueno, no es obvio? – la mujer lo observo confundida -… no me creo esto de los demonios y los ángeles, menos en dragones superiores a Dios, pero… si garantizas la seguridad de Yume, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer…-

La mujer sonreía por lo bajo mientras el chico miraba en dirección al vacío, aparentemente invadido por recuerdos de el y de ella

-pensé habértelo dicho antes, siempre he vivido solo con Yume, solo nosotros dos…- el sonreía melancólicamente, mientras tocaba con sus dedos el adorno en su cabello -¿Cuántas veces he sido salvado por su sonrisa? Ahora ella necesita de mi, no tengo ninguna razón para dudar, si es por ella, entonces me convertiré en un ser superior como tu deseas-

La mujer sonrío

-eso me gusta, ahora que lo pienso con mas detenimiento, no se quién es mas interesante, si tu hermana, el sekiryuutei, o tú, el hibrido de la pupa que es una falla a la teoría-

El chico estrecho sus ojos molesto

-¿a que te refieres?- antes de poder continuar, la mujer se había acercado a el abrazándolo de su rostro, mientras posaba su mentón en la corona de la cabeza del chico

- según cálculos, cuando el hambre te comienza a dominar estando infectado, las células del cuerpo se deterioran y eventualmente se lo hacen terminar una forma heteromorfia, como sucedió con tu hermana, a eso le podemos llamar emerger…- ahora la científica acariciaba el cabello del chico con delicadeza -…aun sin embargo, tu que has sido infectado por pupa por completo, no has emergido, incluso tu puedes llegar a ser mejor conejillo de indias que tu hermana-

Antes de poder cuestionar eso, un canal de comunicación se abrió en una pantalla del lugar

-Maria sama, tenemos una situación-

La mujer y el chico voltearon a ver a la pantalla para observar a Yume recorriendo la calle con una mirada perdida al vacío, caminando aparentemente en estado de trance

-esto es serio, tal como está en este momento, es cuestión de minutos para que emerja de nuevo- analizo la mujer posando su mano en su mentón, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que enfocara a Issei de nuevo

-ya que estas dispuesto a hacer todo por tu hermanita, tengo algo que proponerte- ahora Maria sacando un pequeño frasco de su traje comenzó a exponer este al chico

-esta es una medicina anti pupa, esta tiene la habilidad de suprimir temporalmente el emergimiento- obviamente el peli castaño extendió la mano totalmente interesado

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Realmente tienes algo así de increíble?- la mujer continuo explicando retrayendo el frasco

-aun así, sigue en fase de desarrollo, para poder activarse, debe enlazarse primero con células humanas, de no ser así, no sirve- Issei no se consideraba la persona mas brillante del mundo, pero de una manera logro conectar todo lo que ella estaba diciendo

-tu tienes un cuerpo que se regenerara de cualquier herida, y tu hermana necesita que el antídoto sea administrado en su comida, creo que es obvio lo que…-

Antes de continuar, Issei le había arrebatado el frasco y sin mayor mesura lo ingirió de un solo golpe, agriando el gesto ante el sabor del antídoto, la reacción excito a la peli negra de sobre manera

-¡cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo! Protegeré a Yume como sea que tenga que hacerlo, así que llévame a donde ella, tenemos un trato-

La mujer amplia su sonrisa enferma ante tal comentario, llevándose la mano al pecho se permitió hacer una avenia

-te he encontrado, Hyodo Issei, eres mi mejor y único conejillo de Indias- finalizo con un rostro totalmente ruborizado

* * *

Solo se podían oír crujidos y ligeros chorros de sangre que salpicaban la pared, un callejón estrecho se pintaba de bermellón mientras la silueta de lo que parecía ser un cuerpo pequeño y frágil se torcia violentamente como haciendo fuerza desde sus cuello

GGRRGGCCCHHHH

La carne se rasgaba mientras ligeros gemidos de dolor escapaban del cuerpo de su víctima, notándolo mas de cerca, los creadores de aquella escena, era una niña de diez años con su ropa, rostro y cabello cubierto de sangre, mientras mordía vorazmente la carne de un chico de catorce años quien jadeaba pesadamente

-lo siento, lo siento tanto Onii chan-

La chica quien lloraba al cometer tal atrocidad como comerse a su hermano de nuevo se sentía impotente, no podia detener su instinto, y este le obligaba a devorar a su hermano, por su parte este aunque sufria como el infierno como sus carnes eran desprendidas, se limitó a alzar su mano y acariciar el rostro de la pequeña niña

-no te preocupes Yume, Onii chan ahora también es un monstruo…-

La chica en medio de su sollozo continuo devorando al chico quien pensaba detalladamente sobre lo que los acontecía ahora, su hermana y el ahora eran criaturas no humanas, Yume estaba en especial peligro, no entendía que era todo el tema del Sekiryuutei, pero si era verdad lo que decía Maria, su hermana estaba en bastante peligro

_No dejare que nadie me arrebate a Yume_

Pensaba mientras luchaba por soportar el atroz dolor, a cambio de garantizar la seguridad de su hermana, ahora pertenecía a algo que tampoco entendía bien, también tenía un objetivo tan extraño como imposible

_Nuestro objetivo es crear al dragon definitivo, mas poderoso que el mismo red dragon_

_Bienvenido Hyodo Issei, ahora eres la punta de lanza de Red Crown, contigo podremos borrar a todas las demás facciones_

El chico acariciaba el cabello de su hermana mientras esta continuaba comiendo totalmente dolida

_Lo siento Yume, Onii chan tendrá que volverse una persona violenta_

**_final capitulo 1_**

bien, como prometi en el prologo, el capitulo fue algo largo, mas de 10000 palabras,y pensandolo bien, tratandose de un fic que debe ser tan detallado como este, creo que me regire por ese patron de largo, asi que pueden esperar gustosos capitulos largos que no sean hastantes

sin decir nada mas se despide bustercall deseandoles buen rato, y esperando que este fic sea de agrado para ustedes


	3. primer aleteo parte 1

**abandonados a su suerte desde muy jóvenes, Issei y Yume Hyodo han buscado hacer lo posible para poder seguir viviendo juntos, pero ser el sekiryuutei es algo que amenaza con romper esa meta, ¿que haran ambos chicos para no perder lo unico que tienen en el mundo? el problema y la solucion, ellos mismos Issei x OC x Harem DXD- Pupa (Issei Antagonico)**

**bien, no es mucho lo que debo decir aca, excepto que ni Highschool dxd me pertenece, ni tampoco pupa, esto es un experimento sin animo de lucro y todo ese monton de mamadas que me piden decir aca que no son mias**

**ROY4: amigo, yo no me guiaria con buenos ojos cualquier cosa que salga de su cabeza que tenga los terminos tentaculos y japonesas, va la madre**

**ERENDIR: algo asi, algo asi, tu analizis no esta muy lejos de la realidad**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: y hoy tenemos para Yume chan, bistec de nalga derecha... si viendolo asi, pierde gran seriedad, tienes razon compañero**

**trajedia de dos hermanos**

**capitulo 2: primer aleteo parte uno**

El olor del mar pegaba fuertemente en el lugar aunque este estuviese sellado, solo unas cuantas exclusas para ventilar permitía que el chico no muriese ahogado, eso no importaba, el frio del demonio que se sentía auguraba que estaba cerca de llegar a donde tenía que llegar, ya dentro de poco tendría que abandonar aquel compartimiento húmedo y cerrado, su única protección de este era unas cuantas cobijas que cubrían su ser, no supo cuánto tiempo había trascurrido, pero de un momento a otro el barco finalmente se detenía, los primeros compartimientos eran abiertos y las voces molestas de los operarios del barco comenzaban a sonar fuertemente

-¡oye chico, ya llegamos!- abriendo la compuerta de la bodega de carga donde estaba el, la luz permitió vislumbrar varias cajas con contenido aleatorio, y entre todas ellas, un chico castaño recostado sobre unas cuantas cobijas y cubiertos por otras tantas los observaba con ojos mas fríos que el ambiente del lugar

-entendido…-

Al levantarse no solo las cobijas cayeron al suelo

-¿pero que es eso?-

Si bien Issei no parecía verse inmutado, los oficiales del barco estaban tanto extrañados como asqueados de ver que sobre el cuerpo del chico y cayendo de este, varias orugas de varios tamaños que antes paseaban por su cuerpo, este sin embargo salio del lugar sin prestarle mayor atención al asunto

-carajo, parece que hay una plaga en este compartimiento…- bramo uno de los oficiales mientras veia al chico salir del lugar –oye chico, lo siento, se que viajar así no es lo mas cómodo, pero no era tampoco para que durmieses entre insectos, permíteme compensarte al menos invitándote a una comida decente-

El chico volteo a ver al oficial que le hablaba, una amplia barba recorría su mentón, y pese a sus gestos fuertes y expresivos, no parecía ser una persona violenta o al menos de temperamento fuerte

-no para nada…- respondió el chico borrando su fría expresión y reemplazándola con la de una sonrisa –no tiene por qué atormentarse con eso, de hecho ese viaje fue mucho mas cómodo de lo que cree, ahora si me disculpa…- el chico ante la mirada de todo el mundo, continuo su recorrido por la proa, el ahora en manos solo llevaba una cobija y un paquete en forma de maletín, el observaba intrigado el paisaje del lugar, el barco recorría lo que parecía ser el rio Tamesi y lo entregaba a un puerto de Londres

* * *

(Días antes)

Había trascurrido mas de un año desde que Issei y Yume habían entrado a hacer parte de Red Crown, siendo supervisados directamente por María quien seguía haciendo sus experimentos de reproducción de dragones , durante ese tiempo, al avance del experimento de ella había sido nulo, aun no había cura para la situación de Yume y por lo tanto, algo que tenia preocupado al chico, pero a la científica no le corría mayor afan por tratar de encontrar una "cura" para la transformación de la niña

CRUSSHHHHHH

Issei tenía que seguir sufriendo el tormento de ser devorado en vida, el estaba vistiendo solo una pantaloneta mientras su hermana vestía una camisa de tirantes y un short de jean, ambos chicos estaban totalmente manchados de sangre, ambos sobre una cama que ya también estaba roja en su totalidad

-Onii chan es… delicioso…-

Continuaba la chica en un estado de éxtasis mientras descendía de morder los hombros a centrarse en la espalda del chico, abriendo su boca y cerrándola despedazando todo a su paso

-¡joder como duele!- murmuraba por lo bajo el chico, hacía tiempo parte de su racionalidad se había perdido, toda bajo el mismo pensamiento, en una bitácora pequeña que el tenia comenzó a anotar toda clase de reacciones que el sentía por su situación, a María le divirtió saber lo que estaba escrito ahi

_¿Saben lo que se siente ser comido por alguien? Tu carne siendo destrozada, tu sangre caliente derramándose mientras buscas aire desesperadamente, la conciencia comienza a fallarte y al final solo te conviertes en un trozo de carne, pero todo esto vale la pena por…_

Desde el centro de mando del laboratorio de Maria, este espectáculo era algo que siempre podia verse cada dia a determinada hora, tanto ella como su científico a cargo observaban la bizarra escena del chico queriendo pedir ayuda mientras poco a poco era devorado por su hermana

-vaya, parece que Issei la esta llevando bastante difícil… ya lleva un año así y no parece que se vaya a acostumbrar pronto-

-no importa…- contestaba Maria con su rostro rojo de la emoción -… el factor regenerativo de Issei le permite sanar sus heridas a un nivel completo, sus nervios siempre sentirán ese castigo como si fuese la primera vez, no importe cuantas veces lo haga-

Ryuto tembló ligeramente en su lugar, la sola idea de pasar por lo que pasaba el chico lo aterraba de sobre manera, por su parte Maria salio del laboratorio para ir a otra sala, su mente divagaba mientras recorría la base de Red Crown

Durante todo ese tiempo, Issei habia sido puesto a prueba por una serie de expertos consentidos por ella, disponía de un ser tremendamente peligroso a su mando, y no era precisamente la Sekiryuutei, por lo que estudiando mas sobre la naturaleza del chico, se permitió disponer de algunos recursos para preparar al joven para su meta, volverlo en el arma definitiva en contra de todo, durante el año los resultados fueron alentadores, ya al llegar a la habitación a la que se dirigía, encontró charcos de sangre totalmente secos ya, unas cuantas herramientas de entrenamiento y sentado en una silla frente a una mesa, un hombre musculoso de peinado militar con gafas oscuras quien disfrutaba de tomar un trago de vodka

-entonces… Toguro… ¿Qué opinas?-

El aludido no se movía de su lugar, por su parte simplemente continuaba bebiendo

-estabas en lo correcto, pese a ser un chico, este mocoso tiene una afinidad especial con el senjutsu, no se ve mucha gente que utilice touki a sus 15 años…

Maria sonreía por lo bajo

-básicamente es por su naturaleza, el senjutsu se basa en el flujo de la vida y las variaciones de esta, y ese chico es un hibrido de dragón Insecto su afinidad con al naturaleza y todo lo que la conforma es bastante amplia, veo que ya conoces bastante bien su capacidad de regeneración…- mencionaba la mujer mirando las manchas secas de sangre en el suelo

-en parte…- asentía el imponente sujeto levantándose de su silla, demostrando que prácticamente media mas de dos metros , ahora con una mirada seria señalaba con el dedo una profusa mancha de sangre en la pared -… esa marca de ahí, no fue hecha con su sangre, si no con la mia…-

-la mujer sonrió de gusto por ello

-si es así, ese chico está listo para unas cuantas tareas que le tengo…- el sujeto la observo con frialdad

-Issei ahora es bastante fuerte, pero no tientes a tu suerte María, ese chico solo pudo hacerme eso cuando perdió el control completo sobre si mismo…-

La peli negra recordó eso, mientras Issei y Toguro estaban combatiendo, como casi siempre todos los días, Issei terminaba con su estómago perforado por los brutales puños con Touki del mencionado, nada cambiaria parcialmente, no era que el chico fuese débil, de hecho parte de los micrófonos ya habían estallado entre el intercambio de fuerzas entre ambos, pero en un momento donde Issei estaba tirado en el suelo mientras su maestro lo observaba y le hablaba con desden, nadie supo que fue lo que este le dijo, pero de un momento a otro el sujeto de peinado militar estaba incrustado contra la pared con su estómago perforado por la mano del chico quien lo levantaba con un solo brazo

-entiendo, aun así, el objetivo ha salido de su escondite, si quiero actuar, tengo que hacerlo ahora, así que me llevare al chico a que lo caze-

El aludido asintió mientras se sentaba de nuevo

-el también ya tiene algo de campo en combate con armas, no sera una mala idea que lo lleves equipado con algunos juguetes-

Ahora el imponente ser disfrutaba de nuevo de su bebida, mientras la peli negra se retiraba

En la habitación de ambos chicos Issei ya había terminado su castigo, por lo que con particular cariño comenzó a limpiar el rostro de su hermana

-caramba, estas totalmente manchada de sangre Yume…- decía el chico sonriente, pero mas alla de tratar de mantener la compostura, el rostro de su hermana lo ponía bastante rojo

_El placer de ser devorado por mi propia hermanita, es totalmente doloroso, pero a quien le importa…ya ha pasado cerca de un año desde que me volvi en su fuente de alimento…_

Mientras el la limpiaba cada vez se dejaba llevar cada vez mas en sus pensamientos

_La expresión de Yume después de alimentarse… no puedo hacer nada mas que amarla… su cabello revuelto… su mirada mareada perdida en su rostro…esa expresión tan madura y diferente de la usual, cuanto ha crecido_

Ahora el observaba con un poco mas de detalle el cuerpo de su hermana, si bien aun acusaba un cuerpo pequeño de once años, sus caderas ya habían comenzado a crecer al igual que su pecho, su cuerpo normalmente cubierto por ropas gruesas y holgadas como sweteres pesados y mostraba un cuerpo que desde tan joven ya podía ser la envidia de muchas otras chicas, mas cuando ella vestía tan ligera para comer, pero sin llegar a lucir vulgar

-issei, te necesito en el laboratorio, ven enseguida…-

La llamada de Maria era algo que el no disfrutaba, pero gracias a ella podía defender a su hermana de cualquier peligro, además de otra cosa mucho mas oscura que el disfrutaba ver

_Cuando pienso que soy el único que va a llegar a ver ese lado de Yume…es mi buena suerte ser su hermano…_

-bueno Yume, se que tu Onii chan es delicioso, pero ahorita cuando estés arreglada ve a donde Maria y dile que te de vegetales ¿vale? Es bueno que sigas siendo una chica saludable

La aludida hacia mala cara como haciendo pucheros

-Onii chan, no me gustan los vegetales…- murmuraba ella recogiéndose un poco y poniéndose una chaqueta pesada encima, el peli castaño dejaba caer una gota de sudor en su nuca

-vamos Yume, ¿o es que mi hermanita no es una chica buena?- la peli castaña obviamente cayo en la trampa

-¡yo soy una chica buena!- dijo ella poniendo su puño en su pecho, la reacción género que el peli castaño sonriera mientras salía del lugar, su estado de ánimo fue decreciendo mientras iba camino al laboratorio de Maria, durante ese año, era cruel decirlo, pero lo mas duro no era ser comido por su hermana todos los días, si bien el contaba con un cuerpo hibrido monstruoso, tuvo que desarrollar las habilidades que este le permitían, y para ello hubo alguien mucho mas monstruoso que el, que le hizo ver el pandemonio durante toda su estancia, pero gracias a ello el sabia que ahora era fuerte, poco a poco durante su estancia habia logrado entender como funcionaba el mundo donde estaba encerrado ahora, demonios, angeles, angeles caidos, dragones, dioses mitológicos, etc, etc, todos eran reales, y todos irían tras su hermana

-no dejare que le hagan nada…- murmuro mientras ponía touki inconscientemente sobre su mano, al entrar al laboratorio encontró a su particular cuidadora cruzada de brazos con su típica sonrisa socarrona

-hola Issei- saludo la mujer extendiendo su brazo -… si gustas te doy tiempo para que te des una ducha antes de hablar-

-no es necesario, ¿puedo preguntar para que me llamo aquí?-

La mujer le hizo el ademan al chico para que se sentara, este rápidamente acepto la propuesta quedando frente a una pantalla del laboratorio

-bien, ire al grano, te he llamado por que ya ha pasado un año desde que entraste a Red Crown, quiero ver cual es tu progreso hasta ahora…- el chico estrecho los ojos

-¿de que se trata? ¿Cuál va a ser mi tarea?- la mujer sonrio, ahora enfocaba en el monitor la imagen de un anciano de gafas con un gorro blanco sobre su cabeza, cabello gris salía de sus costados y una extraña sonrisa con ojos cerrados marcaban su rostro de un cuerpo ancianado también

-este sujeto de aca se llama Valper Galilei, hace algunos años el fue la cabeza de un experimento que consistía en crear humanos con la habilidad de manipular las espadas sagradas, mas precisamente la excalibur…- el chico miro sorprendido a la mujer

-¿la espada de la leyenda? ¿Realmente existe?...-

-así es, actualmente la excalibur está dividida en siete fragmentos dispersos por ahí, gran parte de ellas ya están siendo custodiadas por el vaticano, originalmente la espada completa tiene gran poder, a la par de las otras espadas sacras…- la mujer también tomaba asiento mientras llamaba a un asistente a que le trajera algo de tomar a el y a ella

-¿espadas sagradas?-

-si, de las espadas que habras conocido en algunos cuentos infantiles, realmente existen cuatro, Excalibur, Caliburn, Durandal y Ascalon, esas cuatro espadas son las conocidas espadas sacras…- el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa noticia

-vaya-

-bien, por donde iba…- ahora María enfocaba de nuevo la mirada en la imagen del objetivo -… solo algunos humanos especiales nacen con la capacidad de empuñar una de estas espadas, pero el logro mediante experimentos algo sadistas lograr que algunas personas lograsen dominar estas espadas, mediante experimentos que le costaron la vida a cientos de niños…-

Issei estrecho los ojos, no le gustaba a donde iba la charla

-¿niños?- la mujer le dio un trago sutil a su te

-así es, usando la fe de algunos niños el logro crear unos dispositivos que lograban reunir suficiente energía santa como para que una persona pudiese sostener una espada de ese calibre, desafortunadamente los chicos que fueron utilizados para eso, todos fueron asesinados… por ese experimento el fue recientemente excomulgado de la iglesia-

Issei estaba en shock, el siempre creyo que la gente de la iglesia eran buenas personas, aquello que le acababan de mostrar era simplemente enfermo

-¿Cuál es mi objetivo?...- Maria se levantó del asiento y poso sus manos en los hombros del chico mientras acercaba su rostro a su oído

-es simple, quiero que lo traigas aca para sacarle cierta "información" la forma de el de recolectar energía sagrada puede sernos muy útil a nosotros… y a tu hermanita…-

El peli castaño sonrió por lo bajo, no por estar contento, todo lo contrario

-¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?...-

La mujer esbozo una amplia sonrisa

-como es un hereje, el ha estado escondiéndose de todo el mundo durante un tiempo, pero recientemente obtuvimos una pista, el esta en un pueblo cerca de Londres al parecer haciendo mas experimentos por propia cuenta, el tiene la fama de no durar mucho en un mismo lugar, así que actuar rápido es algo que nos serviría bastante… también toca tener en cuenta que hay varios exorcistas rebeldes que lo están resguardando en caso de algún incidente- el chico apretó los puños

-supongo que soy yo quien tiene que encargarse de los exorcistas-

-chico listo…- la mujer aplaudió sarcásticamente -… los exorcistas son seres que tienen especial habilidad para acabar con demonios, pero muchos de ellos no pueden hacer mucho contra criaturas que no sean ellos, ya que tu eres un dragon y no un demonio ellos no seran mucha molestia para ti, esta sera tu prueba para ver si eres lo suficientemente bueno para cuidar a tu hermanita de los monstruos que la asechan…-

El chico cerró los ojos pensativo

-¿Qué pasara con Yume mientras no estoy? ¿Puedo cortar partes de mi cuerpo para que ella coma?...-

-no… el antídoto anti pupa solo puede funcionar mientras la carne esta siendo bañada por la sangre del usuario, si te cortas pedazos para dejárselos, solo durarían por mucho una hora como antídoto, no te preocupes, yo ire con Yume a Inglaterra también-

-me niego a que mi hermana entre en una pelea María…- continuo el chico mirando hostilmente a la peli negra, esta se divertía ante este gesto

-no te preocupes, solo ire alla por que el antídoto se tiene que inyectar en ti cada 72 horas, tres días separada de ti volverán a Yume un monstruo, y ninguno de los dos quiere que eso ocurra, ¿o si?-

Issei quería levantarse e irse, pero había mas cosas que esclarecer

-entonces mi objetivo es atrapar a ese científico y traértelo vivo, ¿nada mas?...- la mujer poso sus manos en el rostro del chico

-así es… simplemente debes traerme a Galiel con vida, ya si tu quieres sacar algo mas de alla es gusto tuyo, recuerda, aca solo te puedo preparar en lo que infiere a tu naturaleza, pero no estaría demás que tu mismo buscaras las cosas que te hagan mas fuerte…-

Issei se levanto de su asiento con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro

-entiendo Maria, entonces, esta es una misión para demostrarte que puedo proteger a mi hermana…- la aludida sonrio ampliamente

-tu partirás en una semana, prepara lo que necesites, yo saldré con Yume al dia siguiente, haremos esto por separado para evitar llamar la atención, no podemos dejar que nadie sepa que el Sekiryuutei ya despertó en esta generación…-

-entendido-

* * *

Ahora Issei caminaba por las calles de Londres buscando el pueblo donde se encontraba actualmente el ex cura de la Iglesia, con el solo pensamiento de secuestrarlo y entregárselo a su dueña, odiaba la contemplación de saber que el no ya no pertenecía a si mismo, quisiera lo o no, estaba amarrado a la pelinegra por una sola razón

_El antídoto anti pupa no esta terminado aun, por lo que su producción es muy escasa y el tiempo de funcionamiento de esta también lo es, Issei, tendrás que venir a mi cada 72 horas para poder tener la dosis que necesitas…_

Ahora el estaba atado a maría quisiera lo o no, ella era la única que podía evitar que Yume se convirtiera en un monstruo salvaje, durante un largo rato estuvo contemplando esa palabra, sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la entrada de un pequeño pueblo

-rayos… ¿ya he caminado tanto tiempo?...- al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que había durado bastante tiempo caminando, sumido en sus pensamientos, ahora estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de su objetivo y ya era de noche, por ahora era mejor prepararse para el primer asalto, ahora el chico acariciaba el maletín que llevaba en su mano, por ahora podia descansar, buscaría una posada y actuaria durante la noche profunda

_-Issei, creo que sabes que al hacer esta operación corre el enorme riesgo de que seas marcado públicamente…- mientras el chico preparaba las ultimas cosas para su viaje, su tutora le daba una última instrucción_

_-¿a que se refiere?-_

_-es sencillo, Valba Galiel puede ser un prófugo, pero aun esta bajo el amparo de unas cuantas facciones de la Iglesia, si algo le llega a ocurrir, sera noticia, eso quiere decir que el responsable estará en boca de todos tan pronto la noticia corra…- la mujer se acercó al chico con una bolsa en su mano_

_-… y no queremos que Hyodo Issei sea expuesto públicamente… si te expones, tanto tu, como tu hermana como yo nos veremos en una situación incómoda…- la mujer se sentaba en la cama del chico_

_-¿entonces que debo hacer?...-_

_-es simple..-, la mujer le pasaba la bolsa al chico, este revisaba el contenido un tanto intrigado -… tu actuaras de encubierto, no pasara nada si alguien desconocido actua por su propia cuenta, además de eso con esto puedes crearte tu propio nombre…-_

_El chico sacaba de la bolsa una máscara de color blanco con detalles negros y una capa con capucha de color rojo_

_-¿mi propio nombre?...-_

_-al hacer esta operación te convertiras en un criminal destacado, seria interesante que tu mismo hicieras que la fama que vas a obtener fuese una herramienta para tu propio uso, aquello seguramente pondrá en peligro tu seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo te dara varios beneficios a largo plazo-_

_El chico observaba los detalles de la máscara, era blanca a excepción del detalle de los ojos y la boca cuya curvatura podía cambiar dependiendo del angulo que uno viese la mascara_

_-una reputación…-_

_-así es, haz lo que gustes con ella, de ahora en adelante mientras uses esa mascara tu nombre sera…-_

* * *

Como el chico esperaba, ya habia caído la noche profunda, en una pequeña habitación del pueblo el se preparaba para cazar al científico excomulgado, su ropa consistía en una camisa y un pantalón negro con botas, sobre sus hombros ya yacia su capa roja y sosteniéndola con las manos posaba su máscara en su rostro, al hacerla la tapo con su capucha, preparándose para salir por la ventana, si salía por la puerta podría llamar la atención

-¿estas listo Issei…?- preguntaba la pelinegra por un comunicador

-no… en este momento ya no soy Hyodo Issei…- el chico salía de su habitación con varios artilugios listos atados a su ser

-… en este momento soy Jhon Doe…- sin mas protocolo salió del lugar haciendo el más mínimo ruido posible, en un avión que iba de madrugada, tanto María como Yume iban sentadas, la mujer hablando con su chico mientras la niña dormía profundamente

-entendido Jhon Doe, cambio fuera…-

Maria sonreía ampliamente, estaba emocionada, ella sabía las capacidades que tenia Issei, durante un año lo monitorio y vio su crecimiento, no solo en habilidades físicas, su forma de ser, su personalidad, en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo siscon obsesionado con su hermanita, pero no cabía duda, el había heredado muchos rasgos de su padre, entre ellos el sadismo…

* * *

Issei se desplazaba entre el bosque que se encontraba en medio del pueblo, andar con mascara, encubierto, era la primera vez que hacia esa clase de cosas, pero no se sentia indefenso, gracias a su preparación en senjutsu podía percibir los pequeños rastros de energía que despedía el ambiente a su alrededor, además del hecho de hacerle notar cosas sobre su propia naturaleza, herramientas que podían serle útil para esa clase de trabajo que el tendría ahora, el se sentia enfermo con la labor que le habia colocado Maria de hacerse un monstruo legendario, no le llamaba en lo mas mínimo, pero lo único que si le interesaba

_Onii chan…_

Lo que decía Maria era cierto, durante un año el estuvo estudiando la situación actual de su hermana, como el Sekiryuutei ella seria blanco de varios enemigos poderosos, su principal preocupación era la otra mitad de la moneda de su hermana, el Vanishing dragón, su hermana ahora era un ser que estaba destinada a pelear a muerte contra otro dragón celestial, la esencia de ambos obligaba a que uno de los dos siempre moriría cuando chocaran entre ellos

-no lo permitiré…-

María ya le había dicho a Issei que el dragón blanco ya estaba en esta generación también, por lo que su hermana tarde o temprano se chocaría con el, esa era la única razón por la que el escogió finalmente hacerse mas fuerte por su cuenta y aprender sobre el senjutsu

-yo sere quien enfrente al Hakuryuukou…- declaro finalmente mientras avanzaba a través de su vida, haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte aunque eso representase el infierno en vida, al llegar a una sección del bosque tan centrado estaba en su pensamiento que casi no pudo percibir el ataque que vino en su contra, unas dagas habían pasado por poco sobre su cabeza obligándolo a girar sobre si mismo y a aterrizar en el follaje, al reponerse noto a su oponente

-¿Quién eres tu?-

Una voz femenina lo juzgaba con fiereza, al notarlo se trataba de una chica de cabello castaño claro atado en dos coletas, vestia una capa blanca que cubría todo su ser mientras en su mano sostenía unas cuantas dagas, Issei también noto que ella en su cintura llevaba una espada imbuida de energía sacra

-_la pregunta aca es ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Eres una exorcista?-_ la máscara de Issei permitía que el al hablar su voz se difuminara dándole un tono mas grave y mecánico, ahora el de rodillas preparaba un cuchillo de combate de guerra la cual cargaba con energía natural… la chica se vio rápidamente en peligro ante tal acto

-eso no es de tu incumbencia…- rápidamente ella se arrojo contra el chico haciendo fintas con sus dagas, por su parte Issei simplemente saltaba apoyándose sobre los arboles poniendo energía natural en sus pies, gracias a esto el superaba en buen margen de velocidad a la chica

_Es increíble… sus movimientos son mucho menos peligrosos que los del cabron de Toguro…_

Issei contemplaba emocionado su propia velocidad, esa chica con la que el estaba combatiendo definitivamente estaba entrenada, era cierto, pero el entrenamiento de el habia sido bastante rudo, no solo eso, su dominio en senjutsu le permitía tener cierta noción sobre la chica iba a hacer antes de que ella lo hiciese, ya notando que por mas que la chica lo atacase no iba a acertar ningún golpe, Issei mismo decidió ir al ataque sosteniendo la muñeca de la chica mientras la estrellaba el contra el suelo desarmándola y sometiéndola

GHHHGG

-_quédate quieta, has perdido…-_

La chica mientras forcejeaba iba retirando la capa blanca que la disfrazaba dejando ver un ajustado traje negro alrededor de su cuerpo el cual evidenciaba la figura de la chica, Issei se puso rojo ante la vista

_Vaya que si esta bastante desarrollada_

_-_suéltame infeliz…- gruñía la chica quien cuando dejo de forcejear pudo observar con detalle la máscara del chico, un diseño de visera rasgada como ojos y una sonrisa espeluznante desde el angulo donde ella lo veía

_-te dejare ir dependiendo de tu respuesta, así que canta… ¿eres una exorcista al servicio de Valper Galiel?-_

La chica dejo de forcejear ante la pregunta

-no, de hecho yo estoy buscándolo para llevarlo ante el vaticano…- la chica gruñía mientras trataba de zafarse -el es un hereje que debe ser dispuesto ante el juicio de Dios…- Issei pensó detenidamente sobre que debía hacer, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien de la Iglesia fuese tras su objetivo, pero no seria mala idea trabajar con alguien para asegurar su éxito, ya tomaría medidas drásticas si la situación lo requería al final…

-_entiendo, yo también estoy tras el… si no trabajas para el, no tengo nada contra ti…- _sin decir nada mas el chico dejo que la peli castaña se levantase del suelo, ahora ambos se observaban fijamente

-¿Quién se supone que eres tu?...- pregunto la castaña a Issei quien durante un rato estuvo en silencio mientras guardaba su cuchillo

-_mi nombre es Jhon Doe…-_

La chica observo de reojo al sujeto frente a ella, ropas de combate negras, una capa roja con capucha y una máscara de extraño diseño, definitivamente no era un sujeto de fiar, mas por ese nombre… no, eso ni si quiera era un nombre

-así que te presentas bajo el código de los soldados que no tienen nombre, ¿perteneces a alguna acción militar?...- Issei se mantenía en silencio

-_haces muchas preguntas…permiteme hacer las mias tambien ¿Cuál es tu nombre?...-_

_-_Shidou Irina…- menciono la peli castaña -… vengo del Vaticano para aprehender a ese cerdo enfermo y llevarlo a que Dios lo Juzgue…- Issei entre cerro los ojos, según Maria, Dios había muerto en la antigua guerra entre todas las facciones, así que había algo mal en esa información

-_entiendo tu objetivo, pero sere yo quien me lleve a Valper, necesito de la información que el me pueda brindar, ya después si sobrevive dejare que te lo lleves, mientras tanto deberías saber para quien trabajas…-_

La peli castaña rápidamente se ofendió ante la frescura con la que Issei le hablaba, mas con respecto a esa última parte, haciendo que ella desenfundara su espada, el soldado sin nombre no reacciono ante eso

-_guarda eso, no tienes habilidad para atacarme-_

-¡CALLATE!- grito la chica empuñando su espada, era cierto, ella no dio cuartel cuando ataco a Issei, pero el eludió cada ataque de ella con gran técnica, aun así no podía parecer débil - ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aca y creer que puedes llevarte a ese sujeto, no tienes ninguna clase de autorización para eso, ¿ y que quieres decir con eso de que debo tener cuidado para quien trabajo?-

Issei se paro frente a ella de nuevo poniendo una mano en su cintura

-_es simple, Dios murió en la última gran guerra, al igual que los cuatro Maous originales, el vaticano ya no tiene la gracia de Dios… según mi inteligencia, solo el arcangel Michael debe estar cubriendo su lugar…-_

Irina reforzó su ataque ante esas palabras, Issei como antes simplemente se movía unos centímetros para esquivarla

-¡¿Cómo osas decir tal sacrilegio como que Dios esta muerto?!-

La rabia de la chica hacia mas salvaje sus ataques, pero para Issei esto no fue mayor obstáculo por lo que con dos de sus dedos detuvo la hoja de la espada imbuida con energía sagrada en ella

-¿pero cómo…?- antes de que ella pudiese entender, el chico estaba acariciando su trasero con su mano desnuda haciendo que ella se crispara al instante

-_el sistema de la fe que creo el Dios de la biblia se ha mantenido gracias al poder de Michael, pero este no es lo suficientemente bueno como para mantener el sistema en perfecto funcionamiento, ¿quieres pruebas de la muerte de Dios? El experimento de espada sagrada es la mayor prueba que puedes obtener…- _la chica atacaba con patadas y rápidos movimientos ya que su espada estaba inmovilizada, Issei como antes las bloqueaba sin mayor trabajo –_la energia condensada de la fe en el alma de una persona no puede ser retirada sin que esta muera, pero al retirar esta la energia pierde su pureza, eso en el sistema original, pero como Dios murió, la energia de la fe puede ser retirada de una persona matándola sin contaminarse, de esa energia nacieron los mecanismos que permiten que algunos exorcistas puedan utilizar armas sacras como los fragmentos de las excalibur, ya de ahí para alla creo que tu sabes mucho mas que yo…-_

Irina estrecho sus ojos molesta, no solo por lo ofensivo de las palabras, si no por que ella misma se veia afectada por lo que decía el, ella recordaba como una prueba para poder sostener una espada sagrada, fue recibir en su ser un cristal para poder compensar la falta de energía sagrada en ella, si lo que el decía era cierto, ella en su pecho llevaba el alma de inocentes en su ser…

-¡eso es mentira, es imposible que la iglesia permita algo así!-

-_pues lo permite preciosa, no solo eso, lo necesita, por mas que digan que no es así y conviertan a muchos otros que tratan de luchar contra esto en herejes…-_

_-_GYYYYAAAAAAAA-

Ahora arrojaba de nuevo golpes con mas fuerzas, pero esta vez Issei no solo la detuvo de su espada si no también de una pierna inmovilizándola por completo

-_si no me crees, puedes venir conmigo a investigar, si tienes razon dejare que te lleves a Valper, si no , yo me lo llevare sin que tu hagas nada para evitarlo…-_

La chica ya habia dejado de forcejear

-¿Cómo se supone que quieres probar eso?...- Issei sonrió dentro de su disfraz

-_es sencillo, si encontramos a Valper podremos hacerlo cantar como un canario toda la verdad- _María tenía múltiples informes sobre esa información a manos de los descendientes de los Maous sobre ese hecho, así que el estaba seguro de su victoria, ahora ambos se veían de frente, la chica finalmente se calmaba de nuevo

-tenemos un trato, ya verás cómo solo hablas herejías mientras me llevo a Galiel a que lo juzgue el vaticano…-

Ahora ambos se levantaban del suelo y se enfrentaban de frente, Issei levantaba su mano ofreciéndosela a la chica

-_entonces tenemos un trato…-_

Issei extendía su mano a la chica, esta con cierta desconfianza respondía al gesto alzando su mano también

-bien…- ahora sin que ella se percatara de su movimiento Issei se posaba atrás de ella y acariciaba los crecientes pechos de la chica

-_que conste que me estoy aliando contigo solo por que tienes un cuerpo de infarto…- _la castaña se crispaba ante ese comportamiento blandiendo su espada de nuevo

-¡pervertido!-

Ahora Issei saltaba lejos de ella, enfocando el punto lejano a donde tenía que llegar

-_soy solo venía a ver cuántas personas custodiaban este lugar, así que por ahora dejaremos hasta aca, mañana nos encontraremos a esta hora y nos prepararemos para asaltar la base de Valper…- _Issei observaba al punto donde estaría la base del científico

-_si hacemos el trabajo bien entre ambos, podremos diezmar a todos sus guardias antes de que ellos si quiera se den cuenta… por ahora retirémonos, señorita Shidou…-_

Ahora Issei retrocedía preparándose para volver a su habitación y preparar todo para la llegada de Maria y de Yume, dejando atrás a la exorcista

-¡espera!...- gritaba la chica persiguiendo a Issei -¿realmente dejaremos todo aca? ¿Por qué no entramos de una vez, si no lo hacemos es posible que Valper desaparezca esta noche y perdamos la oportunidad-

_-si entramos sin prepararnos previamente, o se nos escapa Valper o en el peor de los casos lso exorcistas nos hacen polvo, con gusto entramos de una vez, pero dime antes algo preciosa, ¿Qué plan tienes para entrar a la base de el? Si es factible te sigo la corriente…-_

Irina paso de gritar a un rostro de nerviosismo y de confusión mientras reclinaba su rostro a otro lado

-eto bueno… yo pensaba entrar a escondidas y …-

_-imposible…- _interrumpía Issei mientras volteaba a ver a la chica –_tratándose de un científico prófugo a cargo del experimento excalibur, definitivamente debe tener preparadas algunas trampas en caso de intrusos, no se le puede tomar por sorpresa, si quieres atraparlo, tenemos que hacerlo en un ataque rápido y preciso, ataque directo efecto inmediato…- gruñía el chico chocando sus puños_

-yo… no lo pensé bien…- aceptaba la chica algo apenada

_-no importa, como djie, haremos esto mañana que ya traeré algo de material especial para acabar con todo en caso de que sea necesario… nos veremos en este bosque mañana a esta hora, señorita Irina…-_

-¡espera!-

Antes de que Issei pudiese retirarse, la peli castaña ya estaba enfocándolo de nuevo con una mirada nerviosa

-_¿de que se trata ahora?- _la chica lo miraba con una expresión seria, pero dubitativa

-si pruebo que yo tengo razón, no solo me llevare a Valper, también quiero ver tu rostro debajo de tu mascara…- el pelo castaño retrocedió nervioso ante eso… -necesito saber con quién estoy tratando, y no me quedare conforme solo con que digas que te llamas Jhon Doe…-

Issei retrocedió lentamente, preparado para darse a la fuga

-_entendido, si muestras que lo que digo es mentira, entonces no solo te llevaras a Valper, si no que me quitare la máscara ante ti… Adiós…- _

Ahora si el chico se retiraba corriendo del lugar dejando ahí a una dubitativa peli castaña

-puede que su voz estuviese alterada, pero su figura, su tono, definitivamente el es un chico…- ahora ella se sonrojaba un poco -… necesito un compañero para evitar cometer esta clase de errores…- pensaba mientras analizaba cual torpe se sentía por haber pensado en meterse en un lugar a la mala sin un plan…

* * *

La noche había sido complicada, el viaje en barco un asco definitivo, Issei tenía ganas de insultar en todos los idiomas posibles a Maria por enviarlo de esa manera, pero no todo habido sido malo

_-tienes que crearte una reputación, eso te ayudara en un futuro…-_

El dar ese golpe que estaba planeando dar le daría cabida a un reconocimiento en el sub mundo de las mitologías, al menos en el de los ángeles y demonios, eso le ayudaría a formar un pequeño grupo si el quería, este con el único propósito de proteger a su hermana en caso de cualquier cosa y amarrar a Shidou Irina a este no sería mala idea

-es hora de levantarse…- dejando las cosas al lado de su habitación el chico se preparaba esa mañana, ahorita mismo tenia un deber y era encontrarse con María y con Yume para resolver el asunto de la comida de la niña, durante su tiempo arreglándose en el baño y demás, solo una cosa recorría su mente

- poseedora de una mano que puede blandir una espada sacra y una miembro del vaticano… puede serme útil…-

Sin meterle mucha mas mente al asunto, salió a su siguiente labor, dirigiéndose a un pequeño puerto en Londres donde recibiría a ambas mujeres, le llenaba de gusto ver a su hermana, pero también tenía algo que hablar con María

* * *

-¡Onii chan!-

-¡Yume!-

Ambos chicos se abrazaban efusivamente mientras la doctora de cabello negro bajaba del barco con paso parsimonioso, ambas mujeres ya también estaban en tierra inglesa

-Yume, ¿te has portado bien estos días?...- la chica sonreía ampliamente

-si, me he comportado bien estos días, no es así María sama?-

La mujer llegaba a tierra donde posaba la palma sobre la mano de la chica

-así es, Yume ha hecho su tarea diligentemente, y dime Issei, ¿ya has hecho el recado que te engcargue? – el peli castaño estrecho los ojos pero luego volvió a sonreír confiado

-si, ya he averiguado unas cuantas cosas sobre el encargo, esta noche paso a recogerlo…-

-entiendo… espero ansiosa eso para poder volver a casa Issei- tanto María como Issei hablaban en código, después de todo por petición del mismo chico, Yume no podía saber sobre las actividades "especiales" que el pelo castaño realizaba para Red Crown

-Onii chan…-¿Por qué no puedes recoger en encargo durante el dia? Por la noche puede ser peligroso…-

Issei estrecho los ojos, pasando rápidamente a una sonrisa de nuevo

-por que Onii chan dedicara toda la tarde a jugar con Yume, ¿te parece bien?...-

-¡SIIIII?!- celebro la chica mientras se adelantaba a recorrer con los ojos el lugar donde estaba, mientras tanto Maria se acercó a Issei por la espalda mientras este veia como su hermana lo saludaba a que la acompañara

-entonces, ¿iras por la cabeza de Valper hoy?, eso sería bastante rápido…- el chico entrecerró los ojos

-es mejor hacer esto lo más rápido posible, esta noche su base va a caer…-

* * *

Ya un poco mas entrado el medio dia, los tres estaban disfrutando de una tranquila jornada en un pequeño parque del lugar un poco a un lado de un café, mientras Yume disfrutaba viendo las plantas y los animales del lugar, Issei y Maria estaban sentados en una mesa del exterior

-así que ya tuviste tu primer encuentro fuera de la base, ¿algo que apuntar Issei?- el mencionado llevaba la taza a su boca ciertamente pensativo

-fue emocionante…- murmuro mientras veía al vacío -… durante todo este tiempo el señor Toguro me presiono de tal manera que casi no podía respirar sin ser perforado de nuevo, al enfrentarme contra la exorcista , la supere rápidamente en velocidad y en poder, pude acabar con ella al instante si así lo quería…-

-¿entonces por que no lo hiciste?...- pregunto la peli negra con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, por su parte Issei ahora trataba de observar donde estaba su hermana simplemente dejándose llevar por el tren de sus pensamientos -...¿no sera que te quedo gustando la chica?-

-para nada…- murmuro el un tanto serio sonrojándose levemente, no porque lo estuviesen acusando de eso, si no por que recordó como en confianza tratando de disfrazar su personalidad, manoseo instintivamente el cuerpo de la castaña -… la deje vivir porque tengo planes para ella…-

La doctora abrió los ojos en un gesto de curiosidad

-¿planes para ella?...- el aludido sonrió levemente

-algo así, es como dijiste Maria, necesito hacerme de una reputación para poder proteger a mi hermana a toda costa…- la mujer sonrió por lo bajo, aun así estaba confundida

-¿en que beneficiaria la reputación de Jhon Doe a tu hermanita?...- el chico alzo su mirada al cielo cansadamente

-es algo sencillo, si hago crecer el nombre de Jhon Doe, todo el mundo dirigirá su atención a ese monstruo antes que al Sekiryuutei, vamos a hacer que esto funcione, ¿no es lo que tu querias Oka san?-

La mujer solto una pequeña carcajada ante la mirada confiada del chico y su expresión

-¿oka san? Vaya, no me veo tan vieja como para ser la madre de ustedes dos… puedo ser una Onee sama, eso sonaría mas conveniente, y si… me alegra que estés jugando el papel que quiero que juegues, con gusto accederé a lo que pidas a cambio de eso-

-me parece bien…-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en esa charla, a Issei le comenzó a parecer extraño que su hermana no hubiese vuelto, al enfocarla a lo lejos del parque, noto con cierto pánico que ella estaba hablando con una chica cuyo peinado pudo reconocer bien

-esto no es bueno…- dejando a la peli negra sentada con un te el chico emprendió su carrera a toda velocidad hasta donde estaban ambas chicas, que al parecer simplemente estaban sonriendo alegremente, cuando la pequeña vio llegar a su hermano sonrío ampliamente

-mira Shidou san, el es Onii chan…- rápidamente la chica de coletas volteo a observar al mencionado, este es confundió al verla ya que llevaba una chaqueta rosada y una falda hasta las rodillas con unas botas finalizando el atuendo

-vaya, así que eres Onii chan, sabes para llevar tan poco hablando con tu hermana realmente habla muy bien de ti, es un placer conocerte, soy Shidou Irina…- dijo la chica saludando con su palma abierta amigablemente, Issei estaba en shock, una exorcista estaba hablando con su hermana, el tenia planeado algo así, pero aun no terminaba de preparar las cosas

-igualmente… me llamo Hyodo Issei…- respondió el chico llevándose una mano a su nuca y la otra extendiendo la mano para saludar, al hacerlo noto que la castaña se quedó viéndole un rato confundida

-disculpa, ¿nos hemos visto en alguna parte…?-

-mierda…-

**final capitulo 2**

bien a diferencia de lo que prometi, este capitulo fue un tanto mas corto ,, pero no se puede hacer mucho, tenia algo de tiempo libre y decidi utilizarlo, prometo que los siguientes capitulos seran un tanto mas extensos, espero que este fic sea del agrado de ustedes, para los que leyeron mi observacion en del odio al amor, este fic pretende ser bastante largo con una vision un tanto distinta de lo que infiere a la trama general de la serie

sin decir mas, se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño, hasta la otra...


	4. primer aleteo parte 2

**abandonados a su suerte desde muy jóvenes, Issei y Yume Hyodo han buscado hacer lo posible para poder seguir viviendo juntos, pero ser el sekiryuutei es algo que amenaza con romper esa meta, ¿que haran ambos chicos para no perder lo unico que tienen en el mundo? el problema y la solucion, ellos mismos Issei x OC x Harem DXD- Pupa (Issei Antagonico)**

**bien, no es mucho lo que debo decir aca, excepto que ni Highschool dxd me pertenece, ni tampoco pupa, esto es un experimento sin animo de lucro y todo ese monton de mamadas que me piden decir aca que no son mias**

**BRIANGAMERPRO: OK, espero no haberme tardado mucho**

**ROY4: ninguno de los videos me corre :v :v :v (yaoming face)**

**capitulo 4: **primer aleteo parte dos

El ambiente se había enfriado para Issei, frente a el había una situación que el no había previsto, la exorcista a la que había contactado ayer estaba hablando de manera aparentemente amigable con su hermana, eso lo aterro, ¿ella sabría que Yume era la actual sekiryuutei? ¿Qué haría si fuese así?

-disculpa, ¿te conozco de alguna parte?...-

La voz de la peli castaña lo volvió a la realidad, al verla, los ojos de ella eran expectantes, como si realmente la duda la estuviese molestando, pero no había rastro de alguna intensión inquisitiva agresiva, era como si ella creyese que eran viejos amigos, Issei respiro un poco por ello, si era así, al menos por ahora seguiría manteniendo su mascara

-no lo creo…- sonrió el chico llevando su mano a su nuca -… aun así es un placer- la chica en respuesta cerro los ojos sonriendo ampliamente

-igualmente-

Ahora los tres chicos sonreían ampliamente, así fuese una actuación para Issei, era buena idea tratar de comprender como era la exorcista fuera de su papel, el trataba de entender que estaba ocurriendo, si todo aquello era una especie de extraño plan para atacarlo a el, no podía terminar de asimilar la idea de que aquel encuentro fuese una coincidencia, pero ciertamente, eso era, una coincidencia

-chicos…- la voz de María llamo la atención de Issei y de Yume, Irina la volteo a mirar un tanto de reojo -… tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar, traten de no dejarse llevar demasiado con su nueva amiga…-

_Traidora…_

Pensó Issei como un flash, pero pronto ese pensamiento desapareció así como la peli negra entre la multitud de personas que deambulaban por ahí, entonces a atención de el se centró de nuevo en las dos chicas que lo acompañaban

-¿y bien…? ¿Qué desean hacer? Tenemos hasta la noche para divertirnos Yume…- decía el castaño observando al parque con cierto detenimiento -…¿no hay problema con ello Shidou san?-

-para nada…- respondió la chica con otra sonrisa grata, el pelo castaño se sonrojo levemente ante ese gesto, la chica ante el era bastante hermosa -… de hecho yo también tengo asuntos que arreglar por la noche, antes de eso me parece buena idea divertirnos un rato, ¿Qué tal un poco de turismo? Yo estoy de paso por acá, quizás me retire a mi hogar mañana…-

-vaya, ¿tan pronto?- lloriqueo Yume haciendo un puchero, haciendo que tanto Issei como Irina soltaran una risita

-si, estoy aca por unos deberes que tengo que atender Yume chan, no puedo durar mucho tiempo…-

-Ya veo…- término ella bastante triste

_Así es, esta noche se acaba todo esto_

Pensaba Issei sombríamente, de una u otra manera toda acabaría esa misma noche, no podía demorarse más, no podía darse más tiempo ni más campo para perder el tiempo, esa noche Valper Galiel estaría bajo su custodia

-lo siento Yume chan, así que ya que sabemos eso, mejor hagamos rendir nuestro tiempo juntos lo mejor posible, ¿vale?-

-vale…- respondió la chica con cierta desgana, ahora la castaña observaba a Issei quien hizo un gesto de sorpresa al ver como ella lo veia fijamente

-tu también… Issei kun…- sonrió la chica mientras lo invitaba también

-claro… Shidou sa…- antes de continuar la chica se acercó corriendo a el tapándole la boca con un dedo mientras hacia una expresión seria

-nada de Shiduo san… se que recién nos conocemos, pero puedes llamarme Irina-

-en… entendido Irina san…-

* * *

Así durante la tarde los tres se dedicaron a recorrer los lugares más característicos del lugar, el Big Ben, la gran Noria entre otros tantos, nada especialmente complicado, solo unas que otras fotos y demás mientras los tres se divertían, Issei se sorprendió de si mismo al hacer aquellas actividades de nuevo, antes de verse enredado en el enfermizo mundo donde el estaba ahora, el y sus amigos solían salir a divertirse de vez en cuando al Karaoke, ser molestado por sus dos amigos quienes trataban de emparejarlo con Kyoko, el regresar tarde a la casa y prepararle la comida a su hermana en compañía de ellos, jugar futbol, y otras tantas cosas, su sonrisa se borró poco a poco al ver que todo eso se había perdido, durante el incidente del parque se registraron mas de veinte muertos por aquella "explosión" con sus nombres en la lista de los difuntos, tanto el cómo su hermana fueron literalmente borrados de la lista, ya no pertenecían a ninguna parte, solo a Red Crown, el sintió una punzada en su corazón por ello

-Issei san…-

La peli castaña lo observaba un tanto curiosa, su mirada melancólica mientras miraban al rio cuando estaban en un bote de turistas, el era consiente de por que tuvo que adaptarse a ese cambio, aquel había valido la pena, si bien el y su hermana terminaron en un mundo enfermo y sádico donde ambos se veían sometidos a una enorme presión física y psicológica, el podía hacer algo por evitar que le arrebatasen a su hermana de su lado, es cierto, había perdido a las personas que la rodeaban, pero el y ella seguían estudiando en privado con tutores contratados por María, no podían salir muy seguido, pero las salidas eran tesoros invaluables cada que las habían, no tenían a nadie que los estimasen, pero María les había prometido estabilidad y seguridad por ser sus principales conejillos de indias

Una sonrisa triste escapo del rostro del chico, se sintió realmente triste al saber que todo era como tenía que ser

-¡Issei san…!-

El chico reacciono ante el alzar de la voz de la castaña, al girar vio como esta lo miraba un tanto intrigada

-discúlpame Irina, es simplemente que estaba pensando el algunas cosas- la chica lo observo un tanto más seria, el seguía con una mirada melancólica la cual contemplaba inconscientemente a la guerrera frente a el, tan sumido estaba en su mundo que no noto la mano de la chica en su rostro hasta que esta toco su piel

-es… una enorme cicatriz…- el se sintió inquieto ante ese comentario, sin darse cuenta ella estaba tocando su rostro, donde su padre lo había destrozado, aquello le hizo notar, que ambos estaban solos

-¿Dónde está Yume?-

-fue al bufet del Yate por una bebida… siento haber tocado el tema, debe ser incómodo para ti…-Issei volteo su mirada al rio de nuevo

-no te preocupes, es algo que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo…- la brisa soplaba levemente sobre ambos, elevando las coletas de la chica levemente quien aún lo miraba de manera extrañamente condescendiente

-esa mujer de ahorita, definitivamente no es familia tuya, ¿Dónde están tus padres?¿quiénes los cuidan a ustedes?...- Issei entrecerró los ojos levemente, la chica de ahí era extrañamente inocente, pero al parecer no tonta, su papel de exorcista lo tenía por alguna razón valida al parecer

-solo somos Yume y yo, ella es una conocida con la que tengo un trato para poder mantener a salvo a mi hermana, te agradecería que no me hicieras decir mucho más del tema…- finalizo el castaño de manera cortante siendo lo más amable que podía ser al decirlo, la peli castaña se recogió un poco

-discúlpame, debes creer que soy una chismosa impertinente…- comenzó la chica tratando de disculparse, su rostro mostraba un tanto de arrepentimiento, aunque poco después una pequeña torcedura en sus labios permitió esbozar una sonrisa débil -… pero lo poco que he podido entender de ustedes, realmente eres un gran hermano y una gran persona Hyodo Issei, estoy segura de que Dios velara por ustedes…-

El comentario fue como arena en la boca para el chico, el sabia la verdad de algunas cosas del mundo sobre natural, pero antes de ello, sintió que Dios era un hijo de perra que los había abandonado a ellos a su suerte desde muy chicos, al entender mas sobre la realidad que lo rodeaba, Issei deseaba que Dios estuviese vivo solo para poder patearle el culo tan duro que al final de la jornada Issei estuviese contento de que le doliese el pie

-Dios está muerto…- susurro débilmente, llamando la atención de la chica quien lo miro peligrosamente, el sintió que había metido la pata

-disculpa eso…- dijo el chico aleteando las manos en inocencia – es que he pasado por varias cosas y bueno… se nota que eres una persona con una convicción muy fuerte, eso debió haber sido bastante grosero para ti…- la chica sonrió levemente

-no pasa nada, solo es que eso sonó extrañamente familiar para mi…- durante un rato ambos estuvieron viéndose fijamente tratando de descifrarse solo con la mirada

-bueno, no mucha gente tiene fe estos días…- finalizo Issei recostándose sobre la baranda del bote, la chica dirigió su mirada al mas también

-supongo, pero mientras estés cuidando de tu hermana como lo estás haciendo, estoy segura de que de alguna manera serás recompensado…-

-¡Onii chan!- la llamada de Yume con voz turbia llamo la atención de ambos adolescentes, al voltear a ver, la niña se estaba reteniendo su pecho con fuerza mientras luchaba por evitar eclosionar en el barco, aquello fue un llamado fuerte de atención para Issei, aun no le habida dado su medicina a Yume, para suerte de el el barco ya se detenía en la orilla en ese momento, por lo cual sin mediar tiempo tomo a la chica de su mano y comenzó a correr

-¡¿Issei?!-

El chico apenas tuvo tiempo para girar su cabeza en medio de la multitud de gente, chocando con los pasajeros que bajaban

-¡lo siento Irina!-

El sabía que el la vería esa misma noche, tristemente ya no como amigos, eso no importaba, el tenía una sola tarea que cumplir en ese momento y tenía prioridad sobre cualquier otra cosa existente

* * *

Ya era de noche de nuevo, tal como el lo había planeado, el se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de salir el bosque y asaltar la base de Galiel, solo faltaba la otra parte de la operación, durante un largo rato se quedó sentado en la rama de un árbol, simplemente observando el edificio que se veía a lo lejos, unos cuantos exorcistas eran percibidos por el senjutsu del chico, nada particularmente peligroso, eso en la superficie, quien sabe que clase de problemas encontraría al ir bajando al sótano del lugar, el no se dejó engañar por la apariencia débil de aquel lugar

El seguía observando en la penumbra de la noche, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido durante el tiempo que el había estado fuera de la base de Red Crown, todo se sentía tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan familiar, el hablar con una chica de manera tan amena, era como estar en sus viejos días

-todos somos engañados de alguna manera…-

Dejo salir su susurro como un pensamiento aireado, sin mayor análisis, era así, sin saber nada sobre el mundo, tanto el cómo su hermana fueron capturados por María, tal como ella decía que el resto de las organizaciones lo harían, en el fondo era aburrido eso, pero ya no molesto como antes

En base es por que el entendió que el mundo funcionaba así

Era algo triste, pero el no demoro en comprender en medio de su sufrimiento que el mundo funcionaba a base de mentiras, Maria le mentía a el, el le mentía a Yume sobre lo que el hacía, y todo para cumplir un objetivo específico, no el, el mundo entero funcionaba de esa manera, sin aquello la sociedad no se podía mantener, incluso lo mismo ocurría con la amiga que el recién acababa de hacer

-je, amiga…-

Se sintió incomodo, hacía tiempo no podía llamar a nadie de esa manera, no tenía tal libertad, ni a quien llamar así, ¿María? No era precisamente la clase de persona que podría considerarse alguien con quien contar a menos de que se tuviese algo interesante para ella, así es como al mujer misma se presentaba, como una científica sadista que solo quería ver "resultados interesantes" pocas veces se podía entender que significaba eso

Cuando acepto que el mundo era así, supo que el mentir no era precisamente malo, todo tenía una función en el mundo, una forma de articularse con la realidad, si la mentira era algo que tenía que estar presente en cada aspecto de su vida para que el y Yume pudiesen vivir juntos, el acogería esto con gusto, pero lo haría a su manera, y también evidenciaría la verdad en los momentos que fuese necesario, como lo era en ese momento

_Terminaba otro incomodo momento para Issei, después de correr del bote y encontrar un lugar donde pudiese estar oculto con su hermano, el sufrimiento volvía a comenzar para el, desabotonándose la camisa que llevaba puesta mientras su hermana se quitaba el sweter se postro sobre el suelo donde ella sin mayor demora, con dientes sobresalientes se arrojó sobre su pecho arrancando el primer trozo de carne del dia de un solo tajo_

_No paso mucho tiempo para que ese primer tajo se convirtiese en una larga y dolorosa cena donde al final como siempre la escena se transformaba en una masacre recompuesta, poco después de una hora ya todo había terminado, Issei se recogía abotonándose la camisa mientras Yume aun con expresión de éxtasis ponía el sweter sobre su delgada figura, mientras Issei le limpiaba el rostro_

_-Onii chan…- comenzaba la chica mientras Issei acomodaba el cabello de su hermana con cuidado_

_-¿Qué pasa Yume?...- _

_-discúlpame… al parecer estabas divirtiéndote con Shidou san y por mi culpa…- Issei observaba a su hermana algo caris baja, en parte era cierto que la cosa era bastante agradable, pero habían cosas que debían primar_

_-no te preocupes Yume… siempre podemos volver a verla…- decía el chico con una amplia sonrisa, aun no sabia como, pero definitivamente encontraría alguna forma de hacer que Irina fuese la guardiana de su hermana, no solo por las habilidades de esta, si no por que el debía aceptarlo también, ella había sido su primera amiga en mucho tiempo_

_-¡¿en serio?!, Onii chan…- la noticia alegro enormemente a la chica_

_-en serio…- continuo el con una sonrisa -… Onii chan se encargara de eso…- pensó oscuramente, algunas cosas debería hacer, pero el se aseguraría de que la castaña fuese un miembro importante de Red Crown_

De nuevo el simplemente miraba en cuestión a la base, un tanto intrigado y nervioso, había derrotado a Irina, ¿pero que clase de exorcistas o lo que sea que estuviese custodiando estaría alla adentro? Recordó con cierta gracia como era que el se hizo fuerte poco a poco

_Primer mes en red Crown_

_Así que este es…- el chico miraba con cierta inquietud a un hombre fornido, vestido en un abrigo verde y pantalones grises, este media mas de dos metros y cubría los rasgos alargados y duros de su rostro con unas gafas negras, su cabello corto parado parecía tener cierto tinte militar_

_-así es toguro, este chico es Hyodo Issei, es el de que te hable… no seas muy duro con el, la idea es que se haga fuerte lo mas pronto posible…- contestaba maría atrás del chico_

_-…entiendo…- sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y sin que el supiese que ocurrio, Issei ahora estaba siendo levantado por un brazo que lo había atravesado, Toguro lo con un rápido movimiento habia atravesado su ser y con su corazón en su mano lo levantaba mientras el chico no se podía mover de la monstruosa situación, sin mayor ceremonia, exploto el corazón del chico cuyo cadáver arrojo a lo lejos estrellándolo contra una pared, durante unos minutos hubo un tenso silencio, hasta que el chico comenzó a toser…_

_-interesante… así que realmente es inmortal…- murmuro por lo bajo mientras el chico trataba de reincorporarse_

_-inmortal no, simplemente se recuperara de cualquier daño que le hagas a su cuerpo…- murmuro Maria entretenida por aquel espectáculo, el aludido ya iba a preguntar por la diferencia, pero vio como el chico ahora lo miraba con un tremendo odio en sus ojos_

_-vaya, así que el es algo parecido a lo "inmortal" me cae bien este chico…- encima del hombre militar, un sujeto mas pequeño vestido en un traje azul lo miraba divertido, su piel pálido, cabello verde desordenado y largo le daba mas la apariencia de una serpiente que de un humano_

_-supongo hermano, vamos a trabajar entonces…- ahora ambos toguro observaban a Issei quien se había levantado, pero el impacto físico de haber perdido su corazón por unos instantes le hicieron tropezar de nuevo, no por ello mostro pizca de debilidad ante sus verdugos_

_-¿eso es… todo lo que tienen?...- murmuro de manera burlona, su respuesta fue una patada en su cara que lo despidió contra la pared_

_-no te pases de listo chico, te diría que no sobrevivirás a este entrenamiento, pero parece que la pasaras peor que los que si pueden morir…- murmuro el militar con su rostro neutro_

_-jajajajaja bien dicho hermano, mostrémosle a este mocoso que es el infierno en vida…-_

* * *

-¿así que ya estas aca?- llamando la atención del castaño, atrás de el se encontraba la exorcista de la iglesia ya con su capa blanca y traje de batalla debajo de esta

-_te estabas demorando, Shidou Irina…-_ murmuro el castaño por lo bajo con su voz alterada por su máscara, ahora Issei se bajaba del árbol y observaba en dirección al complejo del científico de la iglesia

-¡¿hoy si atacaremos?!- pregunto la chica de coletas, para su respuesta Issei saco de su costado un cuchillo más o menos grande con un anillo en la parte inferior de la protección del mango

-no veo razón para no hacerlo…- sin decir mucho mas comenzó a hacer maniobras con este, hasta que lo dejo sujeto con el cuchillo en posición inversa a su muñeca, se le suele conocer a esa posición como modo de asesinato

_-_bien, ¿entonces como atacaremos?...- antes de que ella pudiese decir algo mas, Issei ya iba camino a media pradera corriendo a toda velocidad sigilosamente

-¡pero que sujeto!- bramo la chica por lo bajo, no se podía mover como lo hacía el, así que simplemente se limitó a seguir los pasos del chico desde lejos esperando servir como un apoyo, mientras Isse corría ya enfocaba con la vista a los guardias del lugar, todos vestidos con batas negras y armas de fuego de carácter pesado, el gracias a su entrenamiento en senjutsu podía disfrazar su presencia y su aura, por lo que fue natural el resultado de los primeros movimientos

_SLASH_

El cuello de uno de ellos había sido perforado sin que los otros supiesen que había ocurrido, ahora el apuntaba a los otros, así rápidamente como murió el primero, los otros fueron cayendo antes de hacer ruido alguno, aquellos movimientos fueron como una estela, silenciosa, precisa e indetectable a menos de que se le viese de frente, cuando Irina había llegado solo quedo Jhon Doe enfundando su cuchillo en su espalda de nuevo, ella vio los cuerpos en el piso, solo tenían heridas precisas, ningún movimiento desperdiciado, solo un corte en un punto vital en su cuello, ella por un momento quedo en silencio, aquello era perturbadoramente preciso

-¿tenías que matarlos?...- murmuro la chica incomoda por los cadáveres en el suelo

_-a tus ojos deberían ser herejes, no deberías mostrar piedad por el enemigo, ellos no la mostraran por ti…- _

Una de las tantas lecciones aprendidas en lo corrido de un año, el miraba los cadáveres en el suelo, el los había asesinado, sin embargo no sentía nada por ellos

_8 meses de haber entrado a Red Crown _

_Issei seguía combatiendo contra Toguro en lo que era una pelea más o menos en igualdad de condiciones , claro que el mismo militar ya había nivelado su fuerza a una donde el chico pudiese enfrentarse a el, mientras tanto María y el otro toguro estaban disfrutando de un café_

_-vaya que ese chico ha progresado…- comenzó el viperino ser –es bueno peleando, eso es cierto, ¿pero tendrá la sangre fría para asesinar sin volverse loco?...- L a científica sonreía ampliamente mientras degustaba de su taza_

_-ya lo ha hecho…- eso inquieto al peli verde quien hizo una mueca de duda, ante ello la mujer continuo -… minutos antes de que el accediese a unirse a mi ya había asesinado a gran parte de mi grupo de científicos los cuales estaban en la morgue, cuando lo vi, no había pizca de arrepentimiento o de inquietud alguna, simplemente vi a una persona fría y centrada, puedo asegurarte que aquello me hizo mojarme toda…-_

_El peli verde se comenzó a reir a carcajada limpia, no solo por el picante comentario, si no por lo dicho sobre el chico_

_-no lo se Maria, no lo puedo creer, ese chico parece alguien muy noble y honesto, francamente no lo veo asesinando gente, no sin romperse antes…-_

_-te equivocas…- contrapuso la peli negra -… ese chico tiene la sangre bastante fria, matara siempre y cuando pueda tener a salvo a su hermana, y lo hará sin ningún rastro de rencor o de arrepentimiento, podemos decir que lo que hace a ese chico un excelente monstruo, es su obsesión y su legado…-_

_-¿legado?...- pregunto inquieto el peli verde_

_-los Hyodo, son una fachada, el nombre real del clan de donde proviene el chico es el clan…- antes de terminar de hablar, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por el lugar, llamando la atención de los dos maniáticos personajes, al ver no podían creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos_

_GGGHHHHH_

_Incrustado en la pared se encontraba Toguro el menor, levantado del suelo por el brazo del chico atravesando su abdomen quien lo miraba con una mirada tan llena de odio que podía enfermar a una persona sensible_

_-tu bastardo hijo de perra… vuelves a mencionar algo sobre Yuume y no me contendré…- _

_-imposible… mi hermano…- Toguro el mayor observaba eso totalmente impactado mientras María observaba aplaudiendo y sonriendo ampliamente_

_-excelente Issei, excelente, debo decir que estoy orgullosa…-_

Ambos chicos estaban en la penumbra de la noche, acababan de asesinar a todos los guardias del lugar y ahora solo quedaba una cosa, adentrarse en terreno apache

_-yo ire primero, tu quédate atrás, en caso de emboscada espero que me cubras…-_

Ahora Issei avanzaba por las escaleras del complejo, este en la superficie era simplemente una iglesia pequeña, pero atrás del altar ya se encontraba el pasaje que llevaría al chico a la parte inferior, el laboratorio según su inteligencia, cada que avanzaba una pequeña sección de niveles, podia sentir el aura de sus enemigos rodeándolo lentamente, no fue mayor sorpresa la reacción del chico, rápidos movimientos, acababan con sus enemigos, la chica de la iglesia no podia creer la precisión y la facilidad con la que Jhon Doe asesinaba a sus víctimas, ella no era físicamente muy superior a ellos, tampoco tenia mucho mejor equipamiento, ¿Cómo fue que el no la asesino en el primer momento en el que se encontraron?¿sería que el le tuvo lastima? Esos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de la castaña quien simplemente agrio su gesto

Al descender la apariencia de Iglesia iba desapareciendo, hasta que finalmente la apariencia del lugar cambio a una como la de un complejo científico, cuya diferencia primordial es que no estaba cubierto con gruesas paredes de acero, si no en roca fina, haciendo el lugar perturbadoramente sacro, entrando entre varias habitaciones, el chico fue buscando pistas para poder encontrar a Valper, sin resultado alguno

_Tiene que haber algo por aca_

Abriendo mas puertas, asesinando mas gente y recorriendo el lugar diligentemente, el chico por fin encontraba una habitación distinta, en esta habían varios computadores trabajando al mismo tiempo, y en el centro de la habitación, en una mesa habia una espada que disparaba una tremenda presencia y aura pura

-_¿una espada sacra? No, no es simplemente eso, su energia… es bastante pura, ¿sera un fragmento de excalibur?...- _

Pensó el chico mientras pasaba derecho de la espada, a los computadores a teclear una información, los primeros datos que dio el ordenador le sacaron una sonrisa

_Investigación proyecto excalibur, primera parte…_

No falto mucho tiempo para que el chico comenzara a examinar el documento, este hablaba principalmente del proyecto de la espada sagrada, crear humanos capaces de sostener las armas santas sin necesidad de haber nacido especialmente para aquella misión, sus primeros resultados, sus primeros fallos y como finalmente llegaron a un punto culminante, donde el resultado final fue un cristal especial el cual contenía energía sacra pura, un elemento que ligado a una persona permitiría blandir una exalibur

… también como fueron eliminados los sujetos de prueba para eliminar cualquier rastro del experimento…

Issei estrecho sus ojos molesto, los niños que habían sido utilizados en ese experimento habían sido "purgados" después de que cumplieron su labor, sus nervios se crisparon por completo con una parte del informe

_Sujetos de prueba, resultado final: exterminados satisfactoriamente_

Tratando de no concentrarse mucho en eso, ahora habida otra parte del informe que había comenzaron mas recientemente

_Proyecto unión espada sagrada_

Ahora el nuevo proyecto comenzaba, ya no consistía en crear portadores artificiales, si no a unir a todas las piezas de las excalibur y volver a armar la espada completa, de momento solo se contaba con la información segura de la espada que estaba en la mesa

"_excalibur mimic"_

También el informe hablaba sobre la localización de las otras espadas, o más precisamente de la localización de algunas de ellas, la gran parte las tenía el vaticano dispersas por todo el mundo, no habia registro alguno de la localización de excalibur ruller y excalibur bleesing

El resto del informe solo hablaba de un cronograma improvisado, con una proyección a más de dos años donde supuestamente el mencionado tendría la custodia de al menos cuatro de las excalibur, todo con el patrocinio de un "cliente" según mostraba el informe, no había ninguna referencia clara a este personaje

_-esto es extraño, todo esto habla del proyecto excalibur, ¿esto que tiene que ver con Yume y conmigo?-_

-oh vaya, parece que tenemos un intruso aca…- llamando su atención, atrás de el aparecía el condenado científico, una sonrisa hipócrita y una estela desagradable abordaba su presencia, Issei estrecho su mirada, pero decidió no mostrar mayores reacciones respecto a su papel

_-¿un intruso? No, mas bien diría un amante de la ciencia como tu, debo presentarme adecuadamente, mi nombre es Jhon Doe…-_

_Cuatro meses después de unirse a Red Crown_

_El chico salía de su extremo entrenamiento de nuevo, agotado y adolorido por las múltiples fracturas que no se terminaban de recuperar, gracias a ello no podía moverse bien, ocasión que aprovecho la peli negra para charlar un rato con el chico en la sala donde el descubrió la existencia de los ángeles caídos_

_-duro entrenamiento supongo…- murmuro la peli negra bebiendo una taza de te, el chico la observaba fijamente a los ojos, hace tiempo su rutina consistía en lo mismo, entrenar y ser devorado por Yume, su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a mal acostumbrarse en el dolor, algo por lo cual el poco o nada le importaba ya si le tenían algo mas en contra_

_-así es…- contesto tratando de acomodar sus huesos -…pero es necesario, Toguro dice que si no soy fuerte, no puedo proteger a nadie, no poder ganar ninguna pelea, no poder cumplir no nuestro acuerdo…- _

_La peli negra detuvo al chico con su mano_

_-Issei, es cierto que debes ser un hábil luchador, pero muchas batallas se ganan con cabeza fría, incluso puede haber una pelea sin intercambio de puños, solo intercambio de roles…- el chico entre cerro los ojos_

_-explícate…-_

_-bien…- ahora la mujer dejaba su taza en la mesa y se acercaba al chico -… en toda batalla se gana cuando se logra un objetivo, la mayoría del tiempo es ver caído a tu oponente, pero otras es simplemente hacer que se mueva según tu quieres que el se mueva, si lo haces entonces esteras ganando una guerra Psicológica, tu oponente puede ser superior físicamente, tenerte atrapado y muchas cosas mas, pero un juego de palabras bien dichas pueden hacer que el infierno se transforme en el cielo y viceversa…- Issei no entendía mucho de aquello de lo que estaban hablando_

_-¿Cuándo me he visto en un caso así?¿o cuándo podría verme?-_

_La científica se acercó delicadamente al chico y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, poso sus labios delicadamente sobre los de el, el chico impactado simplemente sintió como ella deslizo sus labios en un solo movimiento y luego se alejo de el relamiéndose delicadamente_

_-dime, ¿acaso no eres mi herramienta? Yo soy la culpable de la condición tuya y de Yume, mas sin embargo tu estas aca, sirviéndome, esa es mi victoria en una batalla que tu no sabías que tenías…-_

_Issei se molestó por ello, era su primer beso, pero eso poco le importo, mas le altero aquel comentario de la mujer_

_-¿dices que me estas utilizando a Yume y a mi?- la mujer sonrió levemente_

_- tu sabes que es así…- ahora ella se levantaba mientras invitaba al chico a que la siguiera -… pero por eso mismo sabes que puedes utilizarme a mi, así que aprovecha… ven pequeño, te enseñare como se gana una guerra Psicológica…- Issei desconfiaba, pero era cierto, el necesitaba saber todo lo que pudiese saber, por ende no le molesto sumar las clases personales de María a su agenda diaria_

El científico observaba al extraño ser, mascara rasgada, capucha y abrigo rojo, debajo de este una camisa negra y pantalones de acción de color morado, unas botas para terminar el atuendo, no era un sujeto común al parecer

-un placer Jhon Doe, si estas aca eso quiere decir que has asesinado a todos mis guardias-

_-siento decir que así es…- respondía el chico mientras recostaba su brazo en una computadora -…necesitaba tener una reunión con usted doctor Galiel, y entre menos gente nos interrumpiese mejor- _ el científico gruño por lo bajo, no esperaba que nadie lo hubiese localizado en ese lugar, por eso casi no llevo guardia

-ya veo…- respondió este sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -…¿puedo preguntar como ubicaste el lugar donde estaba escondido? Ya sabrás que no soy muy adepto con la iglesia, así que me parece extraño que alguien sepa donde me resguardaría esta semana

_-oh doctor, no se preocupe por ello, simplemente vine aquí a hablar…- _Issei mantenía su fachada mientras que Irina terminaba de bajar según le informaba su habilidad sensorial, esta se quedó a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, tal como Issei quería que pasara

-entiendo, ¿de que quieres hablar? Debe ser de algo importante si tomaste las medidas que tomaste hasta que llegases aca-

Valper estaba nervioso, Issei había acabado con cada guardia del lugar, ninguno quedaba, de ser así, la alarma que el estaba activando ya hubiese atraído gente al lugar

_Mi gente quiere disponer de su servicio, pero antes me da curiosidad una cosa…- ahora el chico se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba mimic – se que su proyecto sobre cómo crear portadores artificiales dio como resultado un cristal que almacenaba y permitía a un portador tener la suficiente energía sagrada para blandir una de estas espadas, pero según mis conocimientos, cuando una persona es despojada de esta energía, esta no solo muere al igual que su portador, si no que se contamina debido a los sentimientos negativos que pueden surgir de alguien que esta muriendo, ¿Cómo resolvió el matar a cientos de niños sin que la energía de estos se contaminara?-_

Irina estaba estática, escuchando cada palabra con los ojos abiertos como platos, ella conocía algunos detalles sobre el proyecto por el cual Galiel había sido excomulgado, pero nunca pensó que realmente hubiese sido por lo que dijo Issei

-de hecho ese es un punto interesante señor Dio…- murmuro Galiel mientras se acercaba a la mesa también -durante mis experimentos note también con cierta inquietud como esta anomalía pudo ser mucho mas permeable de lo que había creído, no fue cuestión si no de tener listo los receptores a tiempo y manejar la energía con sumo cuidado, pero debo decirlo, el sistema que llevaba todo esto no era tan preciso como dijeron, de hecho ya que has visto mis resultados puedes ver que una parte que aun está en proceso, es entender exactamente cómo es que funciona el sistema santo que fijo el Dios de la biblia, muchas hipótesis estaban basados en un dato erróneo y es mejor corregir eso cuanto antes sea posible-

_-de hecho yo también tengo una teoría doctor…- Issei se acercaba ya completamente a la mesa -… el sistema de milagros y de Fe, en efecto es perfecto, de eso no hay duda, pero solo lo es si su regente y creador esta funcionando al cien por ciento,¿ que pasaría si otra persona toma el control de este sistema? – _el científico abrió la boca interesado

-¿Qué sugieres? Puedo ver que eres un sujeto con unos cuantos secretos, seria interesante conocer a tus superiores- si bien el clérigo estaba asustado, debía admitir, que quien fuese con quien se supone que estaba hablando, tenia cierta cabida en la investigación de el

_Es sencillo, hay una teoría que tiene mi gente sobre que tanto Dios, como los cuatro Maous originales murieron en la gran guerra, ¿Cómo cree que se vería afectado el sistema de Dios si digamos alguien como Michael o Gabriel hubiesen tomado el control del sistema?- _

El científico abrió los ojos como platos, durante un tiempo se quedó simplemente en silencio, pero despues de unos minutos, salio corriendo a su computador totalmente exaltado tecleando con este con tal emoción y devoción, casi como si su vida hubiese dado un vuelco

-¡es cierto!- vociferaba este emocionado -… el sistema de bendiciones es perfecto, no podía haber ninguna falla en tal, era inconcebible, pero si Dios esta muerto, eso quiere decir que una versión menos capaz tendría que tomar su lugar, los experimentos exitosos al reducir la pureza de la oración, el avance de las excalibur, la dispersión de las grandes naciones, el hecho de que la energía ahora fuese menos pura pero igual de útil, es cierto ¡DIOS ESTA MUERTO!-

-¡NOOOOOO!- quien irrumpía ahora era la peli castaña jadeando pesadamente -¡eso no puede ser cierto, Dios no puede morir, no tiene lógica!- el monje volteo a observar de nuevo a Issei quien simplemente alzo su mano

-_ella viene conmigo, es una exorcista…-_

-¡¿Cómo si quieran pueden pensar en que Dios esta muerto?!- balbuceaba ella con lágrimas en los ojos -¡ su amor, su pureza, todo ello nos da fuerzas para vivir en paz y en armonía, el hecho de que el este muerto esta fuera de toda lógica!- el monje al principio estaba un tanto confundido, pero al ver la confusión de la chica, una sonrisa enferma subió por su rostro

-de hecho, yo tenía una pista que podría haber llevado a esta conclusión, cuando ambos dragones celestiales, Ddraig y Albion estaban en el auge de su lucha en medio de la gran guerra, estos entraron en el campo de batalla de las tres facciones, lo lógico es que hubiese habido alguna repercusión de esta clase al sellar a ambos dragones, si no es esa la parte en la que murieron aquellos seres, pudo haber sido cuando trataron de sellar el enorme daño que su batalla había dejado…-

La chica en sollozos no entendió esa última parte

-¿enorme daño…?- el científico sonrió ampliamente

-así es… es probable que los cinco hubiesen muerto al tratar de sellar el apocalipsis, al tratar de sellar a Thriexa…-

_-supongo que si, gracias a ello…- Issei ahora extendía su mano a la mesa, y para sorpresa de los otros dos presentes en el lugar empuñaba la excalibur en sus manos -…puedo tomar a excalibur mimic, aun sin tener una bendición del cielo…-_

Tanto Galiel como Irina observaron atónitos como un aura natural de Issei chocaba contra el de la espada, hasta que esta fue finalmente domada por el chico

-tu…¿Qué eres exactamente?...- murmuraba Galiel intrigado -…un humano no puede dominar a una excalibur de la forma en la que lo hiciste, debes ser un ser ajeno a las tres facciones…-

Irina observaba al extraño ser acercarse lentamente al científico, sin que este pudiese entender que paso, sus brazos y sus piernas ya volaban en el aire

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El grito de dolor del científico se escuchó por todo el lugar, el ahora estaba desarmado en el suelo en agonía pura, antes de que la castaña pudiese hacer algo, el chico ya estaba cerrando todas las heridas que tenía el perverso ser mientras este perdía el conocimiento

-…tu…- gruñía la chica molesta mientras Issei se levantaba cargando el cuerpo inconsciente

_En ese computador están todas las pruebas que se necesitan para confirmar que Dios esta muerto, gane la apuesta, me llevare a Galiel con mi gente, ahora que lo pienso también me llevare a excalibur Mimic_

Acercándose a un computador, el castaño saco dos pequeñas memorias, una la tomo el y la otra se la paso a la castaña, al hacerlo saco varios dispositivos del lugar dejándolos esparcidos por toda la sala

-¿Qué… se supone que estas haciendo?...- preguntaba la castaña bastante desanimada, la muerte de Dios, ver las escenas de muerte y ver como termino Galiel, todo habia terminado de una manera bastante horrible, lo triste no era eso, si no que si hubiese entrado ella sola sin apoyo del extraño sujeto, lo mas probable es que o hubiese fallado en su misión, o que la sangre con la que estaba manchada la sangre de Jhon, estuviese manchando la sangre de ella…

-_es sencillo, volaremos todo este lugar, ya no hay nada aca mas que una sucia muestra pagana, supongo que estarás incomoda de quedarte aca…-_

La chica asintió, ahora Issei y ella escapaban del laboratorio antes de que este explotase

* * *

La escena era la misma ambos chicos a las afueras de un bosque donde observaban la antigua iglesia envuelta en llamas, el brillo de esta alumbraba tenuemente la noche, Issei había metido al cura en una maleta que el cargaba en su hombro, por su parte Irina estaba hecha un mar de pensamientos

_-supongo que esta noche no ha sido de las mejores para ti…-_ la castaña se sentó en el suelo, con una expresión meditabunda

-no me hago a la idea de todo lo que ocurrió esta noche, no puedo creer todavía que Dios esta muerto, debe haber algo mal con el planteamiento que hiciste ahí adentro…- la chica sacaba la memoria de ella y la apretaba con fuerza -… llevare esto a la iglesia, descubriré la verdad

_-Al hacerlo te consideraran una hereje, ten eso en cuenta- _Issei descargaba el cuerpo en el suelo mientras enfocaba al incendio también _–esta información pondrá en juego el sistema de creencias del mundo, trataran de callarte, si no te matan, al menos te tacharan de hereje y serás perseguida por tu propia causa, no creo que merezcas esta clase de final…-_

La chica miro al incendio también, dejando que sus pensamientos volaran libremente

-es cierto, pero primero que todo quiero saber la verdad, ¿Qué es aquello del experimento de las excalibur? ¿Qué es ese cristal que hundieron en mi ser cuando decidí volverme exorcista? ¿el alma de niños inocentes corre ahora por mi ser? No quiero quedarme con estas dudas, debo ir tan pronto como pueda a esclarecer eso…-

Issei vio como la convicción de la castaña aumentaba un poco, era una lucha perdida para ella, mas sin embargo seguía firme a sus principios, el la admiro por ello

_-Entiendo, ¿Cuándo vuelves a tu sede?...-_

-no tengo que volver, soy una exorcista de Inglaterra, yo vivo en este lugar, simplemente ire a la sede aca en Londres mañana-

_-no entiendo, ¿no habías dicho que solo estabas de visita acá en Inglaterra esta tarde…?...-_ la castaña giro bruscamente sobre su ser para enfocar al intento de mercenario

-yo nunca dije eso, al menos no a ti… esa es una información que yo uso para…- entonces fue cuando Issei se dio cuenta de que había hablado mas de la cuenta, lo noto al ver a la castaña atando cabos sueltos

_-soy un idiota, pero supongo que no se puede hacer mucho, Shidou Irina, ¿Por qué peleas? ¿Por qué te uniste a la Iglesia?...-_

La chica dejo su tren mental para enfocar al sujeto de mascara, pensando adecuadamente lo que iba a responder

-por que eso es lo que Dios quiere de mi…- susurro débilmente al darse cuenta que su respuesta ahora carecía un tanto de sentido, por mas que ella forzara otra clase de idea en su mente, el sujeto de capucha posaba su mano en su mascara

_-no entiendo tu razón, y no creo hacerlo pronto, de hecho creo que ni tu misma sabes por que estas peleando…- un ligero ruido de aire descomprimiéndose sono cuando el chico forzó su máscara -…yo peleo por asegurar el futuro de mi hermana menor, de Yume…-_

La castaña abrió sus ojos y llevo sus manos a su boca al ver que detrás de esa mascara se encontraba el amigo que ella había hecho esa tarde

-¡¿ISSEI?!-

El castaño asintió levantándose la capucha, dejando libre su cabello y moña

-durante todo este tiempo solo he peleado por proteger a mi hermana menor, la única persona que me importa en el mundo…- continuo el chico sintiendo incomodidad por los ojos entre tristes e inquisidores de la chica de coletas -… he hecho toda clase de cosas terribles y he pasado por cosas horribles solo por asegurarme de que ella sea feliz y de que siempre este pura, Irina, no puedo entender la magnitud de lo que estas sintiendo en este momento, pero puedo jurar que no estas haciendo esta clase de labores por que Dios te lo ordene…-

La chica fruncía el señor débilmente, se sentía engañada por su amigo mas reciente

-¡¿entonces por que se supone que he entrenado sabelotodo infeliz?!...- gritaba la chica totalmente adolorida -…¡¿Por qué he dado mi vida, por que he tenido una convicción que llevase mi vida si no fue por el?!-

-lo hiciste por que creíste que ser exorcista era lo correcto para ayudar a la gente…- finalizo el chico haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se tornaran rojas mientras ella se llevaba la mano al pecho –pude entender esta tarde que siempre te preocupas por los demás, eres sincera y harías lo que fuese por alguien que te pide ayuda, eso no es por que Dios te lo ordenase, es por que creíste que era la forma correcta de vivir, por ello te admiro-

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron viéndose en silencio

-hacer lo que creo es correcto…- murmuro ella unos segundos después mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro

-por eso mismo estás pensando en enfrentar a la gente de la iglesia, pese a que sabes cómo terminara todo…- el chico ahora concentrándose un poco de su mano saco una protuberancia la cual después de unos instantes se convirtió en un pequeño insecto volador de ojos enormes el cual se posaba en la mano de la chica

-¡KYA!... quítamelo, quítamelo…- gritaba la chica mientras la graciosa avispa la perseguía, mientras tanto el castaño se llevaba la mano a su cara

-no te hara nada, es un pequeño familiar mío…- la chica ahora se detenía para ver que en efecto la avispa se quedaba quieta en su lugar, a unos cuantos metros de ella –como te dije, mañana probablemente traten de perseguirte al llevar el informe de Galiel, así que en el peor de los casos, en caso de que te conviertas en hereje a sus ojos, puedas tener un lugar al donde recurrir, esa avispa te guiara donde me encuentro refugiándome, no me parece buena idea que quedes a la deriva…-

La chica observo a Issei con ojos inquisitivos ante eso

-suprimir el aura de una excalibur y crear familiares de tu cuerpo… lo que decía Valper Galiel era correcto, no eres humano…¿Qué eres exactamente Hyodo Issei?...- el chico estrecho los ojos para simplemente voltear en dirección a donde el se iria

-solo un hombre que protege a su hermana…- el chico finalmente comenzaba a retirarse, hasta que la peli castaña lo detuvo

-espera…- Issei volteaba a ver a la chica quien lo veía con una expresión desafiante -… la excalibur, dámela, sera mas posible que pueda seguir en la iglesia si la llevo conmigo…- el castaño la vio un largo rato mientras ella lo desafiaba con la mirada

-no es de mi incumbencia…- volteo de nuevo empuñando la espada la cual rápidamente se volvió en una manilla que se ató a la muñeca del chico -… mi gente me dará un extra si llevo una excalibur, si la quieres, ven a buscarme a Japón…-

Sin decir mas, Issei desapareció en la bruma de la noche donde los testigos comenzaron a llegar con curiosidad al ver a la iglesia ardiendo, Irina tuvo que desaparecer también pocos minutos después sin terminar de entender que había ocurrido

* * *

En una oficina en el inframundo, un hombre de aspecto joven y de cabello rojo como la sangre llenaba papeles como debía hacerlo por su posición política, aunque a veces podia escapar corriendo de sus deberes, habían cosas que como el satan de cabello rojo, actual lucifer, no podía evitar hacer… su trabajo era bastante aburrido, llenar y llenar papeles, aunque su atención se elevó levemente cuando encontró un ensayo interesante

-vaya…¿Qué es esto?...-

Sirzech observaba el informe sobre el incidente en Inglaterra, una iglesia quemada donde se confirmó había una base de un científico hereje cuyo trabajo consistió en el proyecto excalibur, si bien esa parte era interesante, el ver que el excomulgado personaje fue secuestrado por un agente de una organización llamo su atención, mas cuando el nombre de este apareció en el informe

-Jhon Doe eh…- susurro débilmente, era interesante y peligroso, un ser que diezmo las defensas de un prófugo de la Iglesia y al mismo tiempo había localizado al escurridizo ser, aquello habia sido inteligencia del mas alto calibre

* * *

Había transcurrido un mes desde el incidente en Inglaterra, Issei caminaba libremente por la base de Red Crown, ya le había dado de comer a Yume y su entrenamiento con Toguro estaba en pausa, por lo que no vio ninguna razón para no aceptar el llamado de Maria al mando central, desde que el había vuelto con el científico hereje y la excalibur la científica había hecho una serie de concesiones por el, ahora el y Yume podían salir a parques de diversiones y demás, siempre y cuando ella estuviese al tanto de todo

-bien, de que se trata…- murmuro el chico al entrar al comando central, en el centro del lugar como siempre María lo esperaba con brazos cruzados

-toma asiento Issei…- suspiro la mujer, orden que el chico cumplió sin mayor complicación -… te llame por dos razones de peso, la primera de ellas, hemos estado investigando a fondo la condición especial de las excalibur y al mismo tiempo sobre la información que tenía Valper…- Issei sintió su ser revolverse violentamente al ver en pantalla , la imagen de un diseccionado Galiel cuyas entrañas estaban abiertas y cuya tapa cerebral estaba abierta la cual era unida a varios cables unidos a su cerebro -… en unos días gracias a esto puede que tenga un regalo listo para ti…-

La mujer sonrió ampliamente mientras el chico se recomponía de lo que acababa de ver

-¿de que se trata lo segundo…? – pregunto con su mano en su boca reteniendo las ganas de vomitar, no era el primer resultado científico que había visto de María, pero definitivamente ella se había lucido haciendo que la escena fuese realmente enferma

-la segunda ya es mas personal de ti, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto…- sin decir más, entrando también en la sala aparecía una caris baja peli castaña quien tenia algunos cortes cicatrizados en su ser

-¡IRINA!- la chica se acercó a el para simplemente desplomarse y llorar, el la recibió con sus brazos abiertos mientras ella gimoteaba pesadamente

-al ver a tu familiar con ella supe que tenía tu permiso para entrar, así que arreglen lo suyo de una vez para saber si tengo que asesinarla o no…- el castaño ignoro la advertencia secando la lagrima del rostro de la chica

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió…?-

-yo… yo… fui atacada…- murmuro ella mientras el chico la sentaba en un sofá del laboratorio -… hice que analizaran la información de la base de Galiel, tan pronto la confirmaron me atacaron, me llamaron hereje y trataron de asesinarme, por suerte pude escapar, pero todo… pero todo por lo que… mi vida, mi entrenamiento, mi fe…- sin poder contenerse mas la castaña volvió a llorar a lagrima suelta

-siento que eso haya ocurrido…- murmuro el castaño abrazando a la chica -… te advertí que ocurriría, al menos es bueno ver que optaste por venir aca…- la chica seguía gimoteando, pero poco a poco recuperaba la compostura

-¿Qué debería hacer ahora?, mi vida ya no tiene sentido, lo he perdido todo…- el castaño iba a hablar, pero esta vez Maria llego abrazando a la chica por la espalda

-tu querida no has perdido nada, simplemente se te ha mostrado el mundo como es, tienes derecho a sentirte triste, a sentirte enojada, dime princesa ¿te sientes molesta por cómo te trataron?...-

La castaña se recompuso finalmente estrechando levemente su mirada

-si, durante mi vida me mintieron, me engañaron, esto se siente horrible, saber que dedique mi vida a una meta y que esta termine así, no solo eso, la vida de chicos inocentes… corre su sangre en mis manos al tener su vida para empuñar una espada…- ahora ella miraba fijamente al suelo con una mirada un tanto distante -… no me puedo perdonar, quiero compensar a estos chicos de alguna manera…-

-finalmente ella apretó sus puños con fuerza

-… yo debo expiar mi pecado, debo buscar la forma de evitar que algo así vuelva a ocurrir, creo que lo correcto es destruir las excalibur…-

-no…- susurro María paseando atrás de la chica -… destruirla es desperdiciar la vida de ellos querida, si quieres compensar a estos chicos y al mismo tiempo vengarte… busca la destrucción de la Iglesia, Dios está muerto, su amor solo es contaminado por la ambición de sucios sacerdotes y ángeles corruptos, ¿vale la pena que las metas de un ser tan puro y maravilloso como Dios se vean manchadas por gente tan corrupta?...- la castaña estaba en silencio, Issei también observaba todo intrigado esperando ver a que conclusión llegaría la castaña

-no destruyas a las excalibur… se su maestra…- los dos adolescentes abrieron los ojos ante tal idea -… destruirlas no tendría significado, en vez puedes usar la voluntad de las almas en tu pecho para empuñar el arma por el que ellos murieron, su vida tendrá significado y a la vez podrás acabar con todo a tu paso, purgar a este mundo de ese sucio pecado, ¿te parece bien?...- la castaña ahora miraba al suelo un tanto molesta -… si decides hacerte usuaria definitiva de las siete excalibur, te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites, Red Crown te ayudara en tu objetivo-

-¿Red Crown?...- pregunto curiosa la castaña

-tu nueva familia si así lo deseas, no tienes ningún lugar al que volver, nosotros te ofrecemos un lugar y nuestra amistad, únete a nosotros, trabaja para cumplir nuestra meta y a cambio te protegeremos y te ayudaremos, ¿no es un trato justo?...-

La castaña se quedó mirando al suelo detenidamente, contemplando el trato meditabundamente

-destruir a la iglesia… no estoy seguro de ello…- murmuro la chica, levantando su mirada a María y a Issei con convicción –pero lo que dice es cierto María sama, no puedo dejar perder y deshonrar la vida de los chicos inocentes que viven en mi, me volveré en la maestra de las siete excalibur…- ahora la chica se levantaba llevando la mano a su pecho -…¡así que por favor, ayúdenme a buscar a las excalibur, a cambio hare lo que ustedes digan!- la científica abrió sus ojos y esbozo una enorme sonrisa rápidamente

-entiendo, si ya tenemos un trato entonces permíteme hacerte un ofrecimiento de bienvenida…- aplaudiendo la científica dio la orden para que uno de sus ayudantes apareciese en el lugar, este cargaba un objeto largo y delgado cubierto por una manta, la chica pudo reconocer el aura de esta

-ya que estas decidida a hacerte maestra de la Excalibur, lo mejor es entregarte la que tenemos a nuestra disposición, Red Crown te hace entrega de Mimic, con gusto te ayudaremos a buscar los otros fragmentos, incluyendo Ruller y Bleesing…- la chica se acerco y con cierto temor, tomo la espada, esta la recibió sin mayor presión, haciendo que el rostro de la chica se estrechara mucho mas en un ceño fruncido

-yo… realmente no los perdonare… haberme hecho lo que me hicieron, siempre viví con devoción y al final ser tratada como basura al descubrir la verdad, yo… definitivamente tendré a las siete excalibur en mis manos, no importa lo que me cueste… nadie volverá a humillarme…-

-estamos contentos de que estés tan segura preciosa…- contestaba María abrazándola por la espalda-… no te preocupes, tengo a alguien que estará alegre de conocerte y de entrenarte…- la castaña volteo a observar confundida a la peli negra

-¿entrenar?...-

-así es…- contraponía María -…puedes hacerte con las excalibur, pero fuiste derrotada por Issei sin que el hiciese mucho esfuerzo, si quieres hacerte mas fuerte, tengo a una amiga que puede ayudarte con eso, con gusto ella vendrá aca a prepararte como lo hemos hecho con el…- Irina abrió los ojos en sorpresa, inquieta e intrigada por lo dicho

-¿una maestra… para mi?...- la chica recordó que en el vaticano el entrenamiento era muy plano y era para muchos sujetos, pocos seguían después de un tiempo superados por la presión, pero para los pocos que quedaban nunca hubo ningún reconocimiento real, así que la idea de tener a alguien que le enseñara solo a ella le gustaba de sobre manera

-si, para ti sola princesa, estoy segura de que Shigure estará contenta de tener una aprendiz en el manejo de armas…- Issei sonrió por lo bajo, así como lo quería, Irina ahora estaba en el mismo bando de el

-bienvenida, aca no te abandonaremos nunca, al menos yo no lo hare…- el chico extendía su mano alegremente a la castaña quien llevando una mano a su pecho y sonrojándose levemente extendía la otra

-si… yo… realmente soy feliz…- dijo la chica estrechando la mano del castaño -…¿ustedes seran mi familia?...-

-si… nosotros seremos tu familia…- sin decir mas, el castaño se aferro a la mano con fuerza, cosa que la chica respondió, era oficial, el grupo comenzaba a crecer, el primer paso en los planos de Issei acababa de darse y ese era solo el inicio, pronto el haría temblar el mundo de las tres facciones con todo su poder…

**Final capítulo 3**

Bien, final del primer arco argumental de la serie, ya de aquí en adelante nos adentramos un tanto mas en la historia de DXD como tal, así que para quienes se sentían un tanto perdidos pues esta saga que ha ocurrido hace un rato es mas como un introducción

Para los interesados, vuelvo con lo de mis cameos, siempre es bueno introducir personajes de otras series para que los lectores los reconozcan sin necesidad de presionar mucho su imaginación, ayudando a que los personajes sean mas familiares, así que aca en este fic los únicos cameos propiamente dichos aparecerán solo como los maestros de Red Crown, aca va un listado de ellos

**HERMANOS TOGURO**

Ahhh de aquellas épocas donde cartoon network era un buen canal, por alla en el 2008 hacia atrás, supongo que algunos como yo recordaran Toonami y demás, donde daban dragon ball, inuyasha, y la serie de este cameo, la invaluable Yu Yu Hakusho, serie de pelea cuyos personajes dieron la pauta para lo que son muchos de los over powered habilitéis de hoy en dia ya que el amaterasu de naruto no es mas que una variación burda del dragón de fuego negro de HIei, quienes vieron la serie me darán la razon con todo gusto, seria una agradable sorpresa saber que mis lectores reconocen esta obra maestra, pero si tienen esta dificultad como siempre bustercall hara una descripción de ellos

**Toguro el mayor. ** El mas bajo de ellos, un sujeto de 1.50 metros que viste un traje azul oscuro, su piel es palida y sus rasgos son alargados y estirados, su cabello verde desordenado llega mas abajo del cuello y su habilidad especial es la de modificar su cuerpo a su antojo, tomando formas distintas y endureciendo sectores a su antojo además de desplazar sus órganos vitales por todo su ser, esto le daba la habilidad de convertirse en armas como lanzas y demás para apoyar en batalla a su hermano menor

**Toguro el menor: ** el guerrero alto cuya descripción ya debe hacer quedado mas que clara en este fic, su habilidad relacionándola mas al tema de DXD, es que es un maestro marcial superior, super fuerte, super badass cuya propiedad monstruosa solo la utiliza para asegurar su longevidad, y para recuperar energía cuando pelea al 100% de todo su poder, pero su fuerza monstruosa y habilidades de batalla eran de eso, de su propio entrenamiento humano, digamos que algo parecido a la situación de Sairaorg Bael en la novela

Ambos son los maestros de Issei en manejo de Senjutsu y de armas

**Shigure Kousaka: **conocida tambien como la hija de todas las armas, perteneciente a Kenichi , el discípulo mas fuerte de toda la historia, ¿Qué mejor personaje para instruir a Irina en el manejo de armas que la hija de ellas? Conocida por poseer la habilidad con las armas a un nivel donde podia derrotar a un ejercito armado con una cuchara de cocina, un personaje divertido sobre el cual se hara incapie mas adelante

Sin decir mas se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño, hasta la otra… ahora que lo pienso ojala hubiese gente que conociera mas series con estos estilos, realmente son bastante buenas…


	5. una bienvenida especial

**abandonados a su suerte desde muy jóvenes, Issei y Yume Hyodo han buscado hacer lo posible para poder seguir viviendo juntos, pero ser el sekiryuutei es algo que amenaza con romper esa meta, ¿que haran ambos chicos para no perder lo unico que tienen en el mundo? el problema y la solucion, ellos mismos Issei x OC x Harem DXD- Pupa (Issei Antagonico)**

**bien, no es mucho lo que debo decir aca, excepto que ni Highschool dxd me pertenece, ni tampoco pupa, esto es un experimento sin animo de lucro y todo ese monton de mamadas que me piden decir aca que no son mias**

**GUEST: vaya, me alegra que alguien me siga mas alla de este fic, eso realmente motiva a seguir escribiendo mas a seguido**

**ERENDIR: entendido, aunque tenia pensado incluir a otro miembro mas al equipo, pero no cabria en la categoria de esos maestros, (excepto del venerable) el venerable puede enseñarle de todo a quien sea, si es un maldito monstruo superpoderoso**

**ROY4: jajajaja este tipo si sabe, alguien que le de una cerveza y a una virgen inmaculada**

**ELASAKURAMAYOR: pues todo eso se va resolviendo poco a poco, esto es solo el inicio**

**capitulo 5: **una bienvenida especial

Yume estaba sentada en su escritorio personal, cumpliendo una rutina que se le había impuesto durante cada tarde durante los dos años que había durado en Red Crown, mientras en sus anotaciones apuntaba los deberes escolares del dia, pensaba que su vida realmente había cambiado de un momento a otro hacía ya tanto tiempo, un dia fue arrancada de todo y convertida en un monstruo de inmutable apetito sobre humano, apetito que solo podía ser satisfecho por carne humana, pronto la misma gente que le hizo ese terrible mal la acogió para hacer experimentos , experimentos que desembocaron en que su hermano se convirtiese en una fuente de alimento para ella

-Onii chan…-

Pero realmente no los odiaba, ella era eso ya no se podía hacer nada, la pequeña Hyodo jamas en su vida había guardado rencor contra nadie, si quiera el monstruo que eres su padre, en cambio Red Crown durante su primer año fue frio y estricto con ella, pero después de su mitad de estancia en ese lugar, María comenzó a darse ciertos lujos y ciertos permisos con los chicos, ahora ella disponía de bastantes comodidades en ese cuarto, también ahora ella disponía de un tutor legar calificado para enseñarle en casa, las condiciones de ella no permitían que se pudiese variar eso, una de ellas, bajo ninguna circunstancia se podía permitir que ella perdiese el control y eclosionara en una escuela, eso sería el caos total, y la segunda

_Debes ser más cuidadosa Yuume, es difícil saber cuándo vendrá el blanco por tu cabeza_

No lo entendió mucho al inicio, pero ella parecía ser parte de un mundo conformado por seres fantásticos como dragones, hadas, ángeles, demonios y muchos más, como una parte cuyo poder podía asesinar a los mismos dioses, esa misma condición le permitió sobrevivir a la pupa y también la convertiría en el blanco de muchas posibles peleas, por lo tanto estar encerrada bajo la protección de Red Crown y de su hermano era todo lo que ella podía desear

-Ddraig san, lo siento, pero no debo… yo no quiero pelear nunca…-

El dragón emperador rojo estaba sufriendo una de sus encarnaciones mas degradantes hasta la fecha, si bien gran parte de sus portadores pasados eran una bola de idiotas sin cerebro que murieron calcinados por el Juggernaut Drive por obsesión de poder, era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien tan reacia a cumplir con su destino, ya se había topado con pacifistas antes, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se viesen con deseo de pelear, no solo por la situación que los rodeaba, si no también por que el mismo Ddraig era una influencia subconsciente para ellos

_Estas obligada a hacerlo Yuume, no podrás estar encerrada en esta habitación para toda la vida, el destino del dragón emperador rojo no es estar confinado como un sujeto de pruebas de un laboratorio_

-no importa, bajo ningún concepto seré una persona violenta…- vitoreaba la chica con una expresión débil -… he visto tanto dolor durante tanto tiempo, mi vida era dura de por si y ver en lo que se convirtió, en lo que yo me convertí, no quiero ver que eso suceda nunca Ddraig san-

_No tienes otra opción, tarde o temprano sentirás el llamado, habrá algo que te motive a pelear, y por lo que entiendo, puede que sea tu hermano…_

La chica apretó su lápiz con fuerza mientras ahogo un gemido de preocupación

_Es tu destino Yuume, todos los Sekiryuutei se vieron obligados a participar en estas batallas, muchos no pelearon por ellos, si no para proteger a la gente a su alrededor, esto debido a que la rivalidad entre Albion y yo nos generaba situaciones donde nuestros portadores iban en busca de la familia del otro cuando este se negaba a luchar_

La chica se quedaba en silencio con ojos llorosos

-Onii chan… es lo único que tengo en este mundo…- lloroseaba débilmente la chica -… no quiero que nada malo le pase…-

_Su destino es morir a manos de nuestra batalla, tu única opción es hacerte fuerte y destruir al blanco antes de que venga por tu hermano_

-¡YO NO QUIERO HACERLO!...- grito arrojando sus cuadernos y demás al suelo asustada, no por la situación, si no por el repentino aumento de ira que tuvo, haciendo que se recogiese levemente

-onii chan quiere que yo sea una buena chica, y siempre lo sere…- dijo con una voz autoritaria tratando de convencerse a si misma -… yo se que Onii chan no es una persona violenta, y yo tampoco lo sere…- finalizo recogiendo las cosas, en el proceso de tirar sus cosas se había raspado la mano, no se terminaba de acostumbrar después de dos años a ver cómo estas heridas y muchas mas cicatrizaban al instante

* * *

La niebla de la noche oscura y fría del norte de Irlanda era algo que muchos habitantes del lugar detestaban, por ende no era muy extraño ver que las puertas de todas las residencias estuviesen cerradas lo mas temprano posible, inclusive la estructura de un cuartel de la iglesia en ese lugar

SLASH

Otro cuerpo mas caía, víctima de un destello rojo y negro que se movía como si fuese un fantasma, la seguridad del lugar era bastante dura, miles de disparos podían venir en su dirección, pero aquel destello se movía como si supiese que iba a pasar y eludia esas balas con gran rapidez, no solo eso, cada movimiento suyo desembocada en lo que era la muerte de un individuo a su vez

-no…¡NOOOO!...- los pocos sobrevivientes disparaban con terror, la sombra de Jhon Doe acabo con cada uno de ellos hasta que solo quedo el ultimo quien cayo torpemente al suelo temblando de terror, mas al ver al extraño sujeto quien en su mano solo llevaba un cuchillo de combate

-no… no me mates… piedad…- gruñía débilmente el ultimo exorcista vivo en esa habitación, el chico solo le dedico unas palabras

_Lo siento_

Un corte limpio a su yugular acabo con la vida del ultimo sujeto que estaba en pie, sin mas obstáculos el extraño sujeto tomaba la tarjeta de seguridad de uno de ellos y abría el acceso a la última habitación , al abrirla enfoco a su objetivo, sobre una mesa una espada de hoja negra y alargada, estilo inglesa, delante de ellas, un científico que parecía ser el jefe del lugar y frente a este rodeándolo como un escudo, los últimos exorcistas en todo el lugar, pesadamente armados

-¿así que has rompido todas nuestras defensas, tu reputación te precede Jhon Doe…- murmuraba el anciano ser con una sonrisa

_Vaya, es un placer saber que soy reconocido por los altos miembros de la iglesia, supongo que siendo así no necesito decir mucho mas… entrégame a Nightmare y ninguno de ustedes saldrá herido_

El ambiente en el lugar se tensaba, el chico maniobraba el cuchillo en sus manos mientras los exorcistas apuntaban sus armas contra el

-debes estar loco, el atacarnos a nosotros es atacar a la iglesia, es atacar a Dios mismo, ¿estás dispuesto a hacerte enemigo de Dios?

_Tristemente para ustedes no me puede importar menos si me hago enemigo de Dios, solo sirvo a mi mismo señores_

_-_ya veo, así que esa sera tu respuesta…-

Y apretando un botón en la mesa, el científico vio con placer como un círculo mágico se activaba y comenzaba a atrapar al intruso, Issei sentía como su cuerpo se hacía pesado y no podía moverse con facilidad, el chico ahora enfocaba al científico quien tenia una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro

-es una lástima señor Doe, pero al decir eso tengo total autoridad para acabar con usted, ¿algunas últimas palabras?...-

La situación era critica, Issei no podía moverse y apuntándole a el, un grupo de mas de 15 exorcistas estaban listos para destruirlo hasta las células, aun así el chico sonreía divertidamente dentro de su mascara

_-de hecho si… lust es tu turno…-_

Nadie supo que entendió, si quiera como había ocurrido, pero tan pronto Jhon Doe dijo esas palabras, en medio del anillo de seguridad que había en torno al científico, había aparecido otra persona más, entre los guardias que estaban a menos de metro y medio del científico, ahora una figura femenina es posaba entre ellos, pantalón negro, chaqueta negra ceñida al cuerpo y unas vendas negras que cubrían su rostro eran las características de la chica quien sostenía en sus manos una espada de mandoble sobre su espalda

-¿….pero como?...-

No entendían que ocurrió, pero una intrusa burlo su impecable anillo de seguridad como un fantasma, un movimiento aterradoramente preciso y perfecto, ahora ellos estaban indefensos

-mierda, fue…-

Antes de poder responder, una simple blandida de esa espada habia cortado brazos y piernas de los exorcistas como si fuesen de mantequilla ante un cuchillo fundido, todos los guardias ahora estaban perdiendo la conciencia debido a la herida, el único hombre que quedaba en pie era el líder científico del lugar quien retrocedió a paso torpe hasta caer, la misteriosa mujer caminando, paso derecho de el y oprimiendo el botón de la mesa, permitió que Issei recuperase su movimiento

_-excelente trabajo lust…-_

-… gracias, Doe sama…- respondió la chica mientras ahora ambos observaban al indefenso ser

-esta bien… me… me rindo, no me hagan nada…- lloraba el miserable ser rogando por su vida, ahora era Issei quien se acercaba a preparando touki en su puño

-_no hay lugar para la misericordia…-_

A diferencia de sus comunes asesinatos limpios, Issei asestaba un poderoso puño con touki al cráneo del sujeto, la cabeza de este estallo ante al masivo impacto cayendo finalmente sin vida, durante un rato, ambos estuvieron en silencio

-no era necesario terminar eso así Issei…- la chica se quitaba las vendas de su cara revelando un rostro juvenil a la par de unas coletas de color marrón

-_lo se…- _respondía el chico quitándose la máscara respirando levemente -…pero realmente odio a estos sujetos, no me puedo contener al verlos…- ahora ambos se veian a los ojos con una ligera sonrisa, pasando después a enfocar a la espada en la mesa

-ha pasado un año desde que te uniste a nosotros, creo que ya era tiempo de que pudiésemos tomar a otra de las excalibur para ti Irina…- la chica asintió, acercándose a la mesa y tomando la espada con su mano, su arua se unio con la de ella de manera casi armoniaca

-no importa realmente el tiempo que nos demoremos…- respondió la chica reclinando su rostro -…pero creo que hemos hecho algo peligroso, hemos atacado una de las sedes principales de la iglesia, esto no sera ignorado por Michael sama…-

-supongo…- respondió el chico -… pero no seria mayor problema para mi, necesito capturar un ángel para llevárselo a Maria, ella estará encantada de experimentar con un espécimen vivo…-

-es cierto, Maria sama nos ha encargado encontrar especímenes vivos de angeles, angeles caidos y demonios, solo espero poder cumplir con esa labor lo mas antes posible…- respondía la chica mientras la mandoble de ella se doblaba y tomaba forma de manilla la cual se ajustaba a ella

-todo a su tiempo, ahora tienes a Mimic y a Nightmare, ella estará contenta, además de que pronto podre obtener una muestra de demonio o de ángel, no importa cual, ahora podre pedir algo que nos tenían prohibido hace tiempo…-

La castaña observo curioso a Issei quien esbozaba una sonrisa alegre

-¿Qué petición le harás a Maria sama Issei…?-

El chico sonrió ampliamente

-hace un tiempo Yuume me ha dicho que quiere volver a estudiar en una escuela, así que con este triunfo quizás pueda hacer que ambos vallamos a la escuela de nuevo, bajo ciertas condiciones claro…-

La castaña sonreía también

-ya veo… es cierto que Yuume chan me ha contado que ella quiere asistir a la escuela de nuevo, ¿no habrá problema con lo de…-

-no, no lo habrá…- respondía el castaño confiadamente -… he pensado en todos los detalles, supongo que no habrá problema…-

* * *

-habría una enorme cantidad de problemas, por lo que sigo creyendo que es una mala idea…- hablaba la científico en jefe de Red Crown con una taza de te en su mano

-¿eh? . ¿pero por que? He hecho todo lo que hemos acordado durante dos años Maria, simplemente quiero ir a la escuela de nuevo, bueno, yo no, Yuume quiere volver a la escuela, acabo de recuperar una excalibur entre tantas otras cosas que he traído acá, ¿Qué mas me falta traer?...-

-nada en particular Issei, pero ya sabes que riesgo nos conlleva que ustedes dos se expongan al publico, además de eso…- antes de que ambos pudiesen continuar, abriendo la puerta violentamente una mujer de tez morena y cabello castaño entraba, vestia un sugerente traje de realeza y su expresión aguda era cubierta tras unos lentes de cabo cuadrado, Maria estrecho su mirada mientras Issei observaba confundido a la extraña mujer

-no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de ingresar a este lugar, ¿Qué haces en mi laboratorio?...-

La morena sonreía ampliamente

-no creo que tenga que tener permiso para interrumpir en las actividades de seres inferiores como ustedes, he venido por que quiero que me entregues a ese mocoso…-

El chico estrecho la mirada a la mujer

-¿Quién se supone que eres para creer que puedes venir aca y joderme de esa manera?- la mujer cargo una tremenda cantidad de energía demoniaca en la palma de su mano

-mucho cuidado con tu lengua mocoso, mi nombre es Katerea Leviathan, soy tu directa superior pequeño pedazo de basura…- el chico abrió la mirada en sorpresa

-¿Leviathan?-

-es simplemente una descendiente del antiguo Leviathan, solo es un sobrante frustrado que es miembro de la facción de los antiguos señores demonios, un residuo inútil de la brigada del Chaos…- respondió María mientras llevaba la taza de te a sus labios, un rayo de energia demoniaca destruyo la taza manchándola toda de te

-y ustedes son solo humanos que juegan a hacer experimentos tontos e inútiles, no creo que una sucia sobrante como tu deba decir algo…- decía la mujer arreglándose el cabello pasando de la expresión de enojo a una de una sonrisa -… pero bueno, no son completamente inútiles, ese chico de ahí es alguien interesante, lo quiero trabajando para mi…-

Issei estrecho sus ojos molesto

-Lo siento, Hyodo Issei es un miembro activo de Red Crown y es mi propiedad personal, no te lo voy a ceder…-

-hablas como si tuviese opción Maria, cuando digo que voy a tomar a ese chico, digo que me lo voy a llevar quiera o no, si es necesario me llevare a su hermana también…-

Antes de que ella pudiese continuar hablando, el filo de dos espadas ya estaban contra ella, uno de ellos de una castaña quien estaba sujeto a a su cuello apuntando peligrosamente el filo de Mimic contra su cuello, y la otra del chico quien apuntaba peligrosamente el filo de su cuchillo en el estómago de la mujer

-malditos…- alcanzo a decir la mujer bastante molesta -…¿creen que esto realmente me va a dañar…?

-un ataque común supongo que no podría dañar a un señor demonio…- contesto Irina molesta…- pero un corte de excalibur en tu cuello podría matarte incluso a ti…- la mujer gruñía molesta inmovilizada por ambos chicos, ahora María se levantaba arreglándose el vestido lleno de te, acercándose al rostro de la morena

-lo siento, pero mis chicos no tienen intención de trabajar contigo, no puedo hacer mucho si es así, además de eso…- ahora María estrechaba sus ojos en seria molestia -… estamos bajo la protección misma de Rizevim, así que la próxima vez que vengas a alborotar las cosas en mi territorio, te prometo que hare que seas el próximo conejillo de Indias de mis experimentos, y creeme, desearas que sean cosas como que te diseccione viva en comparación a lo que sufrirás…

Ahora ambos chicos retrocedían dejando a la morena con las palabras en la boca, evidentemente hecha una furia, pero el mensaje fue claro

-esto no se quedara así, tus mocosos no son suficiente para enfrentarnos a nosotros…-

-no tengo intensión de que se enfrenten entre con ustedes…- decía la pelinegra recogiéndose el cabello -…solo me interesan los resultados científicos…-

Sin mas, la morena se retiraba en un circulo mágico, dejando a los chicos y a la mujer en la sala

-Ryuto, tráeme un cambio de ropa…- decía la mujer por el comunicador de ella

-en seguida Maria sama…- la mujer cerraba la conexión y ahora enfocaba a Issei

-supongo que ahora incluso aca ya no están seguros, esta bien, siempre y cuando puedas proteger a tu hermana, pueden ir al instituto, pero recuerda, que no tendrás ni diez minutos cuando el hambre de Yuume despierte, tendrás que pensar en eso…-

El castaño sonrió levemente

* * *

Pasaron varios días desde el incidente con Leviathan y el chico estaba en proceso de ir a registrarse en la escuela, María había dicho que solo le daría permiso de ingresar a la Academia Kuoh, colegio prestigioso que hasta hacia no mucho era solo de índole femenino, recientemente se había convertido en una escuela mixta, el chico avanzaba contento, durante un año, despues de que su primera misión se completase y se hiciese amigo de Irina, habia estado cumpliendo misión tras misión que se le imponía por ella, no solo eso, el mismo habia tomado la iniciativa en varias labores, logrando ganas mas favores con la peli negra quien gustosa por los progresos del chico y de su amiga les permitió una serie de lujos, Yuume ya no era confinada a una habitación de investigación, si no que tenia un cuarto amplio propio con toda clase de comodidades, incluso durante ese tiempo ambos habían estudiado con tutores privados, pero hasta ahora tenía la posibilidad de acceder a estudiar en una escuela de nuevo, como en sus viejos tiempos

_-¡¿en serio Onii chan?!...-_

_La expresión de alegría de Yuume era inmensa ante la noticia de su hermano quien sonreía débilmente, no era para menos, estaba en su típico ritual con ella_

_-así es…- gruñio el chico mientras su hermana seguía mordiéndolo salvajemente retirando pedazos de carne con sus dientes – ya despues de una serie de trabajos que he hecho para Maria, finalmente parece estar de acuerdo con que volvamos a la escuela, ire a registrarnos en estos días…-_

_Ahora la chica ya no seguía comiendo, si no que arrojándose pesadamente, rodeo al chico con ambos brazos, pegándose a las heridas que tenía el en un hermoso y doloroso abrazo, la chica recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, Issei se puso rojo ante eso_

_-gracias… Onii chan… yo…- decía la chica pegándose mas a el -… yo no se que haría sin ti, como viviría sin ti…-_

_Issei respiraba dificultosamente, la forma de hablar de su hermana, durante su vida la habia protegido en contra de todo y también habia cuidado de ella en todos los aspectos posibles, aun así, nunca noto cuando esa pequeña niña indefensa habia crecido tanto, ahora era una chica de catorce años con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad, busto amplio pero modesto al mismo tiempo, una cintura delgada y piernas firmes y torneadas estaban pegadas ahora a su ser, no solo eso, su voz seguía siendo inocente y pura al igual que sus expresiones, ella era como un tesoro que lo incitaba cada vez mas y mas_

_-Yuume…-_

_El chico estaba en un predicamento, el adoraba a su hermana, pero le asustaba de sobre manera verla como a una mujer, eso era enfermo, pero_

_-yo… nunca te alejare de mi, Yuume…-ahora el la rodeaba por la cintura inconscientemente, el tenia una leve atracción por Irina, compañera de batalla suyo, pero nadie como su hermana le hacía sentir tantas cosas extrañas y bizarras_

_-hare lo posible para que seas feliz…- finalizo cansadamente, lo mejor era disfrutar del momento, no podia aceptar ver a su hermana como una mujer, pero el aroma de la sangre de el y la bizarra sensualidad del momento era algo que el disfrutaba mas que el tormento que le provocaba el ser devorado en vida_

_-te amo Onii chan…- eso crispo los nervios del chico, el sabia que su hermana era demasiado inocente y pura para decir esa clases de palabras mas alla de la nocion de hermanos_

_-yo también te amo Yuume…- el también lo dijo como hermano, pero no sabia si no quería decirlo como algo mas que eso, y eso lo aterraba_

Era medio dia y el estaba encaminado a la dirección donde estaba la escuela, no la había visto antes, pero supuso que no sería difícil de localizar , mas cuando vio a una alumna de aquel lugar, una chica con el uniforme de la escuela caminaba parsimoniosamente por el lugar, ella tenia un cabello negro corto y gafas de color violeta, su expresión era bastante seria y su porte al caminar indicaba que ella era de cierto perfil social alto

-disculpa…-

Aun así, el chico sabia que era mejor hablar con alguien que le facilitase los procesos de inscripción, si no al menos que le dijera con claridad a cuales lugar debería ir, la peli negra volteo a verlo de manera indiferente, pero no irrespetuosa

-si, ¿Qué necesitas?...-

-disculpa, mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, y estoy buscando la academia Kuoh, he venido a regístrame junto con mi hermana a las clases…-

La chica observo detenidamente al chico ahí, el estaba pulcramente vestido, tenia una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro, pero le llamaron la atención en particular varios rasgos en el, sus brazos y parte de su rostro tenia varias cortadas, viejas al parecer, pero ninguna tan destacable como la enorme cicatriz en su ojo, y ya entrando a partes mas divertidas, ella no entendía por que el en su cabello castaño llevaba un moño de una chica, bastante infantil al parecer, por un momento pensó en dejarlo ser y seguir derecho de el, pero el ver el folder en su mano le dio a entender que el estaba bastante preparado ya

-entiendo, entonces puedo ayudarte…- dijo la morena mientras extendía su mano al chico -… mi nombre es Sona Sitri, un placer conocerte Hyodo Issei, permíteme acompañarte a la dirección para que termines tu registro…-

-entiendo, igualmente Sona chan…- respondió el chico al saludo de mano con una amplia sonrisa amistosa, tan pura y sincera que la peli negra no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque al estrechar la mano del chico sintió algo extraño, el no era ni demonio ni ángel ni nada que se le pareciese, pero algo habia mal en el, no se podía sentir su presencia como la de un ser humano, al menos no completamente, por su parte issei tampoco era tonto

_Sona Sitri, ¿del clan Sitri de demonios? Parece que si, según entiendo, tanto ella como la heredera del clan Gremory son las encargadas de esta zona…¿Maria quiere que yo estudie en una escuela resguardada por demonios…?_

-bien, acompáñame, te llevare hasta la escuela y te mostrare las instalaciones interiores…-

Sin decir mas, ambos chicos avanzaron en dirección a la escuela, sin percatasen de que eran vigilados de lejos por varias criaturas

* * *

El proceso de inscripción ya había terminado , ahora el castaño caminaba junto a la peli negra por el lugar, la escuela era amplia con bastantes espacios abiertos y edificios de apariencia rudimentaria pero ostentosa, el lugar estaba inundado por una enorme cantidad de adolescentes en pos de sus deberes, eran pocos los varones que se observaban por ahí

-vaya…- murmuro el chico asombrado por la vista de las chicas en bloomer por el lugar

-espero señor Hyodo que usted no sea un pervertido…- la mirada fría de la pelinegra lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo, este simplemente atino a rascarse la nunca con evidente vergüenza

-lo siento…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa tonta -…es que ha sido un largo tiempo desde que pude estar en una escuela, mi hermana y yo hemos estado a punta de tutores personales debido a ciertas condiciones, así que estar en una escuela de nuevo y ver tanta gente es algo que ya había olvidado…-

La peli negra estrecho el gesto ante ello

-es cierto, sus documentos de ingreso especificaban que tanto usted como su hermana habían evitado ingresar a clases en escuela desde hacia dos o tres años, ¿puedo preguntar la razon?...-

El castaño estrecho su mirada levemente, pero volvió a sonreír como siempre

-fue debido a unos incidentes familiares que mi hermana y yo no pudimos asistir a escuelas en este tiempo, recientemente pudimos resolver esas diferencias y gracias a ello estoy aca Sona chan…-

-entiendo….- respondió la peli negra de manera cortante, ahora mientras ambos caminaban la peli negra enfoco a dos alumnas en particular, cosa que llamo la atención del castaño quien no pudo evitar tornarse rojo levemente ante la presencia de aquellas dos chicas cuya belleza parecía de mito

-Buenas tardes Sona, veo que estas ocupada….- la que hablaba era una chica de cabello rojo como la sangre, ojos azules y cuerpo de campeonato, casi parecía hecho a conciencia por algún escultor famoso debido a la exactitud de la perfección de sus curvas

-supongo que si Rias…- dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos -… de camino aca me encontré con este chico, se acaba de registrar junto a su hermana, el pertenecerá a segundo grado mientras la niña entrara a primero, Hyodo Issei, permíteme presentarte a Rias Gremory, presidenta del club de ocultismo…- el chico extendió la mano con una sonrisa

-es un placer, Rias chan…- dijo el chico con su sonrisa falsa, era oficial, estaba en territorio de demonios, solo esperaba que su entrenamiento con su sangre de insecto le permitiese ocultar bien su presencia sobre humana

-igualmente Hyodo kun, o mas bien ya que tuviste cierto grado de confianza conmigo, me permitiré llamarte Issei kun, ¿esta bien?...-

-esta… bien…- respondió el chico -… disculpa si me di una confianza atrevida buchou…- la peli roja sonrio divertida

-para nada, es un gusto para mi…- ahora el castaño observaba a la compañera de esta, su cabello era negro atado en una coleta larga, ojos violetas lo enfocaban de una manera extrañamente condescendiente y amable, su forma de mirar era tremendamente extraña

-ara ara…- comenzó ella con un deje de soberbia en su voz -…al parecer tenemos un Kouhai interesante en este lugar, espero conocer a tu hermanita pronto… mi nombre es Akeno Himejima, un placer Issei kun…-

El chico estrecho su mirada imperceptiblemente, la mención de su hermana por aquellos seres deplorables era algo que lo enfermaba

-igualmente Akeno san…- los cuatro sonreían levemente, hasta que la presidenta del club estudiantil dejo salir un leve toser falso

-mmm Hyodo kun, podrías adelantarte al patio cerca del gimnasio, aun hay algunas cosas que me gustaría mostrarte para que tu estancia en este lugar sea lo mas cómoda y tranquila posible, pero antes tengo que hablar de algo con Rias…-

-yo… entiendo Kaicho…- sin decir más el chico hizo una avenía y se alejó del grupo de chicas, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la peli negra estrecho su mirada levemente

-ese chico definitivamente tiene algo raro…- ahora Rias hablaba sin quitar la sonrisa de suficiencia de su rostro

-en efecto, pero no siento ningún aura hostil en el, parece un humano con alguna afinidad especial en su sangre…-

-siendo así, es posible que tenga un objetivo viniendo a una escuela llena de demonios…- respondió la peli negra de nuevo -… hay cosas en su expediente que me preocupan francamente… por ahora lo mantendré vigilado, si es alguien extraño también parece bastante interesante…-

-ara ara, parece que Kaicho acaba de prenderse de un lindo Kouhai…- dijo la vice del grupo de ocultismo, haciendo que las mejillas de la presidenta se tornaran rojas

-no es eso… es simplemente que toca vigilar a ese sujeto, además la cicatriz de su rostro…- contestaba ella tratando de salir impune del ataque de pena -…¿y que clase de chico utiliza una moña de mujer en su mecho frontal?...-

-no lo se…- respondía la peli roja –pero no sería mala idea tenerlo vigilado, hay demasiadas cosas extrañas con el…-

-ok, puede que nos sea útil lo que sepamos sobre el…- finalizo Sona alejándose en dirección a donde estaba el chico

* * *

La tarde finalmente habia caído mientras el sol del ocaso se posaba sobre una tranquila ciudad, dos chicos caminaban por las sendas de un tranquilo bosque, el chico con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, la chica con una expresión seria e impasible

-entonces Hyodo issei, espero que estés listo para empezar en una semana…- el castaño se salió de su tren de pensamiento para ver a la peli negra quien lo veía inquiridoramente

-ah si, entendido Sona chan… digo Kaicho…-el chico atino a rascarse la mejilla un tanto apenado, pero el ver como la mirada de la Sitri se hacia mas estrecha le hizo sentirse preocupado

-¿puedo preguntar por que me observas tanto Kaicho? Me hace sentir bastante apenado…- le peli negra detuvo su marcha en seco

-¿Qué eres exactamente Hyodo Isssei? Por mas que trato de verlo por cualquier lado, no pareces ser un simple ser humano…- el chico puso una expresión totalmente seria ante la confrontación -… tu aura es mucho mas fuerte que la de un humano promedio, no se exactamente que es lo que siento en ti, pero pareciese como si fueses el hibrido de un humano con algo…-

El castaño estrecho sus ojos con mas seriedad, de alguna manera se sentía amenazado, ella sabía que el no era común, no solo eso, ahora ella sabía de la existencia de el y de su hermana, ¿había cometido un error al insistir a que fuesen a una escuela?

-no entiendo a que te refieres Sona chan…- el chico seguía alegando inocencia, pero estaba preparado a llegar a la mas drástica de las conclusiones si era necesario, ella podía ser la heredera de una poderosa familia del infierno, pero el poder que ella irradiaba no parecía ser una amenaza para el, aun así, cuando vio como ella extendió su mano e invoco un círculo mágico en su contra fue algo que lo puso en alerta, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un demonio fuera de katerea

-no finjas inocencia, es difícil engañar mi sentido de percepción, además, en el particular caso de que seas humano, ya que has visto mi magia no puedo dejar que sigas viviendo, responde, ¿Qué eres Hyodo Issei?...-

Issei sabía que no podía fingir mas, sin más estaba preparado a dejar salir su touki y destruir el cráneo de la peli negra, pero tan pronto libero sus sentidos y su aura, pudo sentir por medio de su senjutsu como un rayo de energía demoniaca venia contra ellos, por ello para sorpresa y vergüenza de la peli negra, el castaño se había arrojado contra ella abrazándola y arrojándose ambos al suelo mientras el ataque pasaba derecho destruyendo varios arboles

-¡pero que…- la peli negra estaba debajo del chico quien respiraba dificultosamente, para terror de ella el chico ahora tenia una enorme herida a nivel de su espalda, revelando varias costillas

-¡Issei!...-el chico ahora se levantaba del suelo mientras sentia como la sangre escurría por sus piernas, no tardo mucho en comenzar el proceso de recuperación de su cuerpo mientras una sorprendida Sona observaba con terror e intriga el movimiento brusco de la espalda del chico la cual termino por recuperarse por completo instantes despues

-joder eso duele…- murmuro el castaño mientras enfocaba a su enemigo quien llegaba a la distancia, era un demonio de apariencia femenina de cabello negro corto que cubría uno de sus ojos, la mujer vestia un traje morado ceñido a su cuerpo

-vaya, impresionantes reflejos chico, realmente eres interesante…- ahora la peli negra se levantaba al lado del chico preparándose para pelear

-me tienes que decir que rayos fue eso…- murmuro la peli negra observando al chico de reojo quien hacia una expresión de fastidio

-no tenemos tiempo para eso, esa mujer de ahí es peligrosa…-

-en efecto, me llamo Reniel, para servirles…- dijo la mujer haciendo una elegante avenia -… y he venido a llevarme a ese chico, mi ama desea obtener sus servicios…- Issei estrecho sus ojos molesto por la lengua floja de esa mujer

-joder, no me puede importar menos que desea tu ama, ya dije que yo no hare nada…- la peli negra de Sitri observaba el intercambio de palabras sin entender nada

-bien, eso es uno, lo otro…- ahora enfocaba a la peli negra -… tengo la oportunidad de atacar a la líder del a Casa Sitri, así que no lo dejare pasar…- la mujer ahora apuntaba a la chica liberando energia a tal velocidad que ella no pudo reaccionar, para su suerte, el castaño alcanzo a tomarla del brazo y alejarla del golpe directo siendo expulsados ambos por la explosión

-KYYAAAA-

Ahora ambos chicos aterrizaban en el suelo mientras Issei se levantaba

-mierda, ella es bastante peligrosa… Sona chan, quédate atrás de mi…- murmuro poniéndose por fin en pie de batalla, la chica observo como el no preparaba ninguna posición de invocación de magia ni nada que se le pareciese, simplemente se paraba entre ambas poniendo un puño a la altura de su cintura y el otro a la altura de su cuello, rápidamente el puño del chico comenzó a brillar con energía blanca

-eso de ahí…¿es touki?...- pregunto la peli negra incrédula, mientras la antagonista demonio preparaba otra carga de anergia demoniaca

-eso no importa, desaparece Sona Sitri, Hyodo Issei no me molesta si te asesino con este ataque…- el rayo fue disparado con enorme violencia al chico

-¡idiota, quítate!- grito la peli negra, por su parte Issei espero el ataque del rayo, despidiéndolo con enorme fuerza con un puño contundente, haciendo generar un estruendo en el lugar, ambas mujeres observaban impresionadas al chico

-desvió un ataque de ese calibre ¿con sus puños?...- la Sitri estaba estática mientras Issei volvía a su posición de batalla

-¿eso es todo?...- la demonio sintió su sangre hervir al ser subestimada por el chico, por lo que cargo dos enormes masas de energia en sus manos

-¡no me subestimes mocoso!- ahora ella emprendía el vuelo contra el chico atacando con los rayos de energía a menos distancia, Issei retrocedió para evitar herir a la Sitri mientras con puños y patadas desviaba los ataques de la demonio, cada ataque que desviaba lo dejaban en posición para desviar el siguiente, aunque ningunos de sus movimientos tenia un patrón fijo

-esas no son artes marciales…- decía la Sitri anonadada -… no tienen ningún patrón…- ella observaba la pelea entre Issei y Reniel , como la peli negra atacaba con rápidos zarpazos mientras que el chico los eludia y desviaba con sus puños

En un punto de la batalla, los movimientos de la demonio se hicieron mucho mas erráticos y salvajes, cosa que el castaño no demoro en notar

-¡maldito, quédate quieto!- un ataque mal arrojado le dio la pauta a Issei quien tomándola de su brazo dirigió un fuerte puño cargado de touki al estómago de su enemiga, quien escupio una amplia cantidad de sangre al sentir como su hígado habia explotado debido al amplio poder de ese golpe, no sintiéndose contento con eso, el castaño acerco mas el cuerpo de la mujer y tomando su cabeza con ambas manos acerto un rodillazo en el rostro de esta causando una cantidad masiva de daño, para luego saltar y acertar una fuerte patada giratoria cargada con una enorme cantidad de Touki, patada que fue acertada en las costillas de esta fracturando y destruyendo mas órganos internos, el cuerpo del demonio fue despedido salvajemente hacia unos árboles, destruyendo varios de estos en el trayecto debido al enorme poder, Sona Sitri estaba paralizada ante tal muestra de poder

_Ocho meses en Red Crown_

_Issei y Toguro seguían combatiendo, el chico por fin después de tanto tiempo podía llevar el ritmo de la batalla y acertar algunos golpes, pero nada especialmente representativo_

_-recuerda Issei, cuando no estas combatiendo con armas, dependes únicamente de tu propio poder explosivo…- el peli negro arrojaba un puño cargado con enorme poder al chico quien lo eludia difícilmente -…la gran ventaja de pelear con armas es que un corte suave pero preciso puede ser suficiente para cegar una vida, pero con los puños no es así, no importa que sea, boxeo, karate, kung fu, Moa thai, todas las artes marciales y todas las formas de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo desarmado consisten en una sola cosa, causar el mayor daño critico posible, así que cuando no tengas un arma a mano, destruye, destruye por completo todo lo que puedas destruir con el poder de tus golpes…-_

_El chico tratando de tomar lección de aquellas palabras, se elevo apodándose en el hombro del hombre de gafas y cargando una enorme cantidad de Touki en sus pies, corono uan contundente patada en rostro del peli negro quien retrocedió débilmente mientras los pedazos de sus lentes caían débilmente, la expresión de el era una sonrisa limpia_

_-esa es la idea, bien hecho…-_

el chico ahora se dirigía a la peli negra quien aun estaba estática sentada en el suelo, solo pudo reaccionar cuando tuvo la mano del chico frente a ella, al verlo de frente, aun con esa monstruosa muestra de poder, el le ofrecía una amplia sonrisa

-lo siento Sona chan… esto es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar…- la chica tomaba la mano del peli castaño con un leve rubor en su rostro, ¿Cómo podía ser el tan amable y gentil aun cuando ella lo estaba amenazando?

-no… no es nada…- dijo un tanto apenada levantándose, al estar de pie simplemente se limitó a desviar su mirada a un lado mientras se agarraba un brazo -eres usuario de senjutsu…

El chico estrecho su mirada, pero no tenia caso cubrirlo mucho ahí

-así es, supongo que uno aprende a defenderse levemente…- antes de continuar, el crujir de las ramas de los arboles les hizo enfocar en dirección a donde se había estrellado el demonio, ahora esta estaba de pie totalmente agonizante, pero con una evidente expresión de enojo

-tu… maldito… no me importa que diga Leviathan sama, pero … no dejare que una basura… como tu me opaque…- para extrañeza de Issei y de Sona, la mujer sacaba de su traje, un pequeño dispositivo con varias cosas negras desplazándose en su interior

-¿Qué es eso?...-

Sin mediar recursos y con fuerza, la peli negra se comio las serpientes que salían del dispositivo, Issei sintió un escalofrió al notar como el aura de la demonio aumentaba considerablemente mientras sucumbía perdiendo la razón, ambos chicos veían como la mujer temblaba y sus alas crecían radicalmente, a la par de sus colmillos

-¡no lo permitiré!...- la peli negra se movió a una velocidad bastante superior, arrojándose a la peli negra, Issei quien a penas pudo ver las cosas, se arrojo en dirección a interceptar el ataque de la peli negra, sintiendo como los colmillos de esta se hundía en su hombro y en su pecho

-¡muere infeliz!-

CRASHHH

Sona Sitri observo con terror como la demonio de un solo tajado desprendió gran parte de la carne de la parte del hombro y cuello del chico, dejando expuestos pulmones y demás, la luz de los ojos de isse se fue automáticamente cuando la enorme cantidad de sangre cayo al piso, al igual que el, ahora en el suelo, el chico estaba aparentemente sin vida

-¡¿Issei?!- murmuro la peli negra impactada y asustada, la demonio ahora observaba a la chica mientras se relamía sus enormes fauces

-idiota…- gruño la mujer mientras afilaba sus garras -…me gusta cuando mueren como idiotas…- ahora la una acosaba a la otra quien estaba anonadada y aterrada, no sabia que hacer así que solo retrocedía, la demonio en frenesí seguía a la chica a paso lento mientras destruía las estalactitas de hielo que le lanzaba la Sitri

-¿realmente este es el poder de la hermana de la falsa Leviathan? Es una vergüenza…- ahora alzaba sus garras peligrosamente, cargando una enorme cantidad de energía demoniaca –me divertiré destruyendo tu ser en mil pedazos…-

-¿en serio?... yo iba a decir exactamente lo mismo…-

La Sitri ya estaba preparada para recibir el ataque mortal hasta que escucho como si fuese una ilusión la voz del castaño, ambas mujeres ya estaban volteando a verlo

-¡Isse…-

CRACK

La expresión de alivio de la Sitri paso a una de horror al ver como el brazo del chico atravesaba ala ser en frenesí, quien temblaba débilmente al ver como su corazón era agarrado por la mano desnuda del chico, el mismo ahora retiraba su brazo con gran brusquedad dejando caer un enorme charco de sangre al suelo, mientras la mujer caia de rodillas, balbuceando débilmente

-vaya, parece que lo que sea que te hayas comido te permite seguir viva aun cuando no tienes corazón…- decía el castaño con enorme sadismo en su voz mientras miraba el corazón en su mano -…bien, realmente odio cuando me provocan esta hambre enfermiza, tu maldita zorra me has provocado…- para terror de la Sitri, Issei devoraba ese corazón como si fuese un manjar divino

-¡tu!...- mientras Issei devoraba su comida y la antagonista estaba de rodillas en el suelo en aparente estado de shock, Sona no sabia que era esa cosa frente a el, parecía amable un chico de buen corazon y sonrisa honesta, ahora era un horrible monstruo carnívoro y sádico, su expresión paso a una de asco mientras sintió como los pocos sentimientos positivos que estaba desarrollando por el chico, desaparecían -… eres un monstruo…-

Esas palabras llamaron la atención del castaño quien reponiéndose acertó un fuerte garrazo a la Sitri despidiéndola a un árbol, donde quedo inconsciente de un solo golpe, ya cuando se deshizo de la molestia, observo de nuevo a la servidora de Katerea

-yo… tengo mucha hambre…- finalizo para terror de la demonio quien ni si quiera pudo gritar cuando sintió como si algo mas grande que el chico se la hubiese devorado de repente, como si unas fauces que aparecieron de la nada la hubiesen engullido

… y si fue así…-

* * *

Rias Gremory disfrutaba de descansar en su casa, la cual estaba ubicada en el edificio del club de ocultismo, pocas personas sabían eso, por lo cual cuando escucho como tocaban a su puerta sintió una extraña sensación de que algo andaba mal, si fuese algún familiar suyo o algún otro demonio, aparecería mediante un circulo mágico o en su defecto le daría un mensaje ¿Quién podría saber que ella vivía ahí? Al abrir la puerta ahogo un grito

-¡Sona!-

La peli roja vio aterrada como un grueso chorro de sangre seca se ubicaba en la cabeza de la chica quien era cargada en los brazos del castaño, quien tenía su ropa totalmente destrozada y estaba totalmente manchado de sangre

-por favor Rias sama, Sona sama está bien, solo tiene esa herida en la cabeza, pero no corre peligro alguno…-

-hablemos adentro, por favor pasa…- la peli roja estaba vestida nada mas con una sugerente pijama semi transparente, pero el castaño no tuvo tiempo de contemplar aquello, ya habiendo dejado a la peli negra en un sofá mientras Issei limpiaba la sangre seca del rostro de esta, la expresión de la peli roja paso de una de preocupación a una de enojo

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿esto es obra tuya Issei kun?...- el castaño estaba agachado limpiando la sangre, por lo cual la peli roja no pudo ver como el sonreía sutilmente

-¡claro que no Bucho!...- grito asustado -…Sona chan estaba acompañándome de camino a casa cuando un monstruo nos atacó, no se cómo escapamos ni que paso, pero de repente ese monstruo se alejó de nosotros sin más, yo pude detenerla por un tiempo…-

-¿detenerla?...- preguntaba inquieta la peli roja -…¿Qué clase de criatura eres tu, Hyodo Issei, Sona es un demonio que quedo inconsciente mientras tu seguiste con vida y aparentemente sin ningún daño, ¿Cómo puedo suponer que no le hiciste daño tu?...- el castaño estrecho su mirada, y mirando con enojo a la peli roja tomo un gancho de cabello tirado en el suelo, la punta filosa de ese ayudaría

-¡por esto!...- la peli roja observo con terror como el mismo acababa de enterrarse el gancho en su cuello, reventando su yugular dejando caer un grueso chorro de sangre al suelo, antes de que la peli roja pudiese actuar, la herida de el ya estaba retorciéndose hasta desaparecer

-¿pero cómo?...-

-no lo se y no me importa, siempre he sido así, ahora por favor, cura a Sona chan… no se que era esa maldita cosa pero se que puede aparecer a atacarnos de nuevo- Issei sonreía por lo bajo, eso ayudaría a desviar la atención

-entiendo, yo me encargare de Sona, ¿tu estas bien?...- el chico se levantaba mostrándose cansado, sintiendo el olor de la sangre pegándole fuertemente

-si, lo estoy, me retiro Buchou…- sin decir mas el chico se iba a paso tembloroso, cerrando la puerta tras el

-espera…- la peli roja no demoro en perseguirlo, pero al abrir la puerta ya no había nadie por ahí, cosa que la extraño de sobre manera, pero no tenía tiempo para sentirse asombrada, tenía que atender a su amiga, ella podía sentirse tranquila, ella solo había sufrido un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, pero no parecía ser nada realmente drástico

* * *

El castaño avanzaba a paso molesto y agigantado por los corredores de Red Crown, al abrir la puerta del laboratorio principal, observo a la peli negra, como siempre, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras degustaba su te, ella al verlo a el hizo un gesto divertido

-vaya, si así son las inscripciones, no me imagino como serán las clases…- al castaño quien no le hizo gracia el comentario llego hasta la peli negra, tenia ganas de gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabia que eso no funcionaria, así que haciendo un amague de tranquilidad, se sentó en el sofá junto a ella y se sirvió un taza de te

-¿Por qué preparaste los papeles para entrar en una escuela llena de demonios y demás fenómenos?...-

La peli negra vio curiosa al chico, estaba manchado de sangre, con su ropa destajada, pero estaba calmado, le parecía algo interesantemente maduro y gallardo

-tu querias ir a una escuela, y yo después del incidente de la semana pasada necesitaba mostrarle a Katerea que no se podía meter con mis chicos…-

-¿tu sabias que me atacarían?...- la mujer hizo una sonrisa de suficiencia

-alégrate de que fue ahora en vez de en frente de tu hermana, ahí hubiese sido un problema…- Issei ya se estaba preparando a protestar, pero la científica puso un gesto serio en su rostro -…mira, en el momento en el que ustedes salgan de aca, seran victimas de muchos ataques, no solo de las tres grandes facciones, si no también de ineptos como Katerea, por lo que te lo advierto de una vez, si quieres seguir con esto, prepárate a tener que matarte a golpes y demás con otros demonios y angeles…- el chico cuya mirada dura aflojo por un instante, simplemente suspiro

-tienes razón, haga lo que haga estoy jodido…- ahora el chico tomaba el te con una expresión meditativa -…me devore a un demonio Maria, me siento raro desde entonces…- la mujer puso una mirada seria

-bueno, no queda mas que hacerte exámenes, de hecho esperaba a que se diese algo así…- el castaño observo curioso a su tutora -…la forma asimilativa de la Pupa mas el factor del hambre de esta, me hicieron formular hace un tiempo, una teoría interesante…-

-¿Qué pasaría si Hyodo Issio o Hyodo Yuume devorasen la carne de seres mas poderosos?...-la piel del chico se palidecio

-ustedes hasta ahora se han alimentado de carne humana, pero tengo la teoría de que si comes la carne de criaturas poderosas, absorberás sus propiedades, así es como tenía planteado que te harias mas fuerte que el gran rojo, devorando a todos tus enemigos-

-estas enferma Maria…- susurro Issei fríamente, la mujer sonrió con los ojos cerrados

-yo no soy quien se esta devorando a sus enemigos muchacho jajajajajaja….- el chico cerro los ojos molesto, su objetivo estaba cumplido, tanto el como Yuume irían a la academia Kuoh a estudiar, pero ahora quien sabe que clase de peligros le abordarían ahí, y aunque le enfermaba aceparlo, la carne de demonio era deliciosa, y quería mas, mucha mas, por su mente paso la imagen de las tres demonios que había conocido hoy

¿Qué tan deliciosa sera su carne?...

Le enfermo hacerlo, pero sonrió dulcemente al pensarlo, ahora entendía un poco mas el por que de la forma de actuar de Yuume

**final capitulo 4**


	6. contacto negro

**abandonados a su suerte desde muy jóvenes, Issei y Yume Hyodo han buscado hacer lo posible para poder seguir viviendo juntos, pero ser el sekiryuutei es algo que amenaza con romper esa meta, ¿que haran ambos chicos para no perder lo unico que tienen en el mundo? el problema y la solucion, ellos mismos Issei x OC x Harem DXD- Pupa (Issei Antagonico)**

**bien, no es mucho lo que debo decir aca, excepto que ni Highschool dxd me pertenece, ni tampoco pupa, esto es un experimento sin animo de lucro y todo ese monton de mamadas que me piden decir aca que no son mias**

**JOSE: vaya, llevaba rato sin verte por aca socio, gracias**

**GUEST: tranquilo que este fic fue pensado para ir de largo**

**BRIANGAMERPRO: jajajaja algo asi, eso ira en las cosas de la trama, osea cero spoiler**

**ROY4: toca que se dibuje el sello de aprovacion, eso seria brutal, y gracias, pero esa es la gracia de este fic, no podemos hablar de un Issei antagonico si le tiene miedo al color rojo ¿no?**

**capitulo 6: contacto negro**

Era un bello dia como normalmente lo era en aquella tranquila ciudad, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y todo el mundo en la Academia Kuoh estudiaba alegremente en un mar de desenfreno de ansias de estudiar

-…joder, debí pensarme esto con mas cuidado…-

Todo ello no podia importarle menos al chico nuevo del grupo 2-B, Hyodo Issei, quien para su buena fortuna, tenia el asiento que tanto el amaba en su antigua escuela, una vista directa al lado de la ventana la cual lo entregaba a disfrutar del paisaje, de la pista de atletismo y demás, esa era la parte buena, la parte no tan buena…

-disculpa Hyodo Kun…-

-Uh…-

El volteaba a ver con una expresión aburrida a varias chicas que querían hablar con el, el no era rarito ni nada que se le pareciese para no disfrutar de la compañía de varias princesas como ellas, lo malo era lo que venía normalmente despues del primer saludo

-disculpa Hyodo Kun, ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz en tu rostro?..-

-si, ¿y por que siempre llevas esa pinza en el cabello de conejo?...-

El chico suspiraba de nuevo, ignorando a las chicas simplemente desviando la mirada, si de por si el uniforme era bastante incomodo…no, lo incomodo no era el uniforme, si no volver a utilizar uno, le parecía una eternidad desde que vistió prendas que no fuesen diseñadas para combatir o para camuflarse, el concepto de vestir para actuar en sociedad era algo que el ya habia olvidado con el tiempo, además de eso, el constante acoso de las mujeres y los pocos hombres del salón, las chicas solo preguntaban para saber el por que de sus habitos y gustos respecto a el adorno que le regalo su hermana, también para conocerlo un poco mas a fondo, pero eso era harina de otro costal, pero los hombres…

-Issei, te necesitan en la puerta…-

Siendo como una especie de antiguo y divertido deja vu, el chico se acercaba a la puerta, quien estaba ahí era la nueva estudiante del grupo 1-A Yuume Hyodo, quien vestia elegantemente su uniforme con la excepción a la común de que el chal que cubre normalmente la sección de los hombros de las chicas era un tanto mas amplio que la talla normal casi cubriéndola como una cobija, además de eso la falta le llegaba un tanto mas debajo de las rodillas

-Onii chan…- la voz tierna con lo que lo decía, y su expresión alegre inmediatamente hacia que los hombres del curso de Issei sufriesen una tremenda hemorragia nasal

-WWOOOOO, es Yuume chan…- gruñía enérgicamente un sujeto de gafas y cabello negro

-es la pequeña loli Idol que se ha consagrado tan solo con dos días de estar aca…- mientras Yuume no entendía de lo que estaban hablando los compañeros de su hermano, a este solo le bastó con una mirada mas fría y cruel que las que esbozaba normalmente durante sus misiones para detener los pensamientos obscenos de sus amigos contra la niña

-Onii chan, ¿Qué es una Loli Idol?...- segundo derrame de sangre mortal en clases

-olvida lo que dicen esos babosos Yuume, ¿para que necesitas a Onii chan?...- preguntaba el chico mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica, esta mientras tanto simplemente se movía levemente por la pena

-es algo que me dijo Ddraig san, y necesito que me digas que debo hacer…- la sonrisa del chico paso a una expresión seria, desde que Yuume eclosiono por primera vez, ella dijo que había entrado en contacto con el dragón emperador rojo que residía en su sacred gear, casi siempre obligándola a pelear, pero para que ella dijera que el le había dado una advertencia que requería del concejo de el, eso quería decir que había algo nuevo que tratar…así que ignorando las palabras y gestos de sus compañeros, el chico poso el brazo para que su hermana se apoyara de el

-bien Yuume, sigamos hablando de esto afuera, ¿te parece bien?...- la chica sonreía ampliamente

-si, Onii chan…-

* * *

Ambos chicos caminaban animosamente por el lugar, par Yuume volver a la escuela era una experiencia única, compañeros de clase amables, chicas que inmediatamente saltaron a ser su amiga y muchas otras cosas que no podia disfrutar enclaustrada en su habitación en la base de Red Crown, por su parte si Issei bien también disfrutaba de ello, el contexto en el que estaba expuesto era algo que lo hacía sentirse presionado incluso ahí, no estaba en una escuela cualquiera, estaba en una escuela de demonios, la situación era mala, pero era como se lo había planteado Maria, estando ahí ambos, era difícil que gente como Katerea o cualquier otro miembro de la Brigada del Caos tratara de hacer algo en contra de ellos directamente, ya llegando al lado de la pista de atletismo, ambos adolescentes decidieron sentarse en el césped viendo a esta

-bien Yuume…- comenzó Issei un tanto serio -…¿de que te ha estado hablando Ddraig estos días?...-

La chica reclino su rostro mirando hacia la pista pensativamente

-Ddraig san me dijo que este lugar esta infestado de demonios, al parecer una parte de los estudiantes de aca pertenecen a varias familias distintas de estas… en parte tengo miedo de que intenten algo Onii chan…-Issei estrecho sus ojos, el suponía que el Ddraig probablemente podría sentir las auras de las criaturas sobre humanas del lugar, esperaba que no fuese así, pero así lo era, ahora su hermana sabia la verdad y probablemente no pudiese llevar una vida tranquila a gusto

-tu no te preocupes por eso Yuume, ten en cuenta que somos blanco de la Brigada del Caos, así que el mejor lugar para estar protegidos es aca…- la chica miraba curiosa a su hermano mientras el hablaba con seriedad, pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro -…tu continua con tu vida tranquila aca, muchos alumnos no son demonios solo unos pocos, ¿o hay alguno que sientas que es un demonio y que quiera acercarse a ti?...-

La chica puso su dedo en su mentón presionándose a pensar

-de hecho, siempre he sentido un aire extraño alrededor de una compañera de clase que aunque es bastante callada, siempre trata de acercarse a mi , el nombre de ella es Koneko Toujo…- Issei estrecho sus ojos, el sabia que ella era un demonio y para quien trabajaba

-ok Yuume, tranquila, si es ella no sera mayor cosa…- decía el chico mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica -… solo recuerda, nadie debe saber que somos ¿entendido? Avísame con antelación cuando tengas hambre…- la chica asintió con una sonrisa.

Mientras ambos chicos estaban simplemente sentados, disfrutando de una mañana de instituto juntos, el castaño podía sentir la mirada de una persona viniendo del edificio antiguo, cabello escarlata ondeaba al viento mientras su mirada indescifrablemente seductora se posaba sobre ambos chicos, el lo sabía, ella ya tenía conocimiento de la naturaleza de el, y no era difícil imaginar que ella había desarrollado un mínimo interés en ambos

-Hyodo Isssei…- susurraba la peli roja desde lo alto de la habitación central del club de ocultismo, ella observaba a ambos hermanos quienes discutían alegremente sentados al frente de la pista de atletismo, ella estaba inquieta por el aura del chico, era extraña y dispersa, por su parte la niña, Yuume, no Expedia ninguna clase de aura diferente a la de un humano, pero había algo en ella que le crispaba los nervios, atrás de ella se encontraba su mejor amiga y mano derecha, sentada en un sillón disfrutando de un te mientras miraba con detalle un tablero de ajedrez en la mesa, al lado de esta se encontraba la presidenta del club estudiantil

-¿realmente no recuerdas nada de esa noche Sona?...- preguntaba la peli roja con una expresión indiferente

-lo siento Rias…- contestaba la peli negra con un rostro neutro mientras movía una pieza -… se que Issei es usuario de Senjutsu además de poder crear Touki en sus puños y pies, pero lo que mas me consterna es su capacidad de regeneración, si el sigue vivo después de que esa cosa destrozo su pecho y cuello de una mordida debe tener algún factor especial que le permita recuperarse a ese ritmo…- la peli negra ahora se tocaba la cabeza donde tenia la herida -… no se que habrá pasado esa vez, pero eso es lo último que puedo recordar, no se cómo fue que el derroto a ese demonio…-

La peli negra renegaba de su amnesia, lo último que recordó fue ver como esa cosa había destruido el cuello y el pecho del chico de una mordida, después de eso, no había nada, sea lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido, termino en la retirada de ese demonio y en la victoria aparente de Issei según lo que le contaba Rias, la peli roja volvia de la ventana a sentarse a contemplar el juego entre su Reina y la líder de Sitri

-no es un demonio ni un ángel ni nada que se le parezca, pero ese factor regenerativo y esa afinidad para usar senjutsu a temprana edad, ¿Qué es ese chico exactamente?...- ahora se llevaba la mano a su mentón -…¿Quién es esa chica?...- si el Hyodo mayor era un misterio, la menor también era un enigma, antes de dejar seguir su tren de pensamiento la puerta del club se abria permitiendo el acceso de la mascota de la escuela

-Koneko…- decía la peli roja con un leve deje de energía -…¿Qué has averiguado sobre Yuume Hyodo?...- la peli platino se acercaba a su líder

-no cabe mucho que destacar Buchou, 14 años de edad, una chica algo tímida pero bastante alegre, no he podido averiguar mucho mas de ella en este tiempo, no se dónde viven ella y su hermano, por lo que procederé a seguirlos esta tarde…-

-entendido…- respondía la peli roja -…buena suerte con eso….-

* * *

Las horas pasaban y no faltaba mucho para que terminara la jornada escolar del dia, cosa que aprovecho el castaño para rehuir la clase en la que estaba, era cierto que el estaba en territorio de demonios, pero si algo de ventaja le daba su naturaleza como dragón en base de la pupa, era su capacidad para cubrir su propia aura, incluso su propia esencia, la barrera de la escuela no era lo suficientemente precisa para notar un individuo sin aura alguna por lo que procedió a escaparse de la escuela antes de que terminada la jornada de esta, gracias a ello, sabia que la mascota de Rias Gremory no lo perseguiría en ese momento, ya cuando salido se dirigió rápidamente a un estrecho callejón cerca de un complejo comercial, al llegar ahí, no demoro mucho en aparecer una sombra femenina, cabello castaño en coletas y pantalón y chaqueta negra ceñida al cuerpo era una marca registrada de su apariencia

-no has demorado nada Irina, discúlpame el hacerte venir hasta aca…-

La castaña salió de las sombras para esbozar una sonrisa divertida

-para nada Issei kun, no tienes por que disculparte, sabes que me gusta ayudar…- decía la chica manoteando defensivamente con una mano, para luego esbozar un gesto un tanto mas serio, al lado de ella ahora se posaba una avispa de color verde y rojo del tamaño de puño de un bebe –me hiciste llegar por medio de spark que necesitabas información urgente hace un tiempo ¿no es así?-

-si…- contestaba el castaño con una expresión seria -…estoy estudiando en terreno Gremory y Sitri, de hecho desde el primer dia que vine aca he visto como una estudiante en especial me ha seguido a mi y a Yuume, aunque le hago perder el rastro no demorara mucho tiempo en que comience a pensar que es sospechoso…

-cierto, pero de todas maneras María sama les dio a ti y a Yuume una casa a parte de la base para estos casos…-

-si, por esa parte esta ese problema, ahora el otro inconveniente es…-

-¿que no son solo demonios los que los están persiguiendo si no también ángeles caídos?...- el castaño ahogo un gemido de sorpresa ante la precisión de la chica quien lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida -… si, hace un tiempo note que atrás de la chica Toujo, se movían cerca de cuatro ángeles vigilándolos a ti y a Yuume, por lo que antes de que tu lo dijeras ya había hecho la tarea…-

El castaño sonrió débilmente sintiéndose superado, si bien Irina era una persona algo torpe y aun después de un año en misiones peligrosas donde tenía que matar su ser algo inocente, era bastante audaz cuando la situación lo requería, ahora la chica le pasaba al castaño la foto de cuatro personajes de ropas oscuras y de alas negras extendidas

-estos son los ángeles caídos que lo han estado siguiendo, pertenecen a Grigory aunque no son mas que meros subordinados de poca monta, al parecer están moviéndose bajo las instrucciones de esta de aca…- ahora la chica hacia especial énfasis en la foto de un ángel caído con cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos violetas cuya única intensión visible eran cosas perversas, pero lo mas destacable era el cuerpo que tenia y la forma de cubrir este con unos cuantos retazos de cuero atado por argollas, típico de un traje de película porno de segunda

-esta de aca se llama Raynare, no tiene mayor rango en Grigory, pero al parecer se ha movido un tanto fuera de sus posibilidades debido a favores con sus superiores, no parece ser alguien a quien deba tomar a la ligera…- el chico se quedó un rato viendo la foto levemente, Irina estaba un tanto intrigada, Issei en su vida jamás había visto un objetivo con un rostro tan serio durante tanto tiempo , casi pareció una eternidad, ella comenzaba a pensar que el estaría demasiado estresado buscando la mejor forma de lidiar con eso

-¡¿Issei?!-

El chico siguió viendo fijamente la foto, hasta que su reacción llego, una reacción un tanto natural la cual fuese que aun con su gesto serio e inexpresivo, fluyera un ligero hilo de sangre de su nariz, obviamente la castaña solto un suspiro por eso

-no entiendo cómo puedes su tal pervertido en potencia, pareces tan puro y sincero cuando no dices nada…-

El castaño finalmente se recogió limpiándose la sangre y mirando a la castaña a los ojos

-no le puedo hacer mucho…- decía el castaño rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa atontada -…ya sabes, soy un chico en crecimiento, veo a una mujer increíblemente atractiva con esos enormes y sensuales Oppais y… el chico observaba como una vena iba creciendo en la frente de la castaña mientras el hablaba, era cierto, se sentia atraído por las mujeres ahora mucho mas intensamente que antes, pero necesitaba ser mas pervertido según el mismo, no por necesidad real, pero definitivamente tenía que encontrar una forma de sacar de su mente los pensamientos impuros que el tenía sobre su hermana

-Issei, no se tu que creas…- decía la castaña un tanto apenada, mientras que después de dudar unos segundos decidió poner la mano debajo de sus pechos levantándolos ligeramente su contorno sobre la chaqueta de ella -…pero creo que mis senos han vuelto a crecer… y son mas atractivos que los de ella…-

El castaño se sonrojo levemente mientras miraba como la chica destacaba sus prominentes senos, si bien la tal Raynare tenía buena carne, la compañera de el definitivamente no estaba mal

-tienes razon…- la chica sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras del chico -…pero al menos Raynare si que sabe cómo lucir ese cuerpo y no ocultarlo como t…-

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo de la chica quien lo perseguía con excalibur mimic en mano

* * *

La escuela había finalizado, para buena suerte del castaño el había salido y vuelto a la escuela sin que nadie fuera de su curso lo hubiese notado, ahora el caminaba junto a Yuume camino a su hogar de residencia alterna, concejo de Maria, ahora ambos estarían en la mira de todo el mundo por lo que dejarlos ir directamente a Red Crown era una soberana mala idea, Issei también pensaba detenidamente en este caso, el conocía perfectamente el número de sequitos de Rias Gremory y de Sona Sitri gracias a los esfuerzos de Irina, lo preocupante era que la gente de los Gremory estaban bastante cerca de ellos

Rias Gremory

Akeno Himejima

Koneko Toujo

Kiba Yuuto

Los miembros actuales de la realeza de la peli roja, dos de ellos implícitos directamente en clases con ambos, en pocas palabras estaban bastante vigilados, tenia que tener cuidado mas en esa parte, además de eso, era molesto sentir a la peli platino quien aunque los seguía a la distancia no hacia mayor esfuerzo en esconderse, tan Sumido estaba Issei en sus pensamientos que no noto a la chica al otro lado del puente si no hasta que ya estaba cerca, el la pudo reconocer por las fotos

-¿esto, eres Hyodo Issei?...-

El castaño paro su tren de pensamientos anterior, ahora se enfocaba en la situación actual, si, definitivamente la chica cuyo uniforme no sabia a que escuela pertenecía, era Raynare, no cavia duda, lo curioso era verla con esa expresión tímida y nerviosa, típica de una colegiala, una expresión totalmente distinta a la que mostraba en las fotos donde evidenciaba con pruebas irrefutables que era una vil perra despiadada, aquello le parecía divertido, sabía que los demonios y demás tratarían de contactar con el de alguna manera, pero ese método era bastante curioso

Por su parte Yuume no entendía que estaba pasando, ¿Quién era esa chica de ahí y por que estaba preguntando por Onii chan? Se sintió inquieta, no le agradaba, esa chica de ahí era bastante hermosa y su mirada tan pura y nerviosa, ¿Qué interés tendría ella en el? Se sintió extraña al tener ese extraño vacío incomodo en su ser simplemente viéndola

-si, yo soy Hyodo Issei, ¿puedo preguntar que necesitas de mi?...- la expresión el chico era amable así como sus palabras, el sabia a que iba ella, pero quería ver que tan lejos pretendía llegar

-veras, yo, solo quería saber, ¿estas saliendo con alguien?...-

-¡!-

Si bien Issei estaba tranquilo, Yuume sintió un corrientazo eléctrico en su ser ¿a ella que le importaba si Onii chan estaba saliendo con alguien? No, no solo eso, ella sabía que el no tenía a ninguna chica especial, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse…. Pero era porque el hasta ahora solo conocía a Irina, y si bien ella era hermosa… esa chica de ahí era especialmente preciosa, Yuume comenzó a sentir como sus manos sudaban frio sin entender por que en medio de todos los pensamientos que estaba teniendo

-no, para nada…¿Por qué la pregunta?...-

La peli negra ahora temblaba levemente en su lugar, el castaño sabía que todo ello era una actuación, pero por ahora la seguiría, por su parte Yuume seguía sintiendo como toda su negatividad aumentaba poco a poco, no sabía que era lo que sentía, pero no le gustaba, y menos le gusto después de la siguiente frase

-esto, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo Issei kun?...-

Ante la pregunta el chico retrocedió levemente, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa, obviamente todo actuado, imagino que la chica frente a el trataría de buscar una forma segura de acercársele, pero no espero algo de ese estilo, le hizo bastante gracia, por su parte Yuume ahora si estaba mal

_¿salir con Onii chan?..._

¿Qué era salir precisamente? Tener un encuentro amoroso con una persona del sexo opuesto (la gran mayoría de veces pero no todas) según ella entendía era salir, comprar cosas, compartir momentos, besarse, etc, etc.

No le agrado la idea en lo mas mínimo, sintió como su ser crispaba por dentro y como un sentimiento que nunca antes habia sentido la dominaba, la molesta, el malestar, la ira a poca escala, no era que no le gustara que Onii chan tuviese amigos y amigas, eso era normal, pero el tener novia aseguraría una cosa que la aterraba de sobre manera, aquello que hizo que su ira se mezclara con un temor profuso y enorme

Ella alejaría a Onii chan de su lado

-Tu… no me arrebat…- la chica susurraba levemente mientras el calor en su mano aumentaba, eso llamo la atención de todo el mundo levemente, hasta que la cosa continuo normal

-Yuume chan, ¿puedes ir siguiendo a casa?...- la chica sintió como el aire alrededor de ella se enfrió ante eso, ¿Por qué el le estaba diciendo eso? Ella llego a detestar la expresión de alegría en el rostro de la peli negra en ese momento

-¡¿Onii chan?!...- pregunto ella en voz baja totalmente impactada, ¿el la estaba eligiendo a ella sobre su propia imouto?.. el chico sonrió

-te lo digo por que Onii chan debe ser lo mas delicado posible al momento de decirle que no a esta linda chica ¿entiendes? Y esta clase de cosas se tienen que hacer personalmente y en privado…- la peli negra agrio su gesto levemente mientras lo convertía en el de una adolescente dolida por el rechazo, por su parte Yuume estaba estática, al decirle eso Issei, ella sintió un extraño alivio en su ser

-lo siento señorita, no se si quiera su nombre como para aceptar salir contigo, además de eso…- ahora el chico le brindaba una sonrisa amplia a su hermana -….la única mujer en este momento para la que tengo ojos es mi hermanita, lo siento…-

Yuume sintió sus mejillas arder mientras unas leves lagrimas se acercaban a su rostro ¿Por qué había dudado de Onii chan? El siempre la elegiría a ella, el mismo se lo había dicho de mas pequeños, pero mientras el alivio le hacia sentir su cabeza mas fría se dio cuenta, ¿Por qué le enfermo tanto la idea de que el tuviese novia? El sudor en las manos, la sensación de malestar, la hostilidad contra la peli negra, ¿habían sido celos?

-mira, alla esta Koneko chan, ¡Koneko chan!...- el chico grito apuntando a la peli platino quien estaba escondida, aquel llamado le hizo darse cuenta que no valía la pena esconderse mas, por lo que acercándose se enfrentó con los hermanos Hyodo y con la ángel caído, la mirada de hostilidad entre ambas no se pudo evitar -…disculpa Koneko chan ¿eres una amiga de Yuume verdad?...-

La peli platino asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza

-bien, ¿la puedes acompañar a casa? Tengo algo de hablar aquí con esta chica…- la peli platino quedo en silencio con su expresión muda durante un rato, esa era una oportunidad de oro, ahora ella sabría donde Vivian ambos chicos

-entendido senpai…- la chica se acercó a Yuume rápidamente

-¿nos vamos Yuume chan?... – la castaña asintió rápidamente sintiendo como el alivio la invadía

-Hi, Koneko chan, nos vemos en casa Onii chan…- la chica se alejaba despidiéndose alegremente de su hermano, este simplemente alzaba la mano despidiéndose también, durante un rato la chica estuvo pensando que fue eso que sintió ahorita, indiscutiblemente fueron celos, eso no fue difícil de deducir ¿pero por que tuvo tales celos tan enfermizos? Nunca antes se había sentido así, ¿es por que Onii chan pudo ser arrebatado de su lado? En parte era eso, pero hubo otro pensamiento que le aterro mucho más

Que Onii chan le prestara atención a otra chica que no fuese ella

Durante toda su vida, ambos solo se tuvieron entre ellos, aun cuando fueron recogidos por Red Crown, siguieron teóricamente solos, nadie los quería y siempre se estimaron entre ellos nada mas, ella no conocía el cariño de otra persona que no fuese el, Onii chan siempre fue alguien bastante devoto y entregado a ella, aun cuando estaba bañado en sangre, solo pensaba en ella, le enfermo saber que otra chica pudiese recibir esa atención, ¿Por qué Oni chan la cambiaria a ella?.., era cierto, esa chica del puente era linda, y tenia ya las curvas de una mujer bastante bien definida

-pero yo… también…-

Susurro débilmente, se miro a si misma, sus piernas se habían alargado, su cintura era algo pronunciada para su edad, y sus senos, eran bastante amplios para una chica de 14 años, y ella era mucho mejor en cualquier aspecto a la tipa del puente

-Onii chan…- susurro también llevándose la mano a su pecho, tiempo despues se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

-¡¿pero que estoy pensando?!...- el grito llamo la atención de Koneko también, antes de darse cuenta ambas ya estaban bastante lejos de ambos adolescentes, cosa que hizo que la castaña se realizara sobre lo que estaba pensando, ¿Qué clase de intensiones estaba teniendo con Onii chan? El era su hermano, eso era todo lo que podían ser, no necesitaban ser mas cercanos que eso…su mente comenzó a correr imágenes de Issei siendo un tanto mas cariñoso con ella, una escena donde ella estaba devorando a su hermano mientras el se limitaba a besarla en el cuello mientras la abrazaba, por un momento su imaginación corrió así, incluso ayudándole a sentir el aroma de la sangre de el subconscientemente, embriagándola con la imaginación

-no puedo pensar en eso…. Eso es indecente…- decía ella para si misma con una voz totalmente ida -… Onii chan espera que yo siempre sea una chica buena y totalmente pura…-

En el interior de ella Ddraig había observado todo ello en silencio

_Interesante, es la primera vez que veo esta clase de relación entre hermanos, puede que ella sea el Sekiryuutei con mas potencial que haya visto…_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el puente Issei se recostaba en la baranda viendo al vacío, mientras la chica al lado de el con una expresión derrotada lo observaba meditativamente

-si es por mi nombre, me llamo Amano Yuuma… así que por favor…-

-tranquila…- la chica fue interrumpida por Issei quien seguía viendo al vacío sin prestarle atención -….Yuume ya se fue, así que supongo que ahora podemos ser un tanto mas honestos…-

La peli negra amplio su sonrisa inmediatamente

-¡¿en serio?!...- mientras juntaba sus manos con una expresión totalmente infantil -…¿entonces lo que dijiste ahorita fue porque no querías molestar a tu hermanita?...- el castaño seguían en silencio, entonces la chica decidió continuar

-bien, como decía, mi nombre es Yuuma Am…-

-ya deja la actuación Raynare, se quién eres realmente y que eres…- la expresión de la chica se quebró como un espejo, perdiendo su máscara ahí mismo

-¿Qué dijiste?...- incluso su tono de voz ahora había pasado de su inocente y tierno papel al de una mujer molesta y fría, Issei sonrió levemente, ella era como lo decía Irina, ahora el chico suspiraba y se levantaba mientras observaba a la peli negra, está ya no tenía su expresión temerosa, si no un rostro defensivo

-no tienes que fingir, se que te llamas Raynare, y eres un ángel caído, según mi información uno de bajo rango…- la peli negra ahora fruncía un ceño molesto bastante amplio -¿me acompañas?...-

La peli negra ignoro la invitación mirando al chico con ira asesina -¿Quién te crees que eres y como sabes quién soy?...- el chico suspiro por lo bajo

-como te dije, tengo mis formas de averiguar información, así como tu…- ahora el se metía las manos en los bolsillos y comenzaba a caminar al extremo del puente, volteando a ver a la peli negra quien tenía una expresión asesina en su rostro

-… ¿si querías fingir que fuéramos novios era por que querías saber algo de mi no es así? Si quieres saber ven conmigo, si no, vete al diablo…- sin mas el chico continuo caminando bajando por el puente, la peli negra se quedó un tanto indecisa por la forma tan extraña de actuar de su víctima, ella lo había vigilado y el nunca se había mostrado particularmente frio, ahora no entendía que habia ocurrido con el, pero parecía como si el fuese quien hubiese planeado todo ese encuentro, a regañadientes se limitó a seguir al castaño

La peli negra observaba la espalda de Issei mientras este caminaba sin rumbo aparente, el no se había molestado en dirigirle la palabra durante todo el trayecto, cosa que la inquietaba, que la hacía sentir nerviosa, sentia como si fuese a una trampa, ¿en que momento pudo organizarla? No lo sabia realmente, pero era como si estuviese yendo a la boca del lobo

-Hyodo Issei…-

-ya llegamos…-

¡!

La peli negra estuvo bastante ensimismada pensando en que podía ser una trampa, que no noto que durante la caminata habían llegado a un parque algo amplio y frondoso en el cual había una plazoleta con una enorme fuente de agua, se sintió intimidada al ver la zona abierta, lista para recibir cualquier emboscada, el chico por su parte se limitó a sentarse en el borde de la fuente

-bien, dispara, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?...- la pregunta fue directa al grano, el chico la observaba a ella con una mirada helida, esta por su parte se recogió ante la pregunta, no esperaba que el fuese tan directo

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacerme decir lo que pensaba hacer niñato?...- ahora ella se cruzaba de brazos aparentemente desafiante

-como quieras…ángeles caídos de Grigory vigilándome a mi y a mi hermana desde la última semana, también he estado al tanto del asesinato de los portadores de Sacred Gear de este último mes…- el chico juntaba sus palmas divertido mientras observaba la mirada inquisidora de la peli negra -…¿supongo que crees que Yuume o yo somos portadores de algún sacro aparato?...-

-eres bastante listo niño…- respondió esta sin corte alguno, augurando que esto terminaría en problemas -… necesitaba acercarme a ti para saber que clase de Sacred Gear hay en tu interior, mi inteligencia dice que posees uno de los sacred gears mas críticos que hay…-

El chico cerro sus ojos levemente, parece que alguien había descubierto que el o Yuume eran el poseedor del Boosted Gear, pero el hecho de que ella no fuese concreto con lo que le decía y que había dejado ir a Yuume le dio la pauta para pensar, que ella no sabía lo que estaba buscando en concreto

-acertaste, yo tengo en mi poder el twice critical…- finalizo el chico con una sonrisa, la peli negra sonrió ampliamente ante esto, cosa que no paso desapercibido Issei -…bien, ¿Qué es lo que harás ya que sabes eso Raynare?-

La peli negra se desplazó hacia atrás para hacer una transformación con todo y efectos de luces y sonidos donde básicamente esta consistía en que su ropa era destruida para que ahora su cuerpo fuese cubierto por unas cuantas tiras de cuero atadas en argollas, al terminar esta ahora ella se mostraba imponente ante el chico mostrando un par de alas negras

-me alegra que me facilites la tarea chico…- por su parte Issei observaba a la peli negra con su rostro neutro, obviamente sonrojado, durante un tiempo hubo un fuerte estado de tensión, el cual termino cuando un hilo de sangre corrió de la nariz del peli castaño

-esto…- comenzó el rascándose el mentón un tanto abochornado -…¿para matarme es necesario el vestuario de película sadomasoquista?...

La peli negra rápidamente fruncio el ceño molesta, no le molestaba el comentario, pero le molestaba el hecho de ver que ese sujeto no se inmuto en lo más mínimo al ver como ella se transformaba, el seguía sentado un tanto apenado tratando de mirar a otra parte

-oye es en serio, ¿no te puedes tapar algo? O es una tradición de los ángeles caídos pelear con esa indumentaria –

-¡callate!...- grito molesta la peli negra mientras observaba al lado -…¡Milttet, Kalawarner, Donhaseek…-

Rápidamente otros tres ángeles aparecieron en escena, una niña rubia en traje gótico, una mujer un tanto mas recatada para vestir y un sujeto con gabardina y sombrero de fieltro, ahora los cuatro observaban hostilmente al chico quien ahora estaba un tanto mas serio, pero nada mas alejado de su carácter original

-¿algunas últimas palabras antes de que te quitemos tu Twice critical y tu vida con el?- el chico simplemente sonrió por lo bajo ya tomando un temple un tanto mas serio ante la situación en la que se encontraba

-de hecho si, ¿Quién de ustedes vendrá por mi primero? Ese se llevara el premio gordo…- ahora el chico como la última vez, se tronaba los dedos y se posaba en posición de pelea, puño adelante a la altura de la cintura y el otro a la altura del cuello un tanto mas retraído, también sonreía alegremente, ahora los cuatro ángeles lo observaban un tanto confundidos e irritados por tal actitud

-gggrrrr, Raynare sama, déjeme encargarme a mi de este sujeto…- quien dio el paso al frente fue la lolita gothica de cabello rubio quien observaba iracunda al impertinente ser, este por su parte esperaba a la afrenta de esta con una sonrisa

-entonces tu te llevaras el premio…-

-¡IMBECIL!- gruño la chica molesta como no podía haberlo estado antes arrojándose contra el castaño, este vio como la chica prácticamente venia en cámara lenta, no podia creer lo débiles que eran los seres frente a ella, no fue mayor esfuerzo para el moverse a un lado antes de que la chica lo golpeara y en cambio para sorpresa de ella y de sus compañeros, Issei la tomaba por el rostro con una mano y violentamente la estrellaba en el suelo, causando dolor en todo su cuerpo ante el tremendo sacudon, pero un dolor mas agudo por el golpe del piso en su cráneo

GMMMMHHHMMMM

No podía si quiera gritar ya que el castaño le tapaba la respiración con la palma de su mano mientras que mas alla del dolor de cabeza, los músculos entumidos de ella por haber sido estirada de una manera tan brusca no le permitían hacer mayor movimiento, ahora el castaño posaba el pie sobre el pecho de ella posándolo con enorme fuerza mientras una sonrisa enferma se posaba en su rostro

-como pensé, ángeles caídos de poca monta…- la peli negra se alteró ante esa escena, ese sujeto era realmente peligroso, mientras tanto los dos ángeles de apariencia un tanto mas madura se arrojaron al chico atacándolo con lanzas de luz, estas no tenían un poder que pudiese abrumar al chico por lo que este cargando touki en su puño derecho desviaba los poderosos rayos tan solo palmeándolos a un lado

-¡maldito mocoso!- despues de unos minutos donde el chico no dejo de humillarlos con su actitud, el sujeto en sombrero de fieltro se arrojo contra este también con manos extendidas a quitar la cabeza del chico, este sin quitar el otro pie del pecho de la chica se apoyo brutalmente en ella para patear la nuca del ángel en el momento en el que estuvo mas cerca de el, el leve crujido se escuchó por el lugar mientras el caído se estrellaba estrepitosamente contra un árbol a lo lejos quedando totalmente inconsciente, las dos chicas que quedaban en batalla observaban la escena totalmente estáticas, un mero humano había derrotado a dos angeles caidos sin mayor esfuerzo, no, eso no podía llamarse ser humano ya

-lo siento Raynare, pero esto no vale la pena para mi…- antes de entender a que se refería la mujer en traje violeta, está ya volaba a lo lejos dejando sola en la escena a Raynare, ahora ella era la que quedaba contra Issei quien la veia con ojos divertidos

-bien, entonces…- el chico finalmente quitaba el pie de encima del pecho de la loli para tomarla del cuello del traje de ella, arrastrándola mientras la falta de aire, el cráneo sangrante y la perspectiva distorsionada de las cosas no le dejaba pensar con claridad en el asunto en el que se encontraba -… según entiendo , ustedes pensaban asesinarme para quitarme mi sacred gear, pero no me puedo creer que de verdad con ese poder tan reducido y triste pensaran que podían asesinarme, es patético en verdad…-

Ahora el avanzaba hacia la peli negra quien retrocedia lentamente con total terror en su rostro, ese chico frente a ella era un monstruo, ¿este de donde habia salido? Durante la semana que el estuvo teniendo contacto en Kuoh observo que el no era particularmente peligroso, simplemente era un siscon sobreprotector de su hermana, ¿en que habia fallado ella? El castaño finalmente estuvo frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa sutil en su rostro

-entonces, entiendo que has estado robándole sus sacred Gear a los portadores de sacro aparatos dios sabrá para que, entiendo que Grigory es un instituto dedicado a la investigación de este, pero su líder Azazel tiene fama de ser un sujeto demasiado vago y demasiado relajado como para dar esa clase de órdenes, así que dime Raynare …- el chico ahora tiraba a la loli al suelo quien no se podía mover bien -…¿Por qué tu forma de actuar? ¿Pretendes traicionar a los angeles caidos y estas sumando poder para eso?-

la mujer se llevó al mano al pecho aterrada, ese sujeto era aterrador en todos los sentidos, pero no supo si era la situación o el hecho de que decir algo mal dicho le significaría perder la vida, por lo que tendió a ser honesta como pudo

-no, no pretendo traicionarlos, pero necesito poder para subir de rango, quiero dejar de ser una mera subordinada…- el castaño esbozo un rostro infantil de duda

-¿pero no se supone que ustedes no pueden manejar Sacred Gears? ¿Qué estos solo pueden ser utilizados por humanos como tal? – la peli negra respiro hondamente, se sentia presionada aun, pero el aura asesina que emanaba el chico había desaparecido por completo

-hemos investigado y mediante un ritual podemos sacrificar la vida del usuario y al mismo tiempo obtener el poder de su sacred gear, obviamente esto requiere de gran preparación….- el castaño estrecho su mirada, esa mujer de ahí era brillante en algunos aspectos, pero al parecer su ambición no le permitía tener en cuenta algunas posibilidades en sus planes, como que hubiese alguien mas fuerte que ellos que no se dejara quitar su vida, sonrió por lo bajo ante eso

-entiendo, buscas poder para ascender de rango, un plan bastante osado en verdad, según entiendo pueden considerarte traidora si descubren que estas asesinando a la gente que te piden vigilar, ¿tanto vale la pena tener poder preciosa?...- la peli negra paso del temor al enojo, ese sujeto la sacaba de quicio

-¡lo vale! ¡hare todo lo que tenga que hacer para poder tener un nombre y no ser tratada como escoria por los demás!...- el castaño sonrió por lo bajo, una mujer brillante, pero tonta y ambiciosa por igual, así que habían algunas piezas que el podía jugar

-vaya que es interesante…- dijo divertido -… siendo así, ¿te gustaría obtener mas poder?...-la peli negra tembló levemente

-¿a que te refieres?...- ahora ella veia como el castaño arrastraba el cuerpo de la loli a patadas hasta al lado de una banca, lo que el hacia la enfermaba, pero si toco una fibra sensible con esa propuesta

-veras, tengo bajo mi control una pequeña colección de Sacred Gears que una compañera y yo hemos estado recolectando a lo largo del globo, si lo que dices es que harás lo que sea por volverte mas fuerte, entonces podemos alcanzar a llevarnos bien…- la peli negra se sintió intrigada por ello

-¿una colección de Sacred Gears? ¿Quién se supone que eres tu realmente Hyodo Issei?... el castaño sonrió levemente

-nadie en especial, si te cuento entonces o estas obligada a trabajar para mi, o a ser asesinada, eres libre de escoger cual opción se ajusta más a ti…- la peli negra observo hostilmente al chico, pero noto por su poder y por lo que el decía que el no era ningún moco de pavo, si decía eso era por que realmente contaba con ello

-¿Qué se supone que quieres conmigo?...-

- es fácil…- respondió el chico alzando su mano -…me ayudaría tener un ojo puesto en Grigory de vez en cuando, veras, trato de pasar lo mas desapercibido posible de lo que son ustedes, Ángeles, y demonios, simplemente serás mi espía en ese lugar, a cambio te facilitare el poder que tanto deseas…- los dedos de la peli negra temblaban levemente, era bastante tentador, pero al mismo tiempo bastante incierto

-¿Por qué se supone que me estas ofreciendo esto Hyodo?¿que ganas tu con todo esto?...- a la pelinegra no le podia importar menos dejar a su suerte al sujeto del sombrero y a la lolita gotica, solo le importaba el poder, o eso era lo que deducía Issei atravesó de sus reacciones

-es sencillo, eres una perra despiadada que hará lo que sea por poder, incluso ir en contra de su propia facción ,alguien así me puede servir a mi, además gano a cambio una espía que vigile los movimientos de los angeles caidos, cosa que es muy útil para mi…- ahora Issei miraba fijamente a la peli negra con especial intensidad

-¿te interesa trabajar para otro bando preciosa? Te prometo todo el poder que quieras…-

Raynare estaba en un predicamento interno, ella odiaba a los bajos mandos de su facción, por eso quería subir rápidamente de puesto para evitar tener que lidiar con los enfermos deseos de estos, ¿pero valdría la pena traicionar a todo Grigory por ello? ¿ese chico realmente podría dotarla del poder que ella necesitaba? Se quedó temblando levemente en su lugar, después de dos minutos Issei se levantó levemente de su asiento, tomando de nuevo a la lolita quien hacia un rato había perdido la conciencia

-bien, veo que te tomara un tanto de tiempo asimilar la idea, así que dejare que por ahora sigas operando como deseas, cuando sientas que tu plan es un fracaso vendre de nuevo a ti…-

-¿Qué te hace creer que no hablare nada de lo de esta noche?...- el Castaño observaba levemente aburrido a la caída por esto -…puedo llevar la información al cielo de que Hyodo Issei tiene en su poder varios Sacred Gears…-

El castaño se quedó en silencio un rato

-no me preocupare por eso, veo que te ha picado la idea, si quieres que se haga realidad deberas mantenerte en silencio, guárdate esto para ti querida, probablemente los altos mandos de Grigory te saquen del caso si les cuentas sobre mi y pierdas tu única oportunidad de sobresalir, además…- ahora la peli negra se sintió ahogada con la intensión asesina de la mirada del chico, tan solo mirándola fijamente de manera hostil, ella sintió como si una enorme criatura se arremolinase sobre ella levándose todo su aire

-…si le cuentas a alguien sobre mi o Yuume, te prometo que no pasara mas de una hora antes de que te encuentre y te haga desear la muerte, no importa si es aca o en el infierno…- ahora para terror mayor de ella, vio como Issei posando de nuevo su pie sobre la lolita gothica tomo ambas alas con fuerza y tiro de ellas arrancándolas de un solo movimiento

-¡KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAA!- grito la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos al sentir como su ser acababa de ser mancillado de esa manera, incluso Raynare ahogo un grito ante esa escena, pero el gemido de sorpresa llego a los oídos de Issei

-me llevare a este juguete con mi gente, espero no te moleste preciosa…- la peli negra estaba estatica, ese tipo era un monstruo, pero al parecer, ese monstruo tenia fijo lo que tenía que hacer, no solo eso, lo que le ofrecia era demasiado tentador, esta parecía ser una mejor ruta a la cima que la de trabajar con los perdedores de poca monta con los que estaba lidiando, se cruzó de brazos y simplemente sonrió tratando de poner un rostro confiado

-llevatela si quieres, realmente nunca me cayo bien…- finalizo la peli negra con una sonrisa fría y sin alma

-…Raynare… sama…- murmuro débilmente la peli rubia quien estaba ya en una situación donde ella sabía que no escaparía

-bien siendo así, hasta luego Raynare…- ahora el chico se alejaba del lugar caminando

* * *

Ya había finalizado el dia, ahora como siempre Issei se enfrentaba al último desafío de su dia, habían pasado cerca de dos días por lo que lo que le tocaba en la noche era inevitable

CRACK

Un grueso chorro de sangre corría ahora por su hombro, el cual acababa de ser mordido por su hermana, el estaba boca abajo en su cama, apretando las cobijas de la cama con fuerza, solo vistiendo la pantaloneta para que Yuume pudiese darse la cancha que necesitara comiendo, la rutina probablemente no cambiaría pronto, y eso era algo que lo atormentaba en lo mas profundo de su ser

Era la misma rutina casi todas las noches, su ahogamiento presente mientras sentia como sus dos ojos se inyectaban de sangre ante el desespero de ser devorado vivo, atascado en una tortura semi peramente sintiendo su ser perderse poco a poco por el dolor, eso en la superficie, pero había otro sentimiento que entraba en ese lugar, el dolor y el placer

_Horas antes_

_Maria observaba un tanto curiosa el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo a sus pies, una chica de cabello dorado totalmente desordenado y desenfrenado, sus ropas oscuras y blancas ahora estaban manchadas de sangre y el lugar donde deberían estar un par de alas negras estaba totalmente desgarrado con gajes de plumas destrozadas a sus lados, la chica estaba atada de manos y con la boca vendada, ahora la peli negra observaba a su custodio con una mirada indiferente_

_-espero no te moleste le haya arrancado las alas…-_

_Esas eran las únicas palabras de Issei quien ahora era el el que se sentaba en el sofá con un rostro de suficiencia, sirviéndose una taza de te como lo haría Maria_

_-así que finalmente lo has conseguido, te felicito Issei, nos has traído un ángel caído vivo aca…- Maria levantaba el rostro de la chica con el pie -… un tanto maltrecha, pero aun así vale…-_

_-je, gracias Maria, se que te encantan los experimentos, y supongo que nada es mejor para experimentar que un ángel caído vivo…- la mujer observaba la frialdad con la que hablaba el chico, le parecía extraño_

_-así es, pero dime una cosa Issei, ¿Qué te ocurre esta noche? Es raro ver que ambos estemos de acuerdo con estas cosas…- el castaño cerro sus ojos mientras degustaba el te_

_-ella y el otro grupo de cuervos de mala muerte no solo me estaban vigilando a mi, tenían en su objetivo también atrapar a Yuume, para asesinarla tratando de sacarle su sacred gear…- ahora el chico estallaba la taza con la fuerza de su mano -…créeme María que estare agradecido de que juegues con esta escoria todo lo que desees-_

_-la mujer se quedó viendo un rato a su protegido, el siempre era tranquilo y metódico, un tanto idiota pero eso está en todos los chicos de su edad, pero el se convertía en "eso" cuando se trataba de su hermana, pese a ser un monstruo sobre natural ahora, su sangre Hyodo seguía palpitando al sentir que su hermana estuviese en peligro, y eso le divertía_

_-entiendo, hare caso a tu petición Issei…- decía la peli negra chasqueando los dedos para que su personal viniese a recoger al sujeto de prueba -…nos vemos al rato Issei, vete a alimentar a tu hermana, se que en el fondo lo disfrutas…-_

_El chico estrecho los ojos mientras Maria y sus subordinados se llevaban al ángel caído a lo mas recóndito de la sala de pruebas, el no tenia ganas de discutir, habia sido un dia duro y era cierto, la noche terminaría con el gritando y suplicando por aire mientras Yuume se lo devoraba vivo, aun así…._

Era cierto

-Yuume…-

El sentía placer de trasfondo en ello, por que era su hermana quien estaba haciendo aquella atrocidad, para el, ella era lo mas preciado del mundo y siempre haría lo que fuese necesario para mantenerla pura e inocente, que no tuviese que conocer mas crueldad en el mundo que la que ya habían tenido que conocer, pero en ese momento, donde solo estaban ambos y solo se tenían a ellos para comprender que les pasaba, ese deseo dentro de el surgía, ese deseo al ver a su hermana más como una mujer que como a su hermanita, las manos delicadas de ella acariciando su torso mientras lo mordía, como ella se vestía de manera que la mayoría de su piel estuviese en contacto con el, como es que ella subia su pierna sobre las de el rodeándolo con estas, todo aquello lo disfrutaba de sobre manera, quizás era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo durante aquel castigo que tenía que pasar

-¡Onii chan!...-

Ella también estaba en una situación igual

CRUNCH

Otro grueso hilo de sangre corría por la espalda del chico quien ya al no tolerar el castigo en la espalda se giraba para que ella comenzara con el pecho

Ella durante esos dos años siempre se sintió mal por lo que tenía que hacer, su hermano era su medicina, su carne evitaba que ella eclosionara y perdiera el control por completo, pero no por eso sentía que eso estuviese bien, desde la primera noche hasta ahora un deje de tristeza quedaba cuando rasgaba la piel de su hermano con sus dientes, era duro para ella escucharlo clamar por aire y por libertad, pero pronto ese sentimiento desistía por la embriaguez del momento…el sabor de Onii chan, el aroma de la sangre pegándole en el rostro, era embriagante para ella, la comida común ya no la satisfacía en lo mas mínimo, solo la carne de su hermano satisfacía todos sus sentidos y eso aunque en la superficie le dolía, de trasfondo no pudo evitar contemplar aquello mas como una droga afrodisiaca, sensaciones que no sentía el resto del dia aparecían con fuerza, ella dejándose llevar por ellas arrastraba sus manos con cuidado en la piel del chico, por que esta le parecía tan tersa y suave, aun cuando ella la manchaba de sangre, quería estar mas cerca de el, por eso se montaba encima de el con la poca ropa que usaba como excusa de no querer manchar mucho mas, en parte era así, pero en esos momentos comprendía que realmente deseaba entrar en contacto íntimo con el

-ese sentimiento se multiplico mil veces esa tarde…-

Ese ataque de celos le hizo notar que Onii chan era atractivo para algunas chicas, y esa no seria la última vez que el escucharía esa clase de propuestas, durante el dia ignoro esos pensamientos y sentimientos para con el, pero ahora en la intimidad de ambos, mientras ella estaba embriagada y levemente excitada por la sangre en su boca comenzó a contemplar levemente que ser su hermana estaba bien, pero quería ser mucho mas, quería ser más íntima con el y que solo el la mirase a ella, no que mirase a la chica del puente, no que mirase a Irina, no que mirase a Maria, que solo la mirara a ella como mujer, quería monopolizar a Onii chan pasara lo que pasara, no tenia mucho campo en el tema, pero ella sabia que físicamente no tenia nada que envidiarle a las mencionadas anteriormente, ella era una belleza a sus propios ojos, una belleza que solo Onii chan contemplaría y que el solo le pertenecería a ella, aquel sentimiento la domino permitiéndose acercarse mas al cuello del chico y morderlo con enorme intensidad, su rostro se ruborizo ante ese repentino ataque y ante el grueso chorro que caía directamente en su garganta

-¡Yuume!...-

Issei también notaba con mas detalle como su hermana era mas agresiva esa noche, estaba constatándolo, Maria tenía razón sobre el, el disfrutaba del castigo al que estaba sometido por que era su hermana quien se lo propiciaba, el podía ver como desde el perfil donde estaba ella ahora, sus senos daban directamente con su pecho, apenas separados por la leve tela del ropaje de la chica, eso le fascinaba, si bien el tamaño era un tanto menor al de Irina y al de otras chicas, su cuerpo era algo que el no podia dejar de apreciar, no la estaba viendo como una hermanita, si no como a una mujer que lo volvía loco desde su perfil mas abierto hasta el sector mas intimo de ambos, ahora el tomaba a Yuume con ambas manos de su cintura

Mmmmm

No supo si escucho bien o no, pero creyo oir un leve gemido debajo de el, como si Yuume hubiese reaccionado a la leve caricia, sintiendo como la situación lo estaba superando, la separo levemente

-¿Oni… chan…?...- dijo la chica atontada por la embriaguez y confundida por que su hermano la hubiese separado, fue una sorpresa para ella cuando el la tomo cerca de si de nuevo, pero esta vez era el quien atacaba, posando su mentón cerca de su pecho y besando delicadamente el cuello de la chica

Mmmmmmm uuhhh

El toque de los labios de Issei en su cuello hizo pasar una agradable descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo de ella, sintió como un líquido distinto corría desde su muslo recorriendo sus piernas, una agradable sensación venia de la parte inferior de su abdomen, ahora ella también rodeaba con los brazos la cabeza del chico mientras este no dejaba de besar el cuello de esta, solo que ella aun necesitaba sangre, mucha mas, por lo que violentamente con su diente abrió una herida en el cráneo del chico, comenzando a beber de ahí mientras el estaba centrado en hacerla sentir mujer solo con un sencillo toque

Aunque ellos casi nunca lo notaban, Maria siempre estaba presente en cada aspecto de la vida de ambos, por lo que no debían sorprenderse si descubrían la cámara de ella que observaba el espectáculo que ambos estaban dando

-vaya, esto es algo que va mas alla de mi imaginación…- decía el científico de confianza de ella limpiándose los lentes

-lo se, ¿no son tiernos? Ese par de hermanos incestuosos son bastante divertidos…- reia la mujer sutilmente ante el espectáculo -…pero de eso se trata, tenemos material que solo aparece una vez en la vida, no debemos desaprovecharlo…-

-interesante…- contestaba el otro viendo eso con detalle, ahora la pantalla pasaba a otra escena, esta ya era un tanto menos erótica, ya que ahora lo que aparecía en pantalla era la imagen de una ángel caído atada con cintas metálicas a una mesa quien estaba con ojos llorosos debido al terror que sentía su ser

-¿realmente vamos a hacer esto tan pronto doctora? Creo que seria buena idea tomar algunas muestras mas y hacer cultivo con ellas antes de proceder a inyectarle la pupa…- la doctora se relamió levemente

-no hara falta, vendrán mas sujetos de prueba, eso te lo garantizo…- dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa enigmática y triunfal, cosa que hizo que Ryuto dejara de quejarse y simplemente procediera con el experimento, ahora una aguja con un contenido se inyectaba directamente en la nuca de la caído

GGGGGRRRWRWWWWWWW

La chica gruñía salvajemente mientras revoloteaba su cuerpo sin poder tener libertad debido a los grilletes metálicos, poco a poco la forma de la chica se iba perdiendo mientras ella comenzaba a gruñir mas salvajemente

-vaya, parece que esta esta dando resultados positivos…- decía María con cierto deleite, pero antes de que la chica eclosionara bien, su cuerpo comenzo a perder forma solidad, convirtiéndose poco a poco en un semi monstruo parcialmente derretido y verde, Maria estrecho el ceño

-la pupa actual no tolera el cuerpo de los angeles caidos al parecer…- comento Ryuto -.. Pero al menos la chica sigue viva…-

-si, pero no me sirve una semi babosa agonizante, quizás con un ángel caído de mayor rango nos vaya mejor…- concluyo definitivamente mientras le daba la espalda a Ryuto pretendiendo irse a dormir

-doctora, ¿Qué hacemos con el sujeto de pruebas?...-

-¿no es obvio?... –pregunto la doctora divertida, como si olvidase la derrota actual de ellos -… guardala para Issei en la mañana, es mi deber como buena Oka san darle un desayuno especial de vez en cuando a mi pequeño Issei…-

-entendido…-

**final capitulo 6**


	7. padre e hijo

**abandonados a su suerte desde muy jóvenes, Issei y Yume Hyodo han buscado hacer lo posible para poder seguir viviendo juntos, pero ser el sekiryuutei es algo que amenaza con romper esa meta, ¿que haran ambos chicos para no perder lo unico que tienen en el mundo? el problema y la solucion, ellos mismos Issei x OC x Harem DXD- Pupa (Issei Antagonico)**

**bien, no es mucho lo que debo decir aca, excepto que ni Highschool dxd me pertenece, ni tampoco pupa, esto es un experimento sin animo de lucro y todo ese monton de mamadas que me piden decir aca que no son mias**

**GUEST: je, neeee, creame que ni Sirzech tiene lo necesario para dotar a este cuerpo de talento, lo mio es calidad pura mi hermano**

**JOSE: jejeje tomate tu tiempo socio, de eso se trata esto**

**GUEST2: je, disculpame por demorarme en actualizar compañero**

**BRIANGAMERPRO: je, gracias, no se por que a todo el mundo le gusta el incesto por aca :V :V **

**ROY4: si, si habra Harem, o me dejo de llamar a mi mismo el escritor en traje de paño, es una promesa**

**capitulo7: padre e hijo**

Suspiro

Ella estaba ahí, simplemente sentada organizando los documentos que tenía que organizar para cumplir con sus obligaciones como presidenta del club estudiantil, pila tras pila de incesante papel que en otras condiciones, ella adoraría leer y confirmar que se estuviesen cumpliendo al pie de la letra, pero en ese mismo momento, varias cosas cruzaban por su mente, recientemente se había dado el registro de una actividad inusual de ángeles caídos por la zona, ya había sido reducida hacia una semana, lo único que se había registrado de esa misma, era la otra persona ajena a los miembros del conflicto quien fue el principal interventor del lugar

-Issei…-

Ella observaba la foto de la hoja de vida del chico, no había nada particularmente extraño en su historial, chico de 16 años que vivió parte de su vida en Kuoh hasta que eventos alrededor de hacía tres años lo obligaron a mudarse y bla bla bla, básicamente el resto solo tenía que ver con nombres de ciudades y demás tonterías paralelas

Nada revelaba la parte sobre natural de la naturaleza de el

Capacidad inmediata de regeneración de sus heridas, afinidad con el senjutsu, al parecer un usuario hábil de touki, también dominaba lo que podían ser una especie de extrañas artes marciales contundentes, por eso mismo ese expediente no era algo de fiarse, ese chico tenía algo raro en su ser, si su cuerpo realmente podía curar cualquier herida ¿Por qué esa cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho?

La otra cara del asunto Yuume Hyodo, chica de 14 años, al parecer con una habilidad para los estudios superior, por eso estaba ahí a pesar de no tener la edad para estar en ese nivel de educación, a diferencia de Issei, ella no había mostrado ninguna alteración particular, no despedía ningún aura extraña como su hermano por lo que eso daba a pensar que el castaño había sido humano alguna vez, pero algo modifico eso

-¿Quién eres realmente?...-

La chica tocaba delicadamente la foto del documento sin darse cuenta, si bien la chica también era un misterio, era el castaño quien dominaba su mente, una persona con tales habilidades de batalla como para repeler a un demonio de categoría superior, la brutalidad de sus ataques mostraba que las artes marciales de el, eran de alto impacto, no eran para la defensa personal, si no para destrozar sin remordimiento alguno, ¿Cómo podía ser algo así en un chico con una mirada y una forma de ser tan dulce y tranquila?

-tsubaki, ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora sobre los hermanos Hyodo?...- al lado de ella se acercaba la reina de su clan, una bella mujer de cabello negro y de rasgos serios en su rostro, un cuerpo escultural le daba feminidad a su presencia

-hemos investigado a ambos chicos y no han mostrado comportamiento extraño alguno, vienen, acaba la escuela y se dirigen a su hogar, las costumbres del chico varían un poco entre salir con algunos amigos y visitar una zona de juegos en tardes aleatorias…-

-ya veo…- murmuraba la Sitri estrechando su mirada -…es exageradamente normal para alguien como el, algo definitivamente no cuadra aca…-

-he estado pensando en eso mismo, pero tanto los informes de Rias como nuestra propia inteligencia no nos han revelado nada significativo, no es como si pudiésemos acosarlos hasta que nos dijeran la verdad….-

-supongo que no se puede, pero sigamos observándolos de cerca, tarde o temprano tendrán que dejar escapar algo, después de todo, solo son chicos como nosotros…- Sona se quedó viendo un rato la foto del chico pensativa, necesitaba saber que era el, de alguna manera ese chico de cabello castaño la había dejado bastante intrigada, no solo por su poder, si no por el misterio que el enmarcaba en si

-voy a hablar con el directamente…-

* * *

Como lo decían las jóvenes de Sitri, Issei estaba esa tarde compitiendo en unos arcade, sus dedos y manos maniobraban salvajemente sobre el panel de juego, al lado de el una chica con gorra competía en lo que era un juego de pelea sangriento

-todavía te tienen muy vigilado Issei kun…- murmuraba Irina mientras movía con gran pericia los controles del juego

-si, lo note, probablemente alguna chica de Sitri y la chica Toujo estén afuera esperando a que salga a encontrarme con mi misteriosa familia….- respondía Issei mientras el estrés se hacía evidente en su rostro, Irina demostraba tener gran maestría en el juego, por lo que después de unos cuantos segundos mas, Issei dejaba caer sus brazos aburrido, viendo como su muñeco se preparaba para el golpe de gracia

FINISH HIM

Irina sacaba la lengua al chico mientras daba unas cuantas órdenes mas al control, viendo como el muñeco sacaba el corazón al derrotado personaje de Issei

KANO WINS, FATALITY

-si, gane de nuevo…- decía Irina aparentemente contenta, Issei observaba con un tanto de detalle las reacciones de la chica hoy en dia, ahora parecía estar un tanto mas acorde con el estilo de vida que tenia que llevar para poder participar en las labores que Red Crown los obligaba a cumplir, pero en el pasado era una cosa muy distinta

_Primera misión de Irina en Red Crown_

_El caos finalmente había cesado, un campo de batalla rojo como el infierno mismo, cadáveres de diferentes edades abordaban el lugar, Issei ni Irina eran culpables de la dantesca escena, la pila de cadáveres una encima del otro no era responsabilidad de ellos, si no del sujeto que ahora estaba de rodillas mirando al suelo herido de muerte por la blandida de las dagas de Issei_

_-nunca pensé que la iglesia mandaría a alguien por mi cabeza…- murmuraba el herido ser mientras jadeaba pesadamente, Irina lo observaba con enorme ira y repudio, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de temblar en su lugar, su boca estaba totalmente seca y sus ojos temblaban aun mas fuertemente que su cuerpo, ella no sabía cómo manejar el cuadro de la muerte frente a ella_

_-oh, no te preocupes, no venimos de parte de la iglesia…- concluía Issei maniobrando un cuchillo de combate con su puño -… simplemente hemos venido por el resultado de esta "curiosa" investigación…-_

_-ya veo…- susurraba el también con una sonrisa en su rostro, con su mano cansada sacaba de su bata, un pequeño dispositivo que brillaba con energía contaminada -… he escuchado sobre un pequeño grupo que ha estado dedicándose a recolectar objetos de esta índole, deben ser ustedes, tu debes ser Chaser Jhon Doe, y tu debes ser su compañera…-_

_-así es…- contestaba Issei haciendo una leve avenía de cortesía -…veo que nuestra reputación nos precede- tanto Issei como Irina observaron con cierta defensiva como el científico se acercaba a la pila de cadáveres_

-_bien, este dispositivo tiene la función de utilizar la fuerza vital de las personas como una fuente alternativa de energía, es a términos mas simples, una batería, pero requiere una gran cantidad de vidas para poder tener un uso óptimo que justifique su preparación…- el científico tomaba de la pila el cuerpo de un chico el cual comenzó a moverse en defensa_

_-maldición….- gruño Irina por lo bajo, ella pensaba que toda la gente en ese lugar estaba muerta, ese chico que no superaba los siete años ahora se revolcaba por tratar de zafarse del agarre del moribundo científico -…¡deja en paz a ese niño!...- el científico giro en torno a la castaña quien aunque tenia su rostro tapado por una serie de trozos de tela, el podía ver la ira en la que ella estaba sumergida, haciéndole sonreír levemente_

_-oh señorita, créeme que este chico pronto podrá descansar en paz…- para terror de ambos adolescentes_

_GRUSSHHH_

_Un ronco sonido se escuchó cuando el científico atravesó su mano en el pecho del chico quien comenzó a revocarse salvajemente en un esfuerzo en vano de tratar de zafarse de su cruel destino, el tormento para el finalizo cuando el macabro ser arranco de su pecho el corazón palpitante del chico, arrojando el cadáver a la pila quien se despidió de este mundo con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder_

_-infeliz…- Issei estaba perturbado, pero noto el aura creciente de la castaña quien temblaba furiosamente en el lugar, mientras tanto el científico exprimía el corazón del chico sobre el cristal que el tenía en su mano haciendo que este brillase levemente_

_-así es como funciona el dispositivo que cree, tiene energía suficiente para…_

_SLASH_

_EL castaño no supo reaccionar a lo que vio, frente a sus ojos, tanto los cadáveres a lo lejos, como la mitad de la cara del científico perverso habían sido cercenados con una línea tan elegante y tan fina que era un movimiento casi artístico, al ver a su lado, vio como la castaña había blandido una espada delgada e increíblemente larga en un solo movimiento para luego volver a ser su brazalete_

_El cuerpo del perverso ser caia al suelo mientras de su mano rodaba el dispositivo hasta los pies de ella, quien simplemente se limitó a agacharse y a tomarlo con sus manos, Issei estaba meditabundo ante la escena, llevando sus dedos al comunicador de su máscara decidió dejar a la castaña con sus pensamientos_

_-Maria, tenemos el ars que estaba siendo diseñado, volvemos a la base…-_

_-entendido Jhon Doe, cambio fuera…- la comunicación se cerraba de nuevo, ahora Issei observaba con cierto pesar como la chica ya sin su máscara lloraba en silencio viendo el dispositivo en sus manos, por lo que el decidió también despojarse de su mascara_

_-lo siento Irina…- decía el chico con evidente pesar en su rostro-… esta clase de misiones no es algo que alguien como tu deba….-_

_-no, no es eso Issei kun…- interrumpía la castaña con una voz monótona -… los exorcistas mas experimentados cumplen con estas misiones la mayoría del tiempo, es distinto estar ante esto por primera vez, pero de por si ya me había hecho a la idea de que tarde o temprano yo también estaría haciendo estas misiones…-_

_Ahora la chica comenzaba a sollozar mas fuertemente_

_-… pero no puedo, no puedo estar bien al ver cómo le arrancaron el corazón a un niño y lo exprimieron como si fuese una naranja, no hay manera de que alguien pueda estar bien al ver eso y no perturbarse…- ahora la castaña si dejaba salir sus lágrimas y sus gimoteos con fuerza mientras se recogía a si misma, Issei no era que fuese insensible ante esa clase de escenas, el entendía como se sentía ella, durante su vida había entrenado en una iglesia, esta era probablemente su primera batalla de campo en estas condiciones, no hacía falta ser un genio para notar que el corazón de ella era demasiado puro para lidiar con esa clase de labores más seguido, no llevaban mas de un mes juntos, pero el ya le tenía afecto a su primera amiga en mucho tiempo, por lo que sintiéndose obligado moralmente, se acercó a la chica llevándola a sus brazos, donde ella pudo desahogarse por completo sobre el_

_Pasaron unas horas hasta que la chica finalmente se calmó, respirando cansadamente en el pecho del chico_

_-¿esto es realmente el infierno Issei kun?...- el chico solo miraba al frente_

_-probablemente…- respondió el pesadamente -… yo estoy obligado a lidiar con esto para asegurar el bienestar de Yuume, pero tu no estas atada a este lugar, hablare con Maria para que le colabores en otra cosa, no quiero que te acostumbres a estos lugares, no pudo dejar ir un corazón tan puro como el tuyo a la basura-_

_-no…- respondió la chica -… cuando me di cuenta de la verdad, inmediatamente me acogiste, me diste tu apoyo y un lugar al que pudiese pertenecer, no puedo darte la espalda, así como tu haces esto por proteger a Yuume, yo hago esto por protegerlos a ambos, solo, es que esto me tomara algo de tiempo, pero se que esta es mi vida si hubiese escogido la iglesia o esto, aquello ya no importa….-_

_Ambos chicos se separaron, Issei suspiro cansadamente mientras llevaba su mano al rostro de la chica quien simplemente sonreía_

_-hablare con Maria sama y le pediré concejos sobre esto, no se que sea lo que siento con esta labor, pero se que tengo que charlar con alguien para desahogarme…-_

_-entiendo…- respondía el castaño rascándose la cabeza -…. Pero no dejes que esa vieja bruja te meta ideas estúpidas en la cabeza, tu siempre recuerda quien eres ante todo, eso es lo único que importa….-_

_-Si, Issei kun…- respondió finalmente la chica con una amplia sonrisa_

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde esa vez, después de que Irina volvió, se encerró a hablar con Maria durante un tiempo, no supo que fue lo que ese par hablaron, pero esa fue la única vez en la que Irina se había sentido superada por la crueldad de la situación, de su primera misión en adelante, no importo cual cruel, sádico o enfermo fuese el escenario, ella se había comportado como su papel la obligo a hacerlo, como una asesina fría y despiadada, el aun no podia entender como una chica que era tan nerviosa para hablar de violencia al inicio, ahora podía jugar mortal Kombat y disfrutar de arrancarle el corazón a sus oponentes

-bien, ya me has ganado varias, pero antes de seguir, ¿Qué has averiguado sobre la operación de Raynare?...-

La castaña sacaba otra moneda para que Issei siguiese jugando

-no han avanzado mucho al parecer, creo que ellos están esperando el arribo de una monja o algo así, los datos no son muy claros, pero parece que ella tiene una habilidad para curar a todas las criaturas, sean ángeles, demonios o humanos, por eso la excomulgaron de la iglesia, supongo que Raynare debió haberla influenciado de una manera u otra-

-ya veo…- comenzaba Issei meditativo sobre la situación -… una bendición que cura a todos los seres…mmmm… debe ser algo así como el Twilight Healling, quizás sea eso, sería interesante tener ese Sacred Gear para nosotros…- murmuraba el castaño de nuevo enfrentando a la invencible Irina

-¿piensas atacar a la monja? Eso suena bastante arriesgado, si lo haces como Issei, te ganaras la atención de todas las facciones, si lo haces como Jhon Doe, tendremos a todas las autoridades del mundo encima de nosotros… - el castaño estrecho los ojos fastidiado

-cierto, la tenemos difícil por donde sea, tendremos que pensar esto con cuidado…- durante un rato ambos chicos solo estuvieron en silencio

-hablando del plan de Raynare, tengo entendido que varios miembros rebeldes de la iglesia están con ella, es posible que el también se encuentre ahí…- Issei puso un rostro de preocupación y fastidio

-espero que no, la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida fue enviarlo a Inglaterra a que estuviese con el antiguo mercenario de la sección Iscariote del Vaticano, no quiero tenerlo cerca a menos de que sea necesario-

-el problema es…- ahora la chica alzaba sus manos victoriosamente de nuevo -… que si el está aca, probablemente lo que le estén pagando será cifra suficiente para que el sea un dolor de cabeza para nosotros…-

-que se le hace…- dijo el castaño aburrido mientras veia como Irina perversamente cortaba a su personaje a la mitad con el sombrero sierra de su personaje -….bueno, sera divertido que "downpour" este reunido de nuevo, así sea para esto…-

Minutos después Issei se retiraba del lugar siendo consciente de que lo que verían las espías de Gremory y de Sitri verían, seria a un hombre derrotado y humillado por una sexy chica experta en video juegos

* * *

Las clases avanzaban en el grupo de Issei y como de costumbre, el ya estaba afuera recostado en el césped frente a la pista de atletismo, disfrutando del cuerpo femenino cubierto apenas por un diminuto conjunto deportivo que mas bien parecía que el diseñador era un pedófilo empedernido, ciertamente el no era el gran pervertido, pero debía decir que nada tenía de malo disfrutar de aquel espectáculo

-ahhh si, esto es vida….- decía el chico recostando su cabeza sobre sus manos viendo al profuso cielo azul despejado, la paz, la tranquilidad, lo influenciaron a que poco a poco comenzase a cerrar sus ojos preparándose para ser abrazado por morfeo

-estamos en horario de clases Hyodo Issei….- el chico abría un ojo perezosamente hacia arriba para ver a la líder de Sitri observándolo inquiridoramente -…¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?...-

El castaño miraba a la chica perezosamente, hacía rato que la líder de Sitri no trataba de acosarlo

-… es un bonito dia, ¿Por qué desperdiciarlo escuchando lo que dicen en clase?...-

-eres un estudiante, eso es lo que se supone que debes hacer…- contesto la peli negra secamente, Issei hizo un gesto meditativo

-cierto, tienes razón, Seto Kaicho, juro solemne mente no volver a escapar de clase para ver correr a las chicas y dormir en el césped si me concedes el honor de hacerme compañía…-

La peli negra se sonrojo levemente mientras estrechaba sus ojos

-¿es esto una especie de mal chiste?...- la mirada desafiante de la Sitri no molestaba al chico en lo más mínimo

-pues…yo no me ire inmediatamente a clase, ya entregue mis últimos trabajos, y tu no me dejaras en paz así como así, así que con esto ganamos ambos, yo disfruto de un tranquilo dia de descanso y a cambio yo te hare caso y prometeré no volver a escaparme de clase de nuevo….-

La peli negra estaba preparada para imponer todo su frio y cruel poderío sobre la insolencia infantil del castaño, pero el verlo ahí tan tranquilo le daba cierto interés hacerle compañía, además de eso, había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que ella pudo estar a solas con el, o al menos estar en una condición donde ambos pudiesen hablar, por lo cual de cierta manera a regañadientes, la peli negra se recogió la falda y se sentó en el césped junto al chico

-je, ¿no es agradable Kaicho? Un agradable clima, una brisa refrescante y un césped bastante suave, es bueno tomarse estos gustos de vez en cuando…-

La peli negra se sentía fastidiada por la situación, pero al pasar unos cuantos instantes tuvo que aceptar, que ciertamente era agradable estar sentada disfrutando del clima, el chico al lado de ella simplemente cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por su paz interior, ella lo observaba, pese a tantas cicatrices que tenia en su cuerpo, la cortada en su rostro, no tenia idea que había pasado con ese chico en el pasado, ¿pero cómo una persona con esas marcas puede ser tan tranquila y sonriente? El era un maestro de Senjutsu y hábil luchador, pero el perfil que siempre mostro en público fue ser un hermano dedicado y un adolescente amable y tranquilo, durante unos instantes se quedó contemplando al chico que estaba aparentemente dormido

-Issei kun, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?...- el chico seguía con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa

-bien, adelante…-

-puedo preguntar, ¿eres realmente un humano?...- la sonrisa del chico se desvaneció mientras el abría sus ojos, al hacerlo noto el rostro de la pelinegra un tanto arriba de el, mientras su cabello negro ondeaba al viento, era ciertamente una visión cautivante

- no soy un humano, te agradecería que no indagaras mucho mas alla de eso, recuerdo haberte pedido eso la última vez…-

-de eso se trata…- el chico alzo la ceja levemente intrigado -… la última vez que hablamos sobre esto, fuimos atacado por un demonio rebelde, para alguien que pretende no saber nada, no te impresiono mayormente la aparición de esta… - la peli negra ahora volteaba a la pista de atletismo -…supongo que ya sabrás que esta escuela es en gran parte una escuela para demonios…-

-en parte, realmente no se mucho sobre eso…- mintió el castaño

-bien…- proseguía la peli negra…no se de dónde sabes Senjutsu, pero supongo que te haces a la idea de cómo funciona el mundo de los demonios y demás, ¿no es así?-

-no…- respondió secamente el chico, la peli negra lo observo intrigada

-bien, supongo que si quiero que me cuentes más sobre ti, tengo que contarte algunas cosas sobre mi…- la peli negra se recogía su corto cabello sobre su oreja mientras miraba al chico con un rostro delicado, diferente al de la fría y despiadada presidenta del concejo estudiantil -… ya sabes que mi nombre es Sona Sitri, lo que no se si sepas, es que soy el líder del Clan demoniaco Sitri, una de las familias mas importantes entre los 72 pilares, yo, junto al Clan Gremory dirigimos esta escuela y somos las encargadas de vigilar la actividad de los demonios, ángeles y demás en esta región, aunque en la superficie solo seamos la presidente del club estudiantil y la presidenta del club de ocultismo-

-ya veo, así que Rias Gremory es una líder de clan…- el castaño ahora se sentaba para ver a la peli negra a los ojos y charlar mas seriamente

-¿tu puedes saber quiénes son demonios aca?-

-tu misma lo dijiste, soy un usuario de Senjutsu, se quienes tienen distintos flujos de energía al de los humanos, se quiénes son demonios, ángeles caídos…-

-¿te has encontrado con ángeles caídos?- pregunto la peli negra intrigada y ciertamente molesta

-algo así, no es lo que yo llamaría un encuentro amistoso…- dijo el castaño sosteniendo algo de césped en su puño -…tuve que enfrentarme a unos ángeles caídos que estaban amenazándome a mi y a Yuume…-

-¿Por qué no me informaste de inmediato?...- pregunto molesta la Sitri a un Issei quien simplemente sonreía sutilmente

-¿Por qué debería haberte contado sobre eso Kaicho? … la peli negra estrecho sus ojos molesta evidentemente

-¿Por qué ustedes son estudiantes de esta escuela, no importa si…-

-Kaicho, mientras me atacaban, los ángeles caídos me contaron cosas interesantes….- interrumpía Issei a la peli negra quien casi se atraganta al ser bloqueada de esa manera -…según ellos, están tras de usuarios de Sacred Gears, ellos han asesinado a cualquier otra cantidad de personas durante el último mes sin que nadie aparentemente haya hecho ningún esfuerzo por prevenir esto, si lo que me dices es cierto, ¿Qué es lo que ustedes han estado haciendo para vigilar este lugar? Si no es porque yo me enfrente a ellos, Yuume probablemente hubiese sido una víctima, así que se honesta conmigo…-

Ahora el chico acercaba su rostro peligrosamente a la peli negra quien sintió sus mejillas arder ante la cercanía, retrocediendo lentamente

-se que ustedes no intervendrán en un conflicto tonto con otras razas por proteger humanos a menos de que estos sean de provecho para ustedes, ¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren realmente de Yuume y de mi?-

La peli negra ahora miraba al frente un tanto inquieta, aunque no demoro en recuperar su típica compostura

-no es mucho, simplemente sentía curiosidad por saber que son ustedes, en ti siento un aura extraña, eres fuerte, pero no pareces que tengas ningún objetivo en especial para ese poder que tienes, quería saber si eras una amenaza para la gente de Kuoh…-

-¿y si yo fuese una amenaza que harías Kaicho?- la peli negra abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante esa pregunta

-¿Qué dijiste?...- ella observaba como la mirada de Issei se había tornado terriblemente fría

-si te viste superada por el demonio de la última vez, eso quiere decir que yo podría diezmarte a ti y a tu realeza en poco tiempo, entonces si yo fuese una amenaza, si yo decidiese atacar a la gente de este instituto, atacar a tu clan y al de Rias Gremory, ¿Qué es lo que harias?...- la peli negra levanto su instinto de batalla inmediatamente

-te destruiría Hyodo Issei, si no lo puedo hacer yo, me encargaría de que fueses neutralizado fuese como fuese…- la tensión en la mirada de ambos era bastante fuerte, hasta que el castaño volvió a su típica sonrisa amigable

-esta bien, eres fría Kaicho, pero también pareces ser una persona bastante recta y honesta, espero entonces que por favor, cuides de mi y de mi hermanita…-

La pelinegra se sintió un tanto inquieta, ¿que había sido eso de hacia un instante? Aquella mirada tan fría, tan hostil, su intensión asesina por poco la ahogo, ero era un perfil muy distinto al del Issei que ella conocía, de una u otra manera, tenía que asegurarse de que el realmente no fuese una amenaza, era cierto, el poder de el era suficiente para poner en aprietos a ambos clanes si el se lo proponía, una idea arriesgada se atravesó por su mente

-tu…¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por el bienestar de Yuume Issei kun?...- el castaño volteo a ver a la peli negra con un rostro entre intrigado y confundido

-¿Kaicho?...-

-como dije, mi familia es una de las más antiguas y respetadas del inframundo, obviamente si nos fijamos el asegurar el bienestar de una persona en específico, podemos permitirnos ciertos lujos y condiciones para asegurar esto…- el castaño estrecho su mirada sutilmente, mientras la peli negra saco una pieza de ajedrez de su bolsillo, un peon

-Issei kun, ¿sabes que son las evil piece?...- el castaño estrecho su mirada de forma notable

-no lo se Kaicho, ¿Qué es eso?...- el sabía bien que eran las evil piece, de hecho una de las preocupaciones principales de el eran ellas, que o la Sitri o la Gremory tratase de tomar a su hermana como una propiedad de ellos mediante esos elementos

-nosotros los líderes de Clan tenemos la tarea de tener un sequito para los eventos sociales y culturales del inframundo, para ello aseguramos a la gente mediante el sistema de las evil piece, incrustamos esta pieza en su ser dependiendo de sus habilidades , esto con el fin de crear una especie de "contrato" donde se convertirían en nuestros sirvientes, a cambio de pertenecer a nuestro clan, actualmente tengo varias piezas libres y debo admitirlo, me intrigas lo suficiente como para hablarte de esto tan directamente…- la peli negra le pasaba la pieza al chico en su mano

-en pocas palabras, quiero que seas parte de mi clan….-

El castaño abrió sus ojos como platos ante esa propuesta

-… si lo haces, garantizare el bienestar de tu hermana, dependiendo de tu ritmo de trabajo, podría facilitarle algunos lujos a ella para que están lo más a gusto posible…-

-….¿ritmo de trabajo?...- comenzaba el castaño mostrando con sus expresiones que no estaba nada convencido de la idea, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la sitri

-así es, como demonio tienes la labor de forjar y cumplir contratos con los seres humanos, así es como se mantiene la relación entre los hombres y los demonios-

El chico se quedo un rato en silencio, meditativo y con un rostro aparentemente neutro, aquello ponía nerviosa a la peli negra

-gracias por el ofrecimiento Kaicho…- comenzó el chico mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra y ponía el peon en la palma de esta -…no puedo negar que es un ofrecimiento interesante, pero, no quiero convertirme en demonio, ni que mi hermana lo haga, y además, ya hay alguien que esta encargándose de nosotros….- la peli negra reclinaba el rostro un tanto decepcionada, sin perder su estoica expresión -… no es una persona muy agradable, pero es la mujer que nos acogido a Yuume y a mi, y seria para mi algo grosero el darle la espalda por tener lujos –

-cómo te dije Issei, si cumples con tu labor diligentemente todas las personas que debas cuidar estarán a buen recaudo…- insistió la peli negra como último recurso para convencer al peli castaño -… no importa si es tu hermana o este guardián o…-

-no es eso Kaicho, definitivamente ella se molestara si Yuume o yo nos convertimos en demonios, ella sabe muy bien sobre ustedes…-

La peli negra estrecho su mirada fuertemente ¿ella sabía sobre los demonios? El guardián que recogió a ambos chicos podía ser la pieza que articulara la vida pública y privada de Issei Hyodo y eso era algo que le intrigaba, pero por ahora no podía hacer mucho sin convertirse en un dolor de cabeza para el chico

-entiendo…- dijo la peli negra dándose por vencida…- en caso de que cambies de opinión Issei kun, mi propuesta sigue en pie- ella ya se iba a levantar hasta que sintió el toque del pasto en su rostro y también parte metiéndosele en la boca

-PFFFSSSRRRR- escupía la peli negra quien luego vio como el chico tenía la mano extendida a ella, como si le hubiese arrojado césped juguetonamente

-Sona Kaicho, no te lo tomes a mal…- comenzó el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro -… en serio créeme que aprecio el gesto, y realmente me agradas, eres algo fría eso si, pero como dije ahorita, pareces ser una persona bastante sincera pero ser demonio no es para mi, pero si no te molesta, me agradaría pasar mas tiempo así con Kaicho mas seguido…-

La peli negra se sonrojo levemente reclinando su mirada a un lado, era la primera vez que le decían esa clase de palabras sin ninguna doble intensión y eso la hizo sentirse un tanto nerviosa ahí mismo

-no sera problema alguno, aun debo tenerte vigilado…- comenzó la peli negra levantándose del suelo mientras Issei seguía sentado con ambas manos en el césped -…debo retirarme…-

-entendido Kaicho, buena suerte….-

Sin mas, la peli negra se retiró del lugar dejando solo a un Issei que tan pronto sintió que ella se había alejado tomo un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y se lo llevo al oído

-Maria, el clan Sitri esta tratando de reclutarme, probablemente ya he llamado la atención de los demonios del lugar, no me sorprendería saber si es así también con los ángeles también-

-_entiendo pequeño Issei, tienes permiso a proceder como creas que es mejor hacerlo_

Ahora el castaño volvía a recostarse en el césped, volviendo a la paz de un bello momento de sol y tranquilidad

-Hyodo Issei, creo que teníamos un trato…-

La voz imponente de la Sitri lo volvió a la realidad

-joder…-

* * *

Yuume habia terminado sus labores del dia, Issei saldría unas horas extras mas tarde de clase debido a las continuas ausencias que el tenia al escaparse en medio de clase por lo que el irse a casa juntos era algo que no podía ser esta vez

-Koneko san, ¿Dónde vive tu familia?-

Al lado de ella, la peli platino loli de la escuela caminaba con una expresión neutral y aburrida como siempre, eso no cambiaría pronto

-vive… bastante lejos…-

-ya veo…- contestaba Yuume, ella llevaba unos cuantos días de ser amiga de Koneko, en ese tiempo entendió que ella era una persona bastante callada, difícilmente decía algo por su propia opinión a menos de que se le preguntase sobre cualquier cosa

-vaya, hola Koneko chan…- quien aparecía atrás de ambas chicas era un adolescente de cabello rubio y ojos azules, la sonrisa que esbozaba en su rostro era la causa de que muchas chicas suspirasen seguido

-Yuuto senpai…- contestaba la chica esbozando una sonrisa, Yuume no era ajena a sonreír, si bien para ella el chico frente a ella era guapo, no parecía causarle una gran impresión este rápidamente enfoco la mirada en la chica

-¿vaya, así que eres amiga de Koneko chan?…- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa refrescante

-HI, senpai- respondía la chica con una avenía amigable

-ya veo, permíteme presentarme adecuadamente, soy Kiba Yuuto, un placer conocerte señorita…-

-Yuume, Yuume Hyodo, igualmente senpai, por favor cuida de nosotras…- decía la chica con una sonrisa condescendiente, el rubio se arrojó unas cuantas miradas con la peli platino, comunicándose de esa manera, hacía tiempo le habían encargado la labor a Koneko de acercarse a Yuume, ya era hora del siguiente paso

-Koneko, tenemos reunión del club ahorita, ¿vamos?...- decía el rubio extendiendo su mano

-si, Yuuto senpai…- decía la chica acercándose al rubio, ahora ambos observaban a la castaña quien los miraba con una sonrisa

-¿quieres venir Yuume chan?...- preguntaba el rubio, ante la pregunta la castaña se recogió levemente

-¿esta bien que vaya a una reunión de un grupo al que no pertenezco?...- el rubio reia levemente

-es deber de nosotros los senpai acoger Kouhais y guiarlos apropiadamente, si gustas puedes venir con nosotros y saber lo que hacemos en el club de ocultismo, quien sabe, estamos buscando miembros que se unan al club, puede que si te gusta lo que vez nos hagas el honor de unírtenos…-

Yumme sonreía débilmente, no era ningún misterio para ella que Koneko era un demonio, por lo que probablemente…

_Yuume, ese chico Yuuto también es un demonio, ten cuidado_

Habían varias cosas para preocuparse, una de ellas era que ambos chicos ahí eran demonios, y tal como se lo habia advertido su hermano, ellos buscarían reclutarla al ser el Sekiryuutei actual, pero por otra parte el le habia confiado que pese a eso, estuviese cerca de Koneko chan, habían demonios rebeldes que tratarían de raptarla y era preferible estar cerca de un grupo de demonios de cierto calibre antes que ser secuestrada por una facción rebelde, ella no entendía bien a que iba todo eso, pero su sentido común le obligo a tomar una decisión

-bien, me gustaría asistir entonces…- ahora la chica se adelantaba hasta estar al lado de ambos, ella sabia que caminar sola por su condición actual era mala idea, por lo que se limitaría a seguir la orden de Onii chan de que cuando ella no pudiese estar con el, estuviese siempre acompañada por Koneko

* * *

El sol se estaba guardando en el ocaso, la luz tenue del dia le daba la despedida a un aburrido Hyodo Issei que caminaba con su mochila en su brazo a suespalda, suspirando aburrido, debido a su alegre pasatiempo de escaparse de clase, Sona Sitri le había impuesto el quedarse otras dos horas después de clase adelantando lo que no estaba haciendo en clase, una vena se le brotaba en la frente al tener ese pequeño inconveniente

-quizás debería matarla y ya…- pensaba divertidamente sin saber que realmente podía hacer eso y mediante las pautas adecuadas, escapar intacto del escándalo que se desataría al asesinar a una de las cabezas de clan del inframundo, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar

-a estas horas Yuume ya debería estar en casa…- suspiro aburrido

Podía haberle pedido a su hermana que lo esperase, pero eran dos horas teniéndola sin hacer nada aburrida en el instituto, por lo que si al menos se iba con la chica Toujo a casa, no habría mayor problema, su mente divagaba por lo que se iba a dar lugar, según Irina, la monja llegaría el dia de mañana, quizás en una semana o dos se daría inicio a la operación de Raynare para tratar de robar su sacred gear, debía aprovechar ese momento para lavarle el cerebro tal como el quería, ahora respecto al tema de estar vigilado por ángeles caídos y por demonios, tenía que encontrar una manera de pasar desapercibido, no podía ser buena idea mostrar mucho mas de lo que ya se había visto

Algo que probablemente no podría ser

No le costó reconocer a alguien a la distancia, recostado sobre su carro con un cigarrillo en mano, su mirada, a pesar de tantos años su mirada no cambiaba en absoluto, aguda, fría, alargada, ese instinto de desprecio y maldad que sentía una persona al simplemente mirarlo a los ojos, incluso ese corte de cabello corto era molesto de ver

-Yo, Issei, ha pasado un buen tiempo, tres años supongo, parece que has crecido bien…-

El castaño fulmino al molesto ser con su mirada, eran pocas las veces que se podía ver odio en los ojos del castaño, pero esa persona frente a el ameritaba todo el odio del mundo a su modo de ver, pero el en parte había madurado, no podía decir que no estaba sorprendido de verlo, pero no se dejaría llevar, simplemente se limitó a pasar de lado del despreciable sujeto, este no se sintió ofendido ante este gesto, simplemente soplo una amplia bocanada de humo de cigarrillo al aire

-¿esa es la forma en la que saludas a tu padre?...-

El castaño se detuvo en seco

-nunca te he reconocido como mi padre-

El sujeto quien tampoco cambiaba su vieja forma de vestir se acercaba al chico mientras caminaba

-me importa un bledo que no me reconozcas como tu padre, no he venido por ti insecto, quiero ver donde esta tu hermana…-

Ante la mención de esta el castaño dejo todo rastro de madurez de su ser, y sin importarle nada, cargo una buena cantidad de touki en su puño el cual apunto directamente contra la cien de su padre, esperando por fin acabar con el de una maldita vez, obviamente el puño con energía blanca llamo la atención del peli negro quien antes del impacto mortal ya estaba deteniendo el puño de su hijo con su mano desnuda, el castaño quedo en shock total

-¿pero cómo…?- el no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, su puño con touki podía destruir un carro, no, un camión si así lo deseaba sin esfuerzo alguno, y ese puño acababa de ser detenido en seco con una mano totalmente limpia

-vaya, no tenía conocimiento de que mi hijo ya había desarrolladlo habilidades en senjutsu…- antes de que Issei pudiese procesar el asombro que estaba sintiendo, el ya era despedido por los aires lejos cuando el sujeto lo arrojo de su puño

GGGHHGGG

Issei se arrastraba en el suelo mientras trataba de recomponerse, al levantarse después de un rato vio como el hombre de traje negro se acercaba a el mientras destapándose la parte superior de su camisa de botones blanca

-bien, ¿acaso no creías que eras el único con habilidades para pelear, o si?

Ahora el también cargaba touki en sus puños mientras adoptaba una posición de batalla parecida a la de Issei, solo que el la variaba dando pequeños saltos en el lugar, ante la amenaza Issei prendió por completo el poder de sus puños

-¡maldito, como es que tu…!-

-jajajajajaja estas mal de la cabeza niñato, déjame enseñarte una pequeña lección de parte de tu amoroso padre…-

Sin mas, ambos volaron en dirección al otro, Issei con las intenciones de acabar con la existencia de Hyodo Ryuken de una vez y para siempre, así como con esa parte de su pasado que no dejaba de atormentarlo a el y a su hermanita

* * *

Yuume caminaba por los pasillos del viejo gran edificio que pertenecía al club de ocultismo, el lugar tenia la impresión de ser mucho mas grande de lo que aparentaba en el exterior, ya que el pasillo que llevaba a una amplia entrada de dos puertas era bastante amplio y extenso, frente a ella los dos chicos miembros que la habían invitado la escoltaba de manera bastante amable, casi como si quisiesen que ella fueses la persona centro en todo el asunto, Yuume no dejo desapercibido ese factor

-llegamos…- murmuro Koneko mientras entre el y Kiba abrían la puerta a la chica, permitiendo que los tres avanzaran, al entrar Yuume fue recibida por una amplia habitación bastante bien decorada de manera aristócrata, una suave música de fondo digna de la época y dos bellas chicas de cursos superiores, una con un cabello rojo como la sangre y la otra con un cabello negro atado en cola quien estaba parada formalmente junto a esta

-buenas tardes chicos…- la mujer de cabello rojo les daba la bienvenida a los chicos con un tono de voz dulce y amable, para Rias Gremory el ver a la Hyodo menor era realmente una buena señal

-Hi buchou…- dijeron los otros dos chicos mientras se acercaban y se sentaban, dejando a Yuume de pie que no sabía cómo reaccionar

- tu eres Hyodo Yuume ¿no es así?...- la voz de la senpai de cabello negro le llamo la atención -… procede a tomar asiento, no te quedes parada ahí…-

-disculpen, ¿ustedes como saben quién soy?...- pregunto la castaña un tanto desconfiada y temerosa

-Koneko chan nos habla mucho de ti Yuume, además ya he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con tu hermano en el pasado…-

-¿con Onii chan?-

-Hi, ahora si nos haces el honor…- continuaba la mujer de cabello rojo, sin mas, la castaña se sentó junto a los otros miembros del lugar, observando con detalle que solo habían cuatro personas presentes en ese grupo -…Akeno, prepara algo de te y galletas por favor…-

-Hi buchou…- finalizo la peli negra retirándose por una puerta posterior, ahora la peli roja enmarcaba con su mirada a la chica de cabello castaño quien se sentaba con manos en sus muslos

-bien, permíteme introducirme a mi misma y a mi grupo mejor…- comenzó ella suspirando grácilmente -… mi nombre es Rias Gremory, soy la presidente del club de ocultismo, permíteme presentarte a los demás miembros del club, creo que ya conoces a Koneko Toujo y a Kiba Yuuto…- la castaña asentía mientras la peli negra aparecía por la entrada y portaba en su mano una bandeja con tetera y demás elementos

-… y la presente aca es Himejima Akeno, es mi mano derecha y vicepresidenta del club de ocultismo…- la mencionada servía el te con galletas mientras miraba a la castaña con una sonrisa amplia digna de una Onee sama

-un placer pequeña Yuume chan…- la castaña recibió el ofrecimiento mientras sonreía grácilmente ella también

-igualmente Himejima san…-

-oh, no tienes que ser tan formal, fufufu, simplemente dime akeno , en este lugar todos somos muy informales entre nosotros…-

-hi…Akeno…san- respondió la chica llevando la galleta a su boca, ahora todos los miembros se sentaban, incómodamente en torno a la chica de cabello castaño

-Bien Yuume chan, creo que te habrán dicho que en este momento vamos a entrar en una reunión del club de ocultismo…- la pequeña Hyodo asintió con su cabeza -…bien, mira, los clubes estudiantiles aca están a disposición de todo el mundo, incluyendo los cursos mas bajos, debo preguntarte ¿ya estás en algún club estudiantil?-

-no, Rias Buchou…-

-bien…- sonrió la peli roja cerrando sus ojos -… como puedes ver, somos pocos miembros en el club de ocultismo, así que me daría gusto si considerases entrar al club de ocultismo y ser una mas entre nosotros…- la peli castaña se sonrojo levemente mientras ahogo un gemido de sorpresa

-¿quieres que me una al club de ocultismo buchou…?-

-claro…- respondía la peli roja levantándose y acercándose al sillón donde estaba la castaña -…como dije, he tenido el placer de charlar con tu hermano y a mi parecer es una buena persona, se preocupa por ti mucho y la noche pasada me ayudo con una situación con una amiga, el dice que no le interesan estas cosas, pero para mi sería un honor si te unieses a nosotros…- Rias se estaba jugando una estrategia muy arriesgada ahí, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie, ella le estaba hablando a Yuume como le hablaría a cualquier estudiante de la escuela, pero Yuume no era alguien común, no por ella, si no por su hermano, estaba tratando de acercarse a ella usando una relación que no tenia con Issei, Akeno instintivamente cerro los ojos ante esto

-yo… lo siento Rias Buchou, pero no me uniré al club de ocultismo…- la peli roja alzo una ceja levemente intrigada por la negativa de la chica

-ya veo, respeto tu decisión, pero, ¿puedo preguntar la razón?...- la peli roja se sentaba en el borde del sillón mientras posaba la mano en el hombro de la castaña, Yuume suspiro débilmente

-si me uno a algún club, no podré irme con Onii chan para la casa lo cual es algo que debo hacer a menos de que se presente una emergencia y otra razón es…- esta vez Yuume hizo una pausa mientras tragaba saliva nerviosamente -…el me dijo que no me relacionara con los demonios en la escuela…-

Todo el mundo agrio el gesto levemente

-ya veo, así que tu hermano ya te ha contado sobre nosotros…- murmuro la peli roja con un cierto toque de alivio en su rostro, al parecer la tenía pensando el que Yuume supiese o no sobre ellos

-en parte…- contesto la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa -… yo… puedo saber quiénes son demonios y quienes no…-

Rias levanto sus cejas levemente intrigada

-tienes capacidad de percibir eso ¿eh? Tengo que preguntártelo Yuume chan, ¿tienes las mismas habilidades que tu hermano?...-

La castaña se recogió levemente en su lugar, ¿Cómo sabrían ellos de las habilidades de Onii chan? No, mejor ¿Qué tanto sabrían de las habilidades de Onii chan?

-me temo, que no puedo responder eso Buchou…- dijo la chica temblando levemente, pero con bastante firmeza

-ya veo, bueno, ya que sabemos que somos demonios, permíteme introducirme a mi en mi totalidad, soy la cabeza del Clan Gremory, junto a Sona Sitri…- antes de que la peli roja continuase hablando un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo en medio de la sala, para Yuume quien veia esa clase de cosas por primera vez fue una tremenda sorpresa, del círculo mágico una proyección de un hombre de rasgos jóvenes y cabello de sangre aparecia

-Rias, tenemos un problema grande…- comenzó el hombre hablando con la chica

-Onii sama, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?...- entonces fue cuando una alarma en la mesa de la peli roja se activó, cosa que hizo que el peli rojo siguiese hablando -…se ha presentado una situación delicada, en una plaza de la ciudad ha aparecido Hyodo Ryuken…-

La peli castaña tembló levemente ante la mención de ese nombre, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los otros miembros del club

-..¡! rayos, Onii sama, no podremos contenerlo, ¿Cuál se supone que es el objetivo de el? ¿Qué hace un sujeto así aquí?...- Yuume no entendía de lo que estaban hablando, pero al parecer la aparición de Ryuken retumbaba en el mundo del infierno

-esa es la situación…- el hombre de rojo proyectaba al lado de la imagen de el, una proyección de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el lugar, en esta aparecía el castaño arrojando un puño con touki el cual era eludido por Ryuken y este contraatacaba con una patada que Issei esquiaba con su palma derecha -… en el parque alguien está peleando contra el…- Rias abrió sus ojos como platos ante la escena

-Onii sama, ese chico es Hy…-

-¡ONI CHAN!...- grito la chica al ver la pantalla, cosa que hizo que todas las miradas se fijaran sobre ella, inclusive la del satan rojo

-¿tu quién eres?...- pregunto interesado el peli rojo

-¡eso no importa ahora!...- gritaba la castaña mirando por donde salir -¡Oni chan está peleando contra mi papa!-

Todo el mundo ahogo un grito de sorpresa, incluso el mismo satan rojo estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-¡¿tu quien eres?!...- pregunto este intrigado de nuevo, esta vez la chica se calmó un tanto considerando responder

-¡Yo soy Hyodo Yuume, ese hombre de ahí es papa, no puedo dejarlo solo con Onii chan, lo lastimara de nuevo!-

* * *

En otro sector del inframundo, un sujeto de cabello castaño con un mechon dorado molestaba con una maquina en su escritorio, cosa que después de unos segundos esta estallaba en su mano desapareciendo de la existencia, a esto el sujeto simplemente suspiraba

-bien, sera empezar de nuevo…- antes de que sacara mas objetos, una mujer de cabello corto color violeta cuyo mechon grueso tapaba su ojo derecho, esta vestia prendas de índole científica con la particularidad de que su traje era gris

-no lo creo azazel sama, se ha presentado una situación de cuidado…- la mujer sacaba un control y lo apuntaba a la pared, en esta comenzaba a aparecer la imagen del sujeto de gafas de cabello corto y traje formal desarreglado -… informes dicen que Hyodo Ryuken ha aparecido en la ciudad de kuoh…-

El líder de Grigory alzaba la ceja levemente

-no es asunto mío lo que pase en ese lugar, ese humano no es de menor interés para…-

-lo se señor, no le estoy mostrando esto por el, si no por la persona contra la que esta peleando…- ahora el mechi dorado observaba a Issei quien esquivaba otra patada y disparaba otro puño contra su padre, obligándolo a retroceder dando piruetas hacia atrás

-vaya, eso es otra cosa, ¿Quién es el mocoso?...- preguntaba el mecho dorado con una chispa de interés en su mirada, la mujer tecleaba rápidamente

-no hay registros de el en el sistema, no está afiliado a nada en este momento…- el mechi dorado se levantaba de su escritorio con una sonrisa

-bien, eso es mas interesante, si logra sobrevivir, quiero hablar con el, Fahna, échale un ojo al asunto, ire a hablar con Shemhazai sobre el asunto, no muchos duran mas de 10 segundos de pelea contra ese sujeto, necesito tener todo lo necesario sobre ese muchacho-

Sin decir mas el caído y la mujer se retiraban del lugar, un tanto retraída y escondida tras un muro Raynare escuchaba la conversación bastante intrigada

-¿Quién se supone que ese ese sujeto? ¿Por qué todo el mundo está alterado con su aparición? Mas importante que eso…- la peli negra observaba de reojo la reproducción en la pantalla, ambos hombres peleaban con habilidades sobre humanas haciendo estalla proporciones del lugar con cada golpe

-no se quien sea ese chico, pero si es tan importante como creo que es, puede ser una buena idea considerar la propuesta que me hizo…- finalizo la peli negra relamiéndose gustosamente

* * *

En el cielo la situación no era distinta, tan pronto se disparó la noticia sobre la aparición de Ryuken, el concejo de los cuatro grandes serafines ya estaba conjunto en una sala privada, uno de ellos, de apariencia joven y gesto comúnmente grácil miraba la pantalla preocupado, la batalla entre el peli castaño y el criminal de turno

-¿hace cuánto apareció ahí?- preguntaba un tanto preocupado, el touki en los puños de ambos generaba enormes explosiones

-hace no mas de media hora se registraron los ritmos de sus ataques, al parecer ha estado peleando con ese chico durante todo el tiempo…- decía una mujer de rasgos femeninos destacables y belleza insuperable enmarcada por su cabello rubio rizado

-¡esto es malo!...- dijo otro de los ángeles mientras su puño chocaba contra la mesa -…¡no podemos dejar que los Hyodo sigan haciendo mas desastres!-

-Uriel, cálmate…- concluyo Michael mientras llevaba la mano a su mentón -… ese chico, pelea como el, es extraño, ¿serán parientes?-

-si lo son no lo parecen, digo, entre ambos están tratando de matasen... no, Ryuken no esta tratando de matar al chico, de tratar de hacerlo no le bastarían sus manos-

-es cierto….- despues de un rato el rubio estrecho su mirada con autoridad -… preparen las cosas que sean necesarias, si ese chico logra soportar a Hyodo Ryuken quiero hablar con el…-

-si ese chico sobrevive, seremos nosotros quienes acabemos con el…- murmuro el ángel de apariencia agresiva en la mesa -… no podemos dejar que esa sangre contaminada siga opacando la gracia de Dios…-

-Incluso si es su hijo, el no debe cargar con sus pecados, además…- quien se contra ponía era Gabriel con una mirada preocupada -… si el tiene las mismas habilidades que su padre, no podremos hacerle nada-

Finalizo la arcángel, el clan Hyodo, no, Hyodo no era el nombre real de ese linaje maldito que usurpo el poder del cielo y lo modifico a su conveniencia, la mayor mancha del cielo que evidencio cual inútiles eran ellos sin el poder de Dios con ellos

* * *

En el centro del conflicto, Issei miraba su hombro desgarrado recuperarse poco a poco de los ataques devastadores de su padre, ya no había tiempo ni cordura para pensar sobre cómo es que el podía contrarrestar lo que el estuvo aprendiendo en Red Crown durante ya tantos años, por su parte el otro ser estaba con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro mientras arrojaba los rastros de su chaqueta al aire, el sabia sobre lo que le había ocurrido a su hijo en Red Crown, después de todo el mismo la había fundado, pero lo que estaba viendo estaba mas alla de lo que el había predicho

-esperaba más de ti mocoso, con ese poder no podrás evitar que tome a tu hermana y me la lleve…-

Esas palabras encendieron al castaño quien ya sin importarle sobre la opinión pública y los problemas que recaerían sobre el decidió utilizar uno de los recursos que casi nunca utilizaba en sus misiones, acortando su distancia se disparó contra el peli negro y en un movimiento que este no supo predecir se arrastró en el suelo evitando ser cortado a la mitad por el ataque de su hijo, reincorporándose vio como este en su mano derecha tenía una ancha espada con una hoja negra con acabados rojos en su mango y hoja, inmediatamente se sintió intrigado por el aura que emanaba esa espada

-interesante juguete el que cargas ahí Issei…- comento sarcásticamente el peli negro quien comprendía la amenaza que representaba esa espada solo al verla, la sed de sangre de esta era abismal, tanto que no comprendía como su hijo no se veia atrofiado por esta, para sorpresa de el, el castaño se arrojó de nuevo directamente , el estaba listo para defenderse moviéndose a un lado, pero el profuso corte en su brazo le hizo notar que algo estaba andando mal, al girar sobre si mismo para esquivar el daño, observo con sorpresa que lo que estaba en la mano de su hijo, ya no era una espada, si no una lanza

_Años y dos meses en Red Crown_

_Issei había sido llamado por María, como siempre el le rehuía al cruzar palabra directamente con esa bruja, pero ella le había dicho que le tenía un regalo en pos al éxito de sus primeras operaciones_

_Al entrar a la sala sintió un fuerte instinto de sangre por todo el lugar, pero en este solo se encontraba María y una espada delgada y alargada, no demoro en notar que el fuerte hambre que se estaba sintiendo venia de esta_

_-hola Issei, Oka san esta lista para darte un regalo…-_

_-¿te refieres a esa espada que esta en la mesa?...-_

_-así es, adelante, tómala…- el chico se sintió un tanto intrigado por la espada como tal, una espada de hoja negra y acabador rojos brillantes, al empuñar su mango, sintió como su hambre de carne se multiplico varias veces, incluso llego a salivar salvajemente_

_-¿pero que carajo…?...-_

_- oh, no te asustes por eso Issei, es una reacción natural…- dijo la mujer mientras abría unos diagramas en la pantalla gigante de su laboratorio_

_-esta espada fue hecha por mi en base a la Excalibur Mimic y el conocimiento que obtuvimos del cerebro licuado de Valper Galiel, ante ti tienes una variación de la espada sagrada, solo que obviamente no es una espada sagrada…-_

_El chico comenzó a maniobrar la espada poniendo atención a todo lo que decía la mujer, en especial sobre cual había sido el modelo base de esa espada, por lo que poniendo un tanto de concentración en ello, la espada se convirtió rápidamente en un hacha_

_.vaya…- murmuro el chico asombrado_

_Esta espada tiene una peculiaridad especial, ya que se requería que fuese un arma de magno calibre para manejar la habilidad de transformación de la excalibur mimic, tuvimos que hacer unos experimentos aleatorios, entre ellos el descubrir, ¿Qué clase de energía puede ser imbuida en esta espada para que Issei kun pueda pelear a la par de las espadas sagradas y demoniacas mas grandes? No nos costo mucho encontrar la respuesta…-_

_Sin mas la mujer tomo al chico del hombro _

_-acompáñame…- ahora ambos salían del laboratorio mientras Issei iba acostumbrándose a la propiedad mórfica de su arma tan ensimismado estaba en hacer esto, que no noto cuando estuvo al frente de las mazmorras del lugar_

_-eh, Maria, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?...-_

_-para terminar de comprobar mi tesis…- al abrir la puerta, una serie de jóvenes desnutridos andaban por todo el lugar, sus condiciones precarias eran increíblemente destacables, tanto que los desechos corporales de ellos estaban por todo el lugar, varios de ellos estaban inconscientes o muertos_

_-estos son los primeros prototipos que sobrevivieron a la pupa, sin embargo el porcentaje de unión de esta a su cuerpo es tan mínimo que son inútiles, pero en parte son humano dragón pupa, un buen combustible para el ars de tu espada…-_

_El chico tembló levemente, el hambre de su espada aumentaba_

_-con tu sangre como primer modelo, modificamos el objeto que recuperaste con Irina para adaptarlo a la espada, gracias a esto la energía que comúnmente seria comparada con la de la espada sacra, se basara ahora en que sacies su sed de sangre….-_

_El chico se recompuso al instante, empuñando su espada mientras la convertía en una delgada katana negra_

_-¿entiendes verdad? La propiedad que le da poder a esta espada, es la sangre que devora al cortar a sus enemigos, entre mas sangre le proveas, mas poderosa se hará, la he bautizado como la espada mórfica "blood reaver"-_

_El chico enfoco a los sujetos de prueba con una mirada fría_

_-y ahora tienes que darle de comer a tu espada la sangre de estos…-_

_Antes de terminar de hablar, Issei ya había entrado en la cámara, mientras Maria simplemente suspiraba y se alejaba del lugar, escuchando los agónicos gritos de los sujetos que estaban siendo asesinados uno por uno_

* * *

El peli negro observaba como la espada de su hijo se retraía de nuevo en una Katana, esto hizo que el se levantara y viendo la condición en la que el mismo estaba con cierta desventaja ante el arma maldita del castaño, le hizo sentir un toque de emoción en su ser de la mano que contemplaba que esa pelea, estaba pasando a otro nivel

-bien, ya que insistes en jugar como los grandes mocoso, permíteme demostrarte cuan inferior eres a mi…-

El sujeto alzaba el brazo de su camisa para mostrar una serie de tatuajes en todo su brazo, el castaño no entendía a que iba el mostrarlos, pero cuando el peli negro puso su mano en este, se abrió un círculo mágico del cual salió un látigo de color marrón con acabados de cruces de oro y demás en su mango

….terror… ira… resentimiento…nervios…

Tan pronto ese látigo se materializo, estas y más sensaciones se esparcieron por la piel del castaño, incluso la espada maldita que el empuñaba sintió un choque de agresividad en su contra al encontrarse contra tal artilugio

-¿Qué se supone que es esa mierda?..-

Pregunto para si mismo bastante inquieto, el peli negro ajustándose el cuello de su camisa le dedico a su hijo una mirada de suficiencia y maldad pura

-permíteme demostrarte el poder de un Hyodo…-

Ahora era el peli negro quien atacaba fortuitamente, rápidos arcos eran trazados por el latigo que chasqueaba salvajemente al cortar el aire, Issei eludía los movimientos que veia que podía eludir, a los otros respondía chocando su espada contra el latigo, cada que lo hacia la espada protestaba con fuerza, como si solo quisiese destruir ese objeto.

-¡maldito!-

Por su puesto el hambre de guerra de su espada influenciaba al castaño quien también embatia salvajemente contra su padre, este esquivaba los arcos de la espada del chico con botes hacia atrás o tensando su látigo para desviar el golpe, ambos estuvieron así durante un rato, entre los rápidos y magistrales movimientos con la espada sangrienta de Issei y los precisos y contundentes movimientos del latigo de Ryuken, hubo un momento en el que el castaño vio una apertura cuando su oponente alzo el látigo para dar un golpe con especial gracia, el castaño sin perder la oportunidad, retrajo su espada en forma de lanza y la apunto contra el punto ciego de ese ataque

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios del peli negro al ver que su hijo cayo en esa trampa

FLARE

Issei retrocedió salvajemente al sentir la quemadura en su mano izquierda, girando sobre si mismo por el suelo para alejarse varios metros en el suelo, cuando se recompuso miro como el peli negro tenía un frasco de vidrio cuya tapa había sido retirada, en el interior de esta un polvo azul grisaseo brillaba levemente

-¡que divertido!...- se relamía el peli negro guardando de nuevo el frasco en su camisa -…parece que no eres mas que una vil escoria contaminada de maldad, diría que eres digno de ser mi hijo, pero cuando te convertiste en esa basura de criatura perdiste todo el respeto que tenia por ti como congénere…-

-¡CALLATE!...-

Ahora el castaño convertía su espada en dos dagas de combate las cuales empuño con ambos puños en posición de batalla, por alguna razón su mano izquierda aun no se recuperaba de la quemadura pero no le presto mucha atención al asunto, por lo que el ahora volvía al ataque, preparándose para cortar la yugular de su hijo

* * *

-Tsubaki Shinra corría a toda prisa por los pasillos del corredor escolar, antes de que empezase el conflicto entre ambos Hyodo ella ya había activado una barrera portable que había en el área en caso de que se presentase esta clase de situaciones, mas sin embargo como se trataba del monstruoso humano Hyodo Ryuken, esa barrera no demoraría mucho en caer

-¡Kaicho!...-

Sin perder tiempo la vice presidenta abrió la puerta de golpe para ver a su rey mirando totalmente concentrada la batalla entre ambos guerreros, el gesto de preocupación en el rostro de esta era bastante evidente

-¡Kaicho, tenemos que hacer algo, la barrera no demorara en caer con esos impactos!...-

-ya lo se…- contesto ella secamente -…ya estaba preparando todo para ir al lugar a apoyar a Issei kun, pero tanto Sirzech y mi hermana me dijeron que no me acercara a la zona, que un solo toque de las armas que maneja Ryuken Hyodo sería suficiente para borrarme de la existencia…- ahora ella bajaba su mirada resignada -… que dejara todo el manos de Issei…-

Si bien Tsubaki sentía tensión por la situación de que la ciudad o ellos mismos pudiesen ser destruidos por el intruso, Sona no solo se sentía preocupada por esta situación, si no que durante la última media hora había visto a ese chico tranquilo y sonriente pelear con esa mirada de odio puro en su rostro, por aquellos instantes donde ella posaba la mirada en la pantalla, sintió temor verdadero en su ser respecto a una persona, y no era al hombre al que todas las criaturas de mitología temían

* * *

El castaño se encontraba ligeramente superado por la situación, el chamusque de su mano izquierda subía poco a poco, sus poderes curativos de la pupa no se activaban ante aquel fuego que su padre utilizo, por lo que cuando este arrojaba estos polvos al suelo y formaban una línea de fuego azul que lo rodeaba, el se veía obligado a retroceder, también otro problema era ese maldito latigo, el chico había tenido la buena fortuna de no haber sido tocado aun por su poder, pero el aseguraba que si esa cosa lo llegaba a cortar cosas malas pasarían, en definitiva, ese hombre estaba equipado con elementos que estaban diseñados especialmente para acabar con cualquier criatura sobre natural

-¿pero que mierda se supone que es el?...-

Hyodo Ryuken, el definitivamente era un humano puro, eso no cabia duda, el sentido de senjutsu de Issei le aseguraba eso, pero esa capacidad para usar touki, su equipamiento de acabados santos diseñados para acabar con criaturas sobre naturales, al parecer no solo demonios, tenía que hacer algo, pero…

Su brazo izquierdo le dolía, le dolía del carajo

El se sentia presionado por el dolor en su extremidad, esta no se recuperaba, al contrario, sentía como el ardor subia por su brazo y no demoraría en llegar a un punto critico

El no dejaría, el no permitiría que llegase a ese extremo, el tenía una razón para vivir, una razón para matar a ese sujeto, y nada ni nadie le arrebataría ese objetivo de su ser, su ira aumentaba poco a poco, entonces un sentimiento comenzó a embriagarlo, un sentimiento que el reconocía bien pero que no se permitía dejar ir muy seguido

-que paso Issei ¿no me digas que eso es todo lo que das? Si es así, solo fuiste un…- antes de terminar de hablar, el peli negro sintió la amenaza inminente recorriendo su ser, al frente de el, su hijo estaba caris bajo y aparentemente paralizado, pero eso solo era una fachada

_Hibrido dragón insecto_

Esas palabras sonaban profundamente en la psique del castaño, el sabía que el era eso, pero muy pocas veces dejo demostrar esa parte de su ser, no le gustaba, cuando terminaba de utilizar ese recurso prohibido, una parte de su ser se corrompía horriblemente, pero ahora parecía necesario, Ryuken Hyodo, un ser frio y cruel por naturaleza, sintió su ser estremecerse al ver como el ojo izquierdo de su hijo había cambiado de color a uno verde brillante con una pupila estrecha y afilada, la mirada de un reptil que había enfocado a su presa, la siguiente parte de la muestra de su poder aterro a todos, no solo al Hyodo mayor si no a todos los que estaban viendo

* * *

Rias había dejado caer su taza de te al ver lo que estaba viendo en pantalla, Hyodo Issei era un misterio en muchos aspectos, su poder, su forma de ser, sus verdaderas intenciones, mas sin embargo ninguna de las cosas que pensó pudo haberse aproximado a lo que estaba viendo frente a ella

-¿pero que demonios se supone que es esto?...-

Ahora ella lo sentía, el aura que era tan extraña y dispersa ahora se sentía con gran intensidad, incluso hasta la sala del concejo estudiantil, un aura extraña, era el aura de una criatura de gran calibre, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si esa aura se extendiese por todo el salón del club de ocultismo, sofocándola y transformando las paredes del lugar en un terrario de amplias y húmedas muestras de follaje selvático, incluso creyó ver a través de esa aura orugas que crecían por el lugar mientras la flora la miraba inquisidora mente, ella se sintió ahogada ante tal imagen, era como estar perdida en un jardín de insectos gigantes

-¡Onii chan!...-

Gritaba Yuume totalmente preocupada tratando de salir de la habitación

-detente Yuume chan…- decía Kiba tratando de calmarla -… si vas a ese lugar saldrás lastimada-

-¡No, eso no importa, debo ayudar a Onii chan, el esta eclosionando, debo detenerlo antes de que lo haga!- el satan rojo quien aun se proyectaba en una ilusión observaba a la chica intrigado

-¿eclosionar?...- no sabía que significaba eso, pero si había una palabra que se ajustara perfectamente a la situación, era esa

* * *

Maria observaba también la batalla levemente intrigada mientras sus científicos registraban cada dato que recogía el experimento, ella no esperaba que Hyodo Ryuken apareciese a joderle la vida a Issei, pero el ya estaba ahí, así que valía la pena dejar que el rio recorriese su cauce, mas cuando vio el cambio radical de la personalidad de Issei

-ya veo…- decía el sujeto de gafas y corte militar al lado de ella -… así que esta es la razón por la que Issei fue considerado un dragón Insecto…-

La peli negra sonreía ampliamente

-así es …- respondió ella categóricamente mientras acariciaba un gato en su regazo -… Issei no es mi sujeto de pruebas favorito por poder usar senjutsu y demás tonterías de ese estilo, el es mi sujeto de pruebas favorito, por que el puede eclosionar como y cuando se le de la gana-

El peli negro levanto la ceja levemente, María no paso ese gesto desapercibido

-así es, Hyodo Issei domino a la pupa y la hizo suya, el es el pináculo de este experimento-

* * *

-¡MUERE RYUKEN!-

El peli negro se asombró al ver como al brazo de su hijo le crecían varias cicatrices y venas que se revolcaban salvajemente mientras este ganaba una amplia dimensión de tamaño, su color se tornaba verde oscuro y su palma cambiaba de forma conforme se acercaba a el, hasta que noto como finalmente el brazo que se acercaba vertiginosamente a el, se transformaba en la cabeza de un dragon con fauces sobredimensionadas y ojos desorbitados, como si de una avispa se tratase

-¡maldición!...-

Ni su fuego sagrado bastaría para poder defenderse de ese monstruo por lo que retrocediendo como pudo comenzó a dar botes hacia atrás, pero eso no seria suficiente, ese monstruo lo devoraría de una sola engullida

-¡maldicion!-

Por lo que al ver que no podía retroceder, tendría que romper ese contacto, odiaba utilizar ese recurso, pero había algo que podía hacer para defenderse de esa mordida fatal

HOLY POWER

Terminando de dar botes, dio un gran salto al aire, rodeando su cuerpo varios rosarios comenzaron a manifestarse de su pecho cubriéndolo en un campo de energía sacro al cual la monstruosa manifestación de Issei golpeo de lleno haciéndolo retroceder, pero no rompiendo el campo del peli negro

-¡GGGHHHHAAAAAARRRGGGGG!- El castaño dejo salir un alarido de dolor al sentir como su brazo mutado había sido repelido por la energía sacra que imbuía el fuego azul de Ryuken, por lo que retrayéndose devolvía su brazo hasta el

El peli negro caia un tanto a lo lejos aparentemente agotado, ese campo sagrado lo habia salvado, pero no podia hacer nada mas para seguir peleando, aunque lo que vio a lo lejos lo dejo mas impactado que el ver que fue hecho retroceder hasta ese punto

Su hijo seguía teniendo su forma humana a excepción de dos cosas, una de ella, su brazo, era sobre dimensionado a su cuerpo, de color verde y amplias garras las cuales hacia un rato fueron en realidad la cabeza de un dragón mutado, la otra, el rostro de su hijo, la parte donde su brazo se conectaba con su cuerpo había mutado también y era de color marrón, llegando hasta el extremo izquierdo del rostro de este, formando una especie de capa de piel quebrada de color marron

_Vaya, esto me gusta_

Se dijo a si mismo el peli negro al ver a su hijo en la forma final de la pupa, esa apariencia, ese ataque de hace un rato, realmente era merecedor del apodo que le habia dado Maria

…Morphosis Dragón…

-¡Hyodo Ryuken!-

Gruñía el castaño aparentemente fuera de si, la visión molesto un tanto al peli negro, pero así quisiese, no podía seguir luchando después de utilizar ese rosario, se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente

-lo siento chico, pero no tengo ganas de continuar con esto…- ahora el sacaba un último artilugio de la parte de atrás de su pantalón -… por ahora lo dejaremos así- sin decir mas lo arrojó al suelo, liberando un circulo mágico que se lo llevo al instante, Issei casi no podia reaccionar de las sensaciones que lo invadían, el aun estaba cuerdo, el no perdia el control de su ser y de sus instintos cuando eclosionaba por poco tiempo, y a cambio de eso sus habilidades se multiplicaban varias veces, incluyendo la percepción, por lo que se sintió molesto cuando sintió la presencia de Yuume en la escuela aun, no, mas precisamente en la guarida de Rias Gremory

-Yuume…-

Tan pronto como enfoco bien su presencia, alas de dragón con retículas de alas de insecto se manifestaron en su espalda saliendo de el como si se tratasen de una protuberancia, el chico aun no se acostumbraba a utilizar esas herramientas, pero tenia que proteger a su hermana a toda costa, era el único pensamiento que predominaba en su ser

* * *

En el cielo solo dos arcángeles miraban la batalla, o mejor dicho, como había terminado, Michael miraba la pantalla preocupado

-ese hombre… pudo manipular el ultimo rosario…- dijo preocupado, el rostro de su hermana también mostraba lo mismo

-no se habia visto un humano que hubiese tomado ese rosario y lo hubiese utilizado, ni si quiera cuando nuestro padre estaba vivo y podía tener su bendición, para que el tome esa anergia usurpándola de nosotros, ese hombre es realmente peligroso…-

Ellos ahora enfocaban al chico que iba volando por el lugar, ellos recordaban como también sintieron el aura espesa del chico, el aura de paramo, como si el jardin de las mariposas se hubiese manifestado al lado de ellos

-cierto, pero ese chico, hizo retroceder a Hyodo Ryuken…- decía Michael llevándose la mano al mentón -…puede que este no hubiese utilizado sus verdaderos poderes, pero el que este chico lo hubiese repelido, es realmente interesante, ¿está afiliado a alguna facción?...-

La peli dorada revisaba unos registros que tenia en la mesa

-aparentemente no, ese chico es un misterio, casi no hay nada de información sobre el…-

-interesante…- dijo el pensando meditativamente -…quiero hablar con el , y si no , al menos tener un ojo encima de el…-

- ¿en que estás pensando hermano?- el peli dorado miro al vacío con una mirada seria

-necesitamos la colaboración de ese chico para recuperar las reliquias que están en manos de ese hombre, necesito que el entienda nuestra posición, enviare un mensajero para que contacte con el…- el de nuevo miraba ahora a su hermana con un leve ceño fruncido

-… necesitamos romper la maldición que han impuesto los Belmonth sobre nosotros…-

* * *

Rias no sabía exactamente que había ocurrido, pero el sentir como el paraíso de mariposas que estaba sintiendo en su ser se acercaba peligrosamente le hizo notar que Yuume aun estaba ahí, y que por lo tanto, tanto ella como su sequito estaba en peligro

-chicos…-

-Hi buchou…-

No fue mayor sorpresa para muchos que el techo se hubiese quebrado y que de este cayera una figura especialmente pesada

-¡Onii chan!...-

Cuando se disipo el polvo, de la sombra salio el castaño, cuyo brazo mutante era grueso en la parte que lo unia en los hombros, pero era especialmente grueso en su ante brazo y mano, casi tan grande como el mismo, en su perfil izquierdo había crecido una protuberancia en forma de cuerno

-¡Yuume!... dijo el chico con un tono de voz dormido -…¡¿estas bien?!-

La chica miraba a su hermano totalmente impactada, ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verse a ella misma eclosionada, pero si era algo parecido a la forma en la que su hermano lo hacía, realmente era algo para aterrarse, ella también era un monstruo aterrador, ahora el chico miraba a los Gremory quienes rápidamente se pusieron en posición de combate

-creí haberte dicho que no te acercaras a los demonios…- la peli castaña bajo su rostro caris baja

-lo siento Onii chan, como salías tarde, según tus instrucciones tenía que quedarme con Koneko chan y esperar a que ella me acompañase a la casa, no había otra opción…-

Si todo el grupo Gremory estaba en posición de batalla y tensos, Koneko estaba especialmente alterada, sus puños temblaban mientras miraba al peli castaño

-tss-

Ella reconocía las habilidades de el, mas alla de su monstruosa forma, el aura que lo recorría salvajemente era Touki puro, el era un maestro del senjutsu a cierta manera y eso la alteraba, el la miraba con una mirada prepotente, pero no parecía corrompido por la tensión del mundo, era como si fuese al contrario, como si el mundo se manchara de la esencia de el y no viceversa, ella no entendía como funcionaba eso, su hermana Kuroka había sido contaminada por sentir la presencia negativa del mundo con sus habilidades en senjutsu, ¿Por qué el era un caso distinto?

-tienes razón Yuume, fue mi culpa…-

Ahora el chico extendía su mano a la chica

-vamos con María, necesito recuperarme antes de que pierda el control de mi eclosiona…- en la pantalla el satan de cabello rojo miraba al chico intrigado

-disculpa joven…- hablo el desde el comunicador, llamando la atención de Issei - ¿puedo preguntar quien eres?...- el castaño se quedó en silencio durante un rato

-no es asunto tuyo…- la respuesta el chico fue seca

-¡¿pero cómo te atreves a responderle así a mi hermano?!- gruño Rias enojada preparando su energía para atacar

-Rias, deja así, entiendo la posición del chico…- el satan rojo seguía observando al chico sin perderlo de vista -… entiendo y respetare tu posición, pero tienes que saber tu presencia en este lugar tiene cierta relevancia, mas al detener al humano que robo el poder de Dios, por lo que me gustaría charlar contigo de algo importante, espero tu respuesta cuando te recuperes, veo que estas herido…-

El chico se quedó en silencio simplemente asintiendo, pero antes de continuar prestando atención a todo lo que ocurría

GGGUUGGGGHHHHHH

-¡maldicion!-

Sintió su ser recogerse bastante fuerte, lo suficiente para hacerlo marearse bastante

-Yuume- antes de perder el conocimiento, el chico estaba siendo sostenido por su hermana

-¡Onii chan!... –lloraba ella, pero el no daba respuesta, el satan de cabello rojo estrecho su mirada

-no te preocupes señorita, el simplemente esta inconsciente…- ahora el cerraba los ojos -… pero ya que esta en una situación donde podemos manejarlo, temo que no puedo dejar que ambos se vayan así como así, no lo tomes a mal, si vemos que no son una amenaza, los dejaremos ir…- ahora varios círculos mágicos se materializaban del suelo dejando ver guardias imperiales del infierno los cuales rodearon al chico inconsciente y a su hermana

-siento que tenga que ser así, en serio…- finalizo Sirzech lucifer cerrando los ojos con pena

-¡Onii chan!- lloraba la castaña tratando que su hermano recuperase el conocimiento, pero este no parecía que fuese a despertar pronto

-tómenlos a ambos, prometo no hacerles daño…- finalizo el satan de cabello rojo con una mirada inexpresiva, Rias y su sequito observaban como la guardia de Lucifer se preparaba para tomar a ambos chicos

Yuume estaba asustada, estaban a punto de tomarla a ella y a Onii chan y separarlos probablemente, por las mismas razones que su hermano le había dicho que no se mostrara públicamente, ella odiaba la violencia, la deploraba, pero era cierta una cosa, y es que no podía permitir que lo alejaran de su hermano, no después de todo lo que el había hecho durante años para mantenerla a salvo, cuando María le conto la verdad sobre Issei, ella hizo una promesa, una promesa que podía mas que todos sus temores juntos

-¡ustedes no atraparan a Onii chan!...- con temor y con convicción la chica dejo salir su aliento, a la par de que ahora era el aura de ella el que estaba libre por el lugar

-¡!- los presentes se alertaron por ello, no era parecida a la de su hermano, pero era también algo considerable, además de que el de ella era mas conocida por los mas veteranos

-esta es el aura de un…- antes de continuar hablando, Yuume cerraba sus ojos totalmente concentrada

_Ya era hora de que decidieses actuar Yuume_

_Si, Ddraig san_

_Tu poder es muy débil aun, no podrás eludirlos_

_No importa, utilizare ese último recurso_

… _nunca he dejado que un usuario utilice eso por voluntad, aunque con tu cuerpo y sus propiedades regenerativas puede que no haya mayores limites, aunque te sigo recomendando que no lo hagas_

_Debo hacerlo por Onii chan, Ddraig san_

La chica ahora abría sus ojos sin ninguna pizca de miedo, incluso se podía ver el poder en sus ojos normalmente temerosos

**Yo que estoy a punto de despertar**

La voz distorsionada de la chica, siendo tapada por la de cientos de ancianos, niños, mujeres, hombres y muchos mas retumbaba por la habitación, todo el mundo sintió un escalofrió mientras en el ante brazo de la chica se materializaba la Boosted Gear

-no puede ser, ella es el Sekiryuutei…- concluyo uno de los guardias retrocediendo levemente

-no importa…- dijo otro mirándola inquisidora mente -…su poder no parece ser gran cosa…-

-es cierto…- contesto la chica poniendo poder en su mirada -… mi poder no es mucho, pero el de Ddraig san si lo es-

**Soy el dragón celestial que ha robado los principios de la dominación de Dios**

El aura de la chica se multiplicaba con cada frase que ella completaba

-¡Rias, retrocede!- gruño Sirzech desde el comunicador, la peli roja miro rápidamente a su hermano confundida -…¡ella esta a punto de liberar el poder real del dragón emperador rojo, ese poder va a barrer con todo en la escuela!-

Ahora la chica apuntaba con su brazo a los otros mientras sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano

-les recomiendo que se alejen, no se bien que ocurrirá, pero se que sera suficiente para acabar con todos ustedes…- continuo la chica mientras el guante rojo comenzaba a brillar con gran intensidad

-te recomiendo que te detengas…- dijo el satan rojo a la chica quien lo miraba con determinación -…se dice que todo usuario que utiliza el juggernaut drive muere consumido por este, ¿estas dispuesta a morir?- la chica empuño su puño contra la líder del clan Gremory

-¿estas tu dispuesto a dejar morir a tu hermana?- el estado del cantico de la chica comenzaba a influenciarla a ella, ahora su mirada tenía cierta maldad, a la par que su tono se hacia mas oscuro, el satan rojo se quedo en silencio, estaba en una posición delicada, no podría dejar ir a ese chico ni a la chica quien era el Sekiryuutei, pero ahora su hermana y toda la escuela estaba en peligro

-te repito, déjanos ir o los matare a todos-

**Yo quien me rio del infinito y desprecio el sueño**

El suelo del lugar comenzaba a temblar mientras el guante de la chica brillaba mas intensamente

-no lo entiendes…- decía el satan rojo -…la existencia de ambos es demasiado peligrosa para dejarlos ser libremente, tu hermano es una criatura que nunca antes hemos visto, probablemente tu también seas así, no queremos hacerles daño, pero necesitamos que ustedes…-

-¡cállate!-

Gruño la chica con fuerza, mirando con intensidad a todo el mundo, Rias estaba impactada, ¿Qué habia pasado con la dulce chica que ella veia hace un rato? La que estuvo siempre tras la falda de su hermano, ahora lo que veia era a un ente de poder dispuesto a la destrucción total

-¡siempre nos han perseguido a Onii chan y a mi, tratando de separarnos, tratando de atormentarnos, no dejare que nadie le haga daño a la única persona que tengo en el mundo, ni si quiera lucifer mismo!-

**Yo me convertiré en el dragon rojo emperador de la destrucción**

Ahora la energia de la chica se esparcía por toda la habitación, y tal como pasaba con el poder de su hermano, de esta comenzaba a desprenderse un gran follaje por el lugar, solo que a diferencia de Issei, lo que crecia de sus frutos no eran orugas ni bellas flores, si no ojos de color verde desorbitados los cuales veian amenazadoramente a todos los presentes en el lugar

-¡rayos, Rias vete de aquí, llévate a tu sequito!- grito Sirzech totalmente impactado por esto

-¡muy tarde para eso lucifer san… yo personalmente a tu hermana y a su sequito…

**Los hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí…**

-¡NOOOOO!-

Grito el satan rojo ya que el canto había sido completado

**JUGGERNAUT…**

Antes de que el poder de la chica terminara de manifestarse, disparos llegaron por el techo acabando con varios de los guardias del lugar

-¡chicos, cúbranse!- los miembros del clan gremory corrieron a cubrirse con las mesas y demás, mientras los disparos sonaban por el lugar, por el ruido sordo que se escuchaba, alguien acababa de caer también desde el techo

-rayos, como amo hacer esta clase de entradas, ¡YAAAYYYY!- gruñía un chico de cabello blanco con mirada desquiciada, vestia un traje blanco y una gabardina de color negro con el número 13 en su espalda, sus manos cubiertas con guantes cuyo dorso tenia marcado un pentagrama de sello sostenían una pistola gris y una negra de considerable calibre

-oye mocosa, ¿estás bien?-

-¡Freed san!- grito alegre la chica mientras sus ojos y su personalidad volvían a la normalidad, el peligro del Juggernaut drve había cesado -¡no me quejo, ¿pero por que esta aca?!-

El chico seguía disparando a los guardias mientras estos trataban de defenderse, las balas de la pistola negra atravesaban cualquier campo y rompían las espadas llegando sin ningún problema al cráneo de los guardias

-¡larga historia!..- gruñía el emocionado al oler la sangre por todo el lugar ¡-…básicamente estoy aca por que una zorra me pago una buena cantidad de dinero para ayudarle en su ritual, pero otra zorra aun mas buena me pago otra suma para que le cubriese el culo a tu hermano-

Ahora el peli blanco sacaba una carta de su chaqueta y se la pasaba a la chica

-usa esto y lárgate de aca, yo me ire en unos instantes cuando haya purgado este lugar-

La chica estaba de nuevo nerviosa, pero asintió, y utilizando la carta que le dio Freed, creo un círculo mágico que los saco del edificio antiguo

-¡YYYEEEEYYYYY!...- gruño el chico emocionado guardando sus pistolas -¡ya cumplí por lo que me pago María, yo me largo!

Los hyodo no supieron como termino la pelea, pero al menos ya estaban a salvo de nuevo en la base de Red Crown

…..

Lejos de toda la acción que acababa de tener lugar, una chica de cabello dorado y mirada inocente caminaba por el pueblo, sin tener conocimiento de todo el desmadre que se acababa de armar ahí hace unas cuantas horas, esta vestía con ropas sagradas y botas pesadas de color marrón

-vaya, es un bonito lugar-

Concluyo la chica mientras caminaba observando el paisaje del lugar

-¿me pregunto donde quedara la iglesia?-

**final capitulo 7**

orale hace rato no me trabajaba un capitulo de esta manera

bien, para empezar me quisiera disculpar con ustedes lectores pervertidos por no actualizar en estas semanas, pero tuve corte de universidad y bueno, la cosa se pone muy pesada para mi en esos dias

de del odio al amor, subire el capitulo pronto, pero como es un capitulo que es uno de los puntos fuertes de la trama, me estoy tomando especial trabajo en hacerlo, ustedes entenderan

segundo, bueno, ustedes saben como bustercall adora los cameos, en este cap deje dos mas o menos evidentes, si no pues ...

el primero es la blood reaver, arma chupadora de sangre, vidas y almas dependiendo el caso la cual es una reliquia para los jugadores de antaño del play uno y sus secucelas, el arma por excelencia para un personaje tal como lo es el Issei de este fic ¿no lo creen? siempre pueden googlear para confirmarlo

el segundo, ya que no deje muy en claro aca la relacion que hay entre Issei y Freed Sellzen en este cap, solo puedo dejar unas pistas que supongo que algunos habran pillado, si no, se las recapitulo a ver si adivinan

1. guantes blancos cuyo dorso tiene un pentagrama de restriccion

2. pistola blanca y otra negra, la negra de especial calibre

3. y supongo la mas evidente, seccion 13 de vaticano, Judas Iscariote

je, ya que el grupo de Issei (desde aca digo que el propio grupo solamente seran tres incluyendolo a el) tienen senseis que los dotaron de habilidades superiores en cada una de sus ramas, y quien mejor que el cura asesino de cierta serie donde pelea directamente con el mismo Legion y logra darle parejo antes de palmarla? en este fic digamos que ambos personajes son los maestros de Freed, la razon? digamos que Alexander Anderson no es muy diferente de Freed en personalidad, los conocedores de ambas series me lo constataran

esperando no haber sido muy evidente, y dandole gusto a algunos en este cap, se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño, hasta la otra


	8. interludio1: dragon emperatriz rojo

**abandonados a su suerte desde muy jóvenes, Issei y Yume Hyodo han buscado hacer lo posible para poder seguir viviendo juntos, pero ser el sekiryuutei es algo que amenaza con romper esa meta, ¿que haran ambos chicos para no perder lo unico que tienen en el mundo? el problema y la solucion, ellos mismos Issei x OC x Harem DXD- Pupa (Issei Antagonico)**

**bien, no es mucho lo que debo decir aca, excepto que ni Highschool dxd me pertenece, ni tampoco pupa, esto es un experimento sin animo de lucro y todo ese monton de mamadas que me piden decir aca que no son mias**

**ROY4:... te quitare puntos por decir todos los juegos que se te ocurrieron, pero te dare otros por darle al que era, obivamente era Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, ese juego no solo tiene trama y los mejores ost de los videojuegos, si no tambien el concepto de un arma tan sadica y genial como la es la blood reaver**

** : vaya, gracias jajajajaja tratare de mejorar**

**JOSE: jajajaja que tipo tan vago, dejar de estudiar para leer, peor yo que dejo de estudiar para escribir**

**GUEST: jajajajaja gracas por mencionarlo, obviamente Hellsing es una obra**

**ELASAKURAMAYOR: jajajajajaja todo eso en el cap siguiente, por cierto, buen analisis **

**ERENDIR: obvio, esa es la idea, ¿que pasara ahora con estos hermanos dementes? chan chan chan channnnnn**

**BRIANGAMERPRO: jajajajaja el mejor cap eh? entonces espere que lo que viene es duro**

**interludio 1: dragon emperatriz rojo**

El conflicto estaba en su apogeo, frente a ella varios demonios de aspecto atemorisante apuntaban sus armas contra ella y su hermano inconsciente, atrás de ellos un grupo de jóvenes que se hacían llamar a si mismo demonios, y la persona que dirigía todo eso, un bastardo de cabello rojo que se comunicaba mediante un círculo rojo

**Yo quien se convertirá en el dragón rojo emperador de la destrucción**

Eso no importaba

_-no dejare que me arrebaten a Onii chan de mi lado…-_

Ella estaba consciente de su propio cambio, de su propia transformación, ella estaba en el centro de ese infierno, aquella sensación que sentía cuando la invadía la pupa estaba en su estado más puro, un brazo extendido apuntaba amenazadoramente la Boosted Gear, el otro ayudaba a mantener a la única persona importante en el mundo para ella la cual estaba inconsciente

Sus ojos enfocaban a las personas al frente de ella con una fuerte hostilidad, como nunca antes se había visto en su mirada, ojos comúnmente inocentes y semi llorosos ahora mostraban una expresión de enojo puro, la influencia de la maldad de los antiguos portadores Del Boosted Gear la estaba afectando, ahora era cuando ella mas volátil se sentía

-¡Rayos, Rias vete de aquí y llévate a tu sequito!...-

Las palabras alarmadas del Satan rojo dieron un ligero corrientazo de placer a la pequeña peli castaña, era la primera vez que se sentía así, pero la sensación de atormentar a alguien que estaba tratando de hacerle daño era tan embriagante, que solo se pudo limitar a sonreír ampliamente mientras reclinaba su cara de lado

-¡Muy tarde para eso Lucifer san, yo personalmente a tu hermana y a tu sequito…-

**Los hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí…**

* * *

Año y seis meses en Red Crown

Ahí estaba ella, sentada simplemente terminando sus deberes, no le molestaba hacer la tarea en lo mas mínimo, pero estaba ciertamente inquieta

Suspiro

Ella giraba la cabeza hacia atrás, no hacía mucho tiempo ella estaba viviendo en una habitación de paredes grises ocres con nada mas que una cama, ahora, su habitación era más grande que la sala de la casa donde ellos vivieron y crecieron, peluches, almohadones, closets y un amplio escritorio comprendían algunas cosas que ahora estaban a nombre de ella, según su hermano, desde que el empezó a trabajar para Maria, pudo facilitarle esa clase de lujos, ¿pero que clase de trabajos hacia Issei para María? El chico jamás respondió nada abiertamente claro

-Oniichan…-

Terminando sus deberes ella recostaba el esfero en su mesa, mirando sus labores, su tutor estaría complacido con ella, pero ahora no tenía cabeza para eso, durante un año su hermano estuvo a disposición de una cantidad de pruebas que a su juicio fueron exageradas, pero ella no podía tener mucho criterio en ello, solo era una chica infectada de un virus espeluznante

-me pregunto si…-

Durante unos minutos se quedó pensativa, viendo que ya había organizado todo, tomo su chaqueta y salio a explorar más detalladamente el laboratorio

-después de año y medio ella conocía las instalaciones del castillo perfectamente, habían lugares a los que ella prefería no acercarse, entre ellos el calabozo de Red Crown, desde que ellos llegaron ahí, siempre se escuchaban una serie de lamentos y pesares de aquellos presos en ese lugar, hacia unos pocos meses ya no se escuchaba nada, eso la aterraba de sobre manera-

El lugar siempre fue bastante amplio, por lo que ella entendía, una barrera mágica diseñada por Maria permitía que ese lugar se mantuviese en secreto, siendo que para el acceso de ellos a ese lugar en el inframundo tenían un portal especial diseñado en la residencia de ellos

-ah, hola Yuume…-

A lo lejos hablando con un científico, se encontraba la jefe del lugar, Maria quien de alguna manera parecía solo vestir de esa única manera, un sombrero negro amplio, vestido de luto y curiosamente, ahora un gato blanco siempre estaba en sus brazos, Yuume no confiaba mucho en ella aun, pero debía admitirlo, ella siempre admiro a esa mujer por ese toque de elegancia y clase que desprendía tan solo en su mirada

-buenas tardes, Maria sama…- comenzaba la chica haciendo una avenía , la mencionada le daba la orden a su subordinado de que se retirara

-buenas tardes pequeña…- decía la mujer acariciándole la cabeza -…¿buscas algo? Es raro verte fuera de tu habitación a estas horas…-

La castaña se quedó un rato mirando hacia el suelo, no tenía caso preguntarle a ella que hacia su hermano, ella también daba respuestas bastante redundantes y poco claras , aunque en algunos casos siempre fueron bastante crueles

-Maria sama, ¿Dónde se encuentra Onii chan en este momento?...- la peli negra miro a la chica con cierta prepotencia

-se encuentra en el Cairo, en Egipto, hay una averiguación importante que le mande a hacer…-

La chica obviamente se sorprendió

-¿en Egipto?...-

La mujer simplemente comenzó a caminar de nuevo ignorando a la niña, este nervioso trago saliva

-¿Oni chan no hace nada peligroso o si?...- la mujer se detuvo en seco, durante unos segundos ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, la peli negra finalmente giro su rostro sutilmente

-un paseo a media noche puede aclarar tus ideas…-

Sin mas, la peli negra se desapareció en el lugar, dejando pensativa a una meditativa Yuume quien se quedó mirando al suelo un rato

* * *

Pese a que ella era particularmente brillante e inteligente, no hacía falta mucho esfuerzo mental para entender lo que la mujer decía, por lo que la chica aprovechando la pequeña brecha en la seguridad del lugar, al parecer cortesía de la misma María, comenzó a moverse entre los pasillos del lugar, la seguridad estaba modificada para que ella siguiese un patrón, este la llevaba directamente al salón privado de María, el lugar donde ella e Issei se reunían seguido, aunque en el trayecto se encontraba el centro de mando del laboratorio, donde curiosamente se escuchaban toda clase de gritos y exclamaciones, al parecer grabadas

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHRRGGGGGG!-

Aquello crispo los nervios de la peli castaña quien no supo si retroceder o no, de trasfondo se podia oir el ruido de la carne magullarse y estropearse contra si misma a la vez que los alaridos de dolor y el crujir de los huesos, la chica se llevo temerosa los brazos a su pecho, dando un paso contado con bastante terror

_Yuume, aun estas a tiempo, te recomiendo que retrocedas…_

Una extraña advertencia por parte del Ddraig quien despues de eso no dijo nada mas durante toda la situación, la chica se sintió tentada a seguir el concejo del emperador que vivía en su mano izquierda, pero con un deje de extraño valor, la chica comenzó a correr al laboratorio, al hacerlo la puerta se cerro, dejándola sola a ella con el monitor central, una pantalla de centenares de pulgadas, mostrando como su hermano era brutalmente golpeado por un hombre de apariencia militar

-Onii chan….-

(Inserte ost prisoner of fate, chrono cross)

en efecto, el chico que estaba en la pantalla era su hermano, brutalmente masacrado a golpes, incluso en una parte del video aquel enorme sujeto arrancaba el corazón de el con suma crueldad arrojando su cadáver al suelo

ella sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar mas lentamente, sus manos temblaban mientras los desgarradores gritos de dolor de su hermano le llegaban a los mas profundo de su ser

-esto… no puede ser…-

Decía ella totalmente aterrada, ¿Qué clase de horrible pesadilla estaba aconteciendo?...- ahora para sorpresa de ella, la pantalla mostraba mosaicos de diferentes situaciones parecidas, todas ellas donde Issei salía lastimado por su entrenamiento en senjutsu

-¿Qué es esto?...-

-este es su sacrificio por ti…- la voz de María le llamo la atención, la científica la miraba con una expresión fría y dura -… el es mi sujeto de pruebas favorito, mi punta de lanza…-

-¡¿Qué es esto Maria sama?!- gritaba la chica totalmente impactada, las lágrimas de sus ojos brotaban cual caudal suelto, por su parte la peli negra se acercó a la chica posando su mano en su hombro

-un trato que hicimos tu hermano y yo a cambio de tu bienestar…- decía la mujer enfocando cruelmente cada escena -… con su habilidad con la pupa pretendo darle forma al objetivo definitivo de Red Crown, para ellos el tiene que entrenar a este ritmo, cada muerte por la que el pasa nos acerca a nuestro objetivo, convertirlo en el dragon definitivo…-

La chica no entendía mucho de lo que decía la mujer

-ya que tu no eres material para pelear, use a tu hermano, su maldad innata es exageradamente grande y por ello sobrevivió a esto, sobrevivió poniéndote a ti como su altar, como su único recurso al cual afianzarse, tu fuiste su única salvación…-

La chica llevaba de nuevo la mano a su pecho, ahora la mujer se deslizaba como una sombra atrás de ella, posando su mejilla junto a la de ella

-¿pero eso es mentira no?..- la peli castaña abrió sus ojos como platos -… tu sencillamente huiste de tu responsabilidad, envíate a tu hermano al infierno sin remordimiento alguno… un Onii chan tan dulce como el… no es algo que alguien tan egoísta como tu merezca a su lado…-

-¡no es cierto!...- le gritaba la chica temblando -¡yo jamás le pediría algo así a el!-

-no es que se lo pidieses o no querida…- comenzaba Maria rodeando a la chica con sus brazos por su espalda -…desde niños ustedes se han visto en una situación donde tu hermano ha cargado con el infierno a sus espaldas con tal de mantenerte a salvo, pero a cambio el ha devorado el infierno de ambos sin dudas, su moral, su alma, todo me lo vendio a mi para mantenerte a salvo, el resultado final ha sido este…-

Ahora María mostraba una grabación de la iglesia, una operación donde Issei en su papel de chaser Jhon Doe destripaba gente a diestra y siniestra para finamente acercarse a la cámara y destruirla, pese a la máscara, los movimientos y las dimensiones del cuerpo le dieron a Yuume las pautas para deducir su identidad

-ahora el es un asesino frio y despiadado, hará cualquier cosa que le ordene y mas siempre y cuando tu obtengas algo a cambio del trabajo de el…-

Yuume retrocedía asustada

-no, pero Onii chan no es una persona violenta…-

-oh créeme que lo es pequeña, y lo es únicamente por mantenerte a salvo…- la mujer estrechaba su mirada -… pero que hermanita tan cruel eres tu, haciendo que tu hermano pase por todas las penurias mientras tu te mantienes felizmente ignorante…-

Yuume estaba estática en su lugar, temblando levemente, pese a querer detenerla a gritos, María tenia bastante razón, ella…. Ella había estado haciéndole eso a su hermano durante todo el tiempo, ella no quería que el fuese violento, ella odiaba la violencia mas que nada, pero para poder sobrevivir juntos, para que ella viviese bien, había sacrificado a su hermano, la sonrisa calida que el le brindaba ocultaba el dolor y la miseria de llevar tal carga, presionarse a tal estilo, matar a sangre fría, todo eso disfrazado con una sonrisa

Todo ello le hizo llegar a una conclusión

La sonrisa de ella lo estuvo matando lentamente durante todo ese tiempo…

Aquello le hizo cuestionarse, ¿ella que había estado haciendo por el hasta ahora?, ¿Qué podia hacer para salvar a su hermano?...-

-Maria sama, ¿Qué debo hacer?...no quiero que Onii chan haga esto, no quiero que el siga sufriendo por mi culpa-

La peli negra sonrió ampliamente

-ya no puedes hacer nada para detener esto…- la chica la miro totalmente impactada -… el ya ha vendido su alma a mi meta, el no solo lo hace por ti, ahora el lo hace por mi, y por el mismo, si te hace sentir mejor, tu ya mataste a tu hermano… y no como la vez que lo hiciste cuando eclosionaste por primera vez…-

-¡NO ES CIERTO, SE QUE PUEDO HACER ALGO PARA SALVARLO!...-

La peli negra se impresiono ante el arrebato de la Hyodo menor, esta estaba agitada, estaba temblando, pero se podía ver la ira en sus ojos

-¡NO ME IMPORTA NADA, PERO NO DEJARE QUE EL SUFRA MAS SOLO, EL ME HA SALVADO INCONTABLES VECES, ES MI TURNO DE APOYARLO!...-

Ahora la chica se acercaba temerosamente a la peli negra confrontándola

-dime que tengo que hacer para ayudar a mi hermano, hare lo que sea, si no me ayudas…- la chica temblaba mas fuertemente, tanto que le era difícil controlar su voz -… le pediré a Ddraig san que me enseñe lo suficiente para hacerte decírmelo…-

María se quedó estática, la reacción le parecio interesantemente familiar, entonces la recordó con una sonrisa, esa expresión temerosa pero firme, ese espíritu que mostraba la chica a través de sus ojos, era la misma que la de su hermano cuando Yuume eclosiono por primera vez, en pocas palabras, la chica estaba dispuesta a ir por todo

-fufufufufufu, esto me gusta, ¿estas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para ayudar a tu hermano?...-

La chica trago saliva pesadamente, era obvio que Maria solo la quería para una cosa, pero a ella no le importaba, si eso era necesario para poder ayudar a su hermano, lo haría gustosa

-yo he sido salvada por Onii chan incontables veces, desde niños, el me protegió, el me cuido y nunca me abandono no importo cuan duro fuese el castigo al hacerlo, siempre he sido débil y el ha sido fuerte por mi para compensar esto, yo realmente hare lo que sea para poder corresponderle…-

La chica extendió su brazo izquierdo

**Yo que soy aquella que despertara**

Del brazo izquierda de la chica, una oleada de fuego salió de su brazo hasta cubrirlo formando la garra mecánica longino, María observo ese fenómeno intrigada

-vaya, así que ya sabias convocar a tu Sacred Gear a conciencia…-

La chica asintió

-hace tiempo Ddraig san habla conmigo, odio la idea de pelear, pero lo hare de ser necesario…- la peli negra abrazo la cabeza de la chica con cariño maternal

-entonces haremos esto Yuume, cuando Onii chan este afuera, yo te entrenare, no te mandare con nadie como he hecho con el, tu estarás directamente bajo mi propio mando, yo sere tu maestra, no solo para usar la sacred gear, yo te enseñare absolutamente todo lo que se, prepárate, te prometo que cuando acabes, seras una mujer completamente nueva…-

La peli castaña trago saliva

-no me interesa, solo quiero ayudar a Onii chan…-

-lo se, aunque tú misma ya lo debes saber, tu amas a Onii chan, y no como se ama a un hermano…-

La peli castaña rápidamente retrocedió ante eso

-¡¿pero que está diciendo María sama?!- la peli negra acariciaba el rostro de la chica cariñosamente -… te lo pondré de esta manera, es el único hombre que conoces y se que no quieres conocer a mas, el es cariñoso contigo, te lo pregunto, ¿soportarías verlo de novio con alguien mas? ¿Qué te parecería que el se fuese con Irina?...- la peli castaña dudo levemente

-no… no lo creo…- la peli negra sonreía ampliamente

-el por su poder puede estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres, eso no lo dudes, Irina seria la primera, pero tu también eres hermosa Yuume…-la chica se puso la mano en el pecho

-soy hermosa…-

-si, pero eso no es suficiente, permíteme ayudarte, si te entregas completamente a mis caprichosos deseos, te prometo que seras la única mujer en la vida de Onii chan, tal como lo deseas, todo su cariño sera solo para ti…- la castaña pensó detenidamente influenciada por la tensión y el estrés del momento, hasta ahora solo habia pensado en el cariño que le tenia a Issei como el cariño de un hermano, ¿pero a ella le bastaba eso? Lo que decía María era cierto, ¿ella soportaría verlo a el con otra mujer? Se sintió ahogada al sentir que lo que decía ella era cierto, ella quería ser la mujer de Issei en todos los sentidos

-lo hare…- respondió la chica monocordemente

-excelente…- decía la peli negra besando levemente la mejilla de la chica -…desde ahora eres mi alumna Yuume chan, y mi forma de criarte desde ahora sera distinta, tanto personalmente como con lo que infiere a tu sacred gear, pero te prometo que lograras todo lo que desees ahora que eres mi títere personal…- la chica sonrió débilmente

-si, Maria sama…-

Je, no hace falta que seas tan formal, puedes llamarme de otra manera…- la peli castaña se sintió embriagada por el tono sensual de la mujer

-si.. Oka san…-

* * *

Semanas antes del incidente Ryuken

-bien Yuume, demuéstrame lo que tienes…-

Mientras la mujer ordenaba en una sala de comando junto a sus científicos, al frente de la sala habia un amplio campo de entrenamiento, de una compuerta salía la castaña con un traje de latex negro el cual cubria todo su cuerpo, encima de estos en brazos y pecho había una armadura restrictiva la cual estaba conectada a varios computadores mediante gruesos cables, en la cabeza de la chica un casco pesado con una vicera oscura polarizada conviertan el rostro de una chica en el de un soldado sin rostro

-Hi, Oka san…-

La chica alzaba su brazo izquierdo de mano que la sacred gear se materializaba, frente a ella varios objetivos con dianas pintadas se erigían a mas de 50 metros de ella

_BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, TRANSFER_

una esfera se posaba en el dedo índice de la chica de la cual salía un laser que perforo el centro de todas la dianas de un solo disparo

-bien, tu margen de transferencia es bastante amplio, en cuatro meses hemos hecho un buen progreso, no creo que falte mucho tiempo antes de que domines tu balance breaker…-

-entendido, entrenare mas duro a partir de ahora…- sin decir mas la chica preparaba su poder para los siguientes ejercicios mientras la peli negra miraba las estadísticas de su mas reciente peon personal

-bien, es un margen de crecimiento acelerado en comparación con el de otros portadores del pasado, incluso creo que ella en poco tiempo podría estar al nivel del actual Hakuryuukou…- decía ella

-ciertamente…- al lado de ella Ryuto también leia los informes -… su margen de aumento de poder es acelerado, es de casi 5 segundos por cada aumento, es impresionante, aunque su máximo es de ocho aumentos antes de sentirse presionada…-

-cierto, pero eso sera hasta que alcance el balance breaker, quiero ver que pasara cuando llegue a ese nivel…- dijo la peli negra totalmente excitada, por su parte en el campo, Yuume atacaba a brazo limpio y con su poder de dragon a los blancos diseñados por Maria

-pronto, pronto podre serle de utilidad a Onii chan…- decía la chica bañada en sudor -… entonces el no necesitara a nadie mas, solo a mi…- una sonría amplia aparecía en su rostro mientras sus ojos se abrían mas y mas, pese a que ella estaba perdiendo su cordura, su rostro inocente no desaparecía, en una expresión tanto tierna como bizarra

-pronto me asegurare de que Onii chan sea solo mio…-

* * *

Después de huir con ayuda de Freed Sellzen ambos chicos Hyodo aparecían en un círculo mágico en el centro de la sala común de Maria, esta ya estaba esperándolos con un te en su mano, le pareció interesante la forma en la que estaban ambos

-Issei estaba mutado en gran parte de su cuerpo, mientras su cuerpo inconsciente era sujetado de manera bastante cariñosa por Yuume, quien abrazaba la cabeza inconsciente del chico y la llevaba a su mentón de manera casi posesiva

-Oka san… yo... los intimide…- dijo ella, Maria alzo sus ojos levemente

-…Sirzech Lucifer tuvo miedo de mi, Rias Gremory, todo su sequito estaba asustado por mi poder…- la chica ahora reclinaba su cuello ligeramente mientras sus ojos eran cubierto por los amplios mechones de su cabello, una sonrisa socarrona y sutil se posaba en su rostro mientras tanto, Maria estaba complacida por lo que veia Yuume Hyodo era una persona interesante también

-asi que ya lo has hecho, ¿Qué se siente estrenar tu poder?...-

-es una sensación embriagante…- trataron de arrebatarme a Onii chan y yo estuve a punto de arrebatarles su vida…¿es un intercambio equivalente no? Nadie me puede alejar de Onii chan…-

La peli negra se levantó de su sofá y se acercó por la espalda a ambos chicos, para agacharse y abrazar a ambos chicos, al inconsciente Issei y a la pequeña Yuume

-tienes razon Yuume, es un intercambio Justo, Oka san esta orgullosa de ti…- la chica reclinaba su rostro al pecho de Maria

-Gracias Oka san… soy tan feliz…-

-yo también hija…- decía la peli negra con una sonrisa impresionantemente amplia con ojos inyectados de placer -… soy la orgullosa Oka san del Dragon del Morphosis y …-

-y la dragón emperatriz rojo…- respondía la chica acariciando cariñosamente la cabeza del inconsciente Issei

**final interludio 1**

bien para empezar, este no es propiamente un capitulo, es un interludio como dice su titulo, osea, su objetivo es mostrar otra parte de la historia que se aparte un poco de la trama para explicar cosas de relevancia ahora o mas adelante, pueden llamarle un mini capitulo informativo, en este podemos ver como comenzo la union de Yuume con su poder y con Maria, tambien revelando que ella ya tiene un objetivo propio por el cual renunciar a su miedo por pelear

bueno, siendo que ya tengo el capitulo prácticamente listo, no dire mucho mas, se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño


	9. divina procedensia

**abandonados a su suerte desde muy jóvenes, Issei y Yume Hyodo han buscado hacer lo posible para poder seguir viviendo juntos, pero ser el sekiryuutei es algo que amenaza con romper esa meta, ¿que haran ambos chicos para no perder lo unico que tienen en el mundo? el problema y la solucion, ellos mismos Issei x OC x Harem DXD- Pupa (Issei Antagonico)**

**bien, no es mucho lo que debo decir aca, excepto que ni Highschool dxd me pertenece, ni tampoco pupa, esto es un experimento sin animo de lucro y todo ese monton de mamadas que me piden decir aca que no son mias**

**bien, como lo dije anteriormente, la publicacion pasada es un interludio, osea una retrospectiva de una situacion paralela a la historia personal, me parecio correcta ponerla fuera de este cap para que no se sintiese tan cargado ni tan desordenado, en fin, sin mas, que venga el nuevo capitulo**

**capitulo 7: divina procedencia**

vieron en alerta ante su aparición, el cielo no quedándose atrás, siendo los principales afectados por el tema también comenzaron a actuar en contra medida, se podían proceder de mil y un maneras, pero la forma en la que lo hizo Sirzech lo estaba molestando

Ahí estaba el, el satan de cabello carmesí con los dedos en su frente con una expresión de intranquilidad y de vergüenza consigo mismo

-procedí mal…-

Creyendo que el monstruo de Hyodo Issei estaba dominado, trato de tomarlo a el y a su hermana por la fuerza para examinarlos, ellos podían serle útil a el y a su hermana, pero no tuvo en cuenta que la pequeña, que Yuume Hyodo también tuviese sus secretos, mas que todo que ella fuese el actual Sekiryuutei, y que pese a su evidente inexperiencia en los campos de batalla, ella ya sabía utilizar el Juggernaut Drive, de no ser por el exorcista renegado, tanto su hermana como su sequito pudieron haber muerto sin saber que les paso

Ahora el estaba en una posición desfavorable, ambos chicos ahora habían fijado a los demonios, mas precisamente el clan Gremory como enemigos, esos chicos no accederían a escucharlo a el o a Rias, había cometido un terrible error y sabía que este no sería perdonado

Aun así…

-tengo que hacer algo para compensarlos…-

Bueno, bien siendo el diablo su punto fuerte normalmente es explotar la tentación de las personas, inclusive de los jóvenes, algo tendría que haber

* * *

Evidentemente no solo Sirzech pensaba que había cometido un error brutal… frente al portón de la escuela, se encontraba la presidenta del club estudiantil junto a su Reina, ambas esperando la llegada del pelo castaño y de su hermana

Ella tan pronto se enteró de lo ocurrido al final del encuentro, cuando Issei fue a recoger a Yuume, no pudo evitar comenzar a confrontar a Rias, la peli roja pese a pedir a gritos que fuese así, no tenía forma alguna de contra ponerse a lo que le decía su amiga, ella tenía razón en todo, lo que trato de hacer su hermano fue algo cobarde, era necesario, pero cuando la tapa se volteo a la peor situación posible, no supo hacer nada y de no ser por la intervención del extraño sujeto miembro de "downpour" todo hubiese terminado en una masacre oficial

-Kaicho, le recuerdo que no es necesario que haga esto….- decía Tsubaki mirando a la Sitri con una mirada inexpresiva, está por su parte estaba cruzada de brazos mirando en dirección a su amiga

-puede que si…- respondió ella con un deje meditabundo -…puede que no signifique mucho ya, pero de alguna manera debemos hacerle ver a Hyodo Issei que no todos los demonios procedemos de la forma que lo hizo Sirzech Lucifer sama…-

Pese a las palabras acusadoras, ella entendió por que el satán rojo procedió así, ella en la batalla que presencio, noto que tanto Issei como Ryuken tenían muchos patrones de comportamiento común, además de coincidir mucho en el estilo de batalla, después de todo el incidente de la batalla, cuando supo que evidentemente ellos tenían parentesco, supo deducir que esa solo era una medida muy mínima para manejar la amenaza

-además de eso quiero confirmar si el realmente es un peligro para la escuela…- dijo ella ya con un tono más autoritario…- si el tiene un parentesco con Hyodo Ryuken, no es alguien a quien podamos tomar a la ligera…-

Ella ahora bajaba su mirada al suelo, era cierto, tenía que confirmar que Issei no fuese una amenaza para ella y la escuela, ¿pero que podía hacer ella en caso de que fuese así? Estaban hablando de un hombre que diezmo a una de las grandes amenazas del inframundo, ella ni con todo su sequito ni con el de Rias podría hacer mucho contra el

Pero ella sabía que el no era una amenaza

Pese a querer verlo por otro lado, ella realmente estaba preocupada por la opinión del chico, era obvio que perdería gran parte de su aprecio por los demonios, si es que tenía algo de este para empezar, lo que la tenía meditativa era eso, ella realmente estaba preocupada por Issei, tenía la esperanza de que ya con esos tres días que pasaron, el pudiese volver ya a la escuela, con las heridas que tenía, cualquier persona podría demorar en aparecer, pero eso también la inquietaba, nunca sabría cómo funcionaba el cuerpo de un sujeto que se auto regeneraba y convertía parte de su cuerpo en el de un dragón gigante

Aunque lo que vio cuando miro al frente al ver a la persona que ella estaba esperando, no era precisamente lo que ella quería ver

No por que viese a un Issei enojado, moribundo o que al verla mostrase odio, nada de eso era tan malo para Sona Sitri como lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, aunque ella no quisiese admitirlo

Al fondo, veía tres siluetas, dos de ellas reconocidas para ella, los hermanos Hyodo, llegando a la escuela como si nada, el problema era la tercera persona

-Onii chan, Kaicho y fuku Kaicho están en la entrada de la escuela mirándote…- a lo lejos Yuume jalaba la camisa de su hermano para que prestase atención, el chico obviamente estrecho su mirada, no por desprecio ni nada, si no simplemente por molestia

-carajo, cierto que vamos tarde…- dijo el dejando caer una gota de sudor de su frente

-Oh Issei ten calma, no creo que esa chica sea tan fría como se ve… eso espero…- al lado de ellos, con un esqueleto negro, jeans beige y una sonrisa brillante, Irina caminaba junto a ellos, aquello de por si no sería suficiente para indagar la posibilidad de que ambos castaños fuesen pareja, lo que si podía hacer esta aseveración, era que esta chica estaba agarrada cariñosamente del brazo del castaño

Cuando los tres llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, pudieron observar un tanto confundidos las reacciones de la presidenta de Sitri quien hacia un instante parecía estar conmocionada, ahora ella estaba con una expresión estoica, su mirada era casi tan fría como la magia que ella utilizaba

-llegas tarde Hyodo Issei…- dijo ella con algo de repudio en su voz, el castaño rápidamente sintió como por su columna crecía un rápido escalofrió

-lo siento Kaicho, hasta hace poco me recupere de lo ocurrido hace unos días…- decía el chico con una sonrisa tonta, tocando un tema tan delicado como si fuese un chiste, eso saco de posición levemente a la Sitri, ahora Issei estrechaba su mirada, dejando ver que evidentemente no estaba de muy buen humor con los alas puntuda de su escuela -…no hay manera de que no sepas lo ocurrido ¿o si Kaicho?...

La peli negra pese a querer matarlo a patadas en el culo por razones que su infinito coeficiente intelectual no le permitía notar, siendo que no demoraría mucho en notar que esa razón era la chica de cabello castaño, le daba la razón a el, no a que llegara tarde, si no que obviamente ella no tenía una verdadera razón para echarle nada en cara, era el Clan Gremory entero quien tenía que disculparse

-si, lo supe, por eso lo dejare pasar esta vez…- dijo la peli negra ya bajándole los humos a sus celos demoniacos…literalmente -… Issei, necesito hablar contigo seriamente cuando tengas algo de tiempo…-

-si es para hablar como lo hace la gente del Clan Gremory, yo creo que pasó…- dijo el chico con una voz tan fría que rivalizaba con la de la chica frente a el, obviamente esta retrocedió ante las palabras inquisidoras del chico….-

-prometo que no será de esa manera, además, es sobre el mismo tema que tengo que hablar contigo…-

El castaño soltó un suspiro

-entendido Kaicho, lo considerare…- ahora la peli negra enfocaba a la Hyodo menor

-es un placer conocerte y hablar contigo directamente, Hyodo Yuume...- la castaña estrecho su mirada también, agradeciendo que la peli negra no mencionase nada sobre su otra identidad…-

-igualmente Kaicho, por favor, cuida de mi hermano….- finalizo la chica haciendo una avenía

-bien, supongo que es hora de que me vaya…- dijo la castaña miembro de Red Crown con una sonrisa en su rostro -…vendré en la tarde mi lindo Issei…-

Las dos Sitri casi dejaron caerse al suelo ante esa expresión

-…¿mi lindo Issei?...-

El castaño estrecho su mirada sutilmente esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia, tomando a la chica con su brazo y rodeándola por la cintura la termino de juntar contra el, mientras ella posaba su mano en su pecho

-eh si, Kaicho, Fuku Kaicho, ella es Shidou Irina, mi novia….-

Ahora si la máscara de hielo de Sona Sitri se quebró ante esas palabras, ella estaba literalmente con la boca abierta y con su labio inferior temblando (no confundir con labios inferiores) para mayor sorpresa y terror de las mujeres presentes en el lugar, la castaña se alzaba y dirigía un rápido beso a los labios del castaño, el cual era bien correspondido por este

Todas las mujeres del lugar quedaron estáticas con la boca abierta, por su parte Yuume tenía una sonrisa sin alma en su rostro, mientras una idea pasaba por su mente (modo shandere on)

_No Yuume, no… no más Juggernaut Drive por un tiempo, solo es un beso para mantener su perfil…_

Ddraig san, mi Onii chan es solo mío

_Si, si , lo se, pero por la paz, no dañes los planes de tu hermano, además agradece que María te ha ayudado a mantener en secreto todo esto de el_

La intensión asesina de la chica desapareció al instante

* * *

_Había pasado un Dia desde el incidente con Hyodo Ryuken, Issei no estaba particularmente herido, aquello que lo estaba aquejando, desapareció tras un voraz almuerzo del chico, cortesía de María, la cena esta vez, una babosa verde semi mocosa agonizante, según la doctora, aquello alguna vez fue un ángel caído, el chico ataco sin mas, sin piedad, acabando con la agonía de aquella criatura cuyo dolor parecía ser tan grande que el hecho de ser devorada viva le pareció mas un alivio que un tormento_

_Ahora todo el mundo estaba en la sala principal de María, eso incluía a Yuume y a cierto cura rebelde. La peli negra miraba al peli blanco con una sonrisa_

_-es bueno verte tan enérgico como siempre Freed, buen trabajo-, decía ella sacando un saco con monedas y arrojándolo al chico quien lo recibía con una sonrisa_

_-je, es bueno ver que eres igual de zorra que siempre María, al menos sigues pagando de maravilla…- decía el peli blanco mientras sacaba unas gafas de mango redondo y elegante, las cuales al ponérselas hacían parecer sus ojos como dos focos -…cuanto tiempo chicos…-_

_Tanto Issei como Irina miraban al chico con una sonrisa, no era el sujeto mas agradable, pero era un buen amigo de ellos_

_-Hola Freed san…- dijo Irina saludando con su mano_

_-es raro verte acá Freed, no me quejo, pero nunca has venido por acá por voluntad propia…- dijo Issei tomando un último pedazo de la ángel caído y devorándolo como si fuese asado de domingo, obviamente Yuume no sabía precisamente que era lo que su hermano comía -…supongo que estas aca para la operación de Raynare…-_

_-Yay…- respondía el peli blanco sacando una cantimplora y bebiendo de esta -… en los círculos bajos de la iglesia se hablaba de esto con buenos ojos, una operación bastante ambiciosa, el objetivo, el Twilight Healling…- tan pronto ese tema se tocó, María tomo del hombro a la peli castaña_

_-Yuume, acompáñame…- la expresión de la Hyodo menor era un dilema, estaba ida y pensativa, tanto que el toque de la peli negra la regreso a la realidad -… necesito hablar contigo y no te preocupes, Issei no lo sabe aun…- la castaña sonrió levemente, levantándose del sillón y acompañando a la peli negra_

_-volveré en un rato, Onii chan…-_

_-Vale, Yuume – dijo el castaño agradeciendo que María sacase a Yuume de ahí, el no sabía que le habia dicho ella a su hermana para que accediese tan rápido, pero ese no era el tema en cuestión, tan pronto como los tres estuvieron solos la charla comenzó_

_-en fin…- dijo el castaño suspirando -… es bueno ver que downpour se reunió de nuevo-_

_El peli blanco sonrió_

_-je, lindo nombre el que nos diste baboso, pero es cierto, ciertamente tenía curiosidad en ver como estaban ustedes…- la castaña alzo una ceja en duda_

_-¡¿Freed Sellzen preocupándose por alguien?! Tiene que ser un mal chiste…- dijo esta jocosamente, el peli blanco le lanzo la cantimplora a ella quien comenzó a tomar de esta, haciendo un gesto agrio al pasar el líquido por su garganta -…Yuuckk, ¿Jengibre?…-_

_- el truco es no dejar que toque tu lengua, si no, estarás cantando desnudándote sobre una mesa en tres segundos…- comenzó el peli blanco -… digamos que mi maestro ha sido un poco insistente en que tengo que tener en cuenta a mis camaradas…- el peli blanco ahora miraba a Issei -…ustedes me facilitaron a un excelente maestro y me pagan bien por mis servicios, supongo que al final mi lealtad esta con ustedes…-_

_El castaño sonrió, el sujeto frente a el era un enfermo sadista empedernido con asesinar, pero no se podía negar que cuando uno se lo ganaba, era un recurso valioso_

_-ah todas estas, se que María te envió con un ex mercenario de una sección prohibida del Vaticano, ¿Qué tal te ha ido con el?...-_

_El peli blanco esbozo una amplia sonrisa ante la pregunta_

_Recuerdo dentro de un recuerdo….reminderinception :v :v :v_

_Tatatatatatatatatata_

_Clank, splash, trash_

_Golpes y disparos sonaban por todos lados en el lugar, la habitación estaba a punto de ceder, pero de alguna manera unas hojas de biblia pegadas a la pared mantenían el lugar de pie, pese a la brutal carnicería_

_SPLASH_

_GGGGUUUGGGGGHHHHH_

_El peli blanco se chocaba bruscamente contra la pared tosiendo violentamente, frente a el, caminando como un fantasma, una sombra se acercaba a el, la forma en la que el caminaba destacaba el brillo de sus gafas, su cruz de oro brillaba fuertemente mientras el se acercaba con bayonetas en ambas manos en forma, extendiendo sus brazos como si fuese una cruz humana _

_-¡idiota, ¿dices que quieres ser un asesino de monstruos? Con eso no lastimarías ni a Edward Cullen con una diana pintada en el cuuuuuuulo!-_

_El peli blanco se levantaba del suelo limpiándose la sangre de los labios_

_-je, ya he matado a cientos de demonios y herejes antes…- una patada en su rostro lo callaba_

_-¡Idiota, no basta solo matarlos, eres un jooodiiiiiiiiido exoorrciiiiista!...- gritaba el viejo sujeto, su cabello dorado era opacado por unas canas por su edad, su piel era morena, su rostro marcaba cicatrices de las distintas guerras por las que había pasado, el vestía una sotana la cual er cubierta por un abrigo gris, ahora el ponía sus bayonetas en una posición donde hacían una cruz cubriendo su ojo_

_-¡tu deber es mostrarles la divina providencia del señor incinerando sus paganos cuerpos y esparciendo sus cenizas por la tierra, no sin antes mostrarles la gracia del señor torturándolos insertando rosarios en su recto hasta que brillen santidad según su obra AAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEENNNNNN!_

_El peli blanco a pesar de estar golpeado, definitivamente no paraba de sonreír, Alexander Anderson, un ex mercenario de la ya extinta sección 13 del vaticano Judas Iscariote era conocido por haber peleado y vencido en batalla contra criaturas que harían ver a los demonios de clase suprema como un chiste, ahora el le estaba enseñando y no solo eso, ambos estaban igual de locos_

_-¡discúlpeme padre, he estado ciego todo este tiempo, AAAMEN!...-_

_Otra fuerte patada en su rostro lo mando a volar_

_-¡es AAAAAAAMEEEEENNNNNN! ¡HUEVON! (de nuevo, perdonen el regionalismo) ¡USA TU DIAFRAGMA AL GRITAR EN LA GLORIA DEL SEÑOR!_

_Fin reminderinception_

_-ha sido interesante, no lo puedo negar…- dijo el peli blanco, ya habiendo reunido los tres mercenarios de Red Crown, la cosa comenzaba_

_-bien, según se, mi padre es un jodido ser súper poderoso, no se cual habrá sido su objetivo al aparecerse por aca, pero mi pelea contra el llamo la atención de las tres grandes facciones, supongo que debo mantenerme alejado un tiempo de Red Crown, al menos hasta que logre disipar la atención de todos ellos…-_

_-es cierto…- decía el peli blanco…-la cosa estuvo pesada, Sirzech lucifer estuvo a punto de tomar tu trasero y el de tu hermana y utilizarlos para si mismo, no tiene caso que escondas tus poderes mas, pero no sugiero que pases por tu papel de Chaser Jhon Doe por estos lados, si lo haces, la terminaras de Liar imbécil…-_

_-tan agradable como siempre…- dijo la castaña con un rubor fuerte en su rostro mientras se tambaleaba -… lo mas probable es que sean ángeles, ángeles caídos o demonios, todos ellos iran tras Issei o tras Yuume chan, toca que alguien respalde a Yuume ya que Issei puede cuidarse solo…- _

_Ambos chicos miraron a la castaña quien comenzaba a tener ojos dormidos_

_-joder, le dije que no dejara que el jengibre tocara su lengua…- dijo el peli blanco divertido_

_-vaya, ya esta tomada…- dijo el castaño rascándose la mejilla -… se nota que es bastante fuerte ¿Qué se supone que te la pasas tomando infeliz? ¿Cómo es que no estas borracho en este momento?-_

_-ese es el secreto Hyodo Issei, yo siempre estoy borracho…- dijo el peli blanco sacando la lengua, el castaño simplemente estrecho su mirada con una expresión de tiene la jodida razón pero me importa tres hectáreas de verga_

_-eso explica muchas cosas…- finalizo el castaño_

_-bien, pero enviar a alguien a que cuide a Yuume chan solo daría información a las facciones de que hay alguien de por medio cuidando de Issei kun y de ella, en pocas palabras les dará a entender que ustedes tienen una afiliación a una facción y al no ser una de ellas, puede que apunten una facción rebeldes o en el peor de los casos, a la brigada del caos…- dijo la castaña recostada en el mueble alzando su mano totalmente mareada -… si queremos mantenerla vigilada, tenemos que buscar una forma no tan evidente de protegerla…-_

_-¿Qué tienes en mente?...- preguntaba Issei ayudándola a levantarse_

_-supongo, que una afiliación personal sería la mejor forma de actuar baka kun…- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa tonta, Issei sonrió dificultosamente_

_-Irina, ¿Cuánto jengibre bebiste?...- la castaña puso un dedo en su labio_

_-creo que un sorbo o dos…- _

_Los dos hombres en el lugar estrecharon su mirada_

_-joder, recuérdame no traerles dulces de ron…- dijo el peli blanco dejando caer una gota de sudor por su cuello_

_-bien en fin, ¿que propones Irina?...- pregunto Issei, la castaña en respuesta se repuso levemente y se dirigió al castaño, rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello con una expresión algo torcida y cansada por la borrachera de un trago_

_-¿no es simple?...- dijo ella con una sonrisa débil y rubor fuerte en su rostro -… si somos novios, puedo ir y traerte de tu escuela, llamando la atención de la gente sobre ti y no sobre Yuume chan-_

_El castaño trago saliva ante el comentario, por su parte el peli blanco simplemente sonreía_

_-¿o es que no te parezco linda Issei?...-_

_-ay mama…- el castaño miraba el rostro de la chica tan cerca de el, ojos llorosos, rostro ruborizado, mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro, todo esto con una mirada que mostraba que ella realmente estaba deseosa de que el la aceptase, en realidad era una vista cautivante_

_-joder, porque tiene que verse tan linda en este momento…-_

_Dijo el castaño, ahora el tomaba a la castaña y la rodeaba por la cintura_

_-si, obvio que me pareces increíblemente hermosa, Irina…- la chica se acercó a el y poso sus labios sobre los de el un toque sencillo y sutil, pero fue suficiente para la chica quien retiro su rostro inmediatamente, Issei estaba rojo hasta las orejas_

_-Issei, seamos noviiiiiiii zzzzzzzzz- y así, la castaña se quedó dormida en el pecho del chico, dejando con una épica cara de poker tanto al peli blanco como al castaño_

_-María debería haber grabado esto, sera épico por la mañana…- dijo el peli blanco ciertamente divertido con el divertido proceso de borrachera de la peli castaña, por su parte Issei sostenía el cuerpo de la castaña sobre el, una serie de emociones se revolvían contra el, su hermana era la mujer que el mas amaba, pero definitivamente no podía negar que el realmente tenía sentimientos fuertes por Irina, ¿Qué debía hacer?.._

_-dejemos eso por ahora hasta ahí…- dijo el castaño con decisión -...Freed, necesito que sabotees la operación que tiene Raynare en mente…-_

_El peli blanco estrecho la mirada levemente_

_-me están pagando bastante bien para servirle durante su ritual Issei, tienes que ofrecerme algo bastante bueno para hacerme cambiar de opinión- el castaño alzo su mano y froto sus dedos como una señal que mostraba lo evidente, el peli blanco sonrió por lo bajo –bueno, cobrare el doble de lo que ella me ofrece y tenemos un trato-_

_-como gustes…- dijo el castaño_

* * *

-en fin, me dirijo a clase ahora, que tengas buen dia preciosa…- dijo el castaño separándose ya de la castaña mientras ambos se tomaban de la mano

-je, que tengas un lindo dia Issei…- ahora Irina volteaba a mirar a las chica del clan sitri estrechando su mirada y esbozando una sonrisa socarrona -… que tengan buen dia señoritas…-de trasfondo se podía sentir como la miembro de Red Crown se burlaba de ellas entre dientes

-bien, Kaicho, hablamos luego…- sin mas cada quien partió por su lado, Irina yendo en dirección contraria a la puerta de la escuela e Issei y Yuume entrando a la escuela, por su parte la peli negra esbozaba una sonrisa forzada

-¡¿Kaicho?!...- si Tsubaki Shinra estaba algo impactada al ver que Hyodo Issei tenía novia, la líder de Sitri parecía ida de sí misma

-je, y yo preocupándome por ese idiota…- dijo ella con un leve tic nervioso en su ceja, eso hasta que noto lo evidente -…¿pero por que mierda me siento así?...¿por qué mierda estoy diciendo mierda? Esa no es una forma adecuada de hablar y menos en estas situaciones…-

Ambas Sitri también entraron a la escuela, mientras la Reina observaba impactada y confundida las reacciones de su Rey

* * *

El castaño ya estaba en clase, y como siempre el se encontraba con una mirada aburrida y perdida al patio de la escuela, disfrutando ciertamente ver a las chicas en Bloomers mientras corrían haciendo rebotar sus tremendas Oppais

-caray, como le hacen para tener tetas así de grande, ¿será algo dentro de la comida de esta escuela?...-

Las clases iban como siempre, hasta que el profesor hizo una pausa para luego volver al salón, tosiendo levemente

-bueno, esto es algo inesperado…- dijo el mientras miraba unos papeles de registro, -… es curioso ver que se haya registrado en este lugar a estas horas fuera del señor Issei, pero los papeles están en orden así que no le veo problema, señores, por favor, silencio, tenemos una estudiante nueva…-

Todo el mundo puso atención ante ello, Issei por su parte seguía con su mirada perdida, unos pasos se escucharon, al salón entraba una chica de cabello morado corto, un amplio flequillo cubría uno de sus ojos y utilizaba labial negro, la mirada de la chica mostraba confianza y cierta clase y estilo, tenía una mirada bastante madura para su edad

-permítanme presentarles a su nueva compañera de clase, señorita…-

-Hollyday, Fhana Hollyday...- decía la chica con un tono de voz autoritario pero amable, su voz era cálida a pesar de tener ese peso de una mujer estricta -…espero que todos nos podamos llevar bien…-

-un placer igualmente señorita Hollyday, por favor, tome asiento al lado del señor Hyodo, el también es un alumno reciente, supongo que ambos podrán entenderse…- la chica de cabello morado esbozo una sonrisa sutil

-espero que si…- la chica caminaba con gran parsimonia por el lugar, al llegar a su asiento se paró al lado del castaño viendo a este con detalle, el por su parte volteo a verla sin mayor interés

-espero que podamos llevarnos bien, Hyodo kun…- la chica le extendía la mano, para el castaño la forma de actuar de ella era extraña, mas sin embargo respondió el saludo, al estrechar la mano de ella, noto que ciertamente ella no era humana

-igualmente Hollyday san…- la mujer sonrió cerrando sus ojos y esbozando una sonrisa infantil

-por favor, no uses términos tan formales conmigo, estaré alegre si simplemente me llamas Fhana- el castaño no se tragaba esa entera, pero bueno, el mentir era algo que se le daba bien a el, al parecer a ella también

-igualmente Fhana, entonces dime Issei a secas…-

El castaño estaba preparado, al parecer la incursión de las tres facciones contra el había empezado ya

* * *

A duras penas había escapado de clase eludiendo el perverso e inquisidor ojo de Fhana, la chica no lo miraba con ninguna intensión, pero si lo mantenía viéndolo sin mayor interés en disimularlo, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una chica enamorada, pero evidentemente no era así

-así que un ángel caído, debo decir que tiene un tanto mas de presencia que Raynare, aunque una lástima, que la hubiesen enviado a ella hubiese facilitado mucho más las cosas para mi…-

Ahora el estaba como siempre, recostado en el césped frente a la pista de atletismo viendo a las chicas hacer ejercicio

-debería traer palomitas cada que vengo aca…- decía divertidamente para si mismo

-tranquilo Issei kun, venden palomitas en la cafetería, pero créeme, ese es el menor de tus problemas…- el chico volteo a ver hacia arriba, ahí estaba la presidenta del concejo estudiantil con una mirada inquisidora…-pensé que teníamos un trato…-

El castaño sonreía

-¿pero de que hablas Kaicho, yo he respetado nuestro trato…- la peli negra estrechaba mas su mirada

-recuerdo que acordamos que si te acompañaba en esa ocasión, tu dejarías de escaparte de clases…- el castaño ahora miraba de nuevo a la pista

-tranquila Kaicho, no me escape de clase, esta vez ni si quiera entre…- dijo el chico haciendo una cara que a falta de palabras, usare este emoticón para expresar la expresión pura del momento :v

-¡ggrrrrrr, eres imposible!...- dijo la peli negra sintiendo como la vena en su frente brotaba salvajemente -… vamos, necesito hablar contigo seriamente - el chico sonreía

-por favor Kaicho, si tienes que hablar, hágamoslo a…-

-¡ en mi oficina, ahora!...- dijo la peli negra en tono autoritario - …¡recuerda que eres un miembro de esta escuela y que yo soy la presidente del concejo estudiantil, así que respeta lo que te dijo y ven ahora mismo!- el castaño bajo la sonrisa de su rostro, al parecer la cosa era seria

-ya te lo dije, si es hablar como lo hace el clan Gremory prefiero pasar…- la peli negra bajo un tanto el tono de su voz

-de eso mismo quiero hablar, te lo digo una vez mas Issei kun, ven conmigo…- el castaño sintió un deje de vergüenza en la voz de la peli negra, era obvio que a ella le estaba costando ponerse en su papel, quizás ella era un demonio, pero el chico no lo podía negar, esa niña estricta era una persona que desde el inicio pese a su fastidiosa inquisición hacia su persona, siempre había sido buena amiga

-ok, vamos Kaicho…-

* * *

El chico caminaba atrás de la Sitri, esta no volteaba a mirar a verlo ni nada, simplemente caminaba, eso hacia el ambiente bastante tenso

-llegamos…-

Al estar frente a una puerta de doble batiente, el chico miro que en el interior de esta, cuando pasaron a entrar a la habitación, se encontraba parte del sequito de Sona Sitri y también estaba Rias Gremory, junto a su Reina

-vaya, escoria…- dijo el chico sin hacer un ápice de esfuerzo en disimular su odio hacia los Gremory, obviamente tanto la peli roja como la peli negra agacharon su mirada, por su parte Sona siguió derecho hasta sentarse en un escritorio en el centro de la habitación

-Issei kun, por favor, toma asiento…-

El chico pese a todas las expectativas, tomo asiento bastante tranquilo, el solo contra una tremenda variedad de demonios juveniles, aun así no se veía inmutado

-bien, ¿de que quieren hablar?...- comenzó el chico cruzándose de brazos -… si es bajo los mismos términos de la última vez, créeme que ustedes son los que saldrán perdiendo…- la peli roja rápidamente se sintió atacada, obviamente el tenía la razón

-Issei kun, antes que todo, permíteme disculparme de todo corazón…- dijo la peli roja llevándose la mano a su pecho -… lo que hizo mi hermano… es inexcusable, solo quiero decirte que realmente nunca he tenido intensiones negativas contigo o con tu hermana, simplemente quería hablar con ustedes…-

-no me importa…- dijo el castaño con desdén -…no me importa si tienen razones o no, ustedes son demonios, seres codiciosos por naturaleza, es obvio que tarde o temprano tratarían de manipularme a mi o a Yuume tan pronto tuviesen la oportunidad, o dime Rias Gremory, ¿acaso no trataste de unir a mi hermana a tu sequito cuando yo no estaba viendo?...-

la peli roja reclino su mirada viendo a otro lado

-… eso pensé, una cosa que he estado advirtiendo desde el principio, es que con mi hermana no se metan, me vale un bledo si son demonios, ángeles, o ángeles caídos, no tengo interés alguno en trabajar para ninguno de ustedes, mucho menos dejar que mi hermanita se acerque a sus asquerosas garras-

-Issei…- esta vez quien hablaba era la peli negra -… entiendo tu posición, pero recientemente al enterarnos de que eres el hijo de Ryuken Hyodo, se ha presentado una situación de bastante delicadeza…-

-claro, ¿y es por eso que el hijo de perra de Sirzech pensaba secuestrarme a mi y a Yuume? Te garantizo que ese bastardo no tiene amor para nadie, mato a mi madre frente a mis ojos, me hizo las cicatrices que estás viendo en mi rostro, si ustedes creen que teniéndonos a nosotros como rehenes pueden amenazarlo, son más estúpidos de lo que parecen…-

-¡alto!...- esta vez Rias Gremory tomaba de nuevo la palabra -… entiendo cómo te debes sentir, pero no puedo permitir que hables así de mi hermano tal tranquilamente, mas que ser familia mia, el es uno de los cuatro grandes Maous del inframundo, el merece respeto pese a…-

-no Rias Gremory, permíteme decírtelo de una vez- el chico cerraba sus ojos con bastante enojo en su mirada -… una persona que trata de acercarse amablemente a alguien y cuando este baja la guardia trata de raptarlo no merece respeto alguno, además de eso…-

Al abrir sus ojos, uno de sus ojos había tomado un color verde mientras tomaba la forma del ojo de un reptil, al hacerlo el aura del chico exploto masivamente por la habitación, desprendiendo el follaje que salió la última vez desde sus pies hasta el techo de la habitación, esa vista era impresionante, mas cuando de la pared, justo en la pared posterior a donde estaban los demonios, creció un enorme torso de dragón cuya cabeza y brazos se desprendían salvajemente de las hojas

GRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLL

La criatura posaba sus garras en la pared mientras su cabeza miraba inquiridoramente a los demonios Sitri y Gremory, los ojos desorbitados de este miraban fijamente a la peli roja y a la líder de Sitri, ambas se sintieron intimidadas ante esa criatura

-si esta reunión tiene un fin parecido, te garantizo que antes de que alguien se acerque a mi, o intenten un ataque sorpresa, yo estaré devorándolas a ustedes sin piedad alguna…-

Todo el mundo se puso alerta, aunque el dragón encima de ellos solo se mantenía estático, como si se hubiese vuelto una rama de un árbol gigante

-entendemos…- dijo la líder de Sitri pasando saliva pesadamente, la situación era delicada -…Issei kun, se que tienes rencor contra nosotros, pero al menos para mi… sigues siendo un amigo, por eso te llame aca, para esclarecer todo esto…- el castaño fruncía el ceño

-porque somos amigos Sona es que estoy aca…- dijo el chico mientras el agarre de sus brazos aflojaba -…¿de qué quieres hablar?...-

Había mil y un temas, pero como decía el dicho, un viaje milenario comienza con el primer paso

-bien, para empezar…- dijo la peli negra llevándose la mano a su mentón -….¿qué relación tienes con Hyodo Ryuken?...- el castaño frunció el ceño evidentemente molesto

-ese bastardo es mi padre, ya te dije los detalles ahorita…- la peli negra vio como los ojos del chico mostraban dolor al hablar del tema, ella esbozo una mirada triste ante eso, levemente perceptible

-entiendo, se esa parte, aunque me refiero a si tienes relación con su historial en el inframundo…- el castaño suspiro

-ninguna… hasta ahora me vengo a enterar de que ese miserable tiene renombre entre las tres grandes facciones, me gustaría que me explicases porque…- para la peli negra esto era extraño, eran prácticamente iguales y ¿el no sabía quién era su padre realmente? Por ahora no sabía si eso era verdad o no, pero Hyodo Issei no era de las personas que mentiría, por lo que se limitó a contarle la verdad

-veras, Hyodo Ryuken es un criminal de rango S en todas las facciones…- el chico abrió sus ojos de la impresión -…el es conocido por ser un humano con la capacidad de matar a cualquier criatura, sea demonio, ángel, demonio, vampiro, duende, toda criatura no humana, el la extermina con gran rapidez y brutalidad…-

El chico estaba meditabundo, si eso era cierto, ¿Por qué María nunca se lo conto?

-continua…- dijo el chico, la peli negra asintió

-esto tiene una larga historia, solo conozco un poco de esta, ya que la iglesia y el cielo catalogaron gran parte de la historia como un archivo prohibido, esto tiene mas que ver con ellos que con cualquier otra facción…-

La chica ahora tecleando en un panel de su escritorio esbozo un círculo mágico con el holograma del mencionado

-según lo que tengo, hace un tiempo ya, cerca de varios milenios, las criaturas malignas, mas alla de lo demoniaco se habían reproducido masivamente, esto era un problema para la iglesia y para Dios mismo, por lo que el otorgo poder a un clan para luchar en su nombre, al principio los primogénitos de este clan cumplieron con la labor de manera efectiva, lograron diezmar a la maldad descontrolada que azotaba el mundo, esta estaba concentrada mayormente en Europa, para ser mas preciso, en los alrededores de transilvania…-

El castaño ahora se relajaba un tanto más en su escritorio, el dragón encima de las chicas se movía un tanto mas libremente

-¿esto que tiene que ver conmigo?...-

-Gabriel Belmonth fue la primera persona que recibió esta bendición, esto gracias a ser un ser humano de excelentes habilidades y gran espiritualidad… hábil, dotado con ciertas armas logro diezmar gran parte de la maldad del mundo, pero hubo una consecuencia adyacente…- la peli negra entre cerro los ojos -… por mas puro que sea un corazón o un objetivo, al enfrentarse a toda la maldad del mundo se verá manchado el también… si lo vemos mas detalladamente, era obvio que al acabar con toda esta maldad, esta misma trataría de reproducirse de nuevo-

El peli castaño al ver las cintas que le mostraba la chica, vio como este sujeto, Gabriel, peleaba utilizando las mismas herramientas que tenía su padre, el látigo con acabados santos, el rosario, el polvo que creaba fuego azul, incluso habían más armas como unas dagas especialmente bendecidas

Al final, aquel servidor de Dios con talentos especiales, fue contaminado por tanta maldad, siendo afectado y moldeado por esta, la locura se apodero de su ser, ya no había santidad en su persona…- la chica se levantó de su escritorio mientras el dragón la seguía inquisitivamente con sus ojos desorbitados

-Issei, Gabriel Belmonth se transformó en un ser al que se le apodo "Drácula"…- la chica se sentaba sobre el acabado de su escritorio -… y el fundo un castillo donde toda su locura y su maldad, toda la maldad que el había contenido y derrotado broto libremente… el se convirtió en el señor de un castillo que era mil veces peor que el infierno, a ese lugar se le llamo Castlevania…-

El chico trago saliva, había leído algo sobre Castlevania cuando estaba aprendiendo sobre el mundo donde el y su hermana estaban atrapados

-su descendiente directo, Alucard y otro descendiente otra rama de su familia, Richard Belmonth lograron diezmarlo y reducirlo, también sellaron castlevania, lograron redimir el honor de su clan, pero el daño había quedado en evidencia…- los archivos mostraban a distintos hombres peleando contra varias criaturas con aquellas armas

-durante años se tuvo miedo de la maldición que cayó en los belmonth, si bien ellos aprendieron del error de Gabriel y no permitieron que la maldad los enloqueciera, su ser había quedado corrompido para siempre por la labor que Dios les encomendó, ahora su sangre estaba programada para ser especialmente agresiva en contra de todas las criaturas mitológicas, su Psiquis también se volvió inestable, en consecuencia, los Belmonth son personas psicológicamente inestables y agresivas, seres dispuestos a atacar por cualquier medio a cualquier criatura sobre natural, y las que no lo son simplemente son menos que basura para ellos-

Lo dicho acontecía a Issei con enorme fuerza, aquella descripción encajaba perfectamente con su padre, antes de que el chico pudiese preguntar lo obvio, Sona continuo

-la línea de sangre pura de los Belmonth se perdió hace muchos siglos, obviamente al vivir de batalla en batalla, era obvio que su esperanza de vida era mínima, pero actualmente solo queda una línea de sangre directamente ligada con ellos, los Hyodo…-

El chico tembló levemente

-eso quiere decir que…-

-si…- dijo la peli negra con cierta autoridad en su voz -… en este momento hay tres descendientes de los belmonth con vida, Hyodo Ryuken, Issei Hyodo y Yuume Hyodo…-

La peli negra dejo que Issei asimilara la información durante unos instantes, al parecer, el chico realmente no tenía idea de su propia procedencia

-esto nos lleva al tema principal…- dijo la peli negra cambiando de presentación -…a lo largo de los siglos, no se había visto a nadie con un talento tan grande como el de Hyodo Ryuken, desde la existencia de Trevor Belmonth, ambos son bastante parecidos en habilidades, y en maldad pura…- el chico pasaba saliva -… entre las hazañas de tu padre hay cientos de masacres de todo tipo, humanos, demonios, ángeles, también hizo revuelo en Asgard, a los pies del monte Olimpo, además de eso, es la única persona que ha logrado asesinar a uno de los Dragones emperadores, realmente es un monstruo…-

El chico demoro un rato mas en asimilar la información, aquello parecía ser brutalmente a cierta manera, por lo que en el fondo se sintió estúpido por no haber investigado mas sobre ello, pero la cosa estaba como estaba, ahora solo quedaba una pregunta como tal ¿Por qué María no le había dicho nada sobre su padre? El no dudaba que si ella tenia algún archivo sobre Castlevania, era porque también tenia archivos sobre el linaje del clan Hyodo

-interesante…- dijo el chico tratando de mantener su cara de poker con gran esfuerzo -… pero como dije al inicio, no tengo la mas mínima relación real con ese sujeto, como padre, como descendiente de los Belmonth si es que lo soy realmente, desde mis 12 años lo vi dos veces nada más, siendo esta la segunda…-

-eso quiere decir…-

-si, al menos puedo asegurarles que si su preocupación es que o Yuume o yo seamos una amenaza para ustedes por nuestra sangre, les aseguro que no es así, Yuume es la persona mas tranquila y pura que puedan imaginar, si yo no lo soy tanto, al menos les aseguro que si ustedes no me joden, no les hare nada…-

La líder de Sitri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, eso por una parte, había otra cosa que era igual de peligrosa a tratar

-bien, otra cosa que tengo que preguntar…- dijo la peli negra buscando otro archivo en su computador, al terminar, la proyección del cura rebelde de la Iglesia apareció ahí…-

-este sujeto de aca se llama Freed Sellzen, es un exorcista rebelde que durante un tiempo trabajo directamente para la iglesia, pero ahora pertenece a un pequeño grupo llamado Downpour…- Issei paso saliva imperceptiblemente, algo tenia improvisado para esto, pero era difícil que fuese tragable a la primera -…¿lo conoces?...-

-es un contacto de la mujer que nos cuida a Yuume y a mi…- mentía el castaño -…es una persona a la que ella le ha pedido varias labores que nunca nos contaron a Yuume y a mi…-

La peli negra estrecho su mirada…

-¿Qué clase de persona esta a cargo de ti Hyodo Issei?, cada uno de los miembros de Downpour también es una amenaza de rango S-

El castaño estrecho los ojos

-me temo que no puedo decirles nada sobre ella…- tanto los Gremory como los Sitri se pusieron en alarma

-Issei, de esto depende que determinemos si eres una amenaza o no, el hecho de que estes relacionado con alguien así es…-

-mira Sona, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea sobre la identidad de ese sujeto, lo reconozco, pero las cosas que haga mi tutora no son asunto mio, hace varios años vivimos por nuestra cuenta en una casa aparte, no tengo nada que ver directamente con ella mucho menos con ellos…-

La rabia con la que lo dijo el chico le dio a entender a la peli negra que el quizás estaba en lo cierto, pero era difícil establecer un perfil real sin conocer esa gran interrogante que era la tutora de Issei

-bien, si es así, permíteme adelantarte algo de ese tema también….- la chica ahora también tecleaba de nuevo para mostrar la imagen de tres personajes en específico, Issei sonrió imperceptiblemente

- como te decía, Downpour es un grupo de aparente estilo militar el cual ha estado en varias partes del globo, se les conoce por ser un grupo de índole de características similares a los mercenarios, aparecen en cualquier lugar donde se hayan objetos de considerable valor mitológico, entre las cosas que han asaltado hay varias Sacred Gears de elevada rareza y también varios fragmentos de excalibur-

La imagen de los tres se reducía hasta enfocar a uno de ellos

-el que te mencionaba ahorita, este es Freed Sellzen, es un ex miembro de la iglesia, al parecer renuncio cuando comenzó a trabajar en este grupo, el fue consolidado como un joven prodigio, pero su perfil Psicológico lo convirtió en un rebelde, sus armas y su estilo de batalla es igual al de un antiguo mercenario de la iglesia, el pelea utilizando bayonetas y pistolas, al igual que modificadores de espacio con base en hojas de la biblia…-

El archivo pasaba al de una mujer

-a ella se le conoce como Lust, no sabemos su verdadera identidad debido al uso de una máscara basada en vendas de color negro, ella es la portadora de las excalibur robadas, no entendemos cómo puede empuñarlas, quizás sea una portadora de nacimiento, sabemos que posee en este momento a excalibur mimic y Nightmare, la forma en la que esta mujer batalla es mediante habilidades equiparables al ninjutsu, ya sabes, técnicas de Sigilo y asesinato y el hecho de que la mayoría de armas en las que transforma a ambas excalibur son armas de este estilo-

Ahora pasaban al último

-este sujeto de aca, trabaja bajo el nombre código "Chaser Jhon Doe" es el miembro líder de la avanzada del grupo, como vez, su apariencia es algo excéntrica, pero sus habilidades para asesinar son superiores a las de los otros dos miembros, también parece ser un estratega nato, no sabemos como, pero pareciese como si siempre estuviese con conocimiento pleno de todos los sistemas y anillos de seguridad, es un sujeto inquietante…-

Issei escuchaba todo con cierta sonrisa

-ellos son los miembros de Downpour, como puedes ver, por esto es que nos parece alarmante que tengas una relación así sea indirecta con alguno de ellos, espero entiendas nuestra posición…-

-entiendo…- respondió Isse -…pero realmente no tengo relación con ninguno de ellos…-

-bien, no siendo mas puedes retirarte Issei…-

Sin más, la habitación poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, mientras el chico se levantaba de su silla y el hacia una leve avenia

-Sona Kaicho, gracias por contarme todo esto, realmente no tenia idea de nada…- la peli negra se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa leve

-no te preocupes, es lo menos que podía hacer- ahora el chico esbozaba una amplia sonrisa

-Kaicho, realmente eres genial…- la peli negra no pudo disfrazar el rubor de su rostro por lo cual simplemente se limitó a reclinar su rostro a un lado, todo su sequito prácticamente dejo caer sus mandíbulas al suelo, ahora el chico se preparaba para salir

-¡Issei!...- el chico volteo levemente al escuchar el llamado de la peli roja -…¡yo, realmente lo siento!...- el chico se retiró del lugar sin responder a esas palabras, ya cuando el castaño se alejo y la peli negra pudo asimilar la pena que sentia, esta solto un suspiro mientras llevaba la mano a su mentón

-¿ocurre algo Sona?...-

La peli negra se recostaba en la pared pensativa

-Issei es un Hyodo, por lo tanto su sangre debería ser totalmente hostil con cualquier presencia de índole sobre natural, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien con esa sangre sea ese… dragon? Los Hyodo son los humanos mas fuertes por excelencia, su descendencia se ha hecho fuerte rechazando con gran fuerza cualquier influencia externa ¿Qué paso con Issei y con Yuume?...-

-…Tienes razón…- continuaba Rias -…hay algo mas aca que solo la procedencia Hyodo, ¿pero que es?...-

Para la peli negra eso no era un mayor secreto, la vida secreta de Issei, su pasado, y ese monstruoso detalle, podían encajar solo si una pieza del rompecabezas era articulada

-yo personalmente buscare a la tutora de Issei, no puedo descansar hasta saber quién es realmente…- dijo la peli negra con cierta convicción

Ya el caminaba solo por los pasillos del corredor, no le demoro mucho encontrar la salida, al parecer ya era algo tarde, Irina no demoraría en llegar por el

-esa fue una larga reunión…-

Una voz femenina le llamo la atención, recostada contra la fachada del edificio, la nueva estudiante se encontraba mirando al chico con una sonrisa sutil, el castaño estrecho los ojos

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?...-

-vamos Issei, ¿así tratas a tu nueva amiga? Solo estoy aca por que quería hablar contigo muchacho, para ti no debe ser un secreto que soy un ángel caído-

-lo note, por eso mismo no me interesa hablar contigo…- el chico comenzaba a caminar dejando atrás a la peli morada

-sabes, en esa habitación escuche cosas interesantes…- decía la chica mientras sacaba un esfero y una libreta -… ciertamente Hyodo Issei no tiene relación alguna con Downpour, pero he llevado una información privada, y antropométricamente, Hyodo Issei y Chaser Jhon Doe tiene varias semejanzas, semejanzas inquietantes teorizando que la habilidad estratégica de este último este ligada a la percepción de un usuario de Senjutsu como lo eres tu…-

El chico estrecho su mirada mientras la mujer continuaba

-ademas de eso, podemos armar un cierto paralelo mas alla de estas cualidades, en fin, con unos cuantos minutos de investigacion y demás procedimientos, podríamos fijar una teoría, ¿Hyodo Issei también sera Chaser Jhon Doe?-

El chico se quedó estático en su lugar, estaba preparado para matar a la envidada de los ángeles caídos

-… pero bueno, no te preocupes, si bien es una teoría valida, no es algo por lo que arriesgaría las ordenes que recibí de azazel sama, digamos que es una investigación personal que he hecho y que prefiero que se mantenga así…- el castaño giro lentamente, esa mujer de ahí era peligrosa, pero el también lo era

-interesante argumento, como dices, la tesis de que yo sea Jhon Doe puede estar bien argumentada, tanto que si la enviases a Azazel, el podría tenerme por el cuello de la camisa a su disposición, pero en cambio como dices, no quieres arriesgarte…- dijo el castaño acercándose a la chica -…tu no estas aca solo para enviarme con tu líder, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Fhana?...-

La peli violeta sonrió

-puedo contártelo mientras comemos un helado, ¿te parece buena idea?...- el castaño estaba en terreno peligroso, pero no era mala idea seguirle el juego, tomando el celular comenzó la llamada

-Irina estoy en una situación delicada, recoge a Yuume y vayan para la casa-

_-¿una situación delicada? ¿Estarás bien?-_

-lo estaré, no te preocupes…- el chico colgaba el celular para hablar con la mujer

-bien, ¿Qué harás Issei? El peil castaño se quedó en silencio unos segundos…

-¿moras o alpiste?...-

* * *

El sol estaba chocaba con fuerza antes de que se comenzara a perder en la influencia de un Ocaso, por las calles de un pequeño parque se encontraba Issei junto a su nueva amiga, esta siempre se mantuvo en una tónica bastante firme y serena sin perder ese toque imponente y majestuoso, al parecer ella era una persona educada en la mas alta rama social, y si no era así, al menos era una persona de cierto rango para desenvolverse socialmente

-bien, ¿Cuál es tu trabajo oficial Fhana?...- la peli morada degustaba de su helado con una sonrisa, volteando a ver al chico mientras se acariciaba el mechón que cubría su rostro

-es como dijiste ahorita, batallaste de frente contra Hyodo Ryuken y sobreviviste, eso te hace un sujeto valioso en cierta manera, y ya que no estas afiliado a ninguna facción, Azazel sama pretende buscar la forma de que tengas un... "acuerdo" en buenos términos, pero básicamente yo soy su vocera en este momento-

-buena suerte con esa misión…- respondió el chico secamente -… lo dije antes, no me interesa afiliarme a ninguna facción, de por si se que tengo un culo de sangre de fenómeno y de fenómeno aun mas raro, no estoy de humor para sumarle otra cosa a la mezcla…- el pelo castaño se quedó pensando un rato …-¿ustedes tienen cosas raras como las evil piece para volver ángeles caídos a la gente?...

La pelinegra rio sutilmente tapándose la boca con su mano libre

-no para nada, nuestro sistema es distinto, y respecto a lo otro, no te tienes que apresurar, siempre hemos sido alguien que mas que intentar unir a nuestras filas, intentamos… negociar ciertos favores si lo llamamos así…- decía la peli negra, ahora ambos se detenían en seco -… es mas fácil manejar a nuestros aliados mediante pago de favores, no se sienten sujetos a nada y en cambio establecemos lazos mas firmes así, incluso hay demonios que colaboran con nosotros bajo estos términos…-

-favores ¿eh? Si lo dices así suena mejor, puede que lo considere…- decía el castaño comiéndose la galleta del helado, aunque ahora ponía su rostro mas serio -… ¿y cual es tu objetivo personal?...- la peli morada puso una expresión de suficiencia

_-_digamos que me basta con ser tu amiga por ahora…- respondía está omitiendo mayores detalles

-interesante forma la tuya de hacer amigos, moldear las cosas para plantear que yo soy Jhon Doe, la extorción no se te da bien preciosa…-

-nunca has dicho nada para negarlo…- respondía la mujer sentándose en la banca

-simplemente no lo soy….- decía el castaño con una expresión un tanto mas amable -… pero no esperarías a que yo me ponga a revolotear manos, gritar, ponerme rojo, que me diese un tic nervioso, eso si me delataría…- la mujer sonreía de nuevo

-si es así ¿entonces por qué estas cediendo a esta "extorsión" como la llamas?-

-porque yo también se jugar al juego preciosa…- decía el castaño posando su mano en el mentón de esta -…tienes información que puede generarte beneficios y te la guardas para ti misma, solo puedo pensar en dos cosas para ello, una, pretendes usar esa información para algo, segundo, pretendes utilizar esa información para alguien, y se que no es azazel, así que en el caso de que te pongas muy creativa, simplemente voy y hablo con el y le digo que le has estado guardando secretos y me aseguro que ese lindo cuerpo tuyo termine sepultado en lo mas bajo del cocitos…- la peli morada estrecho un tanto la mirada

-touche…- respondió secamente, antes de que pudiesen continuar hablando, el ruido de un objeto que caía al suelo les llamo la atención

-jo, ¿Por qué siempre estoy tropezando?...- al otro lado del cruce de la banca, una chica de ropajes de color verde estaba de cara al suelo con medio traje al revés revelando sus piernas y ropa interior (jooooooder con los momentos ecchi, pero toca ser profesional) la vista llamo la atención de Issei y de Fhana, la de la mujer por lo extrañamente bizarro del resultado de la caída, el castaño por los ropajes

-¿ella es una monja?...- sin prestarle atención a su acompañante, el chico se dirigió a auxiliar a la monja

-redondo y brillante… hasta es lindo… como la luna llena- dijo la peli morada lo suficientemente duro para que Issei la escuchara y estrechase la mirada molesto

-disculpa, ¿estas bien?...-

La chica se arreglaba y se recomponía, al levantarse sus ojos verde esmeralda con cierta timidez miraron al chico, la chica la cual aparentaba estar en sus 14 o 15 años tenía cabello dorado como el sol y una figura que era difícilmente cubierta por sus gruesos ropajes de iglesia

-si, discúlpame por esto, soy algo torpe…- decía la chica rascándose la mejilla, por su parte el castaño liberando un poco de su naturaleza, dejo que su lectura del chi examinase a la chica, definitivamente ella llevaba algo delicado por dentro

-disculpa, ¿puedo preguntar quién eres?...- el castaño pregunto con un tono tan jovial como pudo hacerlo, la chica sonreía ampliamente

-claro, mi nombre es Asia Argento, un placer …- la chica se quedó pensando como continuar

-cierto, disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, encantado Asia chan…-

-igualmente, Issei san…- la chica respondía con una avenía, para luego pararse poniendo una expresión de duda -… disculpa, ¿sabes dónde queda la iglesia? Llevo caminando un tiempo y no la he podido encontrar…-

El castaño estrecho su mirada levemente, esa chica definitivamente era la persona a la que Raynare pretendía robarle su sacred gear

-si claro, con gusto te puedo mostrar…- decía el castaño pensando cuidadosamente como proceder, pensando unos instantes, pensó en lo que tenía que hacer

-¡Fhana, me acompañas a llevar a esta chica a la iglesia?...- la peli morada puso una expresión de duda

-¿quieres acompañara a esa monja a la iglesia?...- le peli morada se quedó pensativa un rato -… paso, no es precisamente mi lugar favorito…- el chico sonrió por lo bajo

-entonces, nos vemos mañana en la escuela…-

Sin darle tiempo de responder, tanto Issei como la monja comenzaron a alejarse del lugar, dejando a la peli morada sentada en la banca, tan pronto sintió que el chico estaba lejos, saco un pequeño comunicador

-establecí comunicaciones con Hyodo Issei, procedan con la Hyodo menor…-

Sin mas, guardo el comunicador y siguió degustando de su helado, pocas veces alguien era tan caballeroso de invitarla a uno…

Mas lejos Issei continuaba hablando alegremente con Asía Argento, la chica era bastante amable y simpática, cosa que le llamaba la atención al castaño, no era necesario preguntarle nada, esa chica irradiaba un aura bastante pulcra y pura, definitivamente la base de la bendición de Dios, la base del Twilght Healling

_No sera mala idea darle un empujón a Raynare_

Pensaba el castaño mientras se acercaba a la iglesia

**final capitulo 7**

bien, siendo que estamos entrando en detalles directos de la trama, supongo que toca aclarar varias cosas, comenzare por las mas importantes

...¿que es un dulce de ron?...

bien, para los que no lo saben, un dulce de ron es como cualquier otro caramelo con ciertas caracteristicas en el sabor, las cuales, pueden ser equiparadas con el sabor de este licor, ¿este dulce tiene alcohol? lo sabra su puta madre pero yo no, cuando estaba en el cole a los que no sabian tomar les deciamos "a ese no le pasen ni si quiera un dulce de ron que se nos duerme" de ahi su gran importante en este capitulo, como quizas en muchos otros

lo segundo y ya como en un segundo plano

¿por que meter al universo de Castlevania en este bello y hermoso fic?... por que se me ocurrio... :v :v :v, no , en serio, realmente no tengo mucho mas que decir de eso, me parecio una buena explicacion al por que de la relacion entre padre e hijo, elemento pesado en lo que respecta a la parte de Pupa del fic

no siendo mas, se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño, hasta la otra


End file.
